d3:fight for the future
by max acorn
Summary: in the future they were born, from the future they will come, for the future they will fight. the digidestined must team up with five teens to battle the most powerful villian in the digi-world. taiora, mimato, takari, kenlie.
1. Default Chapter

Yo! This is max acorn writing my first fanfic so be nice. This is a mix of action, comedy, drama, and lot of similarities to dragon ball z. the story takes place after world tour and despite episode 50 this is a TAIORA. So to all you sora/matt lovers out there, if you don't like the fic, SUCK ON IT!!! SUCK IT LONG AND SUCK IT HARD!!!! Well on with the fic. Oh, yeah! I DON'T OWN DIGIMON OR DBZ!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3:  
FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE   
Ch. 1: Survival   
  
  
  
My father... a leader among men and my hero. Some say I take after him; not just in looks but also in personality. I envied him. But the most noticeable similarity between us is that we were thrown into leadership at an early age. But let me start at the beginning; as you know my father was the leader of the original digidestined, the "elite eight" as we called them. But my father or the others could predict the future their children would have to live in.  
  
  
In the city of odiba, Japan what was a thriving home for families could live out their dreams with worry, but is now barren wasteland of despair and fear. Out of the darkness of the ruin, two children leap and run to escape an unseen foe. Both are dressed in jackets with the letters "D3" on the shoulder. Their ages are 10 and are twins. Finally the girl speaks;   
  
" You just had to do that, didn't you?"  
  
" Hey, I was bored. What was I suppose to do?"   
  
" It's bad enough we snuck out without permission, you had to get in to it with the warlord's goons. Genni is going to have a fit."  
  
"Well it can't get any worst, can it?"  
  
Just then, the unseen foe that pressured them appeared before them. His attire was that of a hunter; a long brown coat concealing an arsenal of weapons. His face was mangled with cyborg attachments. He was known as the warlord's personal hunter and watchdog. He was feared for his ruthless tactics and brutal fighting style.  
  
"Trackermon!" said the girl in shocked  
  
"By the order of highness the digimon warlord, you will surrender to me immediately or face termination." Said the dark enforcer.  
  
" Well there's only one thing I have to said about that." Replied the boy with a smile on his as he glanced at the girl. Realizing what he was going to do, the girl slowly backed away mouthing the words " your going to get it." The boy raised his fists in fighting position and braced himself.  
" What is your response?"  
  
" This!"  
  
With that, the boy leaped at the larger digimon and, with one punch to the head, left the hunter on the ground out cold and sparks of electricity out of his cyborg implants. Dusting off his hand, the boy smiled at his work while the girl approached.  
" Well, I guess we can't surrender now can we?"  
" You know this is going get us even more trouble, right?"   
" Hey, how worse can it get?"   
" It just did!" said a dark voice from behind them. Both of them slowly turned to see a large platoon of ultimate digimon led by a mega, but not just any mega, piedmon. He was well known as the leader of the dark masters and now a loyal general to the warlord.   
  
" Well, well. I didn't expect to run into the twin angels of hope and light. This is a treat indeed. Well now, how would you like to die?"  
  
" We prefer not to die today, piedmon." Spat the boy in defiance.   
  
"Pity. Now, I'll just have to let my men destroy you when I could've given you a nice painless death but now my soldiers will make you suffer. Sorry. Troops kill them!"  
  
" Bring it on! Come on, sis."  
  
" I'm right behind you bro!"  
  
The children battled the squad of ultimates in ferocious tumble. At first, it seemed the kids had no chance against the team of digimon, but these were no ordinary twins. The kids matched strength for strength, move for move, and blow for blow with the squad. The most usual sight to piedmon wasn't the fact that children were beating them but fact that the they were both smiling thought the whole battle were beating his team. The truth was this was the reason the two were looking for this; an all-out rumble with some of the warlord's troops. The two loved to fight and wouldn't waste a moment if there were an opportunity to fight. In no time flat, the two had lad waste to the nightmare soldiers, and turned their attention to piedmon.  
  
"Well, that was impressive! Bravo children. But unfortunately fighting ultimates is one thing, fighting a mega is very different act altogether. TRUMP SWORDS!"  
  
With that, the mega leaped into the air, and threw down his swords at the twins, in which the children barely dodge the attack. The boy leaped at piedmon with a punch but found it blocked and felt a punch himself. The girl tried an overhand smash, but received an elbow to the gut for her trouble. He was right; fighting a mega is whole different story. Every attack they tried, piedmon either blocked or reversed. In time, the two were drained while piedmon was ready more.   
  
" Well, children are you ready for the curtain call?"  
  
" Just....bring....it!"  
  
" If you ins---aghhhh!"  
  
Piedmon was interrupted by a thundering kick to the side of the face. As he flew into a ruined building, in his stood a teenager with purple hair. He wore clothes similar to the twins but larger. He grabbed the kids and jumped and seemed to disappear. Piedmon pushed off the rubble, rubbing his cheek. At first he was mad but, after thinking about his mission, he smiled.  
  
" And so it begins."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?"  
  
The two winched as their leader scolded them with a streak of anger unlike any they've ever seen. They were back at headquarters in large room with a huge table. The only people in the room were the purple haired teen, a teenage girl with goldish pink hair and blue hair, an old man, and the one yelling at them, a teenage boy with wild brown with signs of red and red eyes. They seen him upset but now, he was just plain PISSED.  
  
" Would you just go easy on them, max." spoke the girl.  
  
"GO EASY ON THEM!?! NOT ONLY DID THEY BREAK CURFEW, BUT ALMOST GOT THEMSELVES KILLED!"  
  
" I think they could've handled piedmon by themselves." Added the purple hair boy.   
  
" Yeah! You should have seen us! I mean we kicked ass-"  
  
He was silenced by the look max gave him.   
  
" Well I hoped you enjoyed your little run, because you two are grounded! And if try something like this again, I WILL ...."  
  
" Alright, let's all calm down now. Tike, kira, you get ready for bed and we'll talk in the mourning. Keke, Sam, you get some sleep, it's going to be a big day tomorrow." order the old man.  
The four did as they were told. Before leaving, Keke shot max a look of worry and he replied a nod and a smile, causing her blush red and with that she left with others. Max turned to the window, while the old man came behind him.  
  
" She cares about you deeply."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Are you ready for your mission?"  
  
" As ready as I'm gonna be. Do the others know?"   
  
" No. I decide tell them in the mourning. You think you can handle it, I mean, seeing them?"  
  
" No, but I've got to. For our sakes."  
  
" That just what your father would've said. Your so much like him."  
  
" Thanks, Genni."  
  
" Now, get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."  
  
With that, max left to his room to rest for the mission.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a dark room with dozens of monitors on different areas of the digi world and the real world, he waits. Then a door open, and in walks in piedmon and a meek looking digimon.   
  
"Sir, piedmon is here to see you." Said the digimon.  
  
" Good. Leave us."  
  
With that, he leaves.  
  
" Was your mission successful?"  
  
" Yes, sire. They didn't suspect a thing."  
  
  
With that, the dark figure pressed a few buttons on his chair. A grid popped on to a screen with a blinking red at the bottom.   
" At last, after years of searching, I can crush the rebels in one swoop. Piedmon, assemble the dark masters; we strike at dawn!"  
  
" Yes sir! The masters will crush ...."  
  
" NO! I will go with you. I want to enjoy this myself."  
  
" As you wish master."   
  
Piedmon immediately left to inform of the coming battle while the figure watched the grid with a smile.   
  
" The end is near, son of courage. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, max woke to laughter and loud eating. Warily, he rises for his bed and made his way to the eating area where every stops eating, still riding last night events. Realizing why they were doing what they were doing, max goes over to tike and kara.  
  
" Listen, I'm sorry guys. It's just that it's my responsibility to take care of us in this time. But understand that I love both of you so can you forgive me?"  
  
" It's we who should be sorry. We broke the rules. So we're sorry." Said kara  
  
"Yeah, but if you act like that every time we break the rules, we defecting to the warlord's side."  
  
" Alright, alright. You're both sorry, now eat! I didn't slave over a hot pilot light for nothing." Replied a mock angry Keke.  
  
" You slaved over this!? I think it still moving, what it was." Shot Sam poking his food with his fork.   
  
" Are saying I'm a bad cook!???"  
  
" Well if the shoe fits."  
  
" Well I never !!!!" said Keke on the verge of tear and was about to run out of the room but as she turned she heard a crash and loud groan. To her surprise, on the floor was a dazed and confused Sam with a calmly max standing over him.  
  
" Now, do you have something to say to the lady?"  
  
(Slurred) " Yes, Keke I'm sorry. You're a great cook and your food is great."   
  
Seeing this act brought a smile to her face and blew a kiss to her defender. Max caught it put it in his pocket with a smirk. That smirk; one of the many reasons why she loved so much. Her face went red and she was soon staring at him as he ate his breakfast. Just then Genni made his way to the area and addressed the group.  
  
" Good mourning, children. I hope you all got... care explain what happened here?" pointing the floored Sam.  
  
" Let's just say he won't be a food critic in the near future." Said max.   
" Well, finish eating and met up in the lab is time for your mission."  
  
" Well, uncle g, what's the mission?" questioned tike.  
  
" Let's just say, the future, your future is in involved." And Genni heads back to his lab.  
  
All the others looked at each other with questioning eyes. Keke's eyes turned to max, whose eyes were narrow and serious.  
" Max, what is it?"  
  
" Just get ready." And with that, max left to prepare for his mission. This scared Keke a little. He was so focused, unlike anytime before this, and then she came to the realization that not only did he know what the mission was but that it was huge in scale.   
  
" Oh, shit! This is serious!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dark laughed with evil as today was the day for death; placing a tracer on the twins and now know the exact location of the base. All the masters were there; metalseadramon, the lord of the ocean and the most short tempered of the bunch, puppetmon, he may look like a toy but he'll be the one playing with, machinedra, a cold, calculating machine with enough fire power to wipe out a city block, and the leader, piedmon, the only being that the masters fear more than the warlord himself. And speaking of which, the man of the hour made appearance.  
  
" Hey, boss! Is it true? Are we gonna finish 'em?" asked puppetmon with delight.  
  
" Yes, my energetic friend. Today, we finish what we began all those years ago; we crush the digidestined once and for all!"  
  
" COME ON, THEN! LET'S GO GET THEM! Does my hair look o.k.?" ask the metal serpent.  
  
" What are you asking me for? At least you got hair! Look at me; I'm all metal with two cannon strapped to my back!"   
  
" I'm tired of you and your hair! My hair's all dry!"  
  
" YOUR HAIR'S ALL WOOD! IT'S ALWAYS DRY!"  
  
"QQQQUUUIENTTT!!!!!!!" the room fell silence.   
  
" Now, this is a very important day and all you three can talk about is your hair! Now are you ready?"   
  
" Yes, sire!" they said in unison.   
" Now, let's move!"  
Piedmon leaped on metalseadramon's back as he took off into the sky, while puppetmon caught a ride on machinedramon's head. The warlord took to the sky in a float chair laughing as he took of in the direction of the base.  
  
" Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
  
  
  
" Really...yes, I understand. Thank you." replied Genni as the screen went blank.  
The day he feared had arrived. For most of his years, he's never thought of death but the news he received made him think of it more than usual. He has watched the digidestined in every major problem that has arisen, from the dark masters to the world tour. But now, even he knows the end is coming and nothing can stop it. The group arrived in his lab in their mission gear; the twins were outfitted with long brown coats that stop at the ankle, blue shirts, brown pants, and they both wore goggles. The older kids wore the same but with differences; the coats stopped at the waist, they didn't wear goggles, and only max had an extra item, a sword. The group stood in the middle of the room while Genni activated several machines.  
  
" So, uncle g, what's the big mission?" asked tike.  
  
With a deep sigh, Genni began;  
  
" Children, the time has come for your most important mission to date. For this day, I and the rebellion dies."  
The group began to speak, but Genni silenced them and continued.  
  
" As we speak, the digimon warlord and the dark masters are on their way here and there is nothing we can do but wait. But we have one hope." With that, Genni pressed a sequence of buttons on the control panel and in walked in a small yellow dinosaur type digimon. Max knew who just walked and ran over and hug him  
  
" Agumon!"  
  
" It's good to see you, max but I wish it were under better circumstances. Genni, I'm ready!"  
  
" Good."  
Genni pressed a button and a door to the surface.  
  
" Good luck, old friend."  
  
" Thanks, and good luck to all of you!" agumon said before leaving through the door. Max knew what was going to happen and turned back the others with sad look on his face. The others wonder what he meant.   
  
" Where is he going?"  
  
" To buy us time."   
  
" For what?" asks Sam.  
  
" For this!"   
In a flash, a circle in the middle of the room lights up into another circle in the ceiling. The group looks in awe.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" It is time portal, plain and simple. You see, this world lost to us and there is nothing we can do. But there is something you can do. This portal goes back approximately 25 years into the past. Your mission is to try and prevent this future from happening. You five have the power to change the future and save two worlds from darkness."  
  
" Why can't we go now?" asked tike.  
  
" It takes time to charge up, so we have to wait. And agumon must buy us that time."  
  
  
  
  
Agumon made it to the surface and prepared for his final battle against evil. As he waits he thinks about all the good times and bad times he and Max's father shared before this nightmare. But his flashbacks cut short by the approach of the dark masters and the last to arrive was the cause of this whole nightmare, the digimon warlord. The warlord was surprised at who was standing before him.  
  
" This is one's for you, Tai!"  
  
  
Agumon, warp-digivovle to--------WARGREYMON!!  
The power of azulongmon gave him to warp digivovle without a partner, but it still wasn't the same.  
  
" Well, if it isn't wargreymon, the digimon of courage. This is a treat. I would've expected a pathetic group of weak digimon but this is impressive none the less."  
  
"We'll take care of the fool maste..."  
  
" No, machinedramon. Special prey requires a special hunter." Said the warlord, getting up from his chair. The warlord's armor gleamed in the sunlight and his helmet/mask hid his identity. (Think the shredder from tmnt; the movie) despite best efforts, the identity of the digimon warlord was yet to be discovered. As he approached, a thousand thoughts ran through his head; he knows how strong he is and now he faces him. He knows he can't win but if he can draw this battle out long enough, the kids can make it through the portal.  
  
" Come, wargreymon. Let see how courageous you are!"  
The two warriors flew at each other and passed the other and stopped on the ground on the other without exchanging a single blow. Or so it would seem.  
  
Wargreymon looked at his armor with shock as he saw a slash in his chromo-digiazoid armor. He looked back at to his foe in time to see the cause of the cut. A large blade shot out of his wrist that was at least six feet long. Wargreymon rushed him with his claws but was on the receiving end of the other blade across the face. He flew up to use his main attack:  
  
TERRA FORCE!  
  
But to his amazement and shock, the warlord merely swatted the ball of energy away as if it were a fly.  
  
" If that's the best you've got, then you're in more trouble than you think! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
The warlord leaped at wargreymon and he braced himself for the coming onslaught.  
  
  
  
The group heard the screams of wargreymon and the sick laughter of the warlord. They stood waiting for the power to reach full. Tike angrily jumped up  
  
" I've got to help him! He can't do this alone!" but max grabbed him before he left.  
  
" No, tike."  
  
" But.."  
  
" I know you wanna help him, I do too. But he knew what he was getting into when he sign on to fight him. He has to do this alone."  
Even though he was still mad, tike return to his seat. Then it happened.  
  
" Its ready!"  
The portal glowed a bright pink. The group was ready to go but then Genni spoke.  
  
" Before you go, I have something for you."  
Taking out a case, Genni opened it to revealed a five wrist devices. He gave one to each one of the group.  
" These are your d-vices. You may need them. I can't tell you how they work but now you must go."  
One by one, they talked to Genni and entered the portal.  
  
" I'm gonna miss you, uncle g."  
  
" Me too, tike, me too."   
  
" Thanks for everything, uncle g."  
  
" Just watch out for your brother, kara."   
"Watch yourself, Genni."  
  
" Say hi to your folks for me, Sam."  
  
" I hate long goodbyes!!"  
  
" I do too, Keke."  
  
" You've been like a second father to me."  
  
" I guess its time for you to get to know you first father, son. Watch them and watch yourself."  
  
" You too, Genni."  
  
After entering the portal, Genni pressed a few buttons and it shut down. Walking over the his chair, Genni began:  
  
  
" Computer, begin operation: last resort, pass code: destiny"  
And he waited.  
  
  
  
  
Wargreymon found him impelled on the warlord's right-arm blade, with the other blade ready to decapitate him.  
"Well, any last words?"  
  
" You may kill me but you'll never kill courage!"  
  
" Well, in that case..."  
  
With that, he brought it down and all but his head disintegrated into nothing.  
  
" I'll just kill courage later. Metalseadramon! Machinedramon!"  
  
The two megas unlashed the attacks.  
RIVER OF POWER!!!  
  
GIGA-CANNON!!  
  
Their attacks ripped opened the ground to reveal the underground base to Genni's lab. The masters herded in the lab. The warlord return to his chair and floated into the lab to come face to face with the thorn in his side.  
"So Genni, we meet at last."  
  
" I've waited for you"  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" So, while this small talk is interesting, let's get to more important matters; where are the children?"  
  
" In place beyond your reach."  
  
" I don't see how that is possible; my dark masters own the digital world, and I just about own this world so to restate the question earlier, WHERE ARE THE CHILDERN?!!!  
  
" In the past to save their future from you."  
  
"W-WHAT??!!!!"  
  
" Oh, and one more little surprise."  
Genni typed a few keystrokes to show clock counting down from 20 seconds.  
  
"N-no!"  
  
"Yes! This base will blow with enough explosive power to destroy even you. You see, I never expected to live past this day; so I decide if I go down I'm taking you with me. Revenge is a bitch, isn't?  
5....4....3....2....1....0  
" May the vice protect and keep them."  
  
  
  
I know Genni did what he did for us and I am eternally grateful him, but now time has come. The fate of two worlds and lives beyond measure rests in our hands. But I know that both my father's courage and my mother's love can and will guide me and use to victory.  
  
  
Read and review. Oh and you sora/matt lovers, in the words of the great one; BRING ON THE FLAMES, BRING ON THE TORCHES, BRING ON THE FLAMETHROWERS JUST ........BRING...IT!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. low profile

Finally the DIGI-ONE has come back to the DIGI-WORLD!!!! Ok, I know that sounds like the rock but hey! It is the rock. Well, anyway, here's the disclaimer. I don't own digimon or the scenes from dbz. WHAT!!? I needed to show how strong the d3s are and that's the best way to do it. And this is still a taiora so you sora/matt lovers out if you don't like this story GO EAT DIGI-SHIT!!! Well anyway on with chapter 2!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE   
CH.2 "LOW PROFILE"  
  
  
  
Time-travel.... I wouldn't believe it was possible but in my life, anything is possible. That's what my father taught me. He told me once that him and mom were   
Very close but drifted apart for a while. He thought that he would never tell her that he love but through the digital wars, pain, and suffering he did. That proved to me that anything is possible.   
  
  
  
Odiba high school; home the to the best and brightest of Japan (in their minds). But the most unique feature of this school is because it is home to the teens that saved the world. Five of the digidestined claim this school as their own; Tai, the former leader and soccer pro, Izzy, the computer expert, sora, the tennis pro, her boyfriend matt, the rock star, and Mimi, who moved back to Odiba after the world tour and the battle with demon. This day was the first day back from Christmas break and the destined were glad to be back. The class was discussing the events of the past two weeks, when mr.hiko silenced the class.  
  
"Okay, class, settle down. Now I hope that, despite the events then happened, you all had a good vacation."  
  
  
"Yeah, right!" shot the destined as relating to the world tour.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Uh...it's nothing. Just that...we had some bad eggnog.hehe." said Tai nervously.  
The other destined sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah, okay. Anyway, before we start class, I'm pleased to announce that we are receiving three new students. Please, make them feel welcome."  
With that, the door opened and two boys and a girl entered. Almost at once, all the boys jaws dropped flooding with drool as they laid eyes on the most beautiful girl they had ever seen; red hair with slight sighs of gold tied into up tight bun, blue eyes like a ocean, a thousand watt smile, and knock out body. The girls were no better off as the laid eyes on the two new hunks in class; one had purple hair with bangs on the sides of his head with a ponytail, and violent eyes. He shot a smile to the girls, which caused a mass signs. The other had brown hair in a wild fashion with a ponytail tied with white band. And his eyes were a fiery shade of red.  
  
"Well, would you like to introduce yourselves?"  
The purple haired boy spoke first.  
  
"My name's Sam."  
The girl spoke with a smile.  
  
"My name's keyoke, but my friends call Keke."  
  
The last boy shot a look to every boy in the room as he spoke.  
  
"The name's max." the look he gave them caused the drooling boys to avert their gaze from the girl. This is a clear sigh that he wants no one making a move on her.  
  
"Well, Sam, max, and Keke, take your seats so we can begin." Said Mr. Hiko.  
The trio sat next to each other in the far side of the class. Mr. Hiko, then, began to call role. As he called the destined names, the three new students looked with stunned eyes at the group. The three had many of the same classes as the destined and, every so often, Keke and max would look and stare at them. Tai and sora began to notice this at lunch.  
  
"Hey! Have you guys noticed that those new kids are staring at us?"  
  
"Yeah, sora. I've noticed that too. Especially, max. He keeps staring at me like he wants talk to me."  
  
"Maybe, he likes you, Tai." Said matt.   
  
"Very funny, matt."  
  
"Hey, tai, He kind of looks like you. Are sure your not related?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Naw. I'm the only one in the family with hair this good." He responded stroking his mess of hair.  
  
" You mean that bad, don't you?" this causes the table to burst with laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think their laughing about?" asked Sam at the table across the way from the destined.  
  
"I don't know but it sounds funny." Said Keke.  
  
"It was about tai and his hair." Max answered.  
  
" How did you hear that over the noise?"  
Max gave him a look with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sam nodded, remembering that Max has super hearing. Keke just smiled as she put her hand on his. Max turned back to the destined and grinned his smirk. Keke looked at him with questioning look.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"People always said I looked my father at my age. And now I think they are right."  
  
"Well, least you two get to see your folks. My parents go to another school." Entered Sam.  
  
"Don't worry, bud. You'll get to see them soon, but for right now, we have to stick to the plan." Ordered max.  
  
"I wonder how the twins are doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Across town, the twins are having a better time than the older kids. They easily made lots of friends including the five other digidestined.  
  
"Hi" asked Kari and T.K. to the twins at their lockers.  
  
"What's up? Hey you two are in our homeroom."  
  
"Yup. My name's T.K. and this is Kari."  
  
"My name's tikeru but my friends call me tike and this is my sister, kara."  
  
"That's twin sister, bro."  
  
"Well, we're having a baseball game tomorrow and we were wondering if you wanted to play. Interested?"  
  
"Sure, but can we bring some friends too?"  
  
"Yeah, it's cool. Well, see ya."  
  
"Right, bye Kari. Bye T.K."  
  
"Bye." With that, T.K. and Kari left for lunch.  
  
"I see where I got my eyes from."  
  
"Now, only to explain the face..."shot tike.  
  
"Shut up, you...... isn't it time for lunch?!!"  
  
"Then what are we yakking around here for? Let's eat!!!!"  
  
With break neck speed, the two dashed to the cafeteria, knocking over at a dozen student and teachers. After loading up on food, the two sat across from the destined and began to stuff their faces.  
  
"Man, I can't believe their eating that much food." Said Davis watching the two eat.  
  
"I can't believe what they're eating; Tuesday surprise. Eckkkk!" said T.K.  
  
"That stuff is like toxic waste." Added Cody.  
  
"Either they are extremely tough or extremely stupid." Said yolie, cringing.  
  
"Yeah, but tike reminds of T.K a little." Said Kari.  
  
"How so, kar?" asked the blonde-haired teen?  
  
"He's very cute." Responded Kari, blushing furiously. She often flirts with T.K., mostly to piss the hell out of Davis, but sometimes to secretly show that she liked him.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!!" yelled a very angry Davis.  
  
"It means what it's suppose to mean, jackass!" scolded yolie.  
As soon as Davis was about return the insult when the twins approached the table.  
  
"Can we ask you guys a question?" asked tike.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you want and I can't blame you. If I saw me, I would want my autograph as well." Preached Davis.  
  
"Um...dude, we don't want no autograph." Said kara.  
  
"Yeah, we want to know one thing; are you going to finish that?"  
Everyone burst out with laughter. Davis, on the other hand, fell to the ground in disappointment.  
  
  
The next day......  
  
The group was walking to school, discussing their upcoming day.  
  
"Alright. Sam, Keke, and me have a physical fitness test and well meet up for tike and Kara's game. Cool?"  
The others nodded.  
  
"And one more thing. Because of our powers, we can't just use them outright, so keep a low profile."  
  
"Okay, momma we'll be good." Shot tike.  
  
Soon they took their separate ways to begin a not so "low profile" day.  
  
  
  
The boys gather in the gym for their fitness test. Each was dressed in gray gym uniforms. Tai, matt, and Izzy were stretching with the others while max was on the bleachers, in deep meditation. Coach yoha entered with three men wheeling a large machine into the gym.  
  
"Alright, men. Gather round."  
They did, as they were told except max who was still on the bleachers.  
  
"Okay. This year, we're going to do something a little different. This is a punch box. It registers how hard you can punch. It counts on a scale of 1 to 400, but I don't think you boys have punch of 400. So let's begin."  
  
One by one each, each teen punched the machine with different results.  
Tai got a 91, matt got a 92, and Izzy got a pathetic 61.  
  
"Alright, who's next? Um...max. Max? Max!" yelled the coach.  
  
Max woke from his trance, got up, and, with his hands in his pockets, walks over to the machine. He waits for the coach to say when to punch, with a very annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Alright, max go."  
  
With that, max removes his hand from his pocket and thunks the machine. The person working the machine was wide-eyed as max leaves. Tai and the others were stunned by Max's lack of effort.  
  
"I've never seen such a lazy performance in my life!" committed Izzy.  
  
"Yeah, it's like he's too good to punch like the rest of us." Added matt.  
  
"Well, let's see how he did. I could use a good laugh." Suggested Tai.  
The trio went over to see the results on a small computer screen. The person was still wide eyed as he saw the numbers.  
  
" Well, what was new boy's score? -200?" asked Tai.  
  
"Um...it was... a.........310." Stuttered the aid.  
  
"310!!!!" shouted the boys in unison.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Yeah. I went over the system twice, and it's working perfectly."  
  
"BUT, HE BARELY TOUCHED IT! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!?" shouted matt.  
  
"Well, either this thing's on the fritz or he's way stronger than he looks."  
Said Tai as max walk out of the gym as calmly as he punched the machine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The girls were out for their test. Sora and Mimi were starting their stretching when Keke exited the locker room. All of them wore the same uniform but Keke and Mimi seemed to stand out. The girls' coach called them to the high jump.  
  
"Ok, ladies. Your test is high jump. This will test your leg strength. Well, let's get started."  
The girls took turn jumping the bar. Sora did well, clearing the bar at 8 feet.  
Mimi made the height of 4 feet. Keke stepped up to the bar with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Um..Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it, Keke?"  
  
"Is this the highest it can go?"  
  
" You know, that the highest is 15 feet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright, if that's what you want."  
The coach set the bar to 15 feet.  
  
"Now, how do you plan clear that height?" asked the coach.  
  
"Like this!" with that, Keke jumped up, executed a series of corkscrew twists, cleared the bar, and landed on the other side. The coach and the others with shocked by her ease with the bar.  
  
"Was that good enough, coach?"  
  
"Um...that was ...good. Thank you, Keke." Said the coach.  
Sora and Mimi ran to Keke before she left.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked sora.  
  
"Do what?" responded Keke as if it were nothing. As she left, Mimi stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" asked sora.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Its just she reminds of someone but I don't know who."  
  
  
  
  
"15 FEET?! That's amazing, kek." Exclaimed max.  
  
"Yeah and everyone acted like it something big." She responded.  
  
"Yeah, well you are something special." He said causing Keke to blush.  
  
" Flatter. Now I wonder how Sam is doing. " She asked as they walked toward the track, hand in hand, much to the dismay of both on-looking boys and girls. As they approached the track, they saw Sam walking toward them with the track coach on his knees and, apparently, begging. Sam just smiled and walks over to his friends.  
  
"What's up with that, Sammy?" asked Keke.  
  
"Its nothing. He just wants me to join the track team."  
  
"Any reason why he would want you on the team?" questioned max.  
  
"No reason. Something about setting a record on the half a mile dash."  
  
"Come on. We got a game to catch." Laughs max as they leave.  
  
  
  
In the park, dozens of people gathered in the bleachers. Parents and students gathered to watch this game. The older kids, including Joe, watch the younger destined, including ken, play against a rival school. Tai and the others were shocked to see the new kids sit in front of them.  
  
"Hey, Keke! Why are you guys here?" asked Mimi.  
  
"Well, my cousins are playing, so we're here to support them." She answered.  
  
Meanwhile, the destined's team took the field. As T.K. was heading to the pitcher's mound, tike stopped him.  
  
"T.K., what's my job again?"  
  
"Well tike, your job is to catch the ball if it heads towards you. And throw it to the base the runner is going to, alright?" explained T.K.  
  
"That all? I can do that!" with that, tike ran to left field.  
The first batter was a guy known as the hammer. T.K., nervously, prepared to pitch, knowing the rep of the most powerful batter in the league.  
  
"Come on, on pretty boy. Give me your best shot!" shouted the muscular hitter.  
  
"Here we go!" T.K. said to himself and threw the ball. The hammer hit the ball hard enough to break the skin but didn't. Hammer laughed as he rounded the bases. T.K., as well as every else, watched the ball fly but the sight saw stunned them all. The people in the stands stood in shock and the teammates gasped in awe. Even the hammer stopped short of third base in surprise. Tike caught the ball while it was still in the air, at least 20 feet. Tike hung there in the air.  
  
"Now where to throw it? Ah! Third base. Alright, feather touch." Tike said to himself as he wound up for the throw. The pitch was caught by the baseman but knock him back and outed the hammer. Tike landed and was surrounded by his teammates.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked ken.   
  
"It must be the shoes. Hehehehe" answered tike as he ran to the pits. On the way he turned to the trio in the stands and mouthed "low profile" with a smile and a thumbs up. The three sweat dropped.   
  
  
  
  
Up to bat was kara, and she had to face Richie, the most dangerous pitcher in the league. He often hit batter, boys and girls, so they were reluctant to send a little girl against a pitch like him. Kara prepared to bat.  
  
"You sure you want to bat like that? I mean, the pitcher is a lefty." Asked the umpire.  
  
"Does it matter?" she asked  
  
"All right. Play ball!"  
  
"HA! They send a baby to battle me. I'll teach them. I'll make baby girl duck and embarrass their team." Said Richie to himself as he pitched the ball. It flew straight at kara and in a flash; the ball disappeared in a cloud of white powder. Kara still stood at her batter stance. She, then, turn to the umpire.  
  
"When you get hit, that means I go to first, right?"  
  
"Uh..Yeah."  
  
"Alright!"  
Kara skipped to first and turn to the trio and mouthed "low profile". They, of course, sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
"All in all, it was a good day." Committed tike, as they walk home.   
  
"I'm sure no one notice your 20 foot catch." Shot Sam.  
  
"Yeah, bro." Said kara.  
  
"You were no better, young lady. Those balls aren't cheap." Keke entered.  
  
"Ok, we didn't do a good job keeping a low profile, but we have to be ready and..."  
Max stopped talking.  
  
"What is it?" asked Sam.  
  
" We're being followed."  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Head to the alley. You all know do"  
They nodded. In fast pace, all five of them took off into alley. Tai and matt followed into the alley only to find it empty.  
  
"They just vanished. What's up with them, tai?" asked matt  
  
"I don't know, but we better report to Izzy, matt" said Tai and with that they ran down the street. If they had only looked up they would have seen an amazing sight; the five new kids floating in the air.  
  
"Man, that was close." Tike said.  
  
"Yes, too close. We'll have to be more careful. Let's go home." With that, all of them flew off in the setting sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was hard. Harder than I thought. Just seeing them is bad enough; soon I would have to fight with them in the first battle of the toughest fight of their lives. And ours.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time; the digidestined face the first wave of the warlord's troops; the nightmare brigade. They can't fight them but they will have help. Chapter 3: first strike.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. first strike

Long live TAIORA! Sorry I'm so late with this chapter but the damn computer needed to be reformatted and I lost all my chapters. Even though it doesn't seem it now, taiora is coming. First the disclaimer; I don't own digimon or dbz. This chapter is going to be good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH.3 "FIRST STRIKE"  
  
  
  
  
In a dark room, he watches. An evil beyond evil with no soul. In his chair, he watches. Just then, a small digimon with wings flies in and next to the evil one.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Sir, sectors one and three report mild resistance from local digimon but nothing serious, digimon recruitment has increased by 12%, and completion of the master project with be complete before the due date." Responded the digimon.  
  
"Excellent. Now to more pressing issues." And with that, he pressed a series buttons on his chair and on the view screen appeared the pictures of the 12 digidestined and their digimon.  
  
" Sir, might I ask, why are you concerning yourself with those insects?"  
  
"I'm not worrying over those fools and their pets. I'm just covering all my bases."  
  
" Sir, your not worried about that prophecy? It's ridicules!"  
  
" Nevertheless, it must be dealt with."  
  
" Yes, sir. When do you leave?"  
  
" Please, snivmon. When you have bugs in your kitchen, you don't try and kill them yourself. You hire exterminators!" and with that, the evil one pressed a button on his chair and a door opened and five figures entered.  
  
" You called boss?" spoke one of them.  
  
"Yes. As you know, the 12 digidestined defeated that wimp malomyotismon. Now, the stage is set my ascent to my throne but, knowing the children, they will try to stop me. Note that I'm afraid of them but I hate insects."  
  
"So, in other words, you want them dealt out of the game?" asked other figure.  
  
"Permanently!"  
As the group turned to leave, the evil spoke one last time.  
  
" And one more thing; above all else, the bearers of courage and love must DIE!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I dreamt. I dreamt for the first time in seven years. I usually have horrible nightmares of my mother and father dying at the hands of HIM. But for the first time in a long time my dreams were nice. The first thing felt as I woke was the smell of the eggs.  
  
"Mmmmm, eggs." Were the first words out of the mouth of the leader of the d3s. The group live in a very nice apartment with five bedrooms. Apparently, genni had arranged the group's housing and funds for the mission. This was there home and they loved it. As max changed his cloths, the smell of food filled his lungs. He walked in the dining room watching the twins put away more food than an army. Sam continued to eat his food, shrugging at the site of the twins.   
  
" Morning, dude." Said max.  
  
" Bout time you got up." Shot sam.  
  
"Morning, you two."   
His was met with only grunts for the two.  
  
" Right. Anyway, where's keke?"  
  
" In the kitchen."  
  
Max walked into the kitchen to see keke cooking up a storm. He slowly snuck behind her while she hummed to herself.  
  
"Hey, good looking!!!!Wha-oooohhhhhh" screamed max as a surprised keke elbowed him in a sensitive spot. Max fell to the kitchen floor holding that area as a stunned keke ran to him.  
  
  
"Oh max! I'm so sorry! I thought you sam playing games. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm cool." Responded max in a high-pitched voice. Keke helped him to a stool in the kitchen.  
  
" Please, forgive me. Are mad at me?"  
  
" I told you I'm cool. Besides it's my own fault. Anyway, how could I stay mad at you?" he said in normal voice.  
He then flash his smirk, the smirk that made her his and vise versa. She looked at him with those blue eyes of hers and he returned the look with his red eyes. (From his mother) the two of them have been together for years. Unlike most couples their age, who just like each other, max and keke love each with a burning passion. One would easily give their life for other. As both of them stared at each other, they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
" Hey, you love birds! You hurry up and get ready for school!"  
  
" Damn, sam. I guess we should get ready." Remarked keke.  
  
" Yeah, just let me get some thing to eat." Said as limped to the dining room.  
Later, after a good breakfast and an ice pack, max was ready for school, dressed in the school uniform of his peers as were sam keke. Tike walked in the living room in a t-shirt with an open button up shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He also sported goggles. His sister came after him. Kara wore a yellow shirt with a pink skirt. And, as an added touch, she wore a fisherman's hat.  
  
" You sure you wanna wear that, sis?"  
  
" Yeah, I like my hat."  
The elder kids looked at each other.  
  
"She is her father's daughter." Remarked sam.  
The group made their way to the roof of the building they were staying at and looked out at the city.  
  
" Okay, time to go. Who's first?" asked max.  
  
" Me. let me go, cuz!" answered tike as he head to the edge of the roof. He looked over the side and jumped off. But instead of falling off, tike floated in mid-air as if gravity lost its grip on him. The others, one by one, floated into the sky. Once they were all up, they flew off in the direction of the school. Flying is pretty easy and natural to them. The others learn this technique for their leader but despite their questioning, no one knows where max learned it. As the group, max felt a rush of wind pass him. At first, he didn't pay much attention to it, until he found out that his book bag was missing. Looking up, he sees the culprit, keke waving his bag in his face.  
  
" Keke, give up the bag!"  
  
" If you want it, you got to get it!" said keke as flew off in another direction.  
Somewhat mad, max went after her. The remaining three stopped to look.  
  
"Hey! You two! We're going to late!" yelled tike.  
  
" Leave them alone. They'll be along. Besides, I wanna get some digits before first period." Said sam.  
  
" Of course. It's always girls with you." Committed kara.  
  
" I can't help if the girls love me."  
  
" Yeah, right!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The chase was on as max caught up with his prey.  
  
" Looks like you loss, kek."  
  
" True, if I didn't know THIS!"  
A strange aura appeared around keke, and in an instant she flew of at a high rate of speed. At first, max was surprised then impressed that she knew the speed up just by watching him.  
  
" Alright, if that's the way you wanna play it......" said max as a similar aura appeared around him and he flew after her. The two whizzed passed buildings and a helicopter. The chase moved to the street. Keke then stopped in the middle of the intersection, still waving the bag in her hand.  
  
" Come on, max. I'm waiting" and then flew off down a street.   
Max stopped at the same spot.  
  
" You can't fly forever!" and flew down the same street.  
The two flew down an open manhole, passed two stunned sewer workers. As the chase continued, they flew out a drainpipe. Keke flew until came to an apartment complex. She stopped in mid-air, and looked for her pursuer with no sigh of him.  
  
" Now, where did he go?"  
  
" Right here!" yelled max as he grabbed her from above. Using one hand, he held her wrist above head and his bag in the other.  
  
" I told you I 'd catch you."  
  
" Well, I suppose you want you prize now do you?"  
  
" What pr.... AH! I think I will take that prize."  
With than, they share a deep, passionate kiss while in the air. Max let go of her wrist and wraps it around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. A man drinking coffee sees the couple.  
  
" Note to self: don't drink import liquor. Mad dog 20 20, my ass."  
A surfer in apartment looks out his window.  
  
" YEAH! YOU GO DUDE!"  
A man trying to sleep becomes annoyed.   
  
" HEY! GET A ROOM!!!"  
This caused them to break apart.  
  
" I guess that's our cue. You ready?" he asked.  
  
" I am now." She replied grasping his hand.  
They both flew of in the direction of the school, hand in hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
High atop a roof overlooking odiba high school, five figures observed the student file into the school. The group was just plain weird by their looks; the first one wore a large trench coat with a variety of weapons, the second wore a suit similar to piedmon but without the ribbons, the swords, and mask and shuffled a deck of cards, the third looked a cross between leomon and ogremon but mostly leomon, the fourth was small with a stance something like a frog, and the fifth wore twin swords on his back and knives all over his body.  
  
" Is it ready?" said the first one said with a thick Australian accent.  
  
" Yes. The pieces are in place. Now, to be-"  
  
The third growled as if trying to speak.  
  
" Yes. When we beat them you can eat their digimon."  
He growled happily.  
  
" Good. Now let the games begin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam waited patiently for his while a line of girls gathered around him at his locker.  
  
" Ladies, ladies, please! There more than enough me to go around."  
  
" I see you've kept yourself busy." Spoke a voice.  
Sam looked up to max and keke arm in arm, much to the disappointment to many a girl and boy who hoped get with them.  
  
" Well, I had to do something while you were playing kissyface. Was it worth it, dude?"  
  
" Well, what do you think?" he said, kissing his love on the fore head.  
  
"oooohhh, I knew there something between you two." Spoke a voice behind him. It was Tai and the others.   
  
" Of coarse, I knew all along they went together." Spoke izzy.  
  
  
" Yeah, right. Who was it who called me last night asking for tips to impress girls?" Said matt.  
This caused max to glare at the two with fire in his eyes.  
  
" Better watch it, boy. He might kill you while you sleep." Commented Mimi.  
The bell rang for first period. Matt and sora left arm in arm. Tai stared at the two with sad eyes.  
Max noticed this.  
  
" Don't worry. She'll come around."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" I know how you feel about her."  
  
" Ok, if I did have feelings for sora, which I don't, it too late any way."  
  
" You know, my mother use to say, it's never too late for love."  
  
" It sounds like you mom was a wise woman."  
Max looks over to sora.  
  
" Yes.... She was."  
Just then, an explosion rocks the school sending debris and flames everywhere. The destined got up in time to see a large robot-like digimon.  
  
  
DA: I am enforcermon; my body is made of super strong alloy and can take a lot of punishment. My repulser cannon can incapacitate and destroy my enemies.  
  
Tai reach over to sora and helped her up. Enforcermon faced them.  
  
" Digidestined located. Primary targets: bearers of courage and love locked on. Begin termination."  
He raised his palm to them and it started to glow.  
  
"REPULSER CANNON"  
The beam missed as Tai pushed sora out of the way to the ground. Tai lay on top of her as she stared at his eyes and something inside her snapped.  
  
" Thanks, tai." She said dreamily.  
  
" Your welcome, sora. You ok?"   
  
" Uhhh, yeah. Lets get the others out of here."  
They helped the others to the exits, while the d3s aided them. Max looked at the digimon and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
" Guys, get everyone out of here."  
  
" What are you going to do?"  
  
" I'm going to have a little talk with him."  
The others did as he asked, and began to leave. Max looked back to see keke shoot a worried look at him. He responded with a wink and smirk. She then mouthed the words ' I love you ' and left. Max turned to his opponent.  
  
" Hey, alloy ass! Don't you know that blowing up half a school is against the rules?"  
  
" Who are you to stop me?"  
  
"I'm the hall monitor."  
  
" Fool, no human can defeat a digimon let alone an champion."  
  
" That would be true....."  
  
He takes a fighting stance.  
  
".... If I were human."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside the school countless ambulances and cop cars. The destined waited outside; matt suffered a concussion while Mimi had bruises all over her body. Tai and izzy watched the school with get interest. They wonder just how max was going to beat a digimon. Meanwhile, sora, even though she was worried about matt, she found herself staring at Tai. She couldn't help it. Sam and keke were watching along with izzy and Tai as the building shuck with the firing of enforcemon's attack. They kept up hope as they heard max 's yells and the occasional curse word. The parents of the destined had arrived to see their children. Suddenly, the noises in school stopped. The crowd murmured to the goings on in the building. The door's burst open to revel a busted up enforcermon.   
  
  
" Mis..... Mission ...... failed!" he said as he crashed to the ground.  
Behind him, in ripped clothes, bleeding badly for his left arm, which held a bent lead pipe, was max. Keke immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly, while he whence in pain.  
  
" Oooohhh, max! I was so worried! Are you ok?"  
  
" Actually, I'm kind of disappointed."  
  
" Why man?" asked sam.  
  
" Because it took so long to beat him. I mean, it was just champion."  
  
" Yeah, man. It is kinda embarrassing."  
  
" I don't care about that! We have to get him home, NOW!"  
  
With that, max limped with sam and keke by his side. The crowd parted as they walked passed. An EMT approached them.  
  
"Sir, do you need any medical help?"  
  
" No I don't."  
  
" But by the look of your arm, you r-"  
  
" NO...I...DON'T!" he said with a glare.  
The trio left with bewildered looks by everyone, including the group on the roof.  
  
" It appears we have a new player in game."  
  
" Yo yo I thought human couldn't beat a digimon alone."  
  
" He's not human."  
  
" It doesn't matter. That bloke interfered in our work."  
  
" Well, what's the game plan, my friend?"  
  
" We move to phase 2."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And he beat him with just a lead pipe?" asked Davis. The destined were riding home in a bus to drop them home. Matt was at the hospital for observation. Sora offered to stay but Mimi watched him instead since she had to stay as well. Secretly, sora wanted to go with Tai, though she didn't know why. The elder kids explained the event at school.  
  
" Yep. As hard as that is to believe, he did and refused medical help."  
  
" This is just odd. How a human beat a digimon?" asked ken.  
  
" Not so, ken." Said izzy.   
  
" What do you mean, izzy?" asked T.K.  
  
" Well, yesterday in the p.e. Test, max just tapped the punch machine and a score of 210. That means he is much stronger than he looks."  
  
" Yeah. That must go for relatives, as well. I mean you saw what his cousins could do. And their just 8!" spoke Kari.  
  
" But the big question is, who sent enforcermon?" said Tai.  
Just then, the bus stopped in front of a large digimon with steel skin and muscles.  
  
DA: the name's steelixmon; my body is living weapon and covered in chrome digizoid. You don't want to be in the way when I use my steel shot.  
  
A smaller digimon jumps out. He looks like the first.  
  
DA: and I'm his brother, x-steelixmon; I may be small but my steel buster makes up for it.  
  
The destined filed out of the bus. The new one was the only ones with digimon. They prepare to digivolve until a group of dark digimon surrounded them.  
  
DA: these are shadowmon: what they lack in brain, they make up in brutality. Their shadow ball is unstoppable.  
  
"Like them?" Said a digimon walking out of an alley, shuffling a deck of cards.  
  
" I wouldn't. They'd destroy before you even get your digi-vices."  
  
" Who are you?" asked Tai.  
  
" Ever the leader, eh Mr. Kamiya? Well allow me to introduce myself."  
  
  
DA: I'm casinomon: a master of games of chance. My royal flush and crap out attacks can leave you in the penalty box.  
  
Another digimon appears with a type of gun pointed at the children.  
  
"Hello mates."  
  
" I can't forget my teammates."  
  
DA: meet bountymon: under his coat are more weapons than you can count. His attack is the bounty assault.  
  
Another digimon leaps to the ground.  
  
" Hey don't forget me, man."  
  
" Ah yes the smallest but loudest member of our group."  
  
  
DA: toadmon is the master of agility and stealth. His tongue lash can split steel.  
  
A large digimon landed on the street, with a roar.  
  
DA: meet beastmon: he can't speak in your language but he let's his beast claw do the talking for him.  
  
One more appeared with two swords.  
  
" Mind if I cut in?"  
  
" And the last member of the game."  
  
DA: blademon is a master of sharp objects. His twin cutter attack is twice as nice.  
  
" And all together we are known as the NIGHTMARE brigade!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Max got up as he awoke from his sleep. He looked at his bandaged arm and slowly took it off. His arm had completely healed. Thanks to his linage, max had the ability to heal him, if given enough time. He then headed to the living room, where the others were.  
  
" Back from the dead are we?" snapped sam from his computer.  
  
" Shut up." Shot max.  
  
" I wish I could heal as fast as you max." said tike.  
  
" Maybe you can in couple of years."  
  
" Come watch this movie with us." Asked keke.  
  
" What's the movie?"  
  
" Something call ' kings of comedy'."  
  
" Max, what does ' sumumumubitch' mean?" asked kara  
  
As he was about answer, he was interrupted by sam yelled from his computer.  
  
" What's with the yelling, man?"  
  
" Guys, I just intercepted an e-mail from cody to matt. Something's happened."  
  
" Well, spill."  
  
" It says ' surrounded by dark digimon. Can't digivolve. Need help.' It ends there."  
  
Max thought about it for a while, until he came to a decision.  
  
" People, gear up. We're going to save some digidestined."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Do you work for malomyotismon?" asked ken.  
  
" Do you mates think we work for that weakling?! Our boss is far more powerful." Answered bountymon.  
  
" Personally, he wouldn't his time with you insects, so he sent use to finish you." Added toadmon.  
  
" Well, as much I enjoy chit-chat as much next evil digimon, it's time for your turn to come to an end. Shadowmon, do what you want with others but destroy the bearers of courage and love." Commanded casinomon.  
Sora and Tai looked at each other with a questioning looks. The digimon stood in front of their partners. The dark leaped at the group as the destined prepared for the attack. But then, several slashes cut through the shadowmon. Pieces of the digimon returned to earth to the shock of not only the children but the brigade as well. Before any could speak, a noise drew their attention behind the children. There standing in the attire that they wore from the future was max and the others. Max's hand rested on a large sword in a seethe on his back, leading everyone to believe he was responsible for the shadowmon.  
  
" Tike, kara what are you two doing here?" asked T.K.  
  
" We're here to save you." Said kara.  
  
" Yeah, and kick some digi-ass too." Added tike.  
  
" We intercepted your e-mail, cody." Said sam.  
  
" And we're here to help." Added keke.  
  
" You blokes may have taken out those shadowmon, but we have plenty more where that came from."  
Said bountymon as he snapped his fingers and more digimon appeared.  
  
" Excuse me but how do you plan to beat them when you don't have digimon?" asked Kari.  
  
" LIKE THIS!!!" yelled sam, keke, tike, and kara as the leaped at the digimon and began to battle the shadowmon. Tike dodged the punches of the digimon and landed a punch to it. Kara took on five digimon at once and didn't even break a sweat. Keke took her battle sky high as she took down two of the dark ones with a split kick. Several of the digimon used their shadow ball attack on sam but he moved too quickly for their attacks to connect and sam came behind them and unleashed a lightning fast combo of kicks and punches. The destined and their digimon stood awe struck as their watched the battle.   
  
" Man, how can they do this?" asked Davis.  
  
" This defies all laws of physics, even for the digi-world." Spoke izzy.  
  
" Hey, guys. Check out max. He's just standing there." Said sora.  
  
" Yeah. Whatever he's gonna do, its gonna be good." Added Tai.  
As the battle ended, the four rejoined max.  
  
" Well it seems that Mr. Sword was too big to play."  
  
" Well, I didn't want to spoil their fun."  
  
" Well, maybe the bloke is just a big PUSSY!"  
  
There are things in this life you just don't do in life, and calling max a big pussy is one of them. The other gasped at this as they stood back away from him, as they knew what was coming.  
  
" Man, you guys are going to get it now." Said tike as they stood by the children.  
  
" Alright, which one of you bitches wants a piece first?!"  
  
" I'll give it a go." Said x-steelixmon.  
The steel digimon stepped up.   
  
" You make the first move." Offered max.  
  
" Well my first move will be your last. STEEL FIST."  
A ball of energy formed in his hand and launched it at max. As it approached, he didn't even move. He simply deflected it with one hand. The others gasped as the d3s laughed. X-steelixmon sweat dropped.  
  
" That was good, but take this!"   
He continued to lob balls at him and he deflected each one.  
  
" Hurry up bro. I'm getting bored." Yelled steelixmon.  
  
" Alright, I hear ya. Ok hotshot try this! STEEL BUSTER"  
A large ball of energy gathered in his palm as he laughed. Max just stood there with no emotion on his face. He then threw the ball at max and it absorbed him. It slowly went down in the ground.  
  
" Nice going, bro. It only took ten tries to beat him."  
  
" Bro, why don't yo...............WWWWWHAAAAAT???!!" spoke the digimon as the ball came back up in the hand of max.  
  
" I think you lost this."  
  
" WHY YOU LITTLE!" he said as he shot a fireball at the ball of energy. It exploded with a bang. The destined started to cry as the d3s smiled.  
  
" Why are you smiling? He just died!" asked a tearful Kari.   
They just pointed up. As they looked up, they saw an unhurt max. He stuck out his arms and made a series of hand gestures and using his thumbs and index fingers, made a diamond figure.  
  
" HEY, JACKASS! HEADS UP!" he shouted as an energy ball shot at x-steelixmon. He jump out the way, but as he looked up to see max coming down at him with his sword. There was nothing he could do. He slashed as the digimon and, after a few moments, he split in two halves. He then cut him into many more pieces and with an energy blast; he destroyed what was left of x-steelixmon.  
  
" He..Just..Killed...that...digimon." said a stunned Cody.  
  
" He deserved it." Added sam.  
The others were stunned at his commit. How could they condone the killing of digimon? On the battlefield, max stood alone awaiting his next opponent. Steelixmon walked up to the young man.  
  
" Well, well. You beat my brother, which is not an easy task. You seem very gifted."  
  
" Thanks. So you ready to rumble?"  
  
" Yes, but first let me see your sword. I'm guessing it's made of chrome digizoid."  
  
" You guessed right. Here you go." And he handed the ultimate his weapon.  
  
" No! What are you doing?! He'll kill you!" shouted tai.  
Steelixmon looked at his new weapon and grinned.  
  
" Now that I have your weapon, I will avenge my brother's death!"  
And brought it down on max only to have it caught by the young warrior's hand.  
  
" My father always said that it's not the weapons that win battles, it's the person behind the weapon that win battles. That was you first and last mistake."  
  
Max placed his hand on the digimon's large chest and a light appeared on his chest. Max let loose a blast that went straight though his body. He flew pass the destined and land down a hill. He looked up to see max with his sword in one hand and his palm pointed at him.  
  
" NO! PLEASE! I GIVE UP! PLEASE!"  
  
Max looked over to his group. They all nodded at with serious looks on their faces. He then turn to his enemy, still begging.  
  
" All those who serve HIM, will suffer your fate."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" was his last words as max destroyed him with no mercy.  
The brigade looked in horror as their team was destroyed.  
  
" Well, you win this round, but the game is far from over!" casinomon said as he and his team pressed buttons on belts and disappeared in a flash. Meanwhile, max sheaved his sword as he walked to meet his team, when Kari came and slapped on his cheek. He didn't feel but he stopped in his tracks.  
  
" How could you do that to that poor digimon?!"  
  
" That 'poor digimon' was ready to kill you at the first chance it got."  
  
" But we could've reasoned with him. That was over the edge." Added Davis.  
  
" He worked for a greater evil. You can't reason with evil."  
  
" But you can't just kill them because they work an evil. Their not all bad." Said Tai.  
  
" This is an evil beyond evil. Any who work it MUST be destroyed!"  
Tai then looked in max's eyes. Both had a similar fire and intensity in their eyes.  
  
" You just don't get it."  
  
" No, tai. You don't get it." And max and his group left with the glares of the digidestined and their digimon.   
  
" What is his problem?" Tai thought.  
  
" He reminds me of Tai." Sora thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was a hard thing. I've never seen him that angry or intense. Later that night, I cried for the first time since my dad died. Today may have been a victory for us, but for me, it hurt to have him hate me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: the d3s goes head up with the nightmare brigade but start to loss. Their only hope is genni's last gift. CH. 4 " SECRET OF THE D-VICE."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that the end of this chapter. The next chapter will have a new feature: MA'S CORNER. In each of the following chapters, I will interview a character from the story. In your reviews you can ask questions about the character, or the history of him\her or the story. So please review. Your opinion matters. NOW PLAY MY MUSIC!!!!!!  
  
(Plays outkast's 'so fresh so clean')  
  
  
LATER FICCERS!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. secreat of the d-vices

MA: hey, peoples, and welcome to a new feature in my fic; MA's corner. My guest today is the leader of the d3s and a hell of a fighter, max.  
Max: wassup ma.  
MA: now max you seem to be the strongest of your group. Who trained you?  
Max: my father trained me.  
MA: tell me something about your folks  
Max: my father was the high general of the united digital army. My mom was a peacemaker and a pacifist.  
MA: you seem to have a close relationship with keke. How far does it go?  
Max: all I'll tell you is she is the light of my life.  
MA: not to mention very hot.  
Max: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE MEAN!?!  
MA: nothing. Nothing. Damn!  
Max: sorry.  
MA: so are you a fan of taiora?  
Max: let's just say I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. (Winks).   
MA: well thank you for your time, max but before you go, could you um...  
Max: of course. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz so don't sue him.  
Recoome: RECOOME!!!!!!  
MA: sorry that's my new neighbor, Recoome of the ginyu force.  
Recoome: (starts to pose) can I borrow a cup of sugar?  
MA: why?  
Recoome: because I am Recoome, it rhymes with doom, and I'm baking a cake real soon.  
MA: while I sort this out, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH.4 "SECERAT OF THE D-VICES"  
  
  
" YOU IDOITS!!!" roared the dark one, obviously unhappy with the news that the nightmare brigade, his elite fighter squad, defeat in battle. They knew the price of failure when they returned to dark territory. This was the base of operation for the evil one; an area of the digi-world that has been unofficially declared off limits. No one, not even genni or azulogmon know what's in this area. The squad winced as their leader literally barked at them.  
  
" I give a simple mission; destroy the digidestined. But instead you return not only failing your mission but losing some of my best digimon!" and with that, he raised his hand at the team and they began to float in the air. All five grasped their necks as if they were being choke by an unseen force.  
  
" Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't reduce you to digi dust?"  
  
" It wasn't our fault." Said casinomon, barely.  
  
" Yeah you said were gonna fight the digi wimps, not no stinking super fighters."  
  
" You mean, the digidestined didn't beat you." He said as he released his 'grip' off his men.  
  
" Continue."  
  
Blademon spoke first.  
  
" We had the punks on the ropes until these warriors showed up. They beat the crap out the shadowmon. Their leader took on the steelixmon brothers and killed them. He was strong."  
  
" Earlier we sent enforcermon to kill the bearers of courage and love but he was beaten by the leader with his bare hands." Added bountymon.  
He seemed both shocked and interested. It's unheard of that a human can defeat a digimon twice in one day. He broke his train of thought and sat back in his chair.  
  
" Good news, boys. I'm giving you a chance to atone for you mistake. Toadmon, take this camera and record the battle between you and these warriors."  
  
Toadmon took it and the group left. Snivmon approached the evil one.  
  
" Sir are you alright?"  
  
" Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
" You usually show no mercy when people fail you."  
  
" Well I have hunch. And if I'm right, than things are going to get very interesting in the next couple of days."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last night was the first battle we've been in this time period. But it didn't over with others. That day, we decided to walk to school. Sam was messing with d-vices that genni gave us. We all wore them but he didn't tell us what they were for or how to turn them on.  
  
Max, keke, and sam walked to school this morning after dropping off the twins. Sam was studying the d-vice on his arm with the stare of a scientist. Sam, like his parents, was very intelligent and could figure out any electrical device but the d-vices were the exception. Max was the only one who had some knowledge of it. Genni told him that the d-vice was the culmination of over 30 years of research and development with the top minds in digital army.  
  
" Well are you going to stare at that thing all thing?" asked keke.  
  
" Oh sorry. It just this thing I've been at. It's a total mystery to me." Responded sam.  
  
" Don't worry man. You'll figure it out soon." Said max.  
  
" Thanks, dude."  
The trio made it to school in time for the first bell. Max went to his locker to get his books, while Tai quietly came behind him.  
  
" What do you want, Tai?"  
  
" How do you know it was me?" asked a stunned Tai.  
  
" Call it a six sense, if you will. But repeating my question, what do you want?"  
  
" You know why I'm here. How could you do that to those digimon? They were giving up."  
  
" I did what was necessary to ensure your survival."  
  
" But there had to had to have been another way."  
  
" Tai, if you don't loss that mentality, you won't survive what coming."  
And he left Tai looking at him with questioning eyes. He shook it off and went to class. The day passed by in good time and 7th period rolled around. Max and keke took music class with Tai, sora, matt and izzy. As the teacher, ms. Blow, talked, max and keke were staring at each other.  
  
" Okay, class. Starting today, each one of you must sing a song in front of the class. Now who would like to go first?"   
Tai was staring at sora while she glanced at him. Matt stared out the window since he was released from the hospital along with Mimi. Max and keke notices this and start talking about it when miss blow spoke.  
  
" Max, would you like to start?"  
Max slowly got up as the class watched him. Keke pulled him down and whispered something in his ear.  
  
" Do you think it will work?"  
  
" It has to."  
Max walked in front of the class and picked up his mike.  
  
" What song will you be singing?" asked miss blow.  
  
" This is my version of a song my mother use to sing to me when I was little." He said as he cleared his throat.  
  
  
  
Love  
So many things I've to tell you  
But I'm afraid I don't know how  
Cause there's a possibility   
That you look at me differently  
Love  
Ever since I first moment I spoke your name   
From then on I knew  
That by you being in my life  
Things were destined to change cause  
  
Tai looks at sora as she looks at him.  
  
Love  
So many people use your name in vain  
Love  
For those who have faith in you sometimes go astray   
Love  
Through all the ups and downs of joys and hurts  
Love  
For better or worse I still will choose you first  
  
Their gaze increases as the song goes on.  
  
Many days I've longed for you  
Wanting you  
Hoping for the chance to get to know you   
Longing for you kiss  
For your kiss for your touch  
For your answer  
Many nights I've cried from the things you do   
Felt like I could die from the thought of losing you  
I know that you're real  
With no doubts or no fears  
Or no question  
  
They act like they are the only ones in the room.  
  
(Chorus)  
At first you didn't mean that much to me   
But now I see your all I need   
The world looks so brand new to me  
Now that I've found love  
Everyday I live for you  
And everything I do I do for you  
What I say is how I feel so believe it's true  
You've to know it's true  
Llllllllllloooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee  
  
Their eyes widen and tear up.  
  
(Chorus) 3 times  
  
  
  
At the end, max took his seat next to keke with slightly teary eyes. It had been a long time since heard that song. Matt was wide eyed, izzy was in tears, and Tai and sora were still staring at each other from across the room with red on their faces. The rest of the class was in tears, even the boys.  
  
" That was so BEATIFUL!" Was all miss blow could say before sobbing deeply.  
The bell rang and the class filed out slowly. Mimi met the others.  
  
" Hey guys. What's wrong?"  
  
" I just heard the most moving song I have ever heard. Excuse me, I've got something in my eye." Said izzy, still crying.  
  
" Who sung it?  
  
" Max." was all sora could say as she shot a look at Tai and left.  
  
" What song was it?"  
  
" I don't know but it was beautiful." Said matt still wide-eyed and left.  
Mimi looked at him for a long time and went after him. Tai just lend against a locker and let a tear roll down his cheek.  
After school, max stayed behind to clean up the music room when he had an unexpected guest.  
  
" Max?"  
  
"Hi, sora."  
  
" I just want to that that was the most heart warming song I've ever heard."  
  
" Your about the 30th person to say that today."  
  
" So you mother sung that song to you?"  
  
" Yeah. She said it was how she felt about my dad and me. She died when I was young."  
  
" I'm sorry. So can I ask you personal question?"  
  
" Shoot."   
  
" How did you know keke was the one?"  
  
"Well, it's like the health terms 'need' and 'want'. A want is something like a desire. A need is something you can't live without."  
  
" I don't understand."  
  
" Well, if you are with something based on a desire, its not love, but if you need someone, that you can't live without, that's love. Well, I'll see you later." And with that he left.  
Sora sat there thinking on his words.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt was in the gym practicing on his guitar but he couldn't get the right sound out his amp.  
  
" Damn! This still isn't right."  
  
" Have you tried a 58 amp?"  
  
" Oh keke. You sure about the amp?"  
  
" I'm sure."  
  
" I didn't know you were into music instruments."   
  
" I got a little something from my dad. He was great musician."  
  
" Well, I'm kind of glad you're here. I need to talk to someone."  
  
" I'm good listener."  
  
" Well, what if you have question about your relationship, what do you do?"  
  
" Well, like max always says, if you have to question your relationship, then why are in it? Oh I got to go. See ya."  
Matt was holding his guitar and wondered.  
  
  
  
  
At the park, the d3s and the digidestined met to talk about the situation. Tai and max looked each other with intensity. Keke stood beside him as sam stare at the others. Tike and kara waved at T.K. and Kari.  
  
" Well, what do you wanna say?" asked max.  
  
" There's one thing I've got say..."  
  
" You can say your prays!"  
Both groups turned to see the nightmare brigade. The five of them stood with grins on their faces. The d3s took fighting stances.  
  
" What do you bitches want?" snapped max.  
  
" Well you see, we had a untarnished records before you five interfered."  
  
" Now we gonna take care of you fuckers ourselves. And we're not as easy as the others."  
  
" So now we're sending you blokes on a one way trip down under."  
Tai stepped forward.  
  
" Alright guys, time to..."  
Max put his hand in front of Tai.  
  
" No tai. This is our fight. Just sit back and watch."  
  
" I'll take the leader." Said bountymon.  
  
" In this round, I'll take the female as my opponent." Said casinomon.  
  
" The pretty boy's mine!" said blademon.  
  
" I guess me and beastie got the twins." Said toadmon.  
The two teams stared each other down. And in a flash, four from both groups took off in different directions, leaving bountymon and max alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keke moved down the street with super speed with casinomon in hot pursuit. She turned and punched him in the face only to get a smile from him. She tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and threw her in to a parked car. He took out a deck of cards.  
  
ROYAL FLUSH  
  
He threw the cards at her. Keke barely jump out of the way before the cards blew up the car. Casinomon took out a pare of dice.  
  
CRAP OUT   
  
The dice fell in front of her, glowed red, and exploded in her face. She fell back as he stood over her.  
  
" Game over."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam fled in to the park as the digimon came at him with both swords out. He jumped into the trees to avoid him but blademon followed. From a branch, sam jumped down and double kicked him in the face and grabbed another branch. Blademon rebounded and jumped off another branch to another tree.  
  
TWIN CUTTER  
He sliced the air with his swords to create two blades of energy. They cut the tree just underneath where sam was standing. The top of the tree came down with him along for the ride. Sam was cut up and bruised under the tree as blademon stood over him with a sword at his throat.  
  
" Guess you didn't make the cut."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tike and beastmon squared off in a fenced parking lot. Beastmon growled in his language.  
  
" If you just said 'don't kick my ass' than your sol."  
  
Both leaped at the other. Tike met him with a kick to the gut and dropped him on a truck. He then landed on him a delivered a volley of punches. Beastmon laughed as he swatted him to the fence. He jumped as his claws glowed.  
  
  
  
BEAST CLAW  
  
His attack sent tike through the fence and to a semi. Tike tried to stand but beastmon kicked him down to the ground. He picked him up by the neck and gave a toothy smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kara leaped on the rooftops on the toad came at her. She doubled back to drop kick him. He lost his balance and fell off the roof.  
  
  
TONGUE LASH  
  
He shot his tongue and rapped it around her wrist and pulled her off the roof with him. In mid air he reversed on her and she to the fall. As she stood up, he used his agility to bounce off the walls and punched her with lightning fast moves. He then put his foot on top of her in triumph.  
  
" Looks like I came out on top."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Looks like it's just you and me mate."  
  
" Looks like. Make you move, hotshot!"  
  
Bountymon pulled out a blaster and shot at him. Max dodged it and punched him. Bountymon's gloves lit up with electricity and shocked him. Max staggered back.  
  
" Like 'em? Those are my electro gloves."  
  
Max back flipped to safety. Bountymon opened his coat.  
  
  
BOUNTY ASSALT   
  
A bunch of missiles flew at him. He jumped out of the way but the explosion knocked him back. Bountymon pulled a whip and held him by the throat.   
  
" Why don't you just give up? Me mates have taken care of you friends and soon the destined will be next. Just give up and we'll just take you prisoner."  
  
  
Why don't I give up? My friends and I am no match for these goons. Look at them; they want to help but they know if these punks can beat us, they must be strong.  
  
  
  
  
  
" I don't get it. Why aren't we helping them?!" asked Davis.  
  
" Because we can't." answered Tai.  
  
" But..."  
  
" He's right davis. Think about it. If they could beat them, imagine how strong they must be." Said matt.  
  
There must be a way to beat these bitches? But how?   
  
Tai stared right into the eyes of max. Somehow that look caused him to snap.  
  
  
I don't know if I can beat these bitches, but I won't give up. My father never gave up, my mother never gave up, so I'm damn sure I'm not giving up!!!  
  
  
" So what's your answer mate?"  
His answer came in the form of a push as he shoved him off him and stood up.  
  
" I... will...never...GIVE UP!!!"  
  
As he said it, his d-vice lit up in a bright light. At the same time, the other did the same, freeing them from their captors. Then they all heard genni's voice.  
  
  
" D3s, this is recording of my voice aid you. Max's courage was able to unlock your d-vices. The purpose of the d-vices was to use the digital portion of you genes to do something never even thought of in this time period; to be the first humans to undergo the digivolving process. Using digital samples from your parents' digimon, you can digivolve to a higher level. This is what I call magna digivolve. To activate it, just say magna digivolve activate. Good luck, kids."  
  
  
The d3s looked at their d-vices and they said at same time:  
  
MAGNA DIGIVOVLE ACTIVATE  
  
  
Wargreymon and garudamon flew towards max and turned into beams of light. They surrounded him and made contact with different part of his body, which became armored. He had retractable claws and thick armor with feather like attachments. His helmet looked like fusion of the two digimon. He pulled out a huge sword (think cloud's sword from ff7) and swung it with authority.  
  
  
Max magna digivolve to----- WARLORDMON  
  
  
  
  
Lillymon and metal garurumon flew toward keke in the same way. Her armor had elements of the mega with a little of the ultimate. In her left hand, was a laser whip, and her right turned into a blaster. Her helmet was a visor with a metal ponytail.  
  
  
Keke magna digivolve to---- METAL LILAMON  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stingmon and shurimon flew toward sam. His armor was like a ninja outfit. He bore two ninja swords on his back. His arms looked like stingmon's but not as big. His helmet looked like a ninja mask.  
  
  
Max magna digivolve to---- NINJA STINGMON  
  
  
  
  
Slyphmon and angewoman flew toward kara. Her armor was white with a flowing cloak draped over her shoulder. Her body looked like slyphmon's but the arms were angewomon's. She held a staff. She had slyphmon's visor.  
  
  
Kara magna digivolve to---- SERAPHIMMON   
  
  
  
Angemon and shakouamon flew toward tike. His armor was also white but with designs. He had shakouamon's wings and the legs of Angemon. He held a lance with a blade at the top. He had angemon's helmet.  
  
  
Tike magna digivolve to----- ARCH ANGEMON  
  
  
  
  
The five met back up with max in the park. The nightmare brigade and the digidestined were equally shocked.  
  
  
" Allow us to introduce ourselves."  
  
DA: name's warlordmon; I'm a master of warfare and battle. Nothing is safe when I use my terra blade.  
  
DA: I'm metal lilamon; I'm the epitome of grace and balance. My metal wolf whip and flower buster are unstoppable.  
  
DA: call me ninja Stingmon; I'm the master of stealth and can't be seen by anyone. My quick strike is just as fast.  
  
DA: I'm seraphimmon: the ultimate soldier of light and good. No evil can stand against my heavens rod.  
  
DA: and me, I'm arch Angemon: I'm fast, strong and a badass fighter. Watch out or my holy lance will be in a place where the sun don't shine.  
  
  
  
"Shall we?" warlordmon said. And with that, they went against their opponents.  
  
  
  
  
Casinomon used he attack against keke, but she created an energy shield to deflect the cards. She jumped and kicked him into a car. He tried his crap out attack but dodged it and uppercutted him into a store. She brought out a whip with a blue lash.  
  
  
METAL WOLF WHIP  
  
  
She grabbed him and slammed him to the concrete then to a brick wall. Her right arm turn to blaster and aimed at him.  
  
  
FLOWER BUSTER  
  
The blast him full force and through the wall. She smiled as he lay dazed and confused, not to mention beat up.  
  
" NOW, the game is over."  
  
  
  
  
Sam and blademon took it to the woods again. Both stood at each other with swords drawn.  
  
" So how 'bout a dual, punks?"  
  
" That's cool with me."  
  
" First one to drop, losses. Agreed?"  
  
" Agreed."  
  
They both stood for a while until blademon used his attack.   
  
  
QUICK ATTACK  
  
  
The attack missed as sam disappeared and reappeared behind him. Suddenly, many trees fell over, as well as blademon. Sam sheaved his swords.   
  
  
" Sorry. That was the slowest I could go. I'm so disappointed in me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beastmon flew at tike but he easily avoided his attack with ease. He roared with angry but was interrupted by a kick to the teeth. Tike followed up with a punch to the gut.   
  
  
" Man your slow.."  
  
Beastmon tried to punch but he caught his fist.  
  
"..And weak."  
  
He let go of his fist and used his lance.  
  
  
  
HOLY LANCE  
  
  
He swung and created an energy wave that swallowed beastmon and dropped him to the ground.  
  
" If you'll excuse, I'm gonna go fight something tougher, like a cardboard box!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toadmon tried the same tactic as before but now kara was ready for him. His tongue attack got wrapped on her staff.  
  
" Now I got ya!"  
Kara yanked on her staff.  
  
" No, I got ya."  
  
Kara slung him into a dumpster then to a wall than to a car and finally to the ground. He got his tongue free and lunged at her. Her staff started to glow.  
  
  
HEAVENS ROD  
  
She hit him in gut, knocking him out.  
  
" Don't you know not to hit girls?"  
  
  
  
  
  
" Now it's you and me 'mate'." Said max.  
  
" Aw crap!"  
  
Bountymon used his attack. It hit but didn't even scratch him.   
  
" That tickled."  
His claws shot out as he rammed into him. He slashed at him, cutting his coat. His blaster had no effect on max's armor and he responded by pulling out his large sword as it started to glow.  
  
  
  
TERRA BLADE  
  
He pointed the blade at the digimon and unleashed an energy beam with sent him through three buildings. Bountymon got up, shakily and pissed.  
  
" You mates may win one against us, but our master is far, FAR stronger than all of us put together. So enjoy your victory." And press a button on his wrist and disappeared through a portal. One by one the others followed suit. The d3s met back up at the park.  
  
" Wow that was so fucking cool." Shouted tike.  
  
" Yeah, I showed that toad." Kara said, giving her brother a high five.  
  
" Hey kek, how did you do?" asked sam.  
  
" Let's just say he'll know how a lady next time." Answered keke.  
The destined walked up to them.  
  
" Izzy, care to explain?" asked matt.  
  
" Well, I've seen digimon digivolve to champion, ultimate, mega, together and even armor, but I never thought humans could digivolve. Prodigious."  
  
" Um.. Guys, I don't mean to damp the mood but how do we get out of these things?" asked sam.  
  
" I know. Uncle g told me this before we left." Said max.  
He looked at his d-vice.  
  
" Magna power down." And with that, his armor retracted to his d-vice. The other followed suit.   
  
" Well, it's time for us to go. So see ya." Said max. But as they began to leave, Tai stopped them.  
  
" Max, after talking to the others, we've decided to ask for your help. We now realize what we're up against is stronger than us and we need you help. So what do you say?"  
  
Max walked up to Tai, and stuck out hand.  
  
" If you ever need help, we got your back."  
  
Tai shook his hand and, in good moment, both leaders share a smirk, as both groups cheered and laughed, together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Leave me." Said the evil one to the brigade. They had returned to dark territory and reported the battle. He took toadmon's camera to review the footage. Snivmon flew to his master's side.  
  
" Sir, what have you discovered?"  
  
" It's true. They are like me."  
  
" But sir, digital humans aren't suppose be here for another 10 years."  
  
" I know. But they are here, nonetheless. They could be a problem, especially the leader. He's very strong."  
  
" So, what will you do sir?"  
  
" I may have to deal with them myself. Hahahahahahah."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was a great moment for me; no not beating the shit out of nightmare brigade, no not for singing a song that will get me more numbers than a math teacher, and no, not for magna digivolving. This was great because I shook hands with him, as equals.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max begins to question his role in life when a mysterious man approaches him and he knows more than he lets on. Plus, the digidestined go to the digital world to the helix ruins to respond to distress call only to come face to face with source of the evil: the digital warlord.  
CH.5 "QUESTIONS AND ANSWER"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey thanks for reading and please review. (By the way, I don't own "love" by musiq.) I hope you'll stick around for 5.  
MAX: HEY! What about me?  
MA: oh yeah! Thanks to my guest, max.  
RECOOME: hey guys.  
MA: Recoome what are you doing here!?!  
RECOOME: I was looking for some choco nut bars  
MA: I DON'T HAVE ANY CHOCO NUT BARS NOW GET TO STEPPIN'! BONUCE!  
RECOOME: awww crap!  
MA: join me next time when keke will join me. Now max would you like to do the honors?  
MAX: thanks. Now PLAY MY MUSIC!!  
  
  
(Plays Nelly's 'rid wit me')  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS!!   



	5. questions and answers

MA: whassup! And well to MA's corner. Today's guest is the beautiful and dangerous, keke.  
KEKE: hi ma. It's great to be here.  
MAX: right babe.  
MA: what's he doing here? I thought I was done with you in the last chapter.  
MAX: where keke goes, I go.  
MA: right. Anyway keke tell us something, how did you meet max here?  
KEKE: well I met him when we were 8. He was so cute and he needed a friend.  
MA: do you love him?  
KEKE: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!? Of course I love him.  
MA: YIKES! When did you tell him? 14? 15?  
MAX AND KEKE: 9.  
MA: WHAT?!  
KEKE: I know that's young but I knew I loved him even then I still do.  
MAX: and your man loves you too. (They roll on the bed and start to kiss)  
MA: hey! Hey! It's not that kind of fic, not yet anyway. Besides, keke don't you have something to do?  
KEKE: oh yeah. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz or what ever. Anyway, where was I?  
MAX: I believe you were giving me the luscious! (They continued to kiss passionately)  
MA: while I turn the hose on those two, enjoy chapter 5.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 5 "QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS"  
  
  
  
" What are we looking for again?" asked agumon for the 12th in the last hour. He, gabumon and tentomon were on a recon mission to an area believed to be taken over by an unseen force. But tentomon had another reason.  
  
" Izzy told us to look for this 'nightmare brigade' that's been giving them trouble." Answer tentomon.  
  
" From what matt told me, these guys are no joke. We have to find out who they work for." Added gabumon.  
  
" Oh, ok. Now let's-wait! You guys hear that?"  
  
" It's coming from over there!"  
  
The trio went to some near by bushes and peered over. They saw a group of digimon with a human in front of them. He wore a jungle outfit with glasses, and a hat. He was about 18 years old and seemed to be from America. In front of them were the people they were searching; the nightmare brigade, but they weren't alone. There was another person in a hover chair with it's back to the trio. He seemed to be in charge. Then the human spoke.  
  
" I told you, I don't know where it is."  
The chair one laughed evilly. So evilly that it sent chills up the three rookies spines.  
  
" My dear doctor kinto, don't try lying to me. You do it poorly." Then a red light began to emanate from the chair.  
  
" Now we can do this one of two ways; you tell me what I want to know, or I can make you tell me what I want know. If I were you, I'd choose the first but personally, I don't care!"  
The human looked worried as he thought about his proposal. He then sighed and looked up.  
  
" Alright. It's on server. There are you happy?"  
The light slowly vanished.  
  
" Yes very. Bountymon, prepare the ship and set coarse for server."  
  
" And these blokes?"  
  
" Send them to the camp. But don't kill him."  
  
" Yes, sire." And with the chaired one with the NB in another direction. The other was taken away.  
  
" We'd better call tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat there, in the tub, not bathing, not washing, just sitting in a tub of super hot water. I was thinking of the past few days; fighting the brigade, magna digivolving, and teaming with the digidestined. And for some reason, I began to question my role in this battle and in my life. Do I deserve to lead the d3s or whiter I can lead them. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.  
  
" Max, are you alright? You've been in there for an hour."  
It was keke. She was always worried about me but she can't help me. I have figured this out on my own. I have to answer her; I can't stand to see her worry.  
  
" I'm fine kek. I'm just thinking."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai, sora, matt, Mimi, and izzy were headed to the gym to check the new gym scheduled.  
  
" What do you think it's going to be like?" asked izzy  
  
" I hope I get soccer. What about you sora?" he looked up to sora starring a hole in his head.  
  
" Oh sorry tai. What did you say?"  
  
" Oh never mind. What about you matt?" unfortunately matt was gazing off in the direction of Mimi. Tai had a questioning look on his face as they came to the entrance of the gym. It was packed with girls as they pushed passed them. To their surprise, in the gym was max, with his shirt off and doing push-up.  
Sam was watching.  
  
" Just ten more, max."  
  
As the destined neared him, they were shocked to see him doing, not one armed, not one hand, but one finger push-up. They were even more surprised to hear him count.  
  
" 9,997 9,998 9,999 10,000" and with that, he flipped to his feet. Sam meets him with a towel. Keke was watching from the sidelines.  
  
" Good work out dude."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Did I hear right? Did you do 10,000 push-ups on one finger?" asked Tai.  
  
" Yeah, but I was a bit tired so I went on a light work out."  
This came as a shock to the destined, but it made sense. Max wore a muscle shirt, which showed his bulging frame, much to the awe to the girls in the gym. As the gym began to clear, a familiar guest approached max.  
  
" Max, hey."  
  
" Sora, what can I do for you?"  
  
" Can I talk you, in privately?"  
  
" Sure. I'll catch up with you later." He said to sam and keke and they left. They both went to a bench outside the gym.  
  
" So what's up?"  
  
" Well, um I don't know how to say this..."  
  
" It's about you and matt, huh?"  
  
" Yeah. Well ever since I heard your song, I've been drawn to someone else."  
  
" I see. How strong are you drawn to this someone?"  
  
" It's like what you said that day; I want to be with matt but I NEED to be with......... this person."   
  
" Well like my mother use to say, love can sneak up on when least expected. Now come on, we're late for class."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At lunch, the destined and the d3s sat at the same table, all but sam who was busy macking girls. Max, keke, Tai and izzy sat on one side while sora, matt and Mimi sat on the other. Tai was busy doing what he does best, eating, until he felt something brush up against his leg. He didn't pay much attention to it until it happened again. He looked up at sora who had a smirk on her face. He then looked under the table to see her foot rubbing his leg. He looked at soar with his own smirk and repaid her his foot. While this was happening, matt's hand was on top of Mimi's hand under the table. Keke smiled because she knew what was going on but max looked like he had something on his mind. After school, all the destined met at izzy's, while the d3s toured the city. Max said he had to think about some things.   
  
" Well tentomon, what have you learned?" asked izzy.  
  
" Its better you come here, guys."  
All the destined entered the digi-port and were off to the digital world.  
  
  
  
  
I walked for what seemed like hours. The city seems different from my time, a lot more peacefully. The questions that have haunted me for the last few days kept reappearing in my mind over and over. Then I saw it; a mugging. Good, I need to blow of some steam. I shot a fireball above them. I saw them try to fight but I just scared them.  
  
" I bet your feeling pretty good about yourself, max."  
  
I was shocked; not by him knowing my name, not for see my display but as I looked up, I saw an old man, hanging off the wall. He wore a suit with his shirt untucked with no shoes.   
  
" I would've have done it to but it was a waste of your time and your talents."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I know what your thinking, well metaphorically: am I friend or foe?"   
He performed a series of flips to the roof.  
  
" Well come on up and find out."  
  
I was just about to fly up when..  
  
" Oh, and no flying. I know how agile you are so get up here."  
  
I did as he asked. For some reason, I didn't get the impression of evil, so I didn't feel threatened. I met him on the roof as he put on his shoes while moving.  
  
" Sorry. I don't like walking around bare foot."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Have you ever heard the phase 'as dangerous as putting a loaded gun in the hands of a small child'? Its not because the child is malicious or wants to knock over a bank. Its because he doesn't comprehend the power it has. And neither do you."  
  
I looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
" Just who are you?"  
He just smiled coming to the edge of the roof.  
  
" I'm called the traveler. I represent a group that has taken a great interest in you and your powers."  
  
" How do you about my powers?"  
Then he just walked of the roof. I looked over to see him swing of a flagpole to the next roof. He motioned for me to follow and I did. He was fast and agile, almost as agile as me.  
  
" Lets just say we've been watching you for a long time, me boy."  
  
We stopped on the roof of an office building.  
  
" If you've been watching me for so long, why come to me now?"  
  
" Because you doubt yourself; whether or not you can complete the task set before you. Doubt is the last thing you need right now. It clouds the mind. Your father wouldn't want you to doubt, because you have to replace that doubt with faith; faith in you friends, your family, your powers and most importantly, faith in yourself."  
  
It hit me, like a kick in the guts. It was as if the questions I had were answered. Like that, all my doubts disappeared.  
  
" I understand now."  
  
" Good, because understanding is the first key."  
  
" Key?"  
  
" If your gonna survive was coming and that's a pretty big IF. See ya around, max."  
And he jumped of the roof and disappeared. I didn't know who he was but he knew more than he let on. As I headed of the roof, I wonder how the others were doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The digidestined were walking in a thick jungle with their digimon. Agumon, gabumon, and tentomon had informed them of the human and the being in the chair.  
  
" Do you think he's a digimon?" asked matt.  
  
" No, I've known a lot of digimon but this was no digimon. There was something about it. Something evil." Answer gabumon.  
  
" Well maybe this human can fill in the blanks." Said Tai.  
The group continued trekking through the jungle, when suddenly they came upon a troop of digimon marching with a tied-up human. This group was being led by a nanamon with several guardramon.  
  
" That's him! The human." Said tentomon.  
  
" Well let's give him a hand!" shouted Davis as veemon digivolved to exveemon.  
  
" I'm with you man." Said ken as wormmon digivolved to Stingmon.  
Both champions attacked with lightning speed, as the digimon couldn't retaliate. The others freed the human and digimon as the two digimon chased nanamon. The digimon said good-bye and Tai untied the man.  
  
" Thank you! Thank you!" he said.  
  
" Hey its no problem." Said Joe.  
  
" Say, you wouldn't happened to be the digidestined, now would you?"  
  
" Well I don't like to brag but.." before Davis could finish Tai slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
" Yes we are. But first who are you?"  
  
" Oh yes. My name is dr. Simon kinto, but my friends call me doc. I suppose you wondering what I'm doing in the digital world. Well remember you battle with the dark masters?"  
  
" Oh like we'd forget." Snapped matt.  
  
" Yes. Well during your battle, several digi-ports accidentally opened all over the world and I had the unfortunate role of being sucked into one of them. I've spent the past four years here."  
  
" Oh, I'm sorry." Said sora.  
  
" Oh don't be. Studying the digi-world is a great opportunity. I've been around this world more than once. I've learned a lot here."  
  
" Well why did those digimon have you tied up?" asked Cody.  
  
" Well come this way. I'll show you."  
  
He led the group thru the jungle as they asked him questions.  
  
" So who did this to you?" asked izzy.  
  
" Well, it started a few days ago, I noticed that several digimon started to disappearing. It mainly because we're near dark territory."  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" It an area of the digi-world that unofficially off limits. No one knows what's in there, not even azulogmon. When I asked he just said 'you don't want to know'."  
  
" Whoa, that serious." Said Tai  
  
" Yeah well anyway, today this thing approached me."  
  
" Was it a digimon?"  
  
" No. It looked too human to be digimon but it was way too powerful to be human.  
  
" What did he want?"  
  
" He was looking for something, something only I knew of."  
  
" What?"  
  
" This!"   
The destined and digimon stood in awe at the sight; there were ruins in front of a mountain in which the top looked like a pyramid. The face had strange writing, similar to the ones on File Island.  
  
" Is this what I think it is?" tentomon asked.  
  
" Yes my friend. This is helix ruins."  
  
" The what?"  
  
" The helix ruins are the oldest and most important ruins in the digital world. It's said that who finds them will control the future of both worlds."  
  
" When I was working for myotismon, he tried to find them but he never did." Said gatomon.  
  
" Well you can see why." Added patamon.  
  
" What have you learned?" Asked izzy.  
  
" Well cope a squat."   
The destined sat around doc as he sat on stone. He pulled out a lab top and punched some keys and turned the screen to the others.  
  
" Izzy, I think you know what this is."  
  
" Yes. It's the same symbols I found on File Island."  
  
" Right. I found it in the ruins."  
  
" What does that mean?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Well in side I found these symbols near the center. I've translated as much as I could but what I found is unbelievable."  
  
" YOU'VE TRANSLATED THE SYMBOLS?! How?" asked a stunned izzy.  
  
" Well I was stuck here for four years. I had to keep busy. Anyway, from what I've translated, it a record of the exploits of the digidestined, from the first time you arrived. But here's a kicker; this symbol." Doc said as he turned the screen. The symbol looked like as mix of two of the digidestined's crest.   
  
" It looks like tai's crest." Said Kari.  
  
" No it looks like sora's crest to me." Said T.K.  
  
" Well, from what I understand, it's neither. In every section of the writings, I found this symbol. I don't know it means yet but it must be important."  
  
" Well that's something." Said Tai.  
  
" It gets better; in the center of the ruins, I found this prophecy that seems to be connected to the others or visa versa."  
  
" Well what does it say?" asked Davis.  
  
" It says 'then a evil beyond shall rise from the dark side. It will turn light to darkness, positive to negative, good to evil. Its army will bring both worlds it their knees. It will be neither digimon nor human. The digidestined will have no power against it and be forced to retreat to the digital world. The worlds will be plunged into darkness.'"  
  
The destined were stunned by the prophecy; stunned by the fact that it said they would loss.  
  
" There must be a way to defeat it." Yelled Davis.  
  
" Well, there may be one hope; although I haven't translated the second half, but from what I understand, this symbol is the sigh of something called the chosen one. Apparently it's the only thing that can beat this evil but he's not suppose to be revealed for another 25 years."  
  
" And if this dude in the chair is the evil of evil, then we're in deep shit." Said Tai.  
  
" Hey, we better get back or our folks will be worried. Doc, you coming?" asked matt.  
  
" No. I have to stay and find more about this prophecy. I'll report to izzy if I find anything." Answered doc.  
  
" Alright, see ya." They said as they went into the jungle to the monitor not knowing that they were being watched.  
  
" Sir, they're entering the port."  
  
" Good. You know what to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt, sora, Mimi, Joe, izzy, Kari, T.K., Cody and yolei found themselves in the gym of the high school. Their digimon was just as confused.  
  
" Hey did we come in from izzy's house?" asked veemon.  
  
" Let's just say there was a change in the flight plan." Said bountymon as he appeared.  
  
" What do you want?" yelled T.K.  
  
" Your destruction of course. You see, using a special portal beam, we separated you from the megas. Now I'll destroy you."  
  
" How? We outnumber you, nine to one. We know you're strong, but even you can't beat all of use." Said matt.  
  
" Oh blimy! What ever shall I do? Something like THIS!" he said as he pressed his watch and a portal appeared behind him and three digimon appeared behind him. One wore a blue outfit and swinging a chain, the next wore a green outfit and was on all four, and the last was the biggest and wore a yellow outfit.  
  
" You called boss?" said the first one.  
  
" Mates, these bloke wanna fight, so I suggest you them one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where are the others?" asked Davis as he, ken and Tai stood in izzy's room without the others.  
  
" I wonder what happened?"  
  
" Hey don't look me! Izzy's the genius not me!" said Tai.  
Just then, a boom was heard. Ken headed to the window as he saw a cloud of smoke coming from the high school.  
  
" Hey guys. Check it out! I'll bet that's where that's where the others are." He said.  
  
" They must've separated us because we have mega digimon." Said Davis.  
Tai seemed lost in thought and suddenly spoke.  
  
" Ken, davis I want you to take imperildramon and look for max and his group. I'll go ahead and try to do what I can."  
  
" But tai I'll go-"  
  
" No davis. Imperildramon is the only one fast enough to search the entire city. I can handle myself. Now go."   
Minutes later, ken and Davis flew off, while Tai and Wargreymon flew towards the school.  
  
" Hang on Kari, sora. I'm coming."  
  
  
  
  
  
The destined were being beaten by the three digimon  
  
DA: that's lashshermon: his chains can stretch and wrap around anything. His electrical chain can fry chicken in a heartbeat.  
  
DA: he's harriermon: he's super agile and can unleash a set of razor sharp claws out of his hands. His insanity beam will drive you crazy.  
  
DA: he's stompermon; he brings down buildings with one kick. His big stomp attack can level cities.  
  
Weregarurmon, Lillymon, zudomon, megakabutarimon, garudamon, Slyphmon and shakouamon stood against them. Stompermon double kicked zudomon and megakabutarimon, dropping them. Lashshermon shot his chain at garudamon and slammed her into a building. Harriermon jumped over shakouamon's kachina bombs and slyphmon's static force. His claws slashed at them causing them to drop. Lillymon stood in fear as he came behind her and cut her back. Stompermon kicked his opponents into the gym. Harriermon threw his in as well. Lashshermon faced weregarurumon until..  
  
  
TERRA FORCE  
  
  
He dodged his blast as Wargreymon landed next the ultimate.  
  
" About time you got, tai. What took you?"  
  
" Traffic. So these are the ones giving you trouble? Let's get to work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked the streets, still with the thoughts of his encounter with the traveler. His sprits were better than when he left. As he walked he heard as voice call his name. He looked up and saw imperildramon flying overhead.  
  
" Hey guys. What's up, besides you?"  
  
" Listen we haven't got much time. The others are under attack at the high school. Tai told us to look for you. So are you coming?"   
  
" Yeah but lets stop by my house. I gotta pick up something."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Garudamon struggled to get up as harriermon leaped in front of her.  
  
" Aw poor baby. Let daddy kiss it and make it worse."  
  
  
  
INSANITY BEAM  
  
  
  
  
His eyes shot two beams of energy at her and knocked her into the gym with others.   
  
" Stompermon, finish 'em!"  
  
" Time to pit my foot down!"  
  
  
  
BIG STOMP  
  
  
He jumped into the air and stomped the ground and caused the building to collapse on the digimon. The destined watched in horror. Mimi sobbed loudly and Kari hid her face on T.K.'s shoulder. As the last two digimon looked back, lashshermon took advantage and wrapped his chain around their necks.  
  
  
ELECTRICAL CHAIN   
  
  
  
  
An electrical current flowed through the chain and into the two. The shock caused them to turned back to agumon and gabumon.  
  
" Can I cook or can I cook?"  
  
As Tai and the others looked on, the sky began to darken and a swirl appeared in the sky.   
  
" What going on?" asked sora, as she stood by matt and Tai.  
Bountymon and his group looked up at the sky, smiling. Suddenly, a purple orb appeared out of the swirl and started to descend. In side the orb, a human like being stood; he wore a blue and yellow outfit with steel-like gloves on his hands, boots, a cape, and a helmet with a mouth guard that conceded his identity. The only thing visible was his eyes. It landed in front of the destined and bountymon and his group regrouped behind the figure.  
  
" Ah digidestined, at last we meet."  
  
" That was some entrance. Just who are you?" asked matt.  
  
" Matt, the loner. I wonder when you'd show up. Well, I'm a power that neither you nor your pet digimon have ever seen. And the future ruler of both your worlds."  
  
" From the looks of it your just a digimon emperor wanna-be."  
  
The being, with fury in his eyes, shot his hand at them. The destined started to float in the air.  
  
" Lets get something straight from the start. I am NOTHING like the emperor! He was a weakling. I, on the other hand, am a power unlike you've never seen. I am the ruler of dark territory. I am the digital warlord!"  
  
" If your so powerful, why don't you destroy us now?" said Joe.  
  
" You are only alive because you are a source of amusement to me. But you, like all insects, have become an annoyance. But first things first."  
The destined dropped to the ground. All but Tai and sora.  
  
" Why are you going after us?" asked sora.  
  
" Pity. You'll never know. Goodbye." He laughed.  
Tai and sora took each other's hand and closed their eyes to wait for the end when the sound of a jet engine cut the air. They looked up to see imperildramon fly over.  
  
" He's no match for me."  
  
" But he might!" said Tai as a figure jumped off the mega. It was max where his school uniform and his sword. He dove straight down towards the warlord.   
  
MAGNA DIGIVOLVE ACTIVATE  
  
MAX MANGA DIGIVOLVE TO---- WARLORDMON  
  
He slammed into the ground with a force. Lashshermon threw his him but max grabbed it and swung him like a doll into harriermon. Stompermon kicked him in the back but max turned and smiled as he backhanded him to the side. He grabbed all three in one hand.  
  
" Hey boys, you like skeet shooting. PULL!"  
  
He threw them into the air and pull out his sword.  
  
  
  
TERRA BLADE  
  
He sent a beam of energy at them and destroyed all three of them. He then turns his attention to the warlord, still with Tai and sora in his grip.  
  
" So that's magna digivolving, huh?"  
  
" Let them go! Or you're next!"  
  
" Let me think about it. Hmmm..Ok."  
He released his grip on them, and they ran to the group. Max still had a look on him with a hateful look.  
  
" I can always destroy them later."   
  
" Too bad I'm about to kick your- what the?!?"  
Suddenly max dedigivolved, which stunned him and the destined, while the warlord laughed.  
  
" Just as I thought, just like regular digivolving, magna digivolving wears off when your energy goes down."  
Max was tired and he couldn't do again. The bastard was right, and there was nothing he could do.  
  
" Now say goodbye, digidestined!" he said as he point his finger at them when suddenly, max grabbed his hand.  
  
" YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"  
A dark aura appeared around the warlord as he grabbed max's shirt. Max grabbed his shirt as a gold aura appeared around him. The two aura collided with each other as the ground began cracking under their feet. Soon, a circle of ground surrounding them gave way as windows and streetlights broke by the powers. The others watch in awe.  
  
" What's happening?" asked Tai.   
  
" I don't know! This is impossible!" yelled izzy.  
Then as suddenly as it began, the struggle ended as both being jumped from the hole their powers created. Both, though tired, locked eyes with hate.  
  
" Dad said he was strong but DAMN!" thought max.  
  
" He can't be as strong as me! No way!" thought the warlord.  
The sound of imperildramon landing broke their gaze. The other d3s leaped off, fully digivolved and ready.  
  
" Well it appears I'm outnumbered and out matched."  
The warlord looked at bountymon. He nodded and, using his watch, disappeared.  
  
" Digidestined, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow soon you and your digi-pets will die. And both worlds will be mine! And as for you, my friend, I've got two words for you: stay health." And he floated back thru the dark skies. Max looked at him leave.  
  
" I've got two words for you too: get ready." And with that, he collapsed to his knees.   
The d3s dedigivolved and keke and sam helped him to his feet. Imperildramon dug out the other digimon out. They gathered around a weaken max, still being held up by keke and sam.  
  
" How did you do that?" asked Tai.  
  
" That's not important now. But I think I surprised him so he must be as tired as me."  
  
" So what do we do now? We can't hope to beat him now. He's too strong." Said Cody.  
  
" We have no choice. If we're going to beat the digital warlord, we need an ally, the strongest ally there is." Said max.  
  
" Who?" asked yolei.  
  
" Tentomon, in need you to go to the digital world and me..................BLACKWARGREYMON!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: he is the most power digital fighter on both world and max will battle him (no d-vice no help) for his allegiance to the side of good, but do these two have more in common than they think? Plus the final part of the prophecy translated. CH. 6 "BROTHERS OF DESTRUCTION"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well did you enjoy it? I couldn't because those two are still kiss, but I've got...THE HOSE  
(Aims the hose at them and shoots.)  
KEKE AND MAX: WHAT THE HELL!?  
MA: hey I said I'd turned the hose on ya and I meant it.  
MAX: I guess we did get carried away.  
MA: damn right. So keke, what did you think of the chapter.  
KEKE: I loved it, especially the slight mimato scene.  
MA: well that's it for me. My next guest will be sam. So kek do you want to?  
KEKE: gladly. PLAY MY MUSIC!  
  
  
(Plays destiny's child's 'bootilusous'. Keke starts dancing still wet. MA and max are staring and drooling)  
MA: DAMN!!  
(Max punches him in the face)  
  
  
Ummmm...uuhhh..L-later fic-ficcers.   
  
  
  



	6. brothers of destruction

MA: hello peoples. I'm back and unfortunately so are max and keke. Now you promise no freaky deaky stuff, right?  
MAX: ok.  
KEKE: yeah.  
MA: All right. My next guest is the brains of the group and a ladies man. Here's sam.  
SAM: WHAAASSUSSPPPP!  
MAX: WHAAASSUSSPPPP!  
MA: WHAASSUSSPPPP!  
KEKE: shut up! That's so annoying!  
MAP: sorry. Anyway, sam you claim to be a ladies man, is there any truth to that?  
SAM: well I don't want to brag but the ladies can't keep their hands off me.  
KEKE: in your dreams!  
SAM: shut up, bitch!  
KEKE: fuck you, bastard!  
MA: aren't you going to stop this?  
MAX: nah. They argue like all this time.  
MA: well if you say so. Can you do the disclaimer?  
MAX: cool. Ma does not own digimon or dbz.  
(Sam and keke still cursing each other out)  
MA: this is gonna be a while. Popcorn?  
MAX: popcorn. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 6 "BROTHER OF DESTRUCTIONS"  
  
  
  
  
" Why do I always get the hard jobs?" complained tentomon as he flew. He had the unfortunate task of find the most feared digimon in the digital world; BlackWargreymon. Ever thought he not a real digimon, he is the ultimate fighting machine. He has battle again the digidestined on several occasions with him dominating them. Even with the help of Wargreymon, he remained a force to be reckoned with. With the threat of the digital warlord, the destined and the d3s feel they need him as an ally.  
  
" Well I hope they appreciate the risk I'm putting myself in. this is fucking ridicules."  
Just then, a dark shadow appeared behind him.  
  
" I heard you were looking for me."  
  
" Uh.. No habla ingles?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The digidestined waited at izzy's place for tentomon to report back. Tai was pacing around the room while the others sat. Sora sat by matt but watched Tai with worried eyes. Mimi played with yolei's hair while matt secretly watch. T.K. and Kari saw what was going on and whispered to each other with Davis glaring at them. The semi-silence was cut by izzy's computer beeping. Izzy got to it and punched a few keys.  
  
" Tentomon?"  
  
" Nope but you were almost right." A voice said as the screen cleared to show a human.  
  
" Doc!" said Tai.  
  
" We're happy to see you man." Said matt.  
  
" Same here." He responded.  
  
" So what can we do for you?" asked ken.  
  
" No. It's what I can do for you. I have decrypted the second half of the prophecy. And I tell you, it's unbelievable!"  
  
" Well, spill!" said an impatient Davis.  
  
" Well it goes 'and at the place of birth for digimon, at the highest point, courage and love shall shire a hero. He shall have power over the digimon to digivolve. In the human world, he will be a warrior. In the digital world he will be a god. His power will be unrivaled. He shall be called the chosen one, the hero of heroes, and the hope of two worlds.' That's it."  
  
" What does that mean?" asked Davis.  
  
" Well for what I understand, the reason why this warlord want Tai and sora dead because of something they've done or will do in the future. From there this chosen one will appear. But what they will do and how it will happen, I don't know."  
  
" Have you two done anything unusual in the past few days?" izzy asked the two of them. Tai and sora looked at each.  
  
" Other than me eating chili dogs the past few days, nothing." Said Tai.  
  
" Me neither." added sora.  
  
" Well that's not all I've found. I found a sequence of events on the wall and it will lead up to something huge, something BIG." Doc said.  
  
" What is it?"   
  
" One word; Armageddon!"  
The group stared with their mouths open. True, the digidestined have been in a lot of tough battles but none of them included in word Armageddon, the ultimate battle between good and evil. They have all heard the word before, but never in reference to them.  
  
" Well thanks for the update, doc. We'll call if we need anything." Finally spoke Tai.  
  
" Ok. See ya guys." And with that, he disappeared.  
  
" I don't know about the rest of you but I need some air." Said Kari.   
The others nodded in agree and filed out of the apartment. They found a spot in the park and thought about what has just happen.  
  
" Man, I can't believe we have go through this." Said matt.  
  
" Yeah I mean battling a evil digimon is one thing but fighting in g a battle prophesied by every religion on the planet. That's a lot to take in." said Joe.  
  
" I know Joe. But we have to face this challenge like all the other, with courage." Said Tai. Sora smiled at him with matt shooting a questioning look at her. Just then, a dark portal appeared overhead as the destined look up. A figure stepped out of the portal and landed in front of the group. It looked like Wargreymon but part of him were dark meaning it could only be one being; blackWargreymon.  
  
" Word on the street is that you're looking for me."  
  
" Wait! Where's tentomon?" asked izzy.  
The digimon in question flew from behind blackWargreymon.  
  
" I would've stopped him but what the hell could I do!?  
I'm just a damn rookie!" he said as he flew by izzy.  
  
" As I was saying, I heard your were looking. What do you want?"  
Tai naturally stepped forward.  
  
" We need your help. The real and the digital worlds are in danger from some one called-"  
  
" The digital warlord."  
The destined looked shocked as he said it.  
  
" Shocked. I've known about him since the day I was created. I felt his power from dark territory. I hoped to meet him to battle him but his forces are unbelievably strong."  
  
" Yeah and that's why we need allies to battle him. You're the strongest fighter in the digital world. What do you say?"  
  
" You fool! You couldn't beat me at your best. What makes you think that you can beat the warlord?"  
  
" Hey we beat malomyotismon!" said Davis.  
  
" FOOL! The warlord's power makes him look like a rookie. You see, I have the ability to sense power levels. That's how I was able to find the destiny stones. Well in regards to your request and, after careful consideration, I've decided to help you..."  
The group cheered.  
  
" Under one condition!"  
They stopped.  
  
" If one of you agrees to battle me in mortal combat. If you win, I'll join you. But if you lose, the digimon and their human dies."  
The digidestined looked among them, wondering who would fight him.  
  
" I'll fight you." Said Tai.  
  
"But tai-" said sora.  
  
  
" Look sora, Wargreymon has fought him before and has years of battle experience on his side." He said  
  
" Nice statement, but I have already beaten you before. Who else will challenge me?"  
  
" I will."  
They all turned to see max, sam, and keke. Max had the same look in his eyes as when he faced the warlord. Blackwargreymon looked at them with questioning eyes but soon his gaze fell on their leader. Both of their eyes locked as the stared each other down. The others just stared at them with wide eyes. BlackWargreymon, than, walked toward max, not losing his lock on him.  
  
" So who are you?"  
  
" Name's max. I was the one who asked tentomon to look for you."  
  
" Really? So you want to battle me in mortal combat, a human? A boy no less?"  
  
" My father always told me that appearances can be deceiving."  
  
Just than he shot his claw at max's face causing every one to yell and close their eyes. They open them to find the claw just inches from max's face, still with his glare.  
  
" You didn't flinch? Why?"  
  
" I searched you intentions. You weren't going to hit me."  
  
His eyes are those of a warrior. Could he be the foe I've searched foe?  
  
" Alright. You've proven you metal. I'll fight you. Meet me on the alzual plains in two days. Prepare yourself." And he turned and flew into the portal and disappeared. Max was looking up at where he disappeared as Tai walked up to him.  
  
" Man are you sure you wanna do this? I know you're strong but he beat Wargreymon and imperildramon at the same time."  
  
" I'm sure tai."  
  
  
In the two days that passed, max trained hard as to prepare for his fight with blackWargreymon. Weight training, sparing with the twins, and deep meditation were the norm as readied him for battle. Meanwhile at the alzual plains, blackWargreymon wait on top of one the many natural stone pillars. (Think the place where goku and vegeta first fought.) His thoughts fell on the upcoming battle:  
  
I never thought I think so long about a battle. I have battled and defeated the most powerful digimon on two worlds, yet that boy, his eyes were like mine; those of a true warrior. Since the moment I was created I've searched for an opponent worthy of my power. Have I finally met my ultimate rival?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The day of the battle finally arrived as the destined met at the computer room.  
Half of them were excited to witness a good fight while the other half were scarred for max. The d3s entered the room; the twin ran in with big smiles, followed by sam and keke. Than the man of the hour entered in unusual attire; a white dress shirt, a black tie, white dress pants and white shoes. The girls looked at him with dreamy eyes while the boys looked at him with questioning looks.  
  
" What? Just because I'm going fight doesn't I can't look good doing it." He said with a smile.  
  
" All right digi port-" said Davis but max stopped him.  
  
" No davis. Allow me."   
He stuck his hand at the screen with his palm open to it. It then started to glow with a golden energy.  
  
" Digi-port open." He said and with that, all of them were transport to the digital world. They landed in a wooded area near a desert. The destined looked at max with shocked eyes, all except Tai.  
  
" Tai did you see that?" asked matt.  
  
" Yep, but frankly after all the things I've him do, I'm not surprised." He said with his smirk.  
  
" Ok. The site is about 1/4 of a mile that way so let's go." Said izzy.  
  
" All that way! I can't walk all that way!" said Mimi.  
  
" Meems you did it before, you can do it again." Said matt.  
  
" Thanks matt." She said with a smile.  
The group walked across the desert for an hour. Max was in the lead as he was ready to fight.  
  
" Tai?"  
  
" Yeah sora?"  
  
" Can I talk to you?"  
  
" But what about matt?"  
  
" He wouldn't understand. Anyway, for some reason I feel worried about max."  
  
" It's ok. We all-"  
  
" No I mean I fear for his life. Like I have a connection to him. I know it sounds stupid."  
  
" Well true be known, sora, I fell the same. It's like I wanna to protect him."  
  
" I have been this worried about someone since-" she paused as they looked at each other and smiled as walked the rest of the way.  
The group caught site of the battleground as well as the file island digimon.  
  
" Hey leomon what are you guys doing here?"  
  
" We heard about the fight so we decided to watch." He said.  
  
" Yeah and meet the poor bastard who got this job." Added ogremon.  
  
" That would be me." Said max.  
  
" Well all I have to say is good luck." Said leomon.  
  
" Yeah and you better win too. I got 500 digi-dollars riding on your ass." Said ogremon.  
  
" Right." And he headed towards the area.  
  
  
  
  
  
On a cliff, the nightmare brigade with the warlord in his hover chair watching.  
  
" Master, why are we watching this fight? Why can't we just destroy them?" asked bountymon.  
  
" My boy, you see, blackWargreymon is very powerful but this 'max' person, he's strong. So I'm very interested in seeing who will come on top."  
  
" Well if I were a betting digimon, which I am, I'd lay chips on blackWargreymon." Said casinomon.  
  
" No way mate. I've seen how strong he is. Max is gonna win."  
  
" Quiet down! I think the main event is about to begin!" the warlord said with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The wind blew dryly as max slid down the slope on the ground and surveyed the area. Than he say his opponent, still standing on the rock pillar with his back turned to him and in one swift motion, he turned around, jumped off and landed about three yards in front of max.  
  
" I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
" Hey, I love a good fight."  
  
" Even one you might die in?"  
  
" My father always said every battle could be your last, so fight with a smile."  
  
" Your father sounds like a wise man."  
  
" He was. Now if you're done chatting, let's dance."  
The two took fighting stances as the destined, the d3s, the digimon, the NBs, and the warlord looked on as they prepared to do battle. They stood as statues as the wind blew as silence fell until.. HE STRUCK! BlackWargreymon lunged at max with his right claw causing a dust cloud. After it settled, blackWargreymon was surprised as his claw stuck in a while max had dodged his attack. Furious, he removed his claw and started to slash at max but he dodged his attacks with a smile. It went on for what seemed hours until max decided to retaliate and dashed a punch at blackWargreymon but he ducked his fist and kneed him in his gut. This caused him to fly up and blackWargreymon flew up and head-butted him in the back. He then grabbed max and threw him into a stone mesa. He brought his claw up and created a small energy ball and lugged it at his fallen opponent that caused an explosion. As the dust cleared, blackWargreymon landed near the rubble. The destined stood in shock after the struggle while the d3s smiled. The mega looked at his work and seemed somewhat disappointed.  
  
Pity. It was almost too easy.  
  
He turned as he heard a noise near the pile. To his surprise and the destined, max pushed the rocks off him as he calmly dust off his shirt and straighten his tie.  
  
" That was nice. That blast cleared my nose."  
  
He than start to stretch his arms and legs. The destined and the digimon looked on.  
  
" Uh-oh." Said keke.  
  
" What is it?" asked ken.  
  
" When max starts to stretch, that means he's REALLY gonna fight now."  
  
" Whoa." Said the destined except Tai and sora who looked one with worried eyes,  
  
Max finished his routine as he to a fighting stance.  
  
" Now play time is over."  
  
He than launched himself forward with break-neck speed to blackWargreymon. Before he could react, max landed a punch right in the mega's eyes causing him to stagger back. Max than flew behind him and landed a kick to the back of the neck. He punched him in the stomach, breaking his armor. BlackWargreymon flew up and raised his arms in the air.  
  
I didn't want to do this but-  
  
TERRA DESTROYER  
  
The ball flew straight at max but he just stood in his spot. He than stuck his arm out at the ball with an open fist and his other on his wrist. The ball struck him and exploded. In the aftermath, max was barely burnt. The destined and the digimon were wide-eyed, while Tai and sora smiled almost with pride. The NBs looked just as shock while the warlord grinned. No one had ever taken blackwargreymon's attack and live let alone take it as if it were nothing. Max looked at the stunned digimon with a grin.  
  
" That was good. You know I've got something like that too."  
  
Max placed his legs apart on the ground while he cupped his hands to his side. Soon, his body started to glow a bluish color. The warlord looked at max.  
  
What is he doing? I know he can do energy attacks but- WHAT! His power-it's going up! Fast but how?  
  
Max continued to glow until a blue orb appeared in his hands, as he looked his enemy. The warlord suddenly put it all together.  
  
THAT'S IT! He can raise his power level by concentrating it into one spot. Interesting.  
  
The orb grew in size and it filled both of his hands. Max grinned as he spoke.  
  
" Here it comes!"  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
As he said this, he brought his hands toward blackWargreymon as the orb exploded into a beam of energy toward him. In an instant, he put up his shield off his back in front of him. The beam connected with him and exploded in a bright blue blast. Every one who was watching the battle shielded their eyes as it died down. Blackwargreymon was survived the impact but not without injury; his shield was gone, his armor was cracked and he was leaking fluid. In return, he flew straight down at max, ramming him in to a stone pillar. He kneed him in the gut once again causing him spit up blood. Max caught him claws under his arms and head butted blackWargreymon repeatedly. BlackWargreymon flipped max to the wall of the plain and added a shoulder charge to the pain. Max punched him in the face causing him to fall on his back. Max jumped on his chest as he rain super fast punches on him. BlackWargreymon claw him off to the side and flew up to perform his terra destroyer. It connected with max in a massive blast. In desperation, he began loping wave after wave of terra destroyers at the site expanding the blast area. He landed near the destined and dropped to his knees, breathing hard. They all stood in shock; they had never seen blackWargreymon racked with pain.  
  
That took every thing I had. He was tough.  
  
The destined looked stunned as the d3s looked horrified s their leader met defeat.  
  
" Damn! Thanks a lot kid. Now I'm out 500 digi-dollar." Said ogremon.  
  
" That's right. And I want my money now, bitch!"  
  
They looked to the side to see the warlord in his hover chair flanked by the NB.  
  
" Aw casinomon! I don't have the money on me so can you wait a few?"  
They all looked back at him.  
  
" Let me get this right; ogremon you made a bet with casinomon?" asked Joe.  
  
" It seemed like a good bet."  
They all sweat dropped.  
  
" So you come here to rumble?" asked Davis.   
  
" Please, if we wanted to fight than you'd already be dead. We're just here to watch the fight."  
  
" Yeah, and what a fight! I mean it was unbelievable!" added bountymon.  
  
" Now to award the victor- blackWargreymon. I, the digital warlord, am offering you membership in my army. You've proven yourself the superior fighter."  
  
" I don't want to join your little army." He said as he staggered to his feet.  
  
" Pity." Said the warlord as he raised his finger to the mega.  
An explosion in the canyon interrupted him. They saw max standing with his legs spread apart and his arms at his side. His cloths were in ruins and he was bloody all over. His teeth were clenched and an aura surrounded him.  
  
" Hey blackWargreymon! We're not done yet!"  
  
He, as well as the others around, stood in awe.  
  
How is he still standing? I threw everything at him and he's still standing. What is he hiding?....................................WHAT!!! THE POWER! I never felt such energy. He stronger than he looks. He stronger than me!  
  
Max ran at blackWargreymon up on the cliff and grabbed him and threw him in the canyon. He jumped at him, not before winking at his friends. As blackWargreymon got up, he caught a foot to the face and return to the ground. Max picked him up by the collar and smashed him to the ground again and again and again. The destined, the digimon, and the d3s cheered him on. Keke had sam in a headlock and beating his head with her fist as she cheered her boyfriend on.  
  
" That's it baby! Hit him! Hit him!"  
  
" And while you're at it, STOP HITTING ME!"  
  
Max continued his assault of punches and kicks. BlackWargreymon fired his terra destroyer at him with churned a cloud of dust, blinding him.  
  
Where did he go?  
  
Max was on a pillar and was powering up with a blue sphere around him. He than just off toward blackWargreymon at great speed with his head out. The mega looked up in time to see the boy coming at him.  
  
" FLYING HEADBUTT!  
  
Almost in so motion, his head connected with blackWargreymon's as both warriors dropped to the ground, tired and beaten. The cliffs erupted with the cheers and whistles of the destined, the d3s, and the digimon. Sam was laid out on the ground from the blows from keke.  
  
" Hey casinomon. Where's my money bitch?" said a happy ogremon.  
Casinomon reached in his pocket and gave him a fist full of bills. Ogremon counted the money and smiled.  
  
" Pleasure doing business with ya."  
  
Tai and sora looked at each other and than to max smiling, in pride.  
Max and blackWargreymon laid next to each other too beat up and tired to move but not to talk.  
  
" Hey blackWargreymon. Thanks."  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For giving me the best fight I've had in a long time."  
  
" You think this fight is over? Just wait, when I get up I'll really whoop your ass."  
  
Just then, max started to laugh, uncontrollably.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" It's just.........you can't even move. So what are you gonna do, limp me to death?"  
  
  
  
The other stopped cheering as they faced the warlord.   
  
" This fight has had some surprises. I'll have to look into this. Until next time, digi-fools." With that, he and his men vanished.  
  
" Hey! Shouldn't we check on max?" said tike.  
Tai, sora, and keke were already sliding down the hill to the canyon. The other followed suit. As they near the place where they land, they saw a sight that caused them to jaw drop; max and blackWargreymon LAUGHING like madmen.  
  
" I don't know what weirder, the fact their both laughing, or the fact that blackWargreymon is actually laughing." Said ken.  
  
" I know man. I'm scared too."  
  
  
  
As the sun began to set, the file island digimon set off back while max was being wrapped in bandages.  
  
" Do you have to wrap them so damn tight?"  
  
" Hey just because you can heal yourself doesn't you don't need help." Said sam.  
  
" Yeah and you can't just walk the street in torn cloths and blood."  
  
Sora than went up to max and hugged him. At first, he resisted but then hugged her back. The d3s smiled at the sight while the destined looked on questioningly.  
  
" Sora, what was that for?"   
  
" Just don't do it again, okay?"  
  
He nodded as Tai come up to him next.  
  
" Well I've got to hand it to max, that was an amazing fight! You really show your strength." He said as he slapped max on the back, causing him bulged his eyes out.  
  
" OWWW! Please don't do that! I'm in a lot of pain!"  
  
" Oops! Sorry." Tai said just before sora slapped the back of his head.  
Max grinned a little at the scene. BlackWargreymon approached the bandaged boy.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
" I've had worst."   
  
" You have had a lot of battle experience for some one so young."  
  
" Let's just say it came with the territory."  
  
" Since you battled so good I was hoping to answer my question; why do you fight?"  
  
Max looks at the others and turned back to the digimon.  
  
" It's not why I fight, it's what I fight for."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" What I fight for is the future, my future. It's the reason I get up in the morning and fight that bastard the warlord."  
  
" But how are you so sure that you fight is the right thing?"  
  
" Because every battle I win against the warlord, I get a great feeling here, in my heart. If I have any doubts, I lesson to my friends and my heart."  
  
BlackWargreymon looked back on himself and let his words sink in, and for the first time in a long time, his questions have answers. He did feel good fighting with the digidestined than he did destroying destiny stones. He than looked at max, the only person who seemed to understand him because unlike the others he was a true warrior. Blackwargreymon then stuck out his hand.  
  
" Because you defeated me in honorable combat, when the time comes, I will battle with you."  
  
" Thanks." He said as he shook his hand.  
  
" But afterwards, we will battle again and I will win."  
  
" I look forward to it." He said with a smile.  
  
" Man, the way those two act, they're almost like brothers." Said matt.  
  
" Yeah, brothers of distinction." Added izzy.  
  
" Hey with those two, it's more like brothers of destruction." Said T.K.  
The two warriors looked at them and smiled.  
  
" Well see ya around, bro."  
  
" Yeah you too...little brother." And with that, blackWargreymon turned and walked away. Max turned to the others smiling at him.  
  
" Well I've got one question for all of you; can I get a little something something? I just went 12 rounds with a mega digimon, and I'm hungry as hell."  
  
  
  
As we walked away, I caught one last look at blackWargreymon before he disappeared. Their were different, he was a control spire digimon and I was a super fighter for the future, but that day, we found something in each other and when we left, I think we truly were................................................brothers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: the d3s head to file island for a party for the digidestined from around the world, the 12 from odiba and their families. But it cut short as the warlord crashes the party. Plus Max has what you call a homecoming.  
CH.7 "ASSAULT ON FILE ISLAND"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Sam and keke still arguing)  
MA: as you can clearly see, they are still fighting.  
MAX: don't worry. I've got the perfect the solution; THE HOSE.  
(They spray the two)  
SAM: hey what happened?  
KEKE: has the fic start?  
MAX: while you two were arguing, you missed the fic.  
SAM: damn! Can you start over?  
MA: hell no! Well tune in next when my guest will be the twin. Well later-  
SAM: whoa! Don't I at least get my music?  
MA: oh all right. But make it quick!  
SAM: cool PLAY MY MUSIC!  
  
  
(Plays ludacris 'southern hospitality')  
  
  
SAM: THROW DEM BOWS  
  
  
Um.. Later ficcers  
  
  



	7. assault on file island

MA: hey peoples. Thanks for the reviews. Good news; I got cable. Unfortunately the d3s won't leave.  
MAX: you got def comedy jam.  
SAM: and the spice channel. Tee hee.  
KEKE: eww. You pervert.  
MA: anyway, my next guests are called the twin angels of hope and light. Here's tike and kara.  
BOTH: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
MAX: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
SAM: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
KEKE: shut the fuck up! I hate that shit!  
MA: anyway, tike, kara, what do you like to do in your spare time?  
TIKE: we like to spar with each other.  
KARA: and I always win.  
TIKE: bullshit sis. I always win.  
MA: (ding) ah! My pizza's ready.  
TWINS: did you say pizza? (They run to the kitchen)  
MAX: dumbass. Now they're gonna eat all the food in the house.  
KEKE: if we hurry, we can stop'em.  
MA: can some one do the disclaimer?  
SAM: oh all right. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Now I'm outta here.  
MA: while I try to save my food supply, enjoy the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH.7 "ASSAULT ON FILE ISLAND"  
  
  
" So what exactly are doing here, genni?" asked doc. He and genni were in the forest near puppetmon's old mansion. Both had received a message from a mysterious sender. The message directed them to this area. It said that the fate of the digital world is at stake.  
They walk to the clearing where puppetmon ruled his area of Spiral Mountain and where he met defeat. As they stopped, a rush of wind passed them. They turn to see blackWargreymon, fully healed from his battle with max.  
  
" What are you doing here? Don't tell me you sent the message?" asked doc.  
  
" I didn't send any stupid message! Some one told me to come here. I guessing you two sent it!"  
  
" Calm down. Some one brought us to this place for a reason and us fighting isn't going to help." Said genni.  
  
" Ever the peacemaker, eh genni?"  
All three turned to see an old man in a suit, hanging from a tree branch.  
  
" And just who are you?"  
  
" Me? I'm called the traveler." He said as he flipped down to the ground.   
  
" The traveler? Well Mr. Traveler, are you the one who us the message?" said the digimon.  
  
" Yes, I did. Because the digital world is in danger."  
  
" The digital warlord? Yes, we know." Said genni.  
  
" Yes. But the digidestined won't be able to stop him alone."  
  
" But they have me. I can defeat this warlord without breaking a sweat." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
" Your strong, my friend, but the warlord is stronger. The destined need something else to win, or someone else, right, doctor?"  
  
" You mean the chosen one? But he's not suppose to appear for another 25 years."  
  
" What if I told you that the chosen one is closer that you think?"  
  
" What are you talking about?"  
  
" Come with me."  
  
" Where are we going?"  
  
" We're going to a party."  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been two days since my fight with blackWargreymon. I've completely recovered from my injuries. Now was a time to relax. Yesterday, Tai invited us to a party on File Island so we decided to attend. For them, it's just a party but for me, it's sort of a homecoming.  
" Tike, where's my hat?!" kara yelled through the apartment. They were 40 minutes late for meeting the destined in the computer room to go to file island. Tike ran into the living room with his twin sister's prized fisherman's hat.  
  
" You worry about this hat too much."  
  
" Like you and those goggles?"  
  
" HEY! My goggles are the epitome of coolness."  
  
" So were parachute pants and you know what happen to them."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile keke was banging on the bathroom door.  
  
" Sam you've been in there for 20 minutes! I need to get in there!"  
  
" Hey I have to take my time to get ready for the babes."  
  
" I didn't know it took so long to be so ugly."  
Just then, the door shot open, and sam stepped out brushing his hair.  
  
" Your just jealous cause you can't look this good."   
She grunted at him as she entered the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
Max was in his room in the mirror. He just put on a blue button up shirt over a white tee. He wore a pair of blur jean shorts and blue and white sneakers.  
  
" Max, you are one sexy motherfucker."  
  
" I can agree to that."  
He turned to see keke, wearing a pink tank top with a mini skirt and black boots.  
  
" Well are you coming or are you just going keep undressing me with your eyes?"  
He suddenly snapped out of his trance.   
  
" Right. I'll be out in a minute."  
She nodded as she left. Max opened a draw and took out a pair of dog tags, which said: 'LT. T. KAMIYA, ALPHA TEAM, SERVER UNIT U.D.A.'  
Max grinned a little after reading it and proceeded to put it around his neck with the tags under his shirt. He than took out his d-vice and pocketed it. Even though this was their day to relax, he had a feeling he would need it. Who know he would be dead on right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The destined waited in the digital world for the d3s. Matt's dad was on File Island with the rest of the parents of the digidestined. This was a party they were planning for since the world tour. The digidestined they met from all over the world would be there. The kids waited patiently for the group. Just then, the monitor lit up and five people fell out.  
  
" Wow. I said it before and I'll say again; THAT WAS A BITCHING RIDE!" said tike.  
  
" What took you so long?" asked Tai.  
  
" We kinda woke up late."  
  
" No matter. We got to get going. They're waiting for us."  
  
" Yeah, the food probably is cold by now." Said T.K.  
  
" Food? What kind of food?" asked the twins with drooling mouths.  
  
" Food from all over the world. All kinds." Answered Kari.  
The twins started to drool waterfalls at the statement. Max and keke wiped their mouths. Just then, imperildramon landed near them. Davis and ken were on top.  
  
" The 115 imperildramon to file island now departing. All aboard!"  
  
The destined boarded the mega when they noticed max and the others not move toward the digimon.  
  
" Hey guys aren't you coming?" asked izzy  
  
" We'll meet you there." Said max.  
  
" But how? There are no digi-ports on File Island." Said biyomon.  
The d3s smiled evilly at the statement.  
  
" Oh we have a way. We'll see you there."  
The destined look questioning at them and with that, imperildramon lifted off and took off with max and the others looked on.  
  
" I can't believe they haven't figured out we can fly." Said sam.  
  
  
  
  
  
Imperildramon landed on the party site and the teens got off. They all met their parents and siblings. Jun stared longing at matt while he hid behind gabumon. Katherine hugged Tai and T.K. while Kari and sora shot daggers at her. The poi brothers rushed toward Kari only to be intercept by Tai.  
  
" So son, where are these friends of your?" asked matt's dad.  
  
" They said they would meet us here but I don't know how." He answered.  
  
" Hey, I see something, over the ocean." Said gatomon.  
They all looked to see five objects approaching the island.  
  
" Let me take a look." Said Tai taking out his mini telescope.  
  
" Let's see. Focus. Ahh. That's better. Now who is this? WHAT! I DON'T FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" he said as he dropped his telescope.  
  
" Hey bro, who is it?" asked Kari.  
  
" It's.. It's.. It's.."  
  
" Hi guys!"   
The destined turn to the sound of the statement. As the objects came closer, T.K. and Kari went wide-eyed as they recognized the objects as the d3s. Tike and kara waved to the others while sam and keke enjoys the view of the approaching island. Max, with his arms crossed, just smiled. The group swooped over the destined and, one by one, landed in front of them.  
  
" Hey guys. Are we late?"  
  
" It's all just so pretty."  
  
" Where the party at?"  
  
" Forget the party sis. Where the food at?"  
  
" Forget the food, kid. Where the babes at?"  
  
The girls had fainted; the boys eyes just about hung out of their heads and the parents were just stunned. Tai finally broke the silence.  
  
" How did you do that?"  
  
" Do what? Oh you mean the flying? Well, it's easy once ya know how. Coming on guys. This is a party. Lets mingle."  
  
  
  
  
Tike and kara decided to hang out with the younger kids while max, sam, and keke hung with the older ones. The twins usually stayed near T.K. and Kari like today. Kara sat on her crossed arms that rest on tike's head, but he didn't mind. They did this often when talking to friends. The four talked for what seemed like hours until tike asked a question not unusual to them.  
  
" T.k., Kari does you, I mean.. Um is it like.. Uh."  
  
" Do you two go together?" kara finished.  
  
t.k. And Kari just looked at each other and blushed at the question.  
  
" Well tike we're just best friends. That's all." Said T.K.  
  
" Yeah people ask us that all the time, even our brothers." Said Kari.  
  
" Than why don't you?"  
  
" Well you see it's complicated. You wouldn't understand."  
  
" What's to understand? You like T.K., don't you Kari?"  
  
" Of course I do." She answered  
  
" And you like Kari, don't you T.K.?"  
  
" Well yeah." He answered.  
  
" Than get together. I mean, Kari, is anything wrong with him?"  
  
" Nothing's wrong with him. He's anything but wrong. He's sweet, kind, a great friend and very handsome." She said. T.K looked as if his eyes would drop out of his head. Kari looked at him, as red as a beet as to what she just said.  
  
" Well T.K. what about Kari. Is any thing wrong with her?" asked kara.  
  
" Well, there's nothing wrong with her. She's sweet, funny, a great partner, an even better friend, and..."  
  
And what?" she asked.  
  
" And the beautiful girl I've every laid my eyes on and I envy the boy who becomes your boy friend! There! I said it!" he said. Kari looked like she was about to explode while looked like he got sunburned. Soon, the two just sat there with their hand together. Kara and tike looked at each other and smiled.  
  
" Well sis I think our work is done. Let's leave them be and raid the food table."   
  
" Let's roll, bro." She said still on his head. As they turned, gatomon and patamon stop.  
  
" How did you do?"   
  
" Do what?"  
  
" We've spent our nine lives trying to get those two together, and you do it in 5 minutes?"  
  
" It's all about asking the right questions."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max, keke, and sam were with the older kids and some from the other countries. They were the center of attention as Tai and the other told them about their powers, magna digivolve, and the digital warlord. But the main question on their mind and lips was..  
  
" How can you fly?"  
  
" Well it's all about controlling your energy." Said max.  
They looked at him with questioning glares.  
  
" You see, every living being have a power with in them. By bring that energy out, you can use energy attacks or fly."  
  
" Teach me max." said max.  
  
" Well Tai, it takes months of training to master it but I'll try. Just relax your mind and bring it out. Better yet, think of something or someone that brings you joy and peace and focus on this."  
  
Tai glazed at sora that was sitting by matt and than closed his eyes. So, a gust of wind kicked up and swirled around Tai. Then to everyone, and the d3s, Tai lifted of the ground about six feet and then slowly set back down. Tai open his eyes and looked around.  
  
" Did I do it?"  
  
" Yeah man! You did it!" said matt.  
  
" Yeah tai. That must have been some thought you had." Said Joe.  
  
" Yeah it was."  
  
" I'm impressed Tai. With a little more practice you'll fly like us."  
  
" Cool."  
  
Meanwhile, sam looked around with a worried look on his face.  
  
" Sam what's wrong?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Well, I wonder if there will be enough food for all the people and digimon here."  
  
" Oh don't worry man. My dad says since the digidestined from all over the world brought food, it's all you can eat." Said matt.  
The d3s stopped what they were doing and looked at matt with bulging eyes.  
  
" Did you just say all you can eat?" asked Tai.   
Matt nodded causing max and the others to huddle up.  
  
" You think the twins knows?"  
  
" No. We would've heard something."  
  
" What do we do?"  
  
" Sam, at high speed how long will it take us to run to the other side of the island?"  
  
" About a minute."  
  
" Alright let's move! And pray we're in time!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Tike and kara looked over the amazing assortment of food and drink on the buffet style table.   
  
" Wow! Kari wasn't b.s.ing. This is some serious food."  
  
" You kids hungry?"   
They turned to see Mr. Ishida standing behind them.   
  
" Pretty much sir."  
  
" Well pig out kids because it's........."  
  
The d3s rounded the corner and every thing seemed to go in slow motion.  
  
" All........."  
  
" Sssstooooopppppp!"  
  
" You........."  
  
" Ddddddddddooooooooonnnnn'tttttt!"  
  
" Can...."  
  
" Nnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooo!"  
  
" Eat."  
  
They were too late. The twins had a murderous glint in their eyes. They slowly turned to the table of food with drooling mouths.  
  
" Sis. I take it to the 1......"  
  
" I take it to the 2..."  
  
" I take it to the 3..."  
  
" LETS GET OUR GRUB ON!"  
  
They grad a chair and knocked a bewildered Davis out of the way. They sat down to the table processed to stuff their faces with food. The d3s made it and just closed their eyes and crossed their arms. The others made it in time to see the twin eat.   
  
" What's wrong?" asked Mr.ishida.  
  
" The twin can eat more food than a mega digimon. Their favorite words are all you can eat. All I can say is say goodbye to your food." Said max.  
  
" Can't we stop them?" asked Davis.  
  
" Nope. You could lose a hand."  
  
" And that's no joke." Said sam as he showed them a bite mark on his arm.  
  
" And me they like."   
The destined shrugged as the idea as the twins devoured the first table and moved to the next table. After 5 minutes, tike and kara stopped eating.   
  
" All right, they've had enough." Said Tai.  
  
" Don't think so tai." Max said calmly as the twins undid their belts and ate twice as fast. The other sweat dropped. After an hour they were still eating. Rosa came up to report on the food.  
  
" Those vathose ate all the shrimp and three plastic lobsters!"  
Just then the two stopped and let loose the biggest, loudest, scarcest pair of burps that shook the island.  
  
" That was great." They both said before passing out on the ground. Everyone stared in shock at the almost endless collection of dishes, plates, bowls, and cups.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After putting the twin in a quiet spot, max made his way to a make shift soccer field. All the boys split in to two teams while the girls and digimon watched. Max walked up to keke.  
  
" What's the score?"  
  
" Matt's team: 2. Davis' team: 3."  
  
After a desperate kick by ken, Davis' and his team cheered in victory.  
  
" Alright! Who's next?"  
  
" How about me?" said max.  
  
" Ok. Where's your team?"  
  
" I am my team!"  
  
" What? You can't play all of us! That isn't fair."  
  
" You're right. How bout yours and matt's team combine. That should equal."   
  
" Ok it's your funeral."  
The two teams stood on one side of the field while max stood on the other.   
  
" Don't you need a goalie?"  
  
" Nope. You guys won't score against me."  
  
The ball was put into play as max got control. He moved faster than the others as he breezed past them and scored a goal. The other team tried to score in his goalie-less goal but he just took the ball and scored. In the end the final score was max: 16 the others: 0. The destined were tired while max wasn't even sweating.  
  
" That was easy."  
  
" True but you haven't played against me yet."  
Max looked up to see Tai holding the ball. Tai was taking care of some business on the other side of the island and heard of the game. Max and Tai looked at each other with smiles while sam whistled the theme from the good the bad and the ugly.  
  
" So you wanna play a game?"  
  
" I've always wanted a match with the famous tai kamiya."  
  
" Cool. One on one, one goalie each, agreed?"  
  
" Agreed."  
  
The two leaders took the field with their goalies, Davis and sam. Cody had the ball and took in the field as the match started. Both were about equal as max tried to score but Tai intercepted him. The goalies saw action as sam and Davis blocked every shot that came their way. The crowd cheered on as they watch the match. At the end of the match, both decided to call it a draw. Both leaders, tired, looked at each other with grins.   
  
" So your were as good as they say."  
  
" Thanks. You're not so bad yourself. I mean, there's only one person that could keep up with me and that's sora. Who taught you how to play?"  
  
" Well it was.........my dad."  
Max's eyes went downcast as his mood changed.   
  
" Hey max, you okay?"  
  
" What? Oh Tai. I'm ok. Listen I'm going to burn out for a while. See yeah."  
With that, aura appeared around him as he flew off. Keke looked up as he flew. She had seen him depressed but nothing like this,  
  
" Listen, I'm going after him to make sure he's okay." And she flew after him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max walked through the jungle, not sure where he was going. He then saw a pagumon trying to reach some fruit on a tree.  
  
" Trying to get that, huh? Maybe I can help."  
  
Max then placed his hand on top of the digimon's head. Suddenly, his head started to glow as max looked at him. Then, the pagumon digivolved to a gazimon. He than reached up and grabbed the fruit.  
  
" Thanks, man."  
  
" Don't mention it. Just don't' go spending it around."  
Max continued to walk while the gazimon ate his meal. But unknown to both of them, four figures had seen the scene with much interest.  
  
" Fascinating."  
  
  
  
  
  
Keke had flown over the island looking for her boyfriend but hadn't found him. She than looked at Infinity Mountain and say a figure at the top. She turned towards the mountain. She landed behind the figure. It was max; he was squatting near the edge, looking over the island.  
  
" Keke, what are you doing here?"  
  
" I could ask you the same question. What's wrong?"  
  
" I just couldn't handle it. I had to leave or I would've had a breakdown."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You know I was born here?"  
  
" In the digital world? Duh, max. We're all born here."  
  
" You don't seem to understand. I was born here, on File Island. To be specific, I was born here, at the top of Infinity Mountain."  
  
" I didn't know."  
  
" This place not was the base of operations for the U.D.A., but was my birthplace and my home for 7 years. My mother died here and both my parent were buried here. My father taught me how to play soccer when we weren't training so.."  
  
" So playing against tai brought up some memories."  
She kneeled beside him and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
" I know it hard. If we were on server, I would have the some trouble too but if I had problems, I would've come to you and you can do the same to me. As a couple, we help each other out when one of us has a problem, okay?"  
  
" Ok. You always know what to say to make me feel better." He said as he returned her embrace. They sat enjoying the scenery when suddenly max stood up and looked over the horizon. Keke stood up with him.  
  
" Max what is it?"  
  
" We gotta head to the beach. I've got check something out and pray I'm wrong."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The twins were awake and playing with the digimon while Kari and T.K. were talking about their feeling, much to the distain of Davis and the poi brothers, when max and keke flew down in front of them. Max then ran toward the beach with the destined looking on, bewilder.  
  
" What going on, kek?" asked Tai.  
  
" To the beach! Head to the beach!" she said running after him.  
The destined and their families ran after her.  
When they arrived, keke was watching max who was at the shoreline. His eyes were closed and his ears were wiggling fast.  
  
" What's he doing? What's up with his ears?" asked sora.  
  
" Shhh. Be very quiet."  
  
" Why?" asked Tai?  
  
" Max is listening. He has heighten senses and he must have heard something." Sam explained.  
  
" Cool."  
Max then opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
" Now what's he doing?"  
  
" He's using 'the sense'. He can combine all his senses into one sense. Much like blackWargreymon, he can track energy levels. He must be tracking something big."  
  
Indeed max was tracking something across the ocean in a massive air ship over the water, and on board was the digital warlord.  
  
" Hmmm."  
  
" Master?"  
  
" Someone's reaching out with his or her mind."  
  
" I'd lay wager it's max."  
  
" It is. But it doesn't matter now."  
Just then, a digimon entered the bridge. He wore a brown military shirt, pants and boots. He looked like a dingo and his right arm was cybernetic.  
  
" Sir the troops are ready and waiting."  
  
" Good general. And the advanced fighters?"  
  
" They should be arriving any minute now."  
  
" Good. And so it begin."  
  
  
  
  
Max stood there until Tai came behind him.  
  
" What is it man?"  
  
" Get ready for battle."  
Suddenly an explosion rocks the island. They looked up as a group of digimon appeared. They looked like World War II fighter planes but they had mouths.  
  
" What the hell are those?" said matt.  
  
DA: those are blitzmon; they travel in packs and can come out of nowhere. They destroy their opponents using their blitzkrieg attack.  
  
The blitzmon circled around and fire machine guns at them. Everyone ducked for cover. Then they used their main attack.  
  
BLITZKRIEG   
  
  
They launched bombs at the destined as Tai pushed sora out of the way. Both looked up as an attacker flew at them. Max then jumped in front of them and let loose a fireball at it, blowing it to pieces. The other blitzmon peeled off to regroup at max helped them up and every one grouped around max.  
  
" Alright. This is serious. The warlord must be trying to take over the island."  
  
" But why?" said Michael.  
  
" This island is home to primary village, where all digimon are born. If he controls it, he'll have an unlimited supply digimon. We can't let that happen. Now here's how it's gonna go; my group and me will fight them off. Since those are probably scouts, the bigger fish are yet to come so I'll need those digimon who can go mega. Tai, Davis, ken and matt, you in the game."  
  
" But I can digivolve to mega anymore." Said gabumon.  
Max went over and placed him hand on his head.   
  
" You can now. WARP DIGIVOLVE!"  
In a golden light, gabumon disappeared and as the light died down, metal garurumon stood in his place. Matt, as well as the destined, looked in shock.  
  
" I'm back, but how?"  
  
" It doesn't matter now. We've got to get ready for the attack."  
  
  
  
The blitzmon regrouped to the air ship only a few hundred yards from the island. With more attackers, they headed to the island. At the beach was the d3s, Wargreymon, metalgarurumon and imperildramon while the others took cover. The blitzmon flew over their heads.  
  
" Alright peoples let's get the bitches!"  
All took flight after the attackers into the island.  
  
" Be careful, tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The twins went after two blitzmon, Wargreymon and metalgarurumon sunk their teeth into six, keke and sam stayed on the ground as a group pasted, while max and imperildramon took on the rest. Max flew behind a blitzmon and ripped the tail off while Wargreymon used his mega claw against his group and metalgarurumon froze his opponent with his metal wolf claw. The battle raged on as the d3s and mega mopped the floor with them. While the others waited, a small ship landed near them. It opened to revel a squad of gun toting digimon. They wore armor with the words G.U.N. on them. Behind them appeared the digimon from the ship.  
  
DA: I'm pattonmon: I'm one of the digital warlord's most powerful and loyal generals. I rule my section of dark territory with an iron fist, literary. My Patton punch can crush stone.  
  
DA: and these are the gundramon: my elite fighting team. They can sneak into areas and take out any enemy. Their guts attack is their machine guns at full power.  
  
  
" Alright you pukes! The warlord want this island so we're gonna give it to him! Secure the island and if anyone puts up a fight, crush'em. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
" Sir yes sir!"  
  
" Now go!"  
  
The gundramon took off while pattonmon looked on with a smile. Max was battling the last of the blitzmon when he stopped.  
  
" Yo max! What's up?" asked Tai on Wargreymon.  
  
" I'm sensing multiple energy levels, very high. Tai, I want you and the other to protect the others. Keke and you guys, back them up. I'll handle these roody-poos."  
  
" Roody-poos?" asked matt.  
  
" Something I heard on wrestling. Now go!"  
The other left, leaving max alone with the blitzmon.  
  
" Alright you jabornis, come get yourself a slice."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The gundramon had the remaining destined on the run until the twins appeared.  
  
" Hey! Leave those appetizers."  
  
" It's time for the main course!"  
The twin landed hard punches and kicks to two of the gundramon while the rest surrounded them. They pointed their gun to them while the twin stood back to back.  
  
" You ready sis?"  
  
" Ready bro."  
  
TWIN TORNADO  
  
Suddenly a wind kicked up around them and a funnel cloud appeared. The tornado sucked up the gundramon and tossed them into the air. Meanwhile, sam used his super speed to save Katherine while keke and the megas held their own. They met back up with the others.  
  
" I guest that it." Said Tai.  
  
" Aw, man. I was hoping there were more. I'm still itching to fight.  
  
" Then itch no longer, puke."  
They looked behind to see pattonmon standing be fore them.  
  
" Pattonmon!"  
  
" That's general pattonmon to you puke! I'm the head of this little operation and your mine! Who's first?"  
  
Metalgarurumon, Wargreymon and imperildramon stepped forward while Tai, matt, Davis, and stood by. They launch their attacks at him. Wargreymon using his mega claw to send him into the air where metalgarurumon used his giga missile to knock him into a hill. Imperildramon fired his positron cannon to finish it or so they thought as pattonmon rose up with barely a scratch on him.  
  
" My, my, that was nice but now it's my turn!"  
  
As he said this, his cyber arm started to glow as he rushed Wargreymon.  
  
  
PATTON PUNCH  
  
  
He hit the mega so hard, he dedigivolved back to agumon, much to the shock of Tai and the other. He than turned his attention to imperildramon with his punch sending them back to their rookie forms. Metalgarurumon fired his attack until pattonmon ducked it and punch him in the gut, sending him back to gabumon.  
  
" That was too easy!"  
  
" You haven't faced us."  
The d3s took fighting stances as he approached. In one fast motion, he kicked keke in the head sending her to the ground and punched sam in the stomach. Kara tried to fight back but caught a chop to the neck. Tike was the only one left standing as he took of his button up to reveal a white tee. He launched a flying fist to his face and followed with a sweep kick. He landed on pattonmon and rained punches on him until he caught tike's hand and punched him into the air. Using his speed, he kneed him in the gut and, using an axe hammer smash, was sent to the ground. He landed just as the gundramon had their gun trained on them. All of them were herd to the others who were guard by tankmon. Suddenly, the air ship appeared overhead. The warlord, in his hover chair, landed flaked by bountymon and casinomon.   
  
" Sir, resistance is crushed and the island is secure."  
  
" Excellent. I knew you would get the job."  
  
" Thank you sir!" he said with a smile as bountymon and casinomon looked on with jealous eyes.  
  
" Bootlicker."  
  
" Mr. Kamiya, ms. Takanuci. How nice to see you again."  
  
" I wish we could say the same."  
  
" Don't think because I'm being nice to you, means I'm not going to destroy you. And you brought your folk. How nice. The family that stick together dies together."  
  
" Hey, you're missing an important piece in your collection."  
  
" Let me guess which one."  
Just then pattonmon's COM came on.  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
" Sir we need help. This kid surprised us. He's- no! Stay away! YAHHHHHH!"  
  
" How could you over look max?! He's the most powerful one of them all!! Bountymon! Casinomon! You two find him and take him out!"  
  
They got out silver circle boards and boarded them.  
  
" Wait! We'll need a hostage!" bountymon said as he grabbed keke and flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max stood in the middle of a clearing with over a dozen gundramon lay out.  
  
" Didn't even break a sweat."  
  
" Oh we'll more than a sweat with you matey!"  
He looked up to see bountymon and casinomon on hover boards. He was about to attack when he saw keke. The flyers fired at him as ran. He couldn't fly because he wasted his energy fighting the gundramon so he had to move. Max ran up Infinity Mountain as the attackers keep firing until he reached the top. The two got off with keke in their grasp. Max was back to a cliff as they approached.  
  
" Any last words mate?"  
Max looked at his pocket and remembered what was in it as he smiled at him.  
  
" Yeah. Take you best shot!"  
Bountymon pointed his blaster at the ground in front of him and fired. Max fell off the cliff as the two looked over.  
  
" Well we can't separate the love birds, can we?" casinomon said as he pushes keke over the cliff. The two turn to leave on their boards when turned back around to see warlordmon-carrying keke.  
  
" Hey boys! Don't you know that's no way to treat a lady?"  
He than shouldered them into a rock.  
  
" Max we should save the others."  
  
" Right kek." And he flew off the area.  
  
" Say casinomon?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" It's days like this that make me wanna go straight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where are those pukes?"  
  
" I don't think they were very successful."  
  
" How do you know, sir?"  
  
" Look up."  
Warlordmon appeared and landed on the ground with force. He let keke go as he prepared to fight.  
  
" Ah max! Nice of you to make it!"  
  
" Now, how about letting my friends go?"  
  
" No but meet some of my friend."  
Just than, max was surrounded by blitzmon, tankmon, and gundramon.   
  
" Hmmm. 60 to 1, huh? Seems unfair. I'll have to close my eyes."  
He took out his war blade and it started to blaze. He jumped up a started to destroy the blitzmon and landed to waste the tankmon. The gundramon fired but he tossed them all into the air and, using he terra blade, destroyed them all. He turned to the warlord with a glare.  
  
" Alright, let them- what?!" he said as he dedigivolved to max.  
  
" What happen?"   
  
" Fool! Haven't you figured it out? Allow me to explain; unlike the digimon emperor, I am directly connected to the forces of darkness. Merely being next to me, your power steadily goes down until you dedigivolved. But don't worry; if you want to fight, fight pattonmon. He beat your friends, simply because he has been trained in the ancient art of digi-kinto as have I."  
  
" Well puke what do ya say?"  
  
" That would worry me if I wasn't trained in the art of digi-kinto as well."  
  
This shocked both the warlord and pattonmon.  
  
" Well than, let rumble puke!"  
  
" Just bring it, monkey shit."  
  
Both took fighting stances as they prepared to duke it out. Pattonmon made the first move as he punched him in the face. Max blocked another punch but caught another in the face. He retaliated with super fast punches to his head but he dodged his fist. Soon both began to trade blows at an incredible speed. Everyone stood in awe at the battle as pattonmon disappeared from the battlefield. Max looked around to see where he went but to no avail. Suddenly, a fissure cracked straight toward max. He jumped up to avoid him but pattonmon jumped out of the fissure and punch him in the face knocking him to the ground. Pattonmon tried to punch his head but his fist caught dirt. Max retaliated with a kick to the gut, send him skirting across the ground with max in hot pursuit. Max jump to kick him but he dodged it as it ripped through the ground but he tried again only to have to the same result. By now, pattonmon flew away from max toward a tree. He then, with one hand, he swung around the tree and landed a kick to his pursuer. He than flew above max and chopped him to the ground. Max stopped himself before he hit the ground and landed on his feet and pattonmon did the same. Max wiped a little bit of blood from his mouth while pattonmon looked at him with a smile.  
  
Damn he hits hard! How can't he be so strong and yet so fast?  
  
He's good. He's possibly the best fighter I've ever fought, next to the warlord. This kid is more than meets the eyes.  
  
" Well puke, you give up or do you want some more pain pie?"  
  
" I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
Both returned to their fighting stances. Just than, both disappeared while every one searched for them. Tai then notices the d3s heads moving left and right, as they were following something.  
  
" Hey guys, where did they go?"  
  
" They didn't disappeared. They are just fighting really fast. We can see them because we know what to look for."  
  
Suddenly, a boom was heard and then another, and another. The two fighters reappeared as they traded blows and blocked blows. While everyone watch the battle, the warlord look at a certain auburn girl.  
  
While max battles the general, I can finally get rid of my little problem. One good shot and good-bye love.  
  
He stuck out two fingers as they began to glow. He pointed them at sora and no one noticed until he fired. Max noticed and ran at blazing speed to intercept the beam. Sora looked up and saw it coming but couldn't dodge it in time until max appeared and pushed her out of its path as the beam ripped through his chest and out his back. He fell to the ground with a thud as every watched in horror as max, their friend, lie dead on the ground.  
  
" Drat. I missed. I never missed. Well I won't miss this time."  
  
He aimed at sora and powered up for another attack. Meanwhile, as max laid on the ground, a small ball of light flew from the ground and into max, causing his arm to twitch. Another ball entered him and then another. Soon dozens then hundreds of balls flowed in the boy. His body lifted off the ground and on to his feet. His eyes open as a blue aura appeared around. He looked at himself and felt something.  
  
I'm alive. And my wound has healed. And what this power I feel?  
  
It is my power.  
  
Your power? Who are you?  
  
I am File Island. The power you feel is my power passing into you.  
  
But why me?  
  
You were born here, were you not? I can sense it. I don't know how it is a human was born here but you are one of my children. And as such, you can draw energy from your homeland. Now drive this invader from here.  
  
Max looked up and his aura got bigger. Every one looked in awe as max seemed to be fully healed and more powerful than before.  
  
" What are you doing just standing there?! GET HIM!"  
  
" Right sir. Here I come, puke!"  
  
Pattonmon charged at him but max held his ground as he came. He punched but it passed right through him. Max didn't move or so it seemed. Pattonmon punched again only to have the same result. It was as if max wasn't there.  
  
" What the hell is going on?" asked T.K.  
  
" I don't know. I didn't know he could do that." said tike.  
  
" Some how he has found a way to move faster than pattonmon. He's dodging those punches but he's moving so fast, that it only seems he's standing still. Not I can keep track of him." Said sam. They still stood in shock as max still dodge the attacks, though it didn't look like it. The warlord looked on wondering.  
  
How can he do that? No ones that fast! Where is he getting this power?  
  
He looks at max's feet to see light beams shooting from the ground to his feet.  
  
He's drawing energy from the island itself! No way!  
  
" Pattonmon stop! Your no match for him here!"  
  
" No way! I can him take!"  
  
Pattonmon tried his Patton punch but max caught his cyber arm. Max looked him right in the eye as he ripped it out. Pattonmon staggered back as he looked in disbelief at it where his arm was. In rage, he charged at him.  
  
" You'll pay for that puke!"  
  
Before he could attack, max pointed his palm at him and sent a huge energy burst at him, deleting him.  
  
" Don't call me puke."  
  
Max dropped the arm, and walked toward the warlord, still with the aura around him.  
  
" Listen, shit head, I'm only gonna say this once; leave here now or I do to you what I just did to him."  
  
" Hmm. Alright I'll leave here, only because I need to rally my forces."  
  
The warlord flew up towards his ship but turned to the group.  
  
" Oh yeah, just to let you know. When I get back to my ship, I'm going to fire my particle cannon at the island. It might not destroy you, max but it will destroy the island and everything on. If I can't have this island, than no one can." He laughed as he boarded. Everyone looked up in horror as the parents held their children and each other. The destined grab their digimon partner.  
  
" What's that thing he's gonna fire?" asked Davis.  
  
" It's a reveres particle cannon. It has the power to wipe out an entire city block or an island." Said sam.  
  
" Can't we stop it?" asked izzy.  
  
" No. Once its fired, nothing can stop it."  
  
" In a pig's eye, it can't! Give me some room!"  
  
As everyone cleared away, max start to power up with every bit of power that he and the island had as his aura grew to a massive size and the island shake with his power. He than cupped his hands to his side and looked up as the ship open to show the cannon charging to fire.  
  
" What's he doing?" asked Mr. Kamiya.  
  
" He's gonna use the tsunami wave, pop. We still have a chance!" answered Tai.  
  
Just then the cannon fired.  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
Max unleashed a massive wave of blue energy as it collided with the yellow energy of the cannon. The forces ripped at the ground, as high wind blew on every part of the island while everyone struggled to hold on. Max seemed to be losing.  
  
FULL POWER  
  
The wave expanded to double its size as it eclipsed the cannon and destroyed the ship in a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, sam and Tai run up to see max in the same position as before. He smiles as he falls to the ground but was caught by the boys.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Your welcome my child.  
  
  
  
  
The warlord was flying away in his chair as he contacted snivmon.  
  
" Sir, I take it the mission was not successful."  
  
" No. It appears I'll have to take care of these new one."  
  
" And the master project?"  
  
" It processes on schedule. Enjoy this victory, max. For next we meet, you die!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That was interest. I've never seen someone draw energy from the island." Said genni.  
  
" Well he can make digimon digivolve so he could-no but it's..." said doc.  
  
" I knew he had power but nothing like this!" said blackWargreymon.  
  
" Then we are in agreement?" said traveler.  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Than come. There is much to do in preparation for the battle ahead."  
  
  
  
  
  
The boys were gathered around max as dr. kido looked over max as he told them what happened.  
  
" So the island gave you some of its power, huh? Cool." Said max.   
  
" Yeah it was weird but cool."  
  
" Well except for some cuts, your ok." Said dr. kido.  
  
" Thanks, doc."  
  
Sora then came over to max, with every female at the party, except for Katherine who was flirting with sam.  
  
" Can I do something for you ladies?"  
  
" I just want to thank you for saving my life." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
" Thanks for saving my daughter's life." said Mrs. Takanuci as he planted one his cheek.  
  
" Thanks for saving my brother." Said Kari as she followed suit. Soon all the women planted one the boy. Last but not least, keke walked up to max and put her hands on his cheeks.  
  
" And this is for saving my life." She said she as kissed him passionately on the lips. At first he resisted than wrapped his arms around her and return it. Every smiled at the couple, well not every one.  
  
" Hmmmmopp, eww!" said the twins.  
  
" Come on. Cut'em some slack you guys." Said T.K., holding Kari's hand.  
  
" Aw, ok. But we don't have to like it." Said tike.  
Max and keke stop kissing to see sam with a big smile.  
  
" Hey dude what are you so happy about?"  
  
" Four words; got dem digits DAWG!"  
Everyone enjoyed a good laugh the day came to any end but the war was far from over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time: the warlord plan to surrender to the d3s but what is he really planning? Plus, the traveler reveal the reason behind his origin and max's powers, and before this is over, one of the d3s will DIE! Try to guess who.  
CH.8 "LIFE AND DEATH"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TIKE: hey, ma would be here but he had to go grocery-shopping, max and keke are making out on his bed, sam is on the phone with some French chick and my sis is watching dragon ball z. she thinks goten is hot. Personally I'm a powerpuff man myself.  
KARA: bro, it's time to wrap it up.  
TIKE: right sis. Join ma next time when his guest is blackWargreymon. Now PLAY MY MUSIC!  
  
(Plays jay-z/R.Kelly 'fiesta')  
  
KARA: no, no, no. PLAY MY MUSIC!  
  
(Plays jagged edge 'where the party')  
  
Later ficcers   



	8. life and death

MA: hey peoples. I'm back. And the d3s are still here.  
D3S: hey!  
MA: anyway, my next guest is the most powerful digimon in the digital world. Here's blackWargreymon.  
BW: WASSSSUPPP!  
THE BOYS: WASSSSUPP!  
KEKE: I swear to god, the next person who does that is so fucking dead!!  
MA: right. Anyway, BW, when you're not beating the crap out digimon, what do you like to do?  
BW: well. . Uh . . . I like... to (mumbles).  
MA: what was that?  
BW: I like to watch soap operas, okay? Can't a digimon of destruction watch some soaps without getting the third degree?!  
MA: damn, I didn't know.  
RECOOME: hey I'm back.  
MA: Recoome, what are you doing here?  
RECOOME: you have cable and I like to watch soap operas. Hey, all my children is on!  
BW: really? Gotta go.  
MA: hey, what about the disclaimer?  
BW: oh all right! Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Now if you excuse me.  
MA: while I get those out of my living room, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH.8 "LIFE AND DEATH"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Is everything ready?"  
  
" Yes. But are you sure this is worth it, sir?"  
  
" Yes it is. The sooner they are out of the way, the better."  
  
" Right sir. I make the final arrangement."  
  
" Good. Now it begins or should I say it ends. Hahahahahahahahaha."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Our first head on battle with the warlord's forces end in victory. Now the only thing we can do is try to predict what's the bastard's next move. I had just finished my morning routine of 10,000 finger push-ups. The older destined were in walking to class with us.  
  
" So what's the word max?" asked Tai.  
  
" Not much, tai. I haven't been able to come close to the power I felt that day."  
  
" Mainly because you were on the island, but I wonder how you were able to tap into such power and our digimon weren't?" said izzy.  
  
" I...uh...wouldn't know anything about that."  
Just than, Mr. Fujiyama ran up to max, with a big smile on his face.  
  
" Max! Just the boy I wanted to see!"  
  
" Mr. F, what do you want?"  
  
" You're such a kidder! You come to this school over a week ago, acting so innocent!"  
The others looked at the teacher with worried eyes.  
  
" Okay, Mr. Fujiyama, I don't know what you've been smoking, but can I have some?" said matt.  
The teacher just smiled as he led the group to his class where two large men in black suits and sunglasses stood at the door. The two looked down at max and nodded as they opened the door to the class. Inside, a person in a fine business suit stood next to the window with his back turned. His hair was gray and tied back in to a pony tail, much like max's but without the ribbon.  
  
" I brought him, just like you asked, Mr. Sims."  
  
" I don't know any---HUH!"  
  
" Hi, max. How's it going?"  
Max was all but stunned as the man turned to reveal that he was the traveler. Max stood in utter shock as he stared at him, the man who knew more about max than anyone.  
  
" Sims? As in Ezekiel Sims?" asked izzy.  
  
" Izzy, you know him?" asked sora.  
  
" Know him? Who doesn't? Ezekiel Sims is the 3rd richest man on the planet. He owns more buildings than Donald trump and a well philanthropist."  
  
" Yeah my dad use to work for one of his companies back in America." Added Mimi.  
  
" And he just donated $250,000 to the school. I must say max you have some very important friends." Said Mr. Fujiyama.  
Sims led max into the hallway, flanked by his bodyguards.  
  
" Are you following me?"  
  
" Am I the one following you or are you following me?"  
  
" Don't change the subject."  
  
" Ahem. Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" said matt.  
  
" Oh, I know all about you, matt, sora, izzy, mimi, tai, sam, and keke. He speaks very highly of you, especially you, keke." He said as he kissed her hand much to the distain of max.  
  
" Well enough of this. Any one hungry? My treat?"  
The group smiled at the thought of a millionaire paying for lunch.  
  
" But what about school?" asked max.  
  
" Hey, I just donated a 1/4 of a million dollar to this school in your name. I think they'll let you go this once. Besides, kid, we've got things to discuss."   
The eight of them piled into Mr. Sims' limo as the left. The limo was huge in size and had TVs everywhere. The group decided to eat at a pizzeria. They ate outside at tables while Mr. Sims and max ate a different table.  
  
" Mmmmm. Delicious. Pizza; one the few things human are good at."  
  
" Why are you doing this?"  
  
" Because I like pizza."  
  
" No. I mean, all this crap; the money, the food."  
Mr. Sims noticed a spider on the table and let it crawl on his hand.  
  
" Take the spider; to most an annoyance, to others a source of study. But itself, it's just doing its job. It goes around; making webs, having offspring, catching bugs, yet it doesn't realize the role it plays in a grand scheme of life. It doesn't realize that without it, bugs and pest would over run the planet and crops. It doesn't realize the power it has."  
  
" And neither do I. I've heard this before."  
  
" But have you thought about the words? Do you truly understand them? The incident at File Island was only the beginning. Now ask yourself this; was the island give you its energy or was it unlocking the power you had within you."  
  
" I never thought of it that way."  
  
" I see you take after you father in that area. Come on."  
Sims paid for the food leaving a huge tip. The group found themselves in the park. Tai was showing off his soccer moves with sora secretly watching. Matt was playing his harmonica next to her while sneaking glances at Mimi. Sam was showing izzy how to, as he put it, Mack the honeys. Keke was watching max talk to Sims by the pond.  
  
What are they talking about?  
  
  
  
  
" So what's your role in this, Sims, or is that not your real name?"  
  
" I go by many names, but Sims is the one I prefer. I'm what you call a watcher: someone who observes and watches. Max I've seen things that no one can understand."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. Every action that a person can take is taken, in my eyes. I've seen every possible future that the digidestined can take. You know, in one future, you're a superhero called the sneak, but that's not important right now."  
  
" What is?"  
  
" Think of time as water; it flows freely without stopping and perfectly."  
He then picks up a stone.  
  
" But if an unknown factor was put into play. . ."  
  
He skips the rock over the pond.  
  
" What happens?"  
  
" It creates ripples."  
  
" Exactly. Time travel is a very precise art that not even genni understood fully. You see when he sent you back, it created a worst case timeline, which you are now in."  
  
" How can it be worst than the line I was forced to live in?"  
  
" It's much worse. I don't know the details but I do know this; in the next couple of days, the warlord's gonna do something that will make him more powerful than he's ever been or will ever be."  
  
" How powerful?"  
  
" He could make the dark masters look like baby digimon. But there is one hope; you."  
  
" ME! But if he's as strong as say he is, how can I beat him?"  
  
" Because you have more power than you or any one else knows. Besides, I know your secret, the secret that you have tried hid from you friends and genni."  
  
" And what pray tell is the secret?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Keke was still watching the two when the others joined her.  
  
" How long have they been at?" asked sam.  
  
" For about an hour." Said keke.  
  
" I wonder what they're talking about." Wondered izzy.  
They continued to watch when max jumped back at something Sims said.  
  
" Wow! I wonder what he said to spook him?" said matt.  
  
  
  
  
  
" But how do you know?"  
  
" I've watched you since the moment of your birth. I know more about than your team does."  
  
" But I promised my father I would."  
  
" I know but the time will come when you'll need to break that promise to him to save our worlds. Think about it. Now come on, it's time to head to back school."  
  
  
  
  
It was almost was time for school to let out the eight returned to school. Mr. Sims was right, as the teachers really didn't care if they missed class. As max was leaving, Sims called him from his limo.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Just one more thing; be prepared because soon the fate of two worlds will rest solely on you."  
  
" Don't you mean the destined and my team?"  
  
" No, I mean there is a battle coming and you alone will have battle in it. What you do in this battle will decide if our worlds live of die. See ya later, kid."  
With that his limo left, leaving a dumbfounded max to let the words set in. he has been in a lot of battles but this one, he didn't know if he could fight it.  
  
" Hey man! In case you haven't noticed, school is not over!" yelled matt.  
Max smiled as he caught up with his friends.  
  
  
  
  
Izzy had called the destined and the d3s to the computer room. No one knew why except that izzy had some 'prodigious' information.   
  
" So izzy, what's this info you have that so damn important?" said Tai.  
  
" This. I received a message from dark territory today and I don't need to tell you who it's from."  
He punched a few keys on the keyboard and the image of the warlord appeared on the screen.  
  
" Attention, max and your team! You have proven yourselves to be worthy opponents, much more than the digi-wimps. So, because of this, I, the digital warlord, wish to meet you at giga house, to discuss terms of surrender. Meet me there five hours after this message is sent. See you then."  
  
" And the message ends there. It was sent at noon so we have 45 minutes to decide whether or to go."  
  
" Well, the choose is obvious; we go." Said tike.  
  
" But for all you know, it could be a trap." Said T.K.  
  
" But for all we know it could be the real deal." Said sam.  
  
" Yeah, but seems all to convenient. Sure you've beaten his butt a bunch of times but he seems too tough to just fold."  
  
" Well hat do you think max? You're the leader and what you say goes." Said keke.  
Max leaned against the door, silently thinking of what to do. If there a time that he looked like his father, it was that time.  
  
" We go. We have to check this out."  
30 minutes after the decision, max and the d3s were dressed in their future attire. The destined were with them and ready.  
  
" Ok, here's the score; me and the team are going in to check it out." Said max.  
  
" And we're staying here to watch their backs. Don't fight unless you have mega backing you up."  
  
" And if it looks like anything's wrong, hit the house with everything you got and burn out."  
  
" But what about you?" said Kari.  
  
" Don't worry Kari. We can handle anything."  
With that, the twins flew off first.  
  
" Hey iz, we still got Mack lessons afterwards." Sam said as he flew off.  
  
" Don't worry matt. We'll work on those riffs." Keke said as she left.  
  
" Well I'll see you on the others, dude."  
  
" Right. And don't be so hard on sora. You still have hope."  
Max said as he left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The d3s flew towards giga house. As they landed, they stood in awe of the massiveness of it. It was here the new digidestined battled arukinemon and her army of bug digimon. And was also where they met her partner, the love struck mummymon.   
  
" Wow. Now dat is a very big house." said tike.  
  
" Yeah, how come I've never seen it back home?" asked keke.  
  
" This place was a major base for the dark forces during the war. When my father was with the titans, he lead a major attack against it and ultimately destroyed it."  
  
" Wait max! Your dad served with the titans?! Just when I thought your dad couldn't be any cooler." Said sam.  
The five entered the house as they heard a voice over the house.  
  
" Welcome, friends. If you wish to meet me face to face, come to the computer room."  
  
" Well I guess we're off to the computer room."   
  
" But first sam, we need to be ready."  
  
MAGNA DIGIVOLVE ACTIVATE  
  
The five magna digivolved to their next forms. They flew quickly to the computer room and standing next to the large computer, was the digital warlord. The five landed next to him as he turned to meet them.  
  
" Hello, at last it has come to this."  
  
" Yes it has. Now let discuss surrender."  
  
" Yes, YOUR SURRENDER!"  
Suddenly metal seals covered the wall, the door, and the window. Max punched the seal but barely phased it.  
  
" I wouldn't try. It's made of 3ft of solid digizoid and unbreakable."  
  
" I bet your not unbreakable!" said sam as he lunged at him as max stopped him.  
  
" No, don't waste you time with a hologram."  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" On File Island, he said since he was connected to the powers of darkness, and us being near him would weaken us. My Powers are still strong so either he's gone good or he's not here."  
As he said this, the warlord laughed and disappeared and his image reappeared on the computer screen with a clock with five minutes on it.  
  
" Bravo, max. You're as smart as I thought but not smart enough to avoid my trap. Notice the timer at the bottom of the screen. Inside this computer are a bomb but not just any bomb; it's filled with diginite. Very interesting substance, though useless as is, if combined with an explosive, can increase it explosive yield by at least 100 times. You should see what it does to m-60. I added it to 50 pounds of C-4. You can imagine how big the explosion would be. I guess enough to destroy you, even in your armor. But don't feel too bad; you'll be apart of the largest explosion in the history of the digital world in about 3 minutes."  
  
As his image left the screen with the clock still counting down, max went up to sam, who was look over the seal.  
  
" Well can we get out?"  
  
" The good news is we can cut through, but the bad news is it will take about five minutes."  
  
" And that's 2 minutes we don't have. Can you disarm it?"  
  
" Let me remind you that my mother was the explosives expert and I'm the computer wiz. Besides, if I were, I've never heard of this diginite so I wouldn't know where to start."  
  
" Great now with only a minute to live. What are we gonna do?" said keke.  
  
" Wait. There is one thing we can. Quick all of you! Dedigivolve!"  
They did as they were to as max remained in his form.  
  
" Now what?" asked tike.  
  
" Now stand behind me."  
  
As they did, max concentrated as orange force field appeared around the four.  
  
" MAX what are you doing?"  
  
" The only thing I can kek. I love you."  
  
" NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and matt were cruising on garudamon while in an uneasy silence.  
  
" Sora.."  
  
" Matt.."  
  
" You first."  
  
" No you first."  
  
" Matt we need to talk."  
  
" Yes me too. I.."  
  
A blinding flash of light lit up the skies interrupted him. All the destined looked on in horror as giga house disappeared in a mushroom cloud. Meanwhile, the warlord in his hover chair looked on from a ridge.  
  
" Good-bye, my worth adversary. Pity we couldn't have met in the field of battle but I have plans to keep."  
  
As the dust cleared, the destined flew to the area, which was completely barren for two miles. It was a good the destined was three miles away. Tai, matt, and sora were the first ones there.  
  
" Hey anybody alive here?" yelled Tai.  
They heard a groan as keke pushed the rocks off her. Matt rushed to help her up.  
" Keke, you okay?"  
  
" Got an aspirin the size of a mega."  
The others looked around as ken found sam.  
  
" Man even hurt, I still look good!" he said as they shared a laugh.  
T.K. and Kari found kara and tike head first in the ground and pulled them out.  
  
" Are you two okay?" asked Kari.  
  
" Yeah. Nothing a buffet table can't fix."  
Everyone continued to recover them when sora noticed something.  
  
" Hey tai, where's max?"  
Tai realized that their leader was missing. Suddenly a high pitch scream was heard as they traced it to yolei who standing on a short hill. Ken ran to her as she about to fall.  
  
" Yolei, what's wrong- oh my god."  
They ran to where he was as the saw what caused yolei to scream. The girls cried, the boys just stood there and the digimon didn't know what to do. There partially covered by dirt was max, motionless and lifeless. Keke ran to him followed by Joe as they turn him over on his back. His cloths were tore, he was bleeding everywhere, his d-vice was in shambles, and his eyes lost it color as he looked out with a lifeless stare. Joe fell back on medical training as he checked for a pulse and put his head on his chest.  
  
" He's not breathing and I'm not getting a pulse."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: CH.9 "TRIPPED OUT"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well I hope you enjoyed this fic. Next time, I'll ask you the audience who I shall interview next. It could be a digidestined, digimon, friend or enemy. It's your chose. Majority win so vote on who will be in the corner.  
BW: (crying) I can't Gillian is dead. It's just not fair. WHY!!!!!!!!  
RECOOME: I know what you mean. Life isn't fair.  
MA: okay well see ya-  
BW: WAIT! I have some music to play.  
MA: you sure you're cool?"  
BW: yes now PLAY MY MUSIC!  
  
  
  
  
(Plays snoop dog's 'snoop dogg')  
  
BW: WESTSIDE!  
  
Later ficcers.   



	9. tripped out

MA: hey peoples. All I can tell you about this fic is like the title says is tripped out.   
MAX: say ma, whose today's guest?  
MA: sorry dude, there will be no more corner until I receive at least five review to tell me to.  
EVERYONE: AWWWWWW, DAMN!  
TIKE: hey you jabornis! You better bring it back so we can have a party or I'll come out and layth the smackth down on all your candy asses!  
KARA: word up bro.  
MA: so what are we gonna do 'til then?  
RECOOME: hey guys! Wrestling is on!  
THE D3S: all right!  
MA: well see ya. I love digimon and all but the great one calls. But I have to do the disclaimer.  
MAX: ok. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz. Now hurry the fuck up!  
MA: well enjoy the fic! IF YOU SMELL-LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL WHAT THE D3S ARE COOKING!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 9 "TRIPPED OUT"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Oooohhh. What a hit."  
Max woke up in the middle of a wasteland as he looked around.  
  
" The warlord wasn't kidding about the bang that thing had. I wonder if the others survived."  
Max walked a little ways until he saw the gang huddled over a small area.  
  
" Oh no! I hope no one's hurt. HEY GUYS!"  
No one turned around to acknowledge him. It was as if they didn't hear him. Max walked up to the group and found the girls crying and the boys on the verge of tears.  
  
" Ok guys what's- OH NO!"  
  
Max couldn't believe what he saw; Joe and sam were performing c.p.r on HIM. Max staggered back as the reality of it all sunk in. as he fell back, he saw keke, sobbing worst then all the girls. He tried to comfort her but his hand past right through her. He looked at his hand in shock as he finally came to the realization.  
  
" I.. I'm dead. I can't believe I'm dead."  
  
" True but that can be changed."  
  
Max looked around at who said that. His eyes fell on two robed figures out in the distance. Hoods covered their faces and they appeared to float on air. As they made their way over to max, they passed through the digidestined as if they weren't even there.  
  
" Are you ghosts like me or something else?"  
  
" No, we aren't ghost, or demon or angel." The taller one said in a male voice.  
  
" We are called high ones, beings beyond life and death." Said the shorter one with a female voice.  
  
" We understand your sacrifice was great but it is not your time to pass yet."  
  
" You mean I'm not suppose to be dead?"  
  
" No. You have a great destiny ahead of you and you must fulfill it."  
  
" But first you have understand why you have a destiny."  
Just then the area began to light up. The others didn't see it but max was blinded by it. As max re-opened his eyes, he found himself in a room. It was like a nursery with pictures on the wall. There was a balcony and max walked to it. He looked out to see that the building was on a mountain on an island. At the bottom of the mountain looked like a military base with ships entering and leave it. Max turned back in the room and on the dresser was a picture of a couple. The man wore a dress military suit with a sword his side. He had dark brown eyes with large brown hair. The woman wore a white wedding gown. She had auburn hair with red eyes. Their arms were interlocked. Max looked at the picture and smiled when he heard a cry. He looked over to a baby's crib. Inside was a baby boy with brown hair and red eyes. Suddenly the red haired woman appeared and picked him up. The baby immediately stopped crying as the woman sat in a chair on the balcony.  
  
" Their, there now. Your so much like your father it's scary. Now then."  
  
Love  
So many people use your name in vain  
Love  
Those who have faith in sometimes go astray  
Love  
Thru all the up and down joys and hurts  
Love  
For better or worse I still will choose you first.  
  
  
Max was in tears as the lady sung to her child.  
  
" Do you know where you are?"  
  
" Yes, this is where I was born. This is my room."  
  
Suddenly, the brown haired man appeared. He wore a white t-shirt with two swords strapped to his back and brown pants and boots. He walked next to woman as max watched.  
  
" Do you know the two?"  
  
" Yes. They're my parents."  
  
" So how is he?"  
  
" He's fine. He's fighter just like his daddy. Well have the gifts stopped?"  
  
" Nope. It seems every digimon is sending something to him. It's as if they worship him or something."  
  
" You know mimi's expecting in a couples of weeks on server."  
  
" I know. Matt's running around like chicken with his head cut off. But still we got the honor of being the parents of the first child born in the digital world."  
  
" I thought being high general was enough for you."  
  
" Hey you know me, I can't have enough, especially with you."  
And with that they shared a kiss before they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
" Oops sorry! Don't mind me. I'm just passing thru."  
  
" Hey who the hell are you?"  
  
As the man stepped out of the shadows, max immediately recognized him.  
  
" Me? I'm called the traveler. And I've got some news for you."  
  
What's he doing here? I knew the bastard was old but DAMN!  
  
The old man walked next to the woman and looked at the baby with a smile.  
  
" So you're the reason for all the buzz here."  
  
" Excuse me but how did you get here?"  
  
" I took the stairs. Anyway, have you wondered why the digimon have been sending your son gifts?"  
  
" No."   
  
" Well sir it's just as you said, they worship him for he represents the future."  
  
" The future?"  
  
" Well see, many digimon have know about the existence of your world, even before your arrival. These digimon knew that in order for both worlds to survive a unity must be achieved between both worlds. But a symbol to represent the union was to be created. So two of the digidestined were chosen to create that symbol and you two were the ones chosen."  
  
" You mean my baby is nothing more than a tool?"  
  
" No. It's what he is. He is what will now be called a digital human; a being possessing genetic and digital information in his system. Sure others will be born here, but he is the first and the most powerful."  
  
" What makes him so powerful?"  
  
" Look at where he was born; the birth place of all digimon. Here he has been give the ultimate gift; life. This will give him the power give energy to those who believe in life. In short, he can make digimon digivolve by just touch it."  
  
" Why come to us now?"  
  
" Because things are moving to fast and we must act now. Sir, train him in your art. I know you promised oromon not to train others but we need him in the coming battle." He said as he began to leave.  
  
" How'll we know when it's time?"  
  
" You'll know."  
  
Soon the scene was covered in dark as max sat on his knees. The hooded figures appeared next to him.  
  
" Now do you understand?"  
  
" Yes, I do. For the first time in a long time, I understand. I know what I must do."  
  
" Good. Now its time."  
Suddenly a portal opened to reveal a land with trees and valleys. It seemed like paradise to max as he stared.  
  
" Here you have a choice; if you go thru this portal, you will know no pain, no suffering, only joy and bliss."  
  
" Or you can go back to your life and face the challenge ahead of you. Be warned, for once you make this decision, it can't be unmade."  
  
" That's easy. I'm going back. I have a responsibility to my planet and my family."  
  
" Very well."  
The light came back as max closed his eyes. He opened them to see himself back in the blast zone with the destined and the d3s. Sam and Joe stopped the c.p.r as blackWargreymon was standing over him. He had heard about the trap and rushed to see. When they told him, he started to go crazy.  
  
" No! He can not be dead!"  
  
" I'm sorry blackWargreymon but he is." Said Tai.  
  
" No! He cannot die! Not yet! Come on little brother, live so we can battle again!"  
  
Max looked back at the hooded ones.  
  
" Ok how do I get back to my body?"  
  
" First we must jump start your body."  
  
They began to glow with a radiant power. At the same time, Tai's and sora's chest began to glow. As every one looked on, the glow took the shape of their crest and shot a beam of energy at the body of max. Max looked on at what was transpiring.  
  
" Go now."  
  
" Right and thanks." And with that, he drifted back into his body.  
As the light died down, they all heard a gasp. As they looked down, max was breathing.  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but my body hurt all over. The first thing I felt was a hard slap. Keke looked at me with anger in her eyes.  
  
" MAX IF YOU EVER DO SOME CRAZY BULL SHIT LIKE THAT, I'LL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?!"  
  
" Yeah." Was all I could get out of my mouth. She then fell on my shoulder and started to weep.  
  
" I was so worried!"  
I smiled as every one welcomed me back. BlackWargreymon just looked at me.  
  
" I don't know how you did but.. Uh.. Its great to have you back, little brother."  
  
" Thanks big brother." And I passed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The destined loaded a bandaged max on imperildramon. Unknown to them the hooded ones looked on.  
  
" We should've told him who we were."  
  
" No. If we did, then he would've wanted to stay. Besides, they need him more."  
  
" Do you think he win?"  
  
" He must for it is his responsibly to watch over the worlds, just as it a parents' responsibly to watch over his son."  
The two held each other's hand. They both had rings. The male had a sun-like symbol on his ring. The female had a heart-like symbol on hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke a few hours later. My body covered in bandages and barely able to move. Keke was beside my bed, asleep in a chair. She woke up as I tried to get up. I had a long time to think about what to do.  
  
" Max, you shouldn't be up."  
  
" Kek help me to the living room. I need to use the phone."  
She agreed as she helped me to the living room. Sam and the twins were watching T.V. when I grabbed the phone and dial the number.  
  
" Max, what's up?"  
  
I put the phone to my ear as someone answered.  
  
" Tai, it's me. Have everyone meet at your house in one hour. Yes I know how late it is but this can't wait. Let's just say it's time for the truth. Ok. We'll be there in an hour." And I hung up.   
As I put the phone on the hook, I knew there was no turning back. Before this night was over, nothing will ever be the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: pasts.............................. will be unlocked.  
Truths........................ will be known.  
Secrets..................... will be reveled.  
You don't want to miss this chapter.  
CH. 10 "FULL DISCLOSURE"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey I hope you enjoyed that. We've been watching RAW IS WAR.  
D3S, RECOOME, BW: ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!  
MA: well as you can see, we're all rock fans here. And if you want the corner back you gotta review. I can't tell what happens but I can tell this: TAIORA FOREVER!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers.   



	10. full disclosure

MA: hey peoples! This is it! The moment you've been waiting for. Everything you've wanted to know about the d3s is revealed.  
MAX: where we come from.  
KEKE: what we're doing here.  
SAM: the origin of our powers.  
TIKE: and most importantly-  
KARA: who our parents are.  
BW: finally! I need to find out about you five.  
MA: I don't own digimon or dbz. Now without further ado...  
ALL: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 10 "FULL DISCOLSURE"  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok Tai, this better damn important! I was having a good dream." Said matt as he enter Tai's apartment as the other destined sat in wait. They had all been called to here because Tai received a call from max asking him to get all the digidestined together. The reason, not even Tai knew. They all had a hard time getting out of their houses but still made it. Now all they could do is wait for max.  
  
" So Tai what do you think max wants to say?" asked sora.  
  
" Don't know. I only spoke to him briefly but he sounded serious."  
  
He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tai opened the door and the twins entered first, followed by sam and keke carrying max by the arms in the apartment. They sat him on a chair in the living room with everyone's eyes on him. Max was still hurt for the blast earlier today and took time for him to heal. Max, with a serious look, stood up to speak.  
  
" I'm glad you could make at such a late hour. Your all probably wondering why I've call you all here. Well, I fell its time you knew."  
  
He turned to his team.  
  
" Guys listen and do exactly as I say. First on you d-vices, put the numbers; 09-15-01, and put them in a circle on the table."  
  
They did as they were told, as max did the same. Max sat down as he began.  
  
" D- vices, activate amalgam program B-12."  
  
The d-vices shot a beam of light to one another forming a pentagon of light. Suddenly a voice computer voice spoke.  
  
" Program activated. Please state next command."   
  
" Run alpha program. Code name: full disclosure."  
  
" Warning! Program is triple encrypted. Please enter the code now."  
Max then places his hand over the pentagon.  
  
" Enter code: 5555578892U843050853ALPHA6780345948038DELTA1KI908457329477472724734727547278218139W20-1111111OMEGA5."  
And then he sat back down.  
  
" Hand print identification; confirmed.  
Voice print identification; confirmed.  
Code recognition; confirmed.   
Beginning program run."  
  
Suddenly, an image of an old genni appeared and in genni fashion he spoke.  
  
" And then I said 'that's not a dog. That's my wife!' oh is this thing on? Greetings digidestined. If you are viewing this, then max must've had a good reason, so I'll trust his judgment. You're probably wondering why I look old as I do. Well a lot can happen in 25 years. That's right. These five are from the future and are here to change the future. Forgive me; I'm ahead of myself. Allow my start from the beginning. It all started three weeks after the defeat of malomyotismon. Humanity and digimon were on the verge of uniting for a better understanding of each other. Then at 11:13pm, odiba time, the attack began. A being known as the digital warlord attacked 50 cities, mainly ones with digidestined. All night, dark digimon destroyed buildings, wiped out armies, and killed innocents. This became known as ' the night of hell'. After it was over, 50,000 people lay dead and millions more injured. The major nations united in an emergency committee to decide what to do when the warlord announced that the nations of the world to surrender to him. The committee found that in last night's attack, one place had almost no casualties. It was odiba and you 12 saved more lives than any one. A mouth later, the nations formed the united digital army or U.D.A. for short. This was an army made of mostly armed soldiers from every corner of the world, digimon, and digidestined. The U.D.A filed into the digital world to fight what known as the digital war. For 20 years, the warlord's forces and the army battled in the digital world, but unfortunately we lost. The remains of the U.D.A. formed a resistance to the warlord's attack. In the end, all the digidestined died and the resistance crushed. In the future, the digital world is under the rule of the dark masters. We are not sure how he brought them but it happened during the war. Earth is in ruins and mankind is enslaved and digimon are either dead or working for the warlord. But there is one hope; five young people with powers and abilities that surpass human and digimon comprehension. They were born in the digital world and thus, posses' digital and organic information in their blood system. They are the first digital humans in the world but I call them d3s, which means descendants of the digidestined. That's right, they are your children. Tike and kara; their enemies often underestimate them because of their size and age but they are quite strong. They like to fight and eat, but I think you've already found that out. It's a far cry from their nick names; the twin angels of hope and light. Sam; a bright young man who considers himself gods gift to woman, but he can figure out any electrical system. Ken, yolei, you should be very proud of your son. Keke; though she doesn't like to fight, she'll fight better than most of the others. She has her father's ear for music, but her mother's obsession with pink. And last but not least, max; the natural born leader and a powerful fighter. He has the strength of courage and power of love to guide him in peace and in battle. If you didn't know, his full name is max tajiri kamiya. Well, that's all the information I can give you and I hope it helps you in the battle ahead. If want any information on yourselves in the future, this program will answer any question. And d3s just remember that your uncle G loves all of you and is very proud of you. Good-bye, my friends." And with that, the image disappeared. The room was silent and the destined stared at the d3s.   
  
" Izzy, I think we need to give them some time alone." Said Joe.  
  
" I think your right Joe. Come on, cody, davis."  
They grabbed their digimon and left. Davis depressed at the fact his biggest rival and his biggest crush had kids together, left with a hung head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
T.K. and Kari were in her room while the twin looked around the room.  
  
" So you're our kids, huh?" asked T.K.  
  
" Yep. Pretty much." Said kara.  
  
" Were we married when we had you?" Kari asked.  
  
" Yes. Five wonderful years." Said tike.  
  
" Five years? Did we get a divorce, like my parents?"  
  
" No, you both died when we were just babies."  
  
" Yeah, all I have from you is this cap from you and from what the older ones tell about you."  
  
" Well I kinda have to admit that I felt a connection to you two. I guess that explains it all then."  
  
" But hey! Does that change anything? Fuck no! We still fight as a team."  
  
" That one thing I wanna talk to you about those potty mouths of yours."  
  
" Yeah, no son of mine would use those words."  
  
" Hey! I'm not your son yet."  
  
" Don't make me put over my knee!"  
  
" It's more like me and my bro could put you over our knees."  
  
" I just like to see you try young lady."  
  
As the future family continued to argue about who could fight who, patamon and gatomon looked on.  
  
" Pata?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" If we ever have children, kill me."  
  
" What do you mean if we ever have kids?"  
  
" Do the math, my little porky. If T.K. and Kari have kids then we're expected to kids too. Besides what's wrong with having kids with me?"  
  
" Nothing. It's just I never thought about having kids, but if I did I would like to have them with you."  
As he said that, everyone stopped talking and looked at the rookie. Gatomon then grabbed his ear.  
  
" Come on, pata. We've got stuff to talk about."  
  
" Ow. That hurts! Awww thanks a lot, guys. I blame you, T.K.!"  
  
As the champion dragged him out of the room, the four bust out laughing as they continued to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the living room, sam was working on the T.V. while yolei tried to comfort a distressed ken on the couch.  
  
" I can't believe this! I'm not even a teen yet and I've got a kid. How am I gonna explain this to my parents?"  
  
" You don't. As far as you folks are concerned, I'm just a friend from school. Damn connector plug!"  
  
" So what's your story?"  
  
" Well after the night of hell, ken's parents were killed and your family took him in. when the U.D.A. started drafting soldiers, both of you joined. You were both assigned to the same unit in the army and later join the intelligence division. One thing led to another, and out I popped."  
  
" Were we good parents?"  
  
" Yep. The best ones a boy could ask for. It played to have folks with I.Q.s over 200."  
  
" This is all poppycock! How do we know you being truthful?" asked hawkmon.  
  
" Because I know that you like eating ding-dongs and looking at dirty magazines in yolei's closet."  
  
" HAWKMON! Is this true?"  
  
" Well... yolei.. Uh. . That is to say it is sorta true."  
  
" Hawkmon, I never knew you were so perverted." Said wormmon.  
  
" Anyway, why are you fixing the kamiya's T.V.?"  
  
" That's one of my hobbies. I can fix any thing electrical. I learned it from you ken. There! That should do."  
Sam turned on the T.V. and it showed better than before. Yolei and ken looked on amazed at his work.  
  
" Wow! That's great!"  
  
" He's even better than me!"  
  
" Say sam, where did you get your name?" asked hawkmon.  
  
" I was name after my uncle, but he died before I knew him." He answered while looking at ken. Ken smiled at the thought.  
  
" And if you don't mind me asking, what's your other hobby?"  
  
" Do you have to ask, yolei? I'm dead sexy. Look at my sexy body. The ladies love me." He said looking in a mirror. Ken and yolei fell over while their digimon sweat-dropped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keke, matt, and Mimi were on the balcony. Keke was looking out at the night sky.  
  
" I love the night sky. It's so peaceful and calm. You don't get to see much of the sky in my time."  
  
" Well it kind makes sense."  
  
" In what way?"  
  
" I figured that you were related to Mimi because you love pink so damn much."  
  
" Hey! What's that's suppose to mean, matt?"  
  
" Nothing!"  
  
" Yeah right!"  
Keke started to giggle.  
  
" What so funny?"  
  
" For two people who don't go together, you argue like an old married couple, just like my parents."  
  
" You mean we're married?"  
  
" No shit, matt! Of course you were. How do you think I was born?"  
  
" But what about him and sora?"  
  
" They went together for the first two years of the war but they broke up. All dad would say is they had to follow their hearts."  
Matt and Mimi both shot glances at each other.  
  
" You two argued a lot but I could tell you loved each other, and it was that love that helped me in my relationship with max."  
  
" Right, but I can't believe you actually go out with the son of taichi kamiya. I mean come on!"  
  
" Well there are some similarities, like their short tempers."  
  
" That's true."  
  
" But there are good ones like the hair."  
  
" WHAT! YOU THINK TAI'S HAIR LOOKS GOOD?!"  
  
" No. I think max's hair looks good and I see where he got it. It makes him look so sexy."  
As keke swooned over max's hair, matt and Mimi looked on worriedly.  
  
" Meems?"  
  
" Yeah, matt?"  
  
" We've got one strange daughter."  
  
" Got that right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was sitting on the roof of the building, looking at the night sky when Tai came over.  
  
" You know, your sitting in my spot."  
  
" Oh sorry. I'll move."  
  
" Naw. I just sit right here. So you like to watch the sky too?"  
  
" Yup. I guess I must've got that from you and the hair."  
  
" Hey! Don't down the hair. Ladies love the hair."  
  
" Well why do you look at the sky?"  
  
" Well, it started when me and sora were little, we use to watch the sky together from right here at this spot. You know, sora means sky. So whenever I looked up there it was like I was looking at sora because she was like the sky; alluring, mysterious and most of all beautiful. But when she started going with matt, my heart was crushed but I would wait for her and I still come up here to remind me of what I could've had. Even though she going with matt, I still love her and I always will."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Have you talked to her yet?"  
  
" Yeah, before this. We talked."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" Let's just say you'll find out soon."  
  
" Why do you look at sky?"  
  
" Well at my home, on File Island, my parents would take me outside just to look at the sky, day or night, rain or shine. They were so happy to just to look out side, to get away from the war. At first, I didn't understand why but soon I would go outside on my own. They loved the sky as much as they loved each other and me."  
  
" So why did you decide to tell us all this?"  
  
" In the battle ahead, we trust each other and what better way to gain your trust than with the truth."  
  
" Cool. Wanna go back in?"  
  
" No. Lets watch the sky some more. I think I saw comet over there."  
  
" Really? Where?"  
  
As max and Tai watched the sky, unknown to them, sora had heard their entire conversation. Her eyes weld up with tears as Tai bore his all to his future son. She took one last look at them and headed back to the apartment. Max and Tai went back to the apartment with a buzz of activity as the destined, using the program, found out what they did in the future.  
  
" So izzy what do you do?" asked Tai.  
  
" I was or will the top agent for the U.D.A. intelligence corp."  
  
" I was a major field commander in the army." Said Davis.  
  
" Well I was the c.o. of all military forces on server." Said matt.  
  
" Damn matt! That's phat!"  
  
" Tai, do yours." Suggested Kari.  
  
" Naw. I don't know."  
  
" Come on tai. What, you afraid you going to find out you have a sucky position?" egged on sora.  
  
" No. How do you work this thing?"   
  
" Just say your name."  
  
Tai did as he was told and his bio started up.  
  
  
" Taichi 'tai' kamiya was the most decorated soldier in the united digital army. His career began on the night of hell as he and his digimon Wargreymon destroyed more dark digimon than every digidestined on the planet. Later, he was a key speaker for the formation of the U.D.A. and was the first to join. Over a two-year period, Tai served in the alpha team of the server unit, under LT. Max tajiri. After his death, Tai assumed un-official command of the unit. In the first two years of the war, the titans, as they were known, completed over 50 successful missions under his command. After being promoted to the rank of lieutenant, Tai continued his undefeated streak. Afterwards, after a vote by the U.D.A. council, Tai was given the position of high general of all forces, thus making him the highest-ranking person in the entire digital world. Even though it didn't require him to, Tai still continued to lead many battles and fight like the rest of the army. He became a legend among the army and the warlord's biggest thorn. He became the most powerful soldier in the digital world, next to the warlord. He is married to lady sora kamiya and has one son, max, the first child born in the digital world."  
  
  
Everyone stood wide-eye as Tai turned out to be the most fortunate of all of them. Tai just stood there dumb-founded.  
  
" Hey I have a question. By telling us this stuff, will it change the future?"  
  
" No. According to genni, since we come from a future that's already happened, we can't change much in our time." Said sam.  
  
" In other words, if we destroyed the warlord in this time line, it would change this timeline so that the digital war never happened, but our future wouldn't probably change but by so much." Said max.  
  
" Awww, man! That means Kari and T.S. are still gonna have kids."  
  
" Hey! That's T.K., man. Get it right or deal with us." Said tike.  
  
Everyone laughed at the commit suddenly izzy's computer came on. On the screen, appeared doc, blackWargreymon, genni, and, much to the surprise of the older destined, the traveler.  
  
" Hey it's Mr. Sims." Said izzy.  
  
" No that's just an alias. He's called the traveler. All I know is he's been around." Informed max.  
  
" Nice to see you too, max." he said.  
  
" If you two are do? Digidestined, we have come to a solution." Said doc.  
  
" What are you guys doing together?" asked matt.  
  
" In order to figure out the prophecy, we had to pool our resources." Said genni.  
  
" Yeah, and genni's got cable." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
" Hey! We got news! The new kids are from the future."  
  
" I see."  
  
The group began to huddle and talk amongst themselves.  
  
" Max, where were you born?"  
  
" On top of Infinity Mountain, on File Island."  
  
" Good. And I'm guessing your folks are Tai and sora?"  
  
" Yeah. Doc, what up with these questions?"  
  
" Because, based on the prophecy and the data we've seen, we have reason to believe that you, max, is the chosen one."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max asks the four of the digital world about the prophecy and his birthright. Meanwhile, the warlord plans his ultimate revenge on max.  
CH. 11 "TO SET A TRAP"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that the fic, and I hop- (the traveler smashed through the window)  
TIKE: what the fuck!  
TT: WHY THE FUCK HASN'T ANYONE ASKED ABOUT ME?  
MA: hey man! I got you in the fic. That's good enough.  
TT: SHUT THE FUCK UP MA! LISTEN, ALL YOU BASTARDS OUT THERE! YOU BETTER PUT ME IN YOUR REVIEWS OR ELSE! AND REMEMBER, I'M THE 3RD RICHEST MAN ON THE PLANET! I GOT MORE CHEESE THAN VELVETTA! I CAN MAKE THINGS HAPPENS! BAD THINGS!!  
SAM: I thought your were the 5th.  
TT: DONALD TRUMP HAD A LITTLE ACCIDENT! NOW REVIEW ME! (Starts tearing up the house)  
MA: DdoC, ANTHONY, REVIEW THE BASTARD HE'S TEARING UP THE HOUSE! HELP!!!  
  
  
  
Later ficcers (maybe)  
  
  



	11. to set a trap

MA: hey peoples. FFN is still down so by the time you read this, it will be up. Hey max you guys get TT under control?  
MAX: yep. He won't be causing any trouble. (TT is tied up in a chair)  
MA: good, now today we have special guests; Tai and sora.  
TAI: hey.  
SORA: hi.  
MA: so Tai this is not an interview but can I ask you a question?  
TAI: shoot.  
MA: do you like pie?  
TAI: what kind of pie?  
MA: I'm not talking about apple pie, peach pie, or, pumpkin pie.  
TAI: I still don't get it.  
MA: watch. HEY SAM, MAX! DO YOU LIKE PIE?  
MAX: PIE? YEAH, I LIKE PIE!  
SAM: YEAH, MA! I LOVE PIE!  
SORA: well if it's anything, I like pie.  
MA: just as I thought. Do the disclaimer.  
SORA: uh. . Okay. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz so don't sue him okay?  
TAI: so is it wrong to like pie?  
MA: (sigh) while I educate Tai on the subject, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 11 "TO SET A TRAP"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me. I never thought about myself as anything other than a warrior but now, things have changed. I remember the vision we I "died" and I hardly believed it. I decided to find the four of them in the digital world. The rest of the team decided to go shopping. The older destined didn't have school because of a broken water main, except for Joe who had a test. The younger ones still had to go but only for half a day. Little did I know that this day, I would be changed forever.  
  
  
  
The warlord slept uneasily in his huge bed. His face painted with sweat and flushed with red. Snivmon flew in to the room as the warlord continued his fitted sleep.  
  
" Master? Master, are you okay?"  
  
Suddenly he woke with a yell as he looked at his servant.  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
" Master, your face? The nightmare?"  
  
The warlord felt his face as he look at him. No one knows what the warlord looks like. His face is always hidden by the helmet/mask he wore. Only snivmon has seen his face and knows who he really is.  
  
" Yes. The same nightmare as before; I'm conquering the real world and the digi-fools are bowing before me, when suddenly a new fighter appears. He is different from the rest; his hair is spiky and golden, he has a gold aura around but most striking is his eyes that are the most intense shade of green. I try to fight him but he is too fast and his power is unbelievable. He destroys me."  
  
" Quite disturbing, sir."  
  
" No matter. Is he here?" he said as he put on his helmet.  
  
" Yes, sir. It took some looking but I was able to track him down. He was in the eastern jungles hunting gazimon."  
  
" Well then, send him in."  
The door to his room open and a digimon entered. He wore a blue outfit and his face was a little scared but the most noticeable feature was his very large backpack full of weapons, tools and traps.  
  
  
DA: I'm huntermon, the greatest hunter in the digital world; I have hunted everything from rookies to megas with my sack o' stuff. My caster blaster is the ultimate weapon in my arsenal.  
  
  
  
" So you're the famous huntermon? Are you as good as they say you are?"  
  
" No. Better."  
  
" Good. You will have to be for this prey."  
  
" The digidestined? I've heard of them. I wondered when our paths would cross."  
  
" Excellent. Do you need anything from me?"  
  
" Just a few gundramon and my payment."  
  
" Right to the point, aren't you? When you've done the job, send them to my northern complex."  
  
" Right." And with that, he left.  
  
" Today's going to be a real family affair."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you knew my parents?" max asked to the traveler. He had met the four at genni's house. BlackWargreymon and doc were watching TV while genni was tending his fish with potato chips.  
  
" Well what could I say? I told your parent that you would be this great warrior when you were younger?"  
  
" Well yeah. I deserve that much."  
  
" Yes, you do. But it wasn't time yet."  
  
" Okay but how do you know I'm this chosen one?"  
  
" It says that he will be born on the highest point at the birth place of all. You were born on Infinity Mountain, the highest mountain in the digital world. And Infinity Mountain is on File Island, the birthplace for all digimon on the digital world."  
  
" So? It could be coincidence."  
  
" It also said that he would be sired from courage and love. Your parents are the original bearers of courage and love. The warlord had heard of the prophecy and tried to destroy them before you are conceived, but that's too late."  
  
" Cool."  
  
" So how are you doing?"  
  
" Sam says that my d-vice was damaged in the blast. It can read and give information but I can't magna digivolve any more."  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" Hey, does a kamiya by any other name kick so much ass."  
  
" I hope you- do you hear crying?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
The two followed the sound of the crying to the living room to find blackWargreymon and doc weeping with the TV on a soap opera.  
  
" It's just not fair damn it!" said doc.  
  
" It sucks!" said the mega.  
  
The onlookers dropped to the floor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt was in his room with gabumon as he hung up the phone while his father was making lunch and doing a piss poor job of it. Matt had a sad but relived look on his face.  
  
" Matt, are you sure did the right thing just now?"  
  
" Gabu, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
" MATT!! GABUMON!!! HELP ME!! AHHHHHH!"  
Matt's father screamed in agony as matt and his digimon flew out of his room. In the living room, he saw his dad on the ground, in pain. Over him was three gundramon.  
  
  
BLUE BLASTER  
  
  
Gabumon hit one of them but barely phased it.  
  
" Gabumon, mega digivolve."  
But before he does it, a black collar flew at gabumon and locked around his neck. He tried to digivolve but couldn't.  
  
" Like it? I call it the stop collar. It traps the digimon in the form they are currently in."  
Matt and gabumon looked by the window as huntermon made his entrance.  
  
" I wouldn't take it off if I were you. If you try, it with delete gabumon."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" The digital warlord requests your presence and your father's."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and biyomon were walking down the street. Sora had a huge smile on her face as she carried a basket full of cookies.  
  
" Sora you seem happy."  
  
" Yup. I finally made those cookies for tai."  
  
" So have heard from your son?"  
  
" No. It so weird that the person I told so much to was my future son."  
  
" But it explains why you did talk him more."  
  
" I guess you're right."  
  
" Ok now let's-ackkkk!"  
Before biyomon could finish, she was caught in the grip of huntermon's stop collar. As she turned around, huntermon and his team of gundramon had guns pointed at them.  
  
" I'd save those cookies. You'll need them."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sam, keke, and the twins were in the mall, heading home. Sam had grabbed ten phone numbers, keke bought a few new dresses to surprise max, and the twin took money from people with arm wrestling.  
  
" So how much money did you two make, scamming people?"  
  
" About 300 bucks."  
  
" Yeah, they were easy."  
  
" I hope max likes these dress."   
  
Suddenly black blurs flew at the foursome although tike jumped out of the way, the collars locked on the d-vices of the others, delivering an electrical shock to them, and knocking them out. Tike took a fighting stance as huntermon stood on an upper level.  
  
" That's was nice. I didn't think you could dodge those."  
  
" Who in the blue hell are you?"  
  
" I'm some one who is being played a lot of money to find you."  
  
" The only thing you're gonna find is the end of my fist." He said as he flew at him with his fist out front.  
  
" Stupid move, kid." He said as he snapped his fingers and several locations at the mall. They fired blasters that created an electric field around tike. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor. Huntermon took out a list and checked off four names.  
  
" Now for the final piece."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai had just woken up from a nap when he entered the living room. His folks were out shopping and agumon was watching TV.   
  
" Hey wassup, agumon."  
  
" Tai, I think you need to see this."  
  
" Continuing our report, there are several reports of mass kidnappings in the general odiba area. Five kids at odiba junior high school, four from the mall, and one at the medical school. The odd thing is that when police came at their homes, they were in ruins and the people gone. This just in: we have a list of the families. The names are as follows; ishida, inoue, kido, takahshi, izumi, Takanuci, and kamiya. We'll bring you more as it develops."  
  
" Tai, what does that mean?"  
  
"It means we're gonna have company, soon."  
  
The gundramon gathered at the door of the kamiya's home and shattered the door with a kick as they flooded into the apartment to find Tai sitting on the couch drinking a soda.  
  
" You know your gonna pay for that."  
  
" Enough chit-chat, punk. Where is your digimon?" asked one of them.  
  
" Would it make a difference that I've been waiting for you guys?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Well, then. WARGREYMON!"  
  
Suddenly the digimon in question appears behind the group.  
  
" Hello boys! It's party time!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Huntermon and two gundramon waited for their comrades to come when an explosion surprises them. They looked up to see Tai on the back of Wargreymon landing in front with the other gundramon no were in sight.  
  
" Nice. You're as impressive as they say."  
  
" Who might you be?"  
  
" Huntermon's the name."  
  
" Huntermon?!"  
  
" You've heard of him, Wargreymon?"  
  
" Yeah, he's a hunter of everything in the digital world. He's also a hired gun for hire. Ken hired him to find me when he was the emperor."  
  
" Yes. But I'd rather face in this form."  
  
" Aren't you gonna sic you men on us?"  
  
" For this, an opportunity to fight the digimon who beat two of the dark masters? Hell no!" he said as he dropped his bag, reached in, and grabbed some weapons and turned to the two.  
  
" You boys ready to party?"  
  
He then leaped at the two with a large sword, only to hit the ground. He looked up to see both Wargreymon and Tai flying separate from each. Huntermon looked up in shocked.  
  
" How is that possible?"  
  
" Let's just say I learned it from a relative."  
  
This was true, cause after the file island incident max has been training Tai to fly and over the pass few days, Tai is up to the d3s in flying skills. Only max and agumon know about his training and now he can use it in battle. Huntermon shuck off the shock and, using jets on his shoes, jumped at the two. Tai barely dodged the attack while Wargreymon snuck behind to attack. Meanwhile, Tai picked up a pipe and bashed his head in and sent him flying to a roof. Wargreymon let loose his terra force and hit his downed enemy. As the dust cleared, he rose up as he showed a device on hand.  
  
" Energy field generator. It can absorb any energy attack you use against me so your terra force is useless."  
  
He then pulled out two guns and aimed them at Tai. Wargreymon flew on front his partner just as he fired. He took multiple hits before huntermon punched him. He then landed a kick to Tai. He flew back but came back to punch him across the face, with Wargreymon coming behind with his claw in the back of their enemy. Furious, he grabbed his claw and broke it, but caught Tai's foot as payment.  
Huntermon grabbed his foot and threw him toward the ground. Wargreymon caught Tai, but the speed of Tai falling caused both to hit hard. As the looked up, huntermon took out a strange looking gun and loaded a large round. As the gun glowed, he took aim.  
  
  
  
CASTER BLASTER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the faculty, in a dark room, much digimon work on different computer screens and in middle of the room is a massive cage. Inside were the digidestined, their families, and their digimon, all with stop collars on. The d3s were on different story; they were outfitted with special lock-like mitts that covered their hand, boots on their feet, collars and it was all connected to each other by a chain. Tike tried to break them but it didn't go. The warlord made his entrance in to the room.  
  
" I assume you're all comfortable?"  
His only response was the destined lunging at him.  
  
" I thought so."  
  
" What do you want from us?" asked Mrs. Takanuci.  
  
" From you? No. You're just bait."  
  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal Tai, agumon, with a stop collar, and huntermon. Tai had a black eye, a little blood from his lip and his clothes were torn. Agumon was bruised all over. And huntermon was worse for wear. All three limped as they walked toward the warlord. Tai and agumon were shoved into the cage and both collapsed. Kari and their parents rushed at Tai as he fell. Sora looked on with worry but Tai gave a wink, which cause her to smile. Huntermon took his pay and left.  
  
" Where's max you bastard?" asked keke.  
  
" Max? I did this all for him. You see, since I became the warlord, I have not met someone that could challenge me. Those who have, we destroyed by my men. But your little boyfriend; he has rivaled power on a level I never thought possible. This faculty is actually a training ground for my most powerful soldiers. When he finds you all gone, I arranged for him to come here and when he does, he will have go through my gauntlet of my most powerful digimon. If he makes it, he will truly be my worthy opponent."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max was making his way to Tai's when noticed sighs of battle. He ran up to the apartment only to find a gundramon waiting.  
  
" Where are the kamiya?"  
  
" The warlord's got 'em and the other destined too. And don't try to get you team. He's got them too."  
  
" What does he want?"  
He hands him a piece of paper.   
  
" Go to those coordinates if you want them back."  
  
" Is that all?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Good."  
  
He then pointed his hand to the gundramon and blasted him into dust. He flew out of the hole to his apartment to get his sword.  
  
  
  
  
The warlord, in his chair, waited for him with the NBs beside him.  
  
" Sir, we have contact. Sector Q-3." Said one of the teks.  
  
" On screen."  
On the screen appeared max, wearing his future outfit and his sword, flying over the ocean. Keke, Tai, and sora looked worried.  
  
" It begins."  
  
  
  
  
I flew over the ocean in dark territory. I didn't know what the bastard was doing to them, but I had save them. The coordinates were in the northern sector so that means it was going to be cold. As I passed the mountain, I saw the facility. It looked like a sports dome but I know that the warlord didn't want to play soccer with me. I landed at what looked like a door and that when I heard his voice.  
  
" Welcome, max. I hope you had a good trip."  
  
" Where are my friends?"  
  
" They are inside. If you make it to the center of this complex, I'll release them. So come in." he said as the door swung open. I knew he would throw everything at. I knew his men would show no mercy. I knew that I'd probably be busted up so bad; I'll be too weak fight off what ever he has in the center. But like my dad says, you're a kamiya and a kamiya can't resist a good fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: CH. 12 "THE GAUNLET"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that was nice. I just explained to Tai what pie is.  
TAI: yeah and I love pie.  
SORA: Tai you're dirty.  
TAI: would it help if I said I love only your pie?  
SORA: OH TAI!  
MA: right. Well see you next time. Remember, da corner is down unless you ask for it.  
TAI: wait can I play my music.  
MA: sure.  
TAI: PLAY MY MUSIC!  
  
(Plays case's 'I'm missing you')  
  
TAI: get it sora?  
She hugs him tightly.  
Later ficcers  
  
  
  
  
HE'S COMING!  
  
  
  



	12. the gauntlet

MA: hey peoples. Well it's time for ano...  
MAX: hey man. We're bored.  
MA: why don't you play my games?  
TIKE: we beat'em all.  
MA: music?  
SORA: we heard 'em all.  
MA: TV?  
BW: nothing's on.  
MA: well I see only one choice we have.  
TAI: what's that?  
MA: (reaches under the bed and gets a bag) wanna get high?  
(Everyone thinks for a minute)  
TAI: I think I speck for everyone in this room when I say...gotta light?  
(MA passes a blunt to sam. He lights it up and inhales.)  
MAX: aww, man. He's going into convulsions.  
TAI: he's foaming at the mouth.  
BW: I think he's in a coma.  
MA: well, you know what that means?  
TAI: yeah. PASS THAT SHIT!  
MA: what about the disclaimer?  
TIKE: I'll do it. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
MA: thanks. While we smoke up this blunt, on with the fic.  
SORA: that some strong ass shit!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 12 "THE GAUNTLET"  
  
  
  
  
Max stood proudly as the wind blew coldly against his skin. The massive door to the huge complex hung open, waiting for him to enter.   
  
" Damn it's cold! I guess I better not keep the ho waiting." He said as began to walk across the ice floor to the entrance when he felt something beneath the ice move. Before he could enter, the ice erupted into chunks as a large digimon came from the ice. He was yellow all over and had a little armor on. But the most stand out feature was that he was fat and huge. His face was fish like and his hands were claw like.  
  
  
DA: I'm obomon: the first and last opponent you'll face in the gauntlet. My huge body can absorb attack and my belly flop attack will flatten you.  
  
  
Max charged him with his elbow but it disappeared into the body of obomon. In frustration and angry, he climbed the folds of his body and kick him in the face, causing him to twist and fall back into the icy water. Max then back flipped in the complex. Obomon jumped out of the water and started after him.  
  
  
  
  
" Where is he now?"  
  
" He is currently proceeding down the first corridor and nearing the first training area."  
  
" When he enters, start the program."  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max ran down the corridor until he came to a large room. As he looked around, he barely dodged a flying black orb.  
  
" Now what?"  
  
He looked up to see an massive number of black orbs. Suddenly, each shot out six razor sharp blades out of the surface. The now spiked orbs shot at max, while he looked on. Max dodged the balls easily but soon they start to cut at him. Pissed, max fired a fireball at one of the balls, destroying it. Then another. And another. Soon max was firing wildly at the attacking swarm until all were destroyed. As max floated over the area, obomon came behind him and sucker punched him. As he flew toward the ceiling, he righted himself and rebound off the ceiling and landed a drop kicked him in the gut but obomon's body stretched and absorbed his kick and snapped the boy back to the wall. The digimon hammered max to the floor as he prepared his attack  
  
  
BELLY FLOP  
  
He came down in a wall of fat as max barely dodged the attack. The digimon returned the sky, above max.  
  
" Damn! He's as soft as a marshmallow. Looks like I'm gonna have to use my secret weapon."  
  
Max crouch down and flew straight up at the huge digimon, ramming him in the gut causing him to stretch out. He smiled at max's futility while max began his attack.  
  
  
DIGITAL CHARGE   
  
Max's body began to swell as a red aura surrounded him. Obomon's face grimaced in pain as max ripped through his body and the ceiling, leaving his body to float back down to the ground.  
  
  
  
" The data?"  
  
" Response time is 0.14 seconds. Strength level is at level 9. At one point, strength level and speed tripled."  
  
" Interesting. Where is he?"  
  
" Level 2, platform area."  
  
" Whose in that area?"  
  
" Shockmon and sub-zeromon."  
  
" Dispatch them."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Max stood in the room littered with platforms, as he looked down the hole he just came from.  
  
" So you the one the master was talking about."  
  
Max turned to see a human looking digimon with red hair, blue hair, thick armor, and pale blue skin.   
  
  
DA: name's sub-zeromon: as cold as I look, it's nothing next to my blizzard blast. I can give you a cold shoulder, cold feet, and cold everything else.  
  
  
" Well what do you want junior?"  
  
" I'm here to kick your ass. You may have gotten past obomon, but you won't get past me."  
  
" Well then, let's go."  
  
Both took fighting stance and stared at each other as they waited for the other to move. In a blink, max downed the digimon with his elbow. Just then, another digimon jumped into the battle. He looked lizard-like but human features in green. He wore some armor and white boots.  
  
  
DA: and I'm shockmon; I'm quick as lightning and strong as steel. My electrical whip will shock and rock you.  
  
He started by kicking max but he dodged it and sweep kicked him. Sub-zeromon got up and tried to punch him but the teen grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. Shockmon punched only to be blocked by max's arms and caught a roundhouse kick to the head. Both soon got up and attacked at the same time. In a flurry of punches and kicks, max dodged and blocked their attacks. He then elbowed sub-zeromon in the mouth, while kicking shockmon up. He landed on a platform and looked at max as he started his attack. Concentrating, his arms bulged until vein like wires exploded and wrapped around his arms and started to glow.  
  
  
ELECTRICAL WHIP  
  
  
The wires shot at max, which dodged up. The enemy shot his other arm in the air with hit its mark. Max screamed in pain as the electricity flowed through his body. Meanwhile, sub-zeromon, who recovered from the blow, looked up in glee as his fist emitted cold vapors. Shockmon then, with his whip, chunked him in the air, as his partner shot his attack.  
  
  
  
BLIZZARD BLAST  
  
  
The blast hit him as he fell. Max got up as sub-zeromon fired another blizzard blast at his leg.  
  
" Ha! That was it. I didn't hurt one...bit?" he said as he realized what had happened; His leg and shoulder were frozen solid. Sub-zeromon fire a huge blast at max which frozen the rest of him into a solid iceberg. Shockmon landed next to his partner.  
  
" One hero, on the rocks."  
  
Unknown to them, the berg began to crack until it blew apart with max standing in the middle with the red aura around. Shockmon fired his whip at him but max caught it and punched him in the stomach and went straight through his body. Sub-zeromon fired his blast but max plowed through it and punched him in the head, sending him crashing through a wall. Max looked over his fallen enemies as the aura disappeared.  
  
"HEY WARLORD! IF THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN THREW AT ME, THEN YOU'RE IN SOME DEEP SHIT!" he yelled as he ran to the next room.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Deep shit, huh? We'll see who's in the shit, my friend. Tech where is he?"  
  
" He's heading to the pillar room as we speck."  
  
" Dispatch the digimon in that sector."   
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max's trek through the complex as he entered a room of stone pillars and took a look around. Soon he heard grunting noises and huge footsteps with nothing in sight. Just then, a huge digimon plowed past the pillars and rammed max to the wall. He was extremely muscular and gray with a large horn on his head.   
  
DA: this is rhinomon: he's super strong and his horn strike can cut stone.  
  
HORN STRIKE  
  
He charge max but caught the wall as max jumped out of the way and punched him in the side but didn't faze him. Rhinomon backhand him to the side with his fist. Max rubbed his jaw as his opponent threw another punch, which he barely block. Max backed off and powered up his digital charge as the red aura return. He charged at rhinomon as the two threw high speed punched but now max's blows seem to more damage. Blow by blow, rhinomon began to feel the effects of the punches until max landed a blow to the gut, sending him flying to the wall. Max added a fireball to him as he landed in the wall with a bang. Max began to breathe hard as the technique took its toll. The move increased his strength and speed ten-fold but using it too much would put too much stress on his body. But despite the pain he had to go on.   
  
  
" That technique. That is his secret."  
  
" Sir?"  
  
" Nothing. Where is he?"  
  
" He is nearing whirlmon's position."  
  
" Move everyone to the stadium. I have a feeling he'll there."  
  
  
  
  
Max made his way to the next when a gust of strong wind blew him to the wall. Behind him was a digimon wearing armor like the other but had red hair and white skin.  
  
DA: hey I'm whirlmon, digital master of the winds: if you though my gale gust attack was something, wait 'til I whip out my hyper tornado!  
  
" Please tell me that winds coming from hands or something."  
  
" You're just luck I didn't eat beans today."  
  
Whirlmon used his gale gust by pointing his palm at max and a gust of wind blew, sending a hail of rocks at him. The teen got up only to be blown back down.   
  
" Enough blowing smoke! I'm gonna blow you out like a candle."  
He said as he flew up in the air and began to spin super fast into a mini- tornado.  
  
  
HYPER TORNADO  
  
The twister shot down at max and swallowed him in a huge tornado. As max violently spun around, small cuts began to appear on his body and as time went on, the cuts became slashes.  
  
" Don't try to fight. It's just gonna get worse until it'll cut you in half."  
  
Max tried but the slashes kept getting worse, until he powered up his attack. He began to slow down and then stopped completely the middle of the twister. The red aura exploded and dispersed the tornado. Whirlmon looked down in utter shock as max flew at him with his elbow, which he rammed in his gut, sending him crashing in the ceiling. Max landed on the ground, tired and hurt, and walked through an open door. As max walked out of the corridor, he found himself outside in a coliseum-like area. The ground was dusty and rocky and there were stadium seats. He looked up to see the destined, their families, and digimon chained in the seats in a cage part of the stadium. The d3s were chained up, suspended about the cage.  
  
" Max!"  
  
" Kek! Don't worry! I'm getting you out of here!"  
  
" I don't think so!"  
  
Max looked up to see the warlord, the NBS, and his techs in a private box overlooking the arena.  
  
" Welcome to my arena, max. I usually reserve this place for my amusement, but I've emptied it just for you."  
  
" Alright enough bull! I bet your pussies now let my friends go!"  
  
" Sorry. Just because you made this far doesn't mean the game's over."  
He said as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly, two digimon in black outfits and swords appeared on either side of max.  
  
DA: say hello to the swordmon brothers: they are quick and deadly because the fight in tandem.   
  
Just as max went for his sword, the brothers knocked it away as max ran with the enemy in hot pursuit. Max leaped off the wall into the stands as the bros slashed at him. The twin digimon match max move for move and when he tried to fight one, the other attacked. The three landed back in the arena.  
  
" Is that the best you little boys got?"  
  
" Talk all you want but we're gonna fuck you up worst that your hair style."  
  
" Yeah, who cut your hair, Ray Charles?"  
  
" Oooohhh!" went the digidestined and digimon.  
  
" Tai what's wrong, son?"  
  
" They're dead."  
  
The digidestined and the digimon knew that since he was Tai's kid, they made a big, BIG mistake.   
  
" Nobody...downs...the...HAIR!!!!!!" max yelled as he quickly grabbed his sword and charged the bros. Unable to put a defense, the swordmon bros were sliced to pieces. Max put his sword in its seethe.  
  
" Nice job. You've beaten the gauntlet. I must say you are a rare fighter, indeed."  
  
" Cut the crap. Let my friends go."  
  
" Oh of course. But you have one more opponent to face."  
  
" Oh yeah? Whose the unlucky bastard this time?"  
  
" Me." He said as he jumped from the box to the arena floor, in front of max.  
  
" What?!"  
  
" You've proven your metal as a warrior of great power. But I want to see how powerful. If you can beat me, I'll let your friends go."  
  
" If I lose?"  
  
" I think you can use your imagination. Now show me your best."  
  
  
He just stood there with that arrogant smile on his face. It was as if he did think I was a challenge. He was trained like my father and me. And if he's anything like pattonmon, I was in for the fight of my life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: MAX VS. THE DIGITAL WARLORD! And also...in the heat battle...to save his friends...max will break his promise. What it is will be beyond all you wildest imagination. What is it? Try to guest.  
Ch. 13 "THE AWAKENING"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: whoa, man. Sorry ficcers but right now we're all pretty high.  
BW: your welcome.  
TAI: hey. If your dick was a candy bar, would you eat it?  
MAX: DAMN THAT'S DEEP!  
TAI: I know, man!  
SAM: I'm so high; I have no idea what happening.  
SORA: Tai you have one sexy ass.  
MA: well all for today. I think this song is most appropriate for us.  
  
(Plays SPM's 'two joints')  
  
Later ficcers (laughs)   
  
  
HE'S COMING  



	13. the awakening

MA: hey, peoples. I hope you've sweated long enough cause...HE'S HERE!  
MAX: who?  
MA: you know.  
MAX: no, really. Who?  
MA: (sighs) I guess what they say is true; like father, like son.  
MAX/TAI: HEY!  
MA: since you two are messed up, I'll ask sora to do the disclaimer.  
SORA: thank you. Ma doesn't own digimon or dbz.  
MA: thank you. Now for the event that will change the battle for two worlds forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 13 "THE AWAKENING"  
  
  
  
  
Deep within the dark territory, in the northern region, a battle that will decide the fate of two worlds: On one side, the very personification of hate, darkness and evil, the digital warlord. He rules an area of the digital world where digimon are enslaved and forced to do the biding of the warlord. His powers and abilities surpass even a mega digimon. Now he has kidnapped the digidestined and their families to get one person. On the other, was the destined hero of two worlds, max kamiya. He is the son of Tai and sora from a future ruled by the warlord and, with his friends, traveled to the past to change the future. He too possesses power unlike anything heard of. He was forced to battle against the warlord's most powerful soldiers in a gauntlet of pain. Max plowed his way passed them and made to the end only get the news that he must face the warlord himself in combat. Max knows how powerful he is, but he has no idea how strong the warlord is. Now, with friends and future families at stake, max must face down the most powerful villain in the digi-world. Max was in a fighting stance but the warlord just stood there with a devilish smile on his face. Max decided to start things off with his digital charge. The trademark red aura appeared around him and the earth began to shake. The warlord still made no move as max did this. Max flew at him with a cross to the face followed by a kick to the side that sent the warlord reeling. The onlookers cheered and whooped as max pummeled him. As he lay on the ground max picked the warlord up by the leg and swung him around repeatedly and then threw him to the far end of the arena. The teen then began his tsunami wave with his digital charge. And with a huge battle cry, max let loose a huge blue beam, bigger then the one he did on File Island, at the warlord. It impacted with a huge explosion that rocked the facility, kicking up dust and debris everywhere. The d3s looked on with smiles as they hung. The destined cheered as Tai and sora looked on in unmistakable pride. Max still stood in the position in which he released the wave, breathing hard. He got from this stance and looked at the warlord's box, mainly at the NBs.  
  
" Alright, I beat your boss now let my friends go!"  
  
" Think again, matey. Just take a look over there."  
  
Max looked over at the carnage he created as he was told. Max couldn't see anything on account of the dust. As he searched, his eyes shot out of his head as his sense caught what bountymon was talking about. Standing in the middle of the dust and rocks, with barely a scratch on him was the warlord. Everyone gasped in shock.  
  
" That ain't possible." Said tike.  
  
" He's got hardly a scratch on him." Said Tai.  
  
" How can he be that strong?" said sora.  
  
" I threw everything I had at him! And he's still standing!"  
  
" My, my. I always wondered what it be like to be on the receiving end of your tsunami wave. Now it's my turn. Ready?" said the warlord dusting himself off.  
Max looked on in fear and horror, which scared the others. The destined and the d3s had seen max in many emotionally states but never fear. The warlord saw this and smiled as he prepared to attack. Before max could react, the warlord appeared near to max, with his fist in his mid-section. Max's eyes almost popped out of his head as the warlord removed his fist, which caused him to drop to the ground, clutching his stomach.  
  
" I guess that means this fight is over." He said as he began to walk.  
  
" It's...not...over...yet!"  
The warlord looked over to see max, barely standing but still standing. The villain started to laugh evilly.  
  
" Well, well. Aren't you a tough piece of leather. That blow would've taken down a mega, but you're obviously stronger than a mega. Well, the kid gloves are off."  
  
The warlord suddenly shot forward and kicked him into the sky. He then flew up after him and begun to spin. He then kicked him in the gut, sending him shooting to the ground, causing him to slam into the ground hard. He looked down at max and shot down, ramming his knee in his back. As he stood up, he grabbed the teen, with one hand, on the back of his neck. With a sadistic smile, he then rammed his fist into his back, causing max to scream with pain. The warlord proceeded to continually punch his fist into max's back. The others looked on as they watched max being tortured. Kari tried to cover her ears from her future nephew's cries of pain, with T.K. holding her. Tai gripped the bars in anger.  
  
" STOP IT YOU BASTARD!!"  
  
" I wouldn't talk so much noise, tai. Cause when I'm done with max here, you're next."  
The warlord then stopped and slowly let him down on his wobbly feet. He then backhanded him into a wall, burying him in the rubble. The warlord smiled as he turned to the cage and looked directly at Tai.  
  
" Oh tai! You're next."  
  
Before he could get at him, max emerged from the rubble, bloody, broken, but alive. In a flash, max launched an all-out assault on his enemy, using a flurry of punches and kick, which the warlord easily dodged them. He then stopped the attack with a head butt to his head that caused max to fall to the ground. The warlord smiled as he, using his psychic power, lifted him of the ground. He then began to punch every part of his body from his head to his body and his legs. When he was done, max was beaten, bleeding from his mouth and multiple cuts all over his body and breathing hard. The warlord then threw him to the ground. He began to walk away when max struggled to his feet and tried to sucker punch him but the warlord back flipped over him and kicked him in the left arm, shattering it. Max let out a blood-cluttering scream as he dropped to the ground clutching his arm. Keke and every female were crying in horror.  
  
" Leave him alone! Can't you see he's no match for you?!" she shouted.  
  
" Yes I do. That's half the fun." He said as he looked at her with sadistic glint in his eye.  
  
" Now fool, do you yield to me?"  
Max looked up in defiance and rage.  
  
" NEVER!!!!"  
He charged at him with his one good arm to strike but only to catch the warlord's fist to his cheek instead, sending a defying crack to though the arena as max's body dropped to the ground with no sigh of life. His eyes although open didn't have sighs of life and his body twitched. The warlord laughed loudly while the others looked on questionably.  
  
" It's over." Said sam.  
  
" What do you mean? He can still fight, can he?" asked Davis.  
  
" He can't...no one can fight...with a broken neck."  
  
  
  
  
  
I was alive. I couldn't move, but I was alive. I could barely breath and my arm was broken beyond hope. I looked up to see that bastard gloating over me. But what could I do? I can't fight with a broken neck.  
  
" You still alive?"  
  
" What do you think?" was all I could say before chocking on my own blood.  
  
" You're tough not enough to avoid a broken neck. Nothing to say? Good, then just listen. You can't beat me. You were defeated the moment you stepped foot in this facility. You see since I'm connected to the forces of darkness, my power with every dark act I do. Since the incident on File Island, I've killed hundreds of digimon just to increase my own power."  
  
I was mad. He murdered innocent digimon for his own gain. But what could I do? I had a broken neck.  
  
" I see that disturbed you, but you're not gonna die yet. I'm going to let long enough to see the look on your face as I torture and kill your friends, one by one. And when you are at your lowest point where you beg for death, then and only then will you die."  
  
I couldn't even imagine what he planned to do with my friends but what could I do? I had a broken neck. He got up to leave when he made his first mistake.  
  
" Oh, by the way. I couldn't help notice the girl has a connection to you."  
  
My eyes shot open as to what he thought.  
  
" Ahh. So it's like that. Well, she is beautiful. You've got good taste, my friend. I assume she'll be lonely without any one to lean on. But don't worry, I'll take good care of her."  
  
That was it! I didn't care if I had a broken neck. I wouldn't let him touch keke. I didn't care if I had to bite his dick or drown him with spit, he wasn't gonna go anywhere near her.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the warlord turned his back, max struggled with all his might, gripping the ground with his fist and made is way to his feet. The other cheered as max stood up while the warlord, shocked at first, smiled.  
  
" You're like the turd that won't flush. But that is amazing. Even with a broken neck, you stood up. I could use someone like you. Tell you; join me as my lieutenant and I'll let them go."  
  
" Join you? What you been smoking?"  
  
" Fine." He said as he looked at his box. Bountymon left and came back with a gotsumon. The warlord extended his hand and the gotsumon rose into the sky and with a little squeeze, made him explode. Everyone looked on in horror as the warlord and his me laughed while max was looking pissed.  
  
That was his second mistake.  
  
" I hope you've change your mind because this offer still stands."  
  
" YOU JUST KILLED AN INNOCENT DIGIMON AND YOU EXPECT ME JOIN?!?!"  
  
" I guess further persuasion is needed."  
  
He then pointed his hand to keke and floated her down to his level. Keke cried in fear as he touched her face. He then turned his head to max.  
  
" You really got good taste."   
  
He suddenly backhanded her to the wall and laughed.  
  
That was his third and most fatal mistake. I didn't want to do it. I didn't want break my promise to my father but he pushed me too fucking far.  
  
" Now I hope you will...huh?" he said as he looked at max. His hair was starting to stick up and he appeared madder than anyone had seen, even the d3s.  
  
" I...WON'T...LET...YOU...HURT...MY FRIENDS!"  
  
Meanwhile everyone watch the events unfold.  
  
" Max seems pissed, gabumon. Gabumon?"  
  
Gabumon wouldn't answer. All the digimon were at the front of the cage with glazed look in their eyes, looking at something in the arena.  
  
" Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
" You guy can't sense it cause you're not from the digital world." Said agumon.  
  
" It's like something we've been waiting for is coming, here, now." Said biyomon.  
  
" What is?" asked sora.  
  
" We don't know but it's powerful." Said gatomon.  
  
  
  
  
In the real world, digimon from all over the world looked out to the sky. From New York to Japan, from Australia to France, from Mexico City to Moscow, they all had one thought had entered their minds;  
  
He's coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At genni's, the four were eating a healthy lunch when something hit the traveler and he got up and started to laugh and cheer.  
  
" Yo T, what's up?" asked doc.  
  
" Blackwargreymon, I need you to flying us to dark territory. I give directions as we go."  
  
" Why?" he asked.  
  
" You'll see."  
  
  
On File Island, centaurumon join leomon and ogremon on a cliff watching the ocean.  
  
" I guess you two sense it, huh?"  
  
" Yeah that's a pretty mean power out there."  
  
" I can't believe what we have waited for is finally happening."  
  
  
  
  
The four landed on a cliff over looking the arena as they got off blackWargreymon.  
  
" Now that we are here, what are we waiting for?" asked genni.  
  
" After 25 years, it will finally happen."  
  
  
  
  
The warlord looked at max as his tech came of his headset.  
  
" Sir, I have news."  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" We are reading a massive power signature coming for in front of you."  
  
" What?! How!"  
  
Max growled as he looked at the warlord. Suddenly, storm clouds began to gather around the arena, lightning lit up the sky as the clouds swirled around, mainly over max's position. The ground began to crack and rise into the air. Suddenly, a bolt of lightening strike max's position and a gold aura appeared around max. He looked up for a second as his hair changed for a second and his ribbon on his ponytail flew off.  
  
" NO MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
He screamed as a golden light exploded from his position, blinding everyone in the arena, the four on the cliff and the entire digital world. In the darkest cave and the lowest oceans were not immune to its radiance. In the real world, computers all over the world lit up with the light and blew out. Digivices of all digidestined lit up with the light but soon died down as they looked at their digimon and they all answer the same;  
  
HE'S HERE.  
  
  
  
  
On File Island, the three looked at the light.  
  
" Damn that's huge!" said ogremon.  
  
" That is the power of good" said leomon.  
  
" But will it be enough?" said centaurumon.  
  
  
  
  
  
The four looked at the light but they who it was.  
  
" That's the power of the chosen one?" said doc.  
  
" Wow. That's power!" said genni.  
  
" I knew he was strong but I had no idea." Said the mega.  
  
" Go max." said the traveler.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the dust cleared, the warlord, as well as everyone, had their eyes on max. His back was turned to him, a golden aura surrounded him, his ponytail was gone, his injuries had healed, and his hair was more like Tai's hair but it was golden. Max then turned to the warlord with his eyes, which had turned green. The warlord looked on in horror.  
  
" My dreams. It's come true."  
  
" That's my boy." Said Tai.  
  
" He must be so strong." Said sora  
  
" Wow. I like his hair." Said Mimi.  
  
" Man, that's unbelievable." Said matt.  
  
" Prodigious." Said izzy.  
  
" I don't think I'm allergic to him." Said Joe.  
  
" Damn." Said Davis.  
  
" He looks so cute." Said yolei.  
  
" He looks like a angel." Said Kari.  
  
" Yes, Kari, he does." Said T.K.  
  
" This is unexpected." Said ken.  
  
" Let's see the warlord handle him now." Said Cody.  
  
  
  
  
Max then turned to the warlord and the aura expands even larger.  
  
  
" The balance of power has shifted."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: The boy who became a warrior.  
The warrior who became a leader.  
The leader who became a legend.  
And the legend that will save two worlds.  
CH. 14 "THE HISTORY OF MAX"  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS.   



	14. history of max

MA: hey peoples. I've decided since I've to write my own digimon theme song. Since this was a new digimon legend, I need a new song. Well to help me is big Sammie on turntables. (Sam appears behind the turntables, wearing FUBU pants, shirt and a wool cap.)  
SAM: what up?  
MA: and rapping the song is my man, MTK.  
(Max appears wearing baggy pants, fat Albert shirt, and braided hair.)  
MAX: what's up, my nigga?  
MA: and also we have the digidestined in the house.  
(They yell and whoop loudly with the digimon)  
MA: All right. Lets...wait a minute! Max, what in the blue hell is that in your mouth?  
MAX: oh. I just had my teeth capped with some platinum and the crest of courage and love put on them with some crushed ice.  
SAM: man, you got more crushed ice than a slurppy.  
MA: anyway, I don't own digimon or dbz. And one more thing: I wanna give a shout out to my homies iz and slim mims at ack rite records, bootlegging the bootleggers. And to my homies in the VC clique: don't play, JBH, jo-jo, and coota bear: All from the fat bastard.  
MAX: ok man. Enough with the shout outs! We gotta rap.  
MA: ok. Sammie? Start the beat.  
  
(Plays digimon theme song but stops.)  
  
MA: Wait! Wait! Wait! Since I'm from the dirty south, we gonna do this my way. H-TOWN!!!  
  
(Plays digimon song with a hip-hop tune)  
  
Yeah   
Bout to hit it   
With the digimon  
You ready  
Let's do it  
  
Prepare for the battle   
Prepare for the war   
Prepare for the rush  
D3 blood war  
The third of the third  
Prepare to die for  
Your life's on the line  
So I'm taking yours   
  
So who wanna digiy-dance with me  
You think you gotta chance  
Then your living a digi-fantasy  
So all you digi-villains  
You best to beware  
We all d3s  
And we ain't playing over here  
  
Blow by blow   
You know you can't finish   
Try talk to us  
You might as well be speaking Yiddish  
Cause with my friends  
Standing next to me  
Then your gonna see   
Why were d3s  
  
Digimon: digital monster  
Digimon are the champions  
D3s  
Digimon: digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Do you feel me?  
  
Ch-change into digits of champions  
To fight for the future...world  
  
Digimon: digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
D3s  
Digimon: digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Do you hear me?  
  
Digivlove into champions  
MAGNA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Digimon: digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
D3s  
Digimon: digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Are you with me?  
Digimon: digital monsters  
D3s  
  
(Everyone cheers)  
  
MA: thank you; and thank you max for doing this song.  
MAX: your welcome, ma.  
MA: All right, now on with fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 14 "HISTORY OF MAX"  
  
  
  
  
  
All eyes were max as he looked at the warlord with his now green eyes, filled with raw hatred. His enemy looked at him with a look that no one, not even his minions had ever seen; fear. There was only one thing that he feared and that was the figure in his nightmare, which now seemed real. He shrugged off the shade of fear with a confident smirk, ever though he was sweating bullets.  
  
" That was a nice little light you put on there, max. But it won't save your friends." He said as he pointed his finger at the destined as it glowed with a dark energy. He looked back to gloated at max only to find him gone. He looked around in worry and turned back to his targets only to find the transformed max in his view. Max, with a hate-filled face, grabbed the evil one's hand. At first he was amused by the fact that he thinks grabbing his hand will make a difference until he tried to get out of his grasp, only to find that max had a vise like grip on him. Then an almost alien sensation came from his hand and into his mind. At first he didn't recognize it, but he remembered it from his past life: this feeling was pain. He had not felt in year and now he's feeling more than he ever felt.  
  
" You just do get it." Said max as he tightens his grip on the warlord, causing him to wince in pain.  
  
" If I asked if you were sorry for everything you've do, would you be?" he said as he brought him down to one knee.  
  
" No, I can see in your eyes. You're not sorry. All you care about is power and killing. Even now, all you can think about are ways to kill me. You're truly pathetic." He said as the warlord was now on both his knees, struggling to get out of the grip. The destined looked on in shock and surprise at the events unfolding.  
  
" I don't get it. A few minutes ago, max could barely stand up. Now he's got the warlord on his knees." Said Joe.  
  
" Yo sam! How come you didn't tell use he could do that?" yelled Davis.  
  
" I didn't know he could that." he said still in wonder.  
  
" Tai what do you think?" sora asked him, who had a small smirk.  
  
" In a way, I kind of knew it. From the moment I met him, he seemed to have something in him. Almost like a force that he tried hard to hide but now he released it." He said.  
  
  
  
Max still had the warlord on his knees, almost crying when max suddenly released him. He staggered away to looked at his hand, which was bent and broken.  
  
" You-you broke my hand, you bastard!"  
  
" You're luck I don't break something else."  
  
With a roar, the warlord fired a blast at max. It exploded, causing a dust cloud to appear. As it cleared, max was nowhere to be seen. The warlord looked around only to catch an uppercut by the teen. He flew up until he stopped himself in the air and searched the ground for his enemy, when he looked up to find him floating next to him.  
  
" WHAT!? HOW CAN YOU MOVE THAT FAST?! HOW???"  
  
" I do a lot of push-ups and sit-ups. And I drink a lot of juice."  
  
The warlord tried to punch him but he vanished and reappeared above him to bring his elbow down on his head, causing him to race to the ground and impact with a boom. Max landed on the ground as the warlord struggled to his feet. He then snapped his fingers and the NBs leaped to the ground and surrounded him.  
  
" You know mate, that was a pretty good." Said bountymon.  
  
" But putting contacts in you eyes, dying you hair blond, and sticking glow sticks in it ain't gonna make a difference." Said toadmon.  
  
" You see, we know you can't magna digivolve anymore, and you can't handle us in your regular form." Said blademon.  
  
" So odds are 5-to-1 that we're gonna win this fight." Said casinomon.  
  
" I'm feeling good today so here's what I'm gonna do; I'm giving you one chance to leave and don't look back."  
  
He was replied with laughter.  
  
" Fuck him up, beastmon."  
  
Beastmon grinned as he cracked his knuckles and walked toward max. He stopped with his eyes bugged out of head. What made him stopped caused the destined to shutter, their families to vomit and the rest of the NBs to jaw drop. Max had drove his fist and arm in to the gut and out the back of beastmon. Max then removed his arm, allowing beastmon drop to the ground. Casinomon jumped at him with his trump card but max greeted him with a kick to the side of neck, breaking something. Blademon drew his sword and tried to attack him from behind only to meet his afterimage as he was kicked in the back. Toadmon, finally wising up, started to hop away but was cut off by a high-speed clothesline. Bountymon, nervously, drew his gun and fired. Max easily dodged the shots and smiled. The digimon then, dropped his guns and began to beg.  
  
" Okay mate. I give up. Do you hear me? We all give up!!"  
  
" I told you that you one chance to leave but you laughed. Now you gotta pay for it."  
  
He moved behind him and, with a chop to the neck, dropped the last of the nightmare brigade. Max, then, walked over to keke, who was just regaining consciousness.   
  
" Am I dead?" she asked wearily.  
  
" Far from it beautiful." He answered as he helped her to her feet. That is when she noticed the changes to max.  
  
" What happened to you?"  
  
" Let's just say they pushed me too far. Now you think you can free the others while I handle the warlord?"  
  
" Sure but how-?" she was silenced by max's finger.  
  
" Can you?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Then go."  
Keke took off the d3s first and broke the chains, allowing them to float down to the ground. The foursome then, ripped off the cage and freed everyone. They took positions on the sidelines while the d3s took back-up position behind max as he face the warlord, who was laughing as he stood.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" You shit head! You can't beat me. True you are strong but you aren't destined to defeat me."  
  
" What?"  
  
" You see fool, I have ruled this area of the digital world for years. I had nothing to fear until I heard of a prophecy speaking of a warrior who will be the hero of both worlds, the chosen one. 'Born at the highest point at the birth place of all shall be born a child, sired from courage and love, who will be a warrior in the human world and a god in the digital world. He alone shall defeat the ultimate evil. He will be the chosen one.' I discovered the meaning that this child will be born on Infinity Mountain on file island and that his parent will be taichi kamiya and sora takanuchi, the original bearers of courage and love."  
  
Everyone looks at the two in question as the blush.  
  
" Yes, so I decided to fix this and remove them from the equation."  
  
" So that's who you tried to kill me and sora."  
  
" Yes, Tai. Even though you are not even dating, I couldn't take the risk of anything happening. And now who do you think you are?"  
  
" Who am I? Who am I? I am justice. I am right. I am the answer to all things that cry out for peace. I am the champion of all things that yearn for life. But you ask who I am, than I will tell you. I am max kamiya, son of high general tai kamiya, son of lady sora kamiya and your end."  
  
The families gasped, many of the women fainted and the men looked shocked. The warlord had a look of absolute horror and shock.  
  
" BUT-BUT-HOW??!"  
  
" I and my friends are from the future, a future that you created. Look at us. And look at the digidestined. We are their children. We are their legacy. And we are their dreams. We're here to change a future where humans are slaves, digimon are an endangered species and you are the same tyrant you are. But now YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR! I AM A ALLY TO GOOD AND A NIGHTMARE TO YOU!!!!!"  
  
As max said this, he began to power up, as the golden aura exploded in rage and the ground began to crack and rise up. The warlord looked in shock at the power he had. He then looked over at the NBs, who were barely moving, and return his view to max.  
  
" Alright, you may have won here but I won't die here." He said as he began to float away.  
  
" This isn't over. Chosen one or not, I will not be beaten by you. We will meet again." With that he flew away as the NBs teleported away.  
  
  
" And I'll be waiting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nancy takahshi blinked awake to two small voices.  
  
" Wake up grandma!"  
  
" Grandma?" she muttered as she was met by the smiling faces of the twins and Mr. Ishida.  
  
" That's right. I'm tikeru takahshi and my twin sister, hikara, T.K.'s kids."  
  
" And that means you are our grandparents."  
  
From her position, she saw the d3s getting to know their future grandparents; keke, Mimi, and her mom were talking about their favorite shades of pink, sam talk to ken's folks about his namesake, and max was sitting on stands with his future grandparents, from both sides, and the digimon sat very close to him. Sora, then, walked over to max and ran her hand through max's hair, which was still gold. As she removed her hand, it flared with a golden aura and then disappeared.  
  
" Wow! That's some hair." She said.  
  
" It comes with the power." He replied.  
  
" It will take some getting use to." Keke said as she and her family walked over.  
  
" Don't worry, kek. It's only temporary. Watch." He said as he closed his eyes and, with big exhale, the aura disappeared, his hair loss it gold sheen, and his ponytail returned, and when he opened his eyes, they were the shade of red as before.  
  
" Wow, max. You have great control of a power you just got." Said izzy.  
  
" Thanks izzy, but this power is not to me. I've had it since I was 8."  
  
The destined, the d3s, and the digimon looked shocked at max.  
  
" Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you had this power all along!?" spoke Joe.  
  
" We need that kind of power back then and you hid it!?" added matt.  
  
" I had no choice. I couldn't do it."  
  
" And why is that?"  
  
" I...can't say."  
  
" Well you better say before we beat you ass." Said keke.  
  
" Okay, okay. I didn't do it because I promised my father...before he died."  
  
They all looked sorrowful as the news sunk in.  
  
" I'm sorry, max." she said as she hugged him.  
  
" Its ok, kek. I expected you to angry."  
  
" But how did you get this power? I don't remember have that kind of power." Said Tai.  
  
" It's a long story, a story I've gone over it in my mind a million times."  
He looked up to see Tai with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" We got time."  
  
" Well this story happens years ago, in my time. In the digital world.............................."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A lone island in the middle of ocean is the scene for this story. The island is not big but not small. It is full of trees, and a mountainous range of rocks with river flowing in between. Here, a man is silently meditating with his legs crossed. His hair is large and brown, his face has a scar on his cheek and he wore an orange gee with black boots. Like a jungle cat, boy jumps out of the foliage. He wears a similar gee but smaller, and resembles the man but smaller. The boy attacks with a cross punch only to see the man move from his position and dodge the punch but the boy didn't let that discourage him. He started with a barrage of punches to the man's head but he dodged or blocked the blows, all the while smiling at the boy's determination. One of his punches missed and impacted with a large stone, shattering it into pieces. He continued his assault until one of his punched connected to the man's face, leaving a mark on his face. He cracked a smile.  
  
" Good shot, but remember; when you hit a opponent, DON'T STOP!!!!!" He said as he punched the boy. He tried to fight back but the man was more experienced and far more powerful. With a knee to gut, the boy was sent flying into a river as the man watched on. The boy tried to swim against fast rapids but found it useless. He grabbed a near by rock and found himself being lifted up by the shirt by the man.  
  
" Hey, a little help?"  
  
" THERE WILL BE NO HELP!!" He said as he delivered a couple of quick punches to the face, and threw him back into the river. The man smiled as the boy floated down the river, for he was proud of him. This was brutal beating of child but a train mission as tai kamiya, high general of the united digital army, trained his son, max in the style of digi-kinto. Down the river, max had made it to the shore and was catching his breath as his father made it way to him. He reached out his hand to his son and pulled him up.  
  
" So dad, how did I do?"  
  
" You did ok, son. You're getting better each day."  
  
" You really think so?"  
  
" Yeah. At this rate, you'll be stronger than me in no time."  
  
" Quit playing dad. No one is as strong as you."  
  
" Whatever you say son. Come on. You mom will be worried." He said, as they started walked off.  
  
  
  
  
My father was the most respected solider in the digital world and if you ask them, every solider would give their lives for him. Many said that he wasn't the leader of the UDA; he was the UDA. But I only saw him as my father, and my hero.  
  
  
  
  
While walking, max stopped with a worried looked on his face.  
  
" Dad."  
  
" Yeah, son. I feel it too."  
  
" How many?"  
  
" Use your sense, son."  
  
" I'll try." He said as he closed eyes to use his sense to get a lock on the foes. He saw shadows move in the trees around him and his father.  
  
" There are 8 of them."  
  
" What else can you tell?"  
  
" They are champions. NO! Wait! Ultimates."  
  
" That all?"  
  
" Yep. Sorry pop."  
  
As if on cue, eight shadowmon leaped out of the trees and surround the duo.   
  
" You two are in the wrong place at the wrong time." Said the lead shadowmon.  
  
" Funny. That was what we were gonna say to you. Ready max."  
  
" Yeah dad. I'll take the eight to the right."  
  
" Wait. Max, as in max kamiya?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
" And that means you're.."  
  
" Yep."   
  
" Oh shit."  
  
With great the speed, the father/son team punched and kicked the crap out of the shadowmon who either tried run away or just stood there as the two beat them. The two then just looked at the damage they did.   
  
" That was too easy, pop. I didn't even break a sweat."  
  
" Yeah, well I bet you're hungry."  
  
" Yeah, I'm so hungry, I could a seadramon."  
  
" Ok let's go home." He said as he took into the sky but looked back to see a sore faced max looking up at his father.  
  
" What's wrong son?"  
  
" Dad, you seemed to be forgetting that I CAN'T FLY!"  
  
" Oop! Sorry son."  
  
  
  
  
  
File Island was not only the main base for the UDA, it was my home. The main base was at the foot of Infinity Mountain but I lived on top. Here was my birthright and I loved living there and all the digimon were my friend; data virus and vaccine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai flew with great speed with a laughing max on his back as they flew to file island. As they approach, air ships were flying to and from the island. As he flew over the training grounds, formally the yokomon village, trainees saluted and the digimon waved, as Tai saluted back and max waved. They next flew over the main UDA headquarters, a massive domed complex with human and digimon guards. They, then, flew upper wards to the top of the mountain to see a medium sized two story house with a wooden board hanging over the door with the words GEN. AND LADY KAMIYA + ONE. The two landed at the door and entered. Almost immediately, max was tackled by agumon and biyomon.   
  
" Max you're back." Said agumon.  
  
" We missed you." Said biyomon.  
  
" Hey I was only gone for a day."  
  
" Hey biyomon, where's sora?"  
  
" She's in the garden."  
  
" Thanks." He said as he left his son in the claws and wings of the rookies.  
  
  
  
  
  
My mother was a very peaceful woman. She was a leading peacekeeper in the digital world, but in her spare time she was work in her garden. Years of being in the digital world allowed my mother to mix earth and digi-plants to create beautiful hybrids.  
  
  
Tai walked thru the backdoor a large garden full of exotic plants and flowers but one flower caught his eyes; sora. She wore a tee with brown pants as she was bent over, planting a flower. Her face was covered with dirt and her long red hair was tied back.  
  
" Mmmhh. Shake, don't break."  
She looked back to her husband with a smile and got up, dusting herself off.  
  
" Keep thinking like that. That's how we got max."  
  
" I thought you like the idea of another mini-me running around."  
  
Sora then came up to the general and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" Who said it would be a boy?"  
  
" Good point."  
  
" So how was your day?"  
  
" You know training the boy, getting attacked by assassins, kicking ass. The usual."  
  
" Sounds like you had a busy day."  
  
" Well I know something that can help."  
  
" No, don't kiss me, you stink!"  
  
" So do you."  
  
" Good point."  
And with, the two embraced in a tender kiss that only two people that have been married as long as they have. They would've gone farther if they didn't get interrupted.  
  
" Ewwwwww!"  
They broke the kiss to see max, standing between agumon and biyomon, with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
" That's nasty."  
  
" Well son when you're in love, you'll be just like us." Said Tai.  
  
" Yeah right. You'll never see me ogling after a girl."  
  
" But max, what about that picture of keke you keep-mmmhh!" said agumon before max slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
" Keke? Keke? Oh, that's matt and Mimi's little." Sora said.  
  
" Oh you dog. Got yourself a little girlfriend, eh son?" Tai added.  
  
" SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
" Mmm-hmm." Said his parents.  
  
" Ok. I think we should be getting ready for the meeting." Sora mentioned.  
  
" Oh! I damn near forgot. Come on son. Let's get ready for your girlfriend."  
  
" SHE'S NOT MY GRILFRIEND!!!"  
  
Sora looked on and shook her head with a smile as the two most important men in her life head off to prepare for the meeting and one thought popped into her head:  
  
" How did I end up with these two knuckleheads?"  
  
  
  
  
  
If I learned anything from both my parents, it's love. They loved each other like I've never seen. My father taught me how to fight and my mother taught me what to fight for, but they both taught me how to love. Anyway the meeting was the meeting of the major officers of the UDA for briefing. But mostly it was a reunion of the original digidestined since they all had high positions within the army.  
  
  
  
  
Tai, sora and max met at the HQ, dressed in their best; Tai was dressed in a green military dress uniform with dozens of medals, green pants and boots. Sora was dress in crimson top made of silk, red pants, elbow length gloves and a red cape. Max wore a mini version of his father's uniform but with out the medals and the boots in which he wore sneakers.   
  
" What taking him so long?"  
  
" Relax honey. He'll be here."  
  
Just as she said it, an airship landed in front of them, kicking up dust as it did. As the engines powered down, two soldiers hopped out of the pilot seat and approached the side. The two opened the door and a blond man emerged. He wore a similar uniform but light brown and a few less medals. His hair was long and came to his shoulders and his eyes were blue. As he stepped out the soldiers, on either side of him, saluted. Tai walked up to the man, both with no expressions on their faces. Slowly, a smile creped on their faces as the shook hands and laughed.  
  
" What's up, matt?"  
  
" Been doing great man. So how about you, big shot?"  
  
" The same. So, got away from the wife, huh?"  
  
" I heard that tai kamiya!"  
  
Tai looked over matt's shoulder to see a pink haired woman who wore an outfit similar to sora's only all pink.  
  
" Meems, I didn't even see you there. How are you?"   
  
" Alright but I'm still mad at you."  
  
" You're mad?! I'm married to the guy." Said sora as she and Mimi laughed as they hugged. Meanwhile, matt walked up to max.  
  
" Hey squirt! What's up with you?"  
  
" Nothing, just chilling." He said as he and the older destined shook hands. As they did, a crunching noise was heard.  
  
" OWWW!" said matt as he held his hand.  
  
" Oops! Sorry."  
  
" Damn sor. What are you feeding him?"  
  
" Same old stuff."  
  
" Yeah I'm as strong as- duh?" he said as he caught sight of a girl getting out of the ship. She wore a pink dress and her hair was tied back in a bun. She walked up to him, both blushing beet red, and slowly spoke.  
  
" Um...hi...max."  
  
" Hello, ke-kek-ke-keke. You loo-look nice."  
  
" Thank you. You look nice too."  
  
  
The two looked over to their parents who were looking at them. The women looked at them with an 'aww how cute!' look. The men looked proud and gave him the thumbs up.   
  
" Come on. Let's leave the lovebirds alone. We gotta to wait for the others." Said Tai.  
  
" WE'RE NOT IN LOVE!" Both kids said, looked at each other, and blushed redder than before.  
  
  
  
As you probably figured, us kids weren't allowed in the meetings so we played with the digimon. All the high ranked officers were there; general matt ishida, commander of the forces on server and his wife, lady Mimi ishida. (Note; the wives of high ranking soldiers were given the title of lady by the army, as a sigh of respect to the family.) Commander tikeru takahashi, commander of the naval forces and his wife and my aunt, lady hikari takahashi. Director izzy izumi, head of the intelligence firm, I.D. ken and yolei icjijochi, (forgive me if its wrong.) the army's lead technical and weapons developers. Cody (don't know his last name), I.D.'s top covert and infiltration agent. Admiral Davis motomiya, head of the air force. And Joe kido, founder and head of the UDA's medical division.   
  
  
  
  
" DAMN!" Said Tai as he slammed his fist on the round table with other destined seated around it.  
  
" It's as I said Tai; he's building a 200,000 megawatt cannon on sulfa island." Said izzy.  
  
" It's true. I've seen the son of a bitch." Said an older and much taller Cody.  
  
" Ken, yolei, you're the techs here. What can it do?"  
  
" Well judging from what Cody said and what we know, it have the destructive force to wipe out a city the size of New York." Said ken.  
  
" That's if he has satellites in orbit." Followed yolei.  
  
" Then we have no option. We strike."  
  
" Tai how can we? Sulfa Island is fortress. How can we break through the front?" asked Joe.  
  
" I have a plan."  
  
" Oooohhh."  
  
" Davis, I need your best squadrons for this."  
  
" Can do."  
  
" TK, I'll need some dolphmon."  
  
" Gotcha."  
  
" Matt.."  
  
" I already know, man."  
  
" Joe, I'm gonna need some medics."  
  
" Right."  
  
" Alright dismissed."  
  
  
  
  
  
The attack was on for the next day and my father would lead it. My mother never liked him to fight but she understood. But little do we know that our family would be ripped apart. My mother and me were coming from a peace mission over seas. Dad was already at the battle site. We were heading home but little did we know that we were being followed.  
  
  
  
Aboard a high-speed jet, the kamiya family made its way to file island. Sora was reading a book that Mimi let her have. Max was sleeping beside her with biyomon in his lap. She looked over at her son and smiled as she brushed a hair out of his face when suddenly, the plane shook. The captain came out of the cockpit, with panic on his face.   
  
" What's happening?"  
  
" My lady, we are under attack by blitzmon."  
  
Sora looked out the window to see he was right; groups of blitzmon were attacking the ship. Sora looked over to her son who, with biyomon, was already awake.  
  
" Mom what's going on?"  
  
" Just buckle up sweetie. Everything is gonna be ok."  
  
As she said this, a huge crash ripped through the plane and caused it to rip in two. Sora grabbed max and flew out of the plane before it hit the water. She looked around and found the cause of the crash; metal seadramon.   
  
" WELL, WELL. I THREW OUT MY LURE AND LOOK WHAT I CAUGHT."  
  
" What are doing here? This is neutral territory."  
  
" SORRY. I'VE NEVER BEEN GOOD AT READING ROAD SIGHS. GOODBYE, LADY KAMIYA!"  
  
The mega fired his river of power, but garudamon blocked it from sora and max.  
  
" Sora you and max go."  
  
" But what about you?"  
  
" I'll hold him off. You go."  
  
" Alright. Goodbye, biyo." She said solemnly as she flew off with max.  
  
" Goodbye sora. I love you both. Alright, you guppy, let's party." She said as she faced him with tears in her eyes because she knew she would never she her or max again.  
Sora flew fast and hard, as she knew that someone very powerful was following them. She spotted an island up ahead and sped up. She landed and sat max behind a boulder.  
  
" Max, now I want you to stay here and don't move."  
  
" But mom.."  
  
" No buts! I need you stay here and no matter what you see, don't come out. You understand?"  
  
" Yes, mom."  
With that she turned and walked to the beach, as those who pursued her appeared; piedmon and puppetmon.  
  
" Well, well. If it isn't the heroine of our play."  
  
" Hey where's the kid?"  
  
" You're not going near my son."   
  
" And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Sora then proceeds to remove her jacket and threw it to the ground and to everyone's surprise, even her son, the jacket impacted into a carter. Sora wore a white tee and she was very muscular.  
  
" Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I don't know how to fight. Who's first?"  
  
" Um.. Piedmon you go first."  
  
" WHAT?! I mean I would want to deprive you of some fun so you go."  
  
Puppetmon began to inch forward, seemingly afraid until he swallowed his fear and charged with his hammer raised. Sora smiled as she punched her attacker in the chin, dropping the child like digimon. Piedmon then attacked with his trump swords, only find that she dodged them and rammed her knee in his face.  
  
  
  
I had never seen my mother fight until that day. Dad never even mentioned she could fight like that so it surprised me, and the two dark masters on the ground. She turned to me and smile but what I saw next stunned me. A figure floated behind my mom but somehow she knew. It was the first time I had seen him but I knew who it was. I heard my dad talk about him to my uncles but now I had a face to go with the stories. It was the digital warlord.  
  
  
  
  
" Lady kamiya, the pacifist of the UDA, a fighter. I can see why he married you."  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Oh the digital world, the real world, the UDA in ruins, and your husband's head on a patter, but I'll settle for what I can get. Where is your son?"  
  
" You don't need to know you bastard."  
  
" Flatter. Now tell me where he is."  
  
" Over my dead body."  
  
" What ever works for you."  
  
Sora charged at him and launch a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which he dodged with relative ease. Max just looked on as his mother tried to fight the worse villain on two worlds. He wished to join her but he was to stay put and he always followed his mother's word. Soon, sora began to slow down while the warlord was still seemed fresh. Soon sora stopped her assault to take a breath. She was obviously tired and out of breath but she still ready to fight. The warlord wasn't even winded.  
  
" Well looks like it's my turn." He said as he appeared behind her with his left arm around her neck. Sora struggled but was unable to get free of his grasp.  
  
" Kill me and my husband will hunt you down like a dog."  
  
" Oh, I look forward to that. But as I meet him on the field of battle, you will next meet him..."  
His right arm ejected his blade and rammed it in her side and went straight thru. He let her body fall to the ground as he wiped the blood off the blade.  
  
"...In the land of the dead."  
  
" NOOOO!" max screamed as he powered up and leaped from his hiding place behind the rock at the warlord.  
  
" What the?" was all he could get out as was silenced by the punch of max. As he staggered back, max sweeped his legs, dropping him. He then grabbed his leg and swung him around many times, before letting go, sending him crashing into a cliff. Max ran at him and landed another punch to the gut. He started a high barrage of punches to the face, with tears in his eyes. Each punch shook the island with great force. Soon, the boy stopped to look over his work but caught a backhand by the downed villain sending him flying 20 ft away. The warlord rose from the crater he was in. he wiped a trickle of blood off his mouth, which seemed to enrage him, seeing as no one had made him bleed and walked over to where he landed and picked up the boy by the neck.  
  
" You are very, VERY lucky I have plans for you and your pussy of a father or I would've killed you for making me bleed."  
  
He then kneed him in the gut, and he let the boy fall to the ground next to his mother, out cold. Piedmon and puppetmon awake to their masters' speech.  
  
" Master, I take it the mission was successful."  
  
" No shit, piedmon."  
  
" Hey boss! You're bleeding."  
  
" I think I noticed. This little bastard did it."  
  
" He must be very strong to hurt you, my lord."  
  
" Yes, as I'm sure his father is twice as strong at least."  
  
" So, you want us to cut his strings?"  
  
" No. I need him to live to tell his father who murdered his beloved sora. Anyway, if I killed both, he would have nothing left to live for, and I don't want to face a depressed fool."  
  
Suddenly metal seadramon flew in.  
  
" MASTER."  
  
" AH. How did you fair, my aquatic friend?"  
  
" LET'S JUST SAY THESE ONE LESS CHICKEN HEAD IN THE WORLD."  
  
" Excellent. Now let's get out of here. My work is done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" 3...2...1. Detonate!" a massive explosion rocks the island of sulfa. The attack on the enemy base went great as a coordinate effort by naval and air forces. Though they lost a few lives, the mission was a success. Tai, matt, TK, Davis, izzy, Cody and ken watched from a battleship as the cannon and the base was destroyed. The men and digimon shook hands/paws/claws as an aide came up to Tai and whispered something in his ear.  
  
" Alright, Tai. Man I never should've doubted a Tai kamiya plan. You did great, Tai. Tai?" matt said. Tai had a look on his face that he hadn't seen in years. Tai suddenly took off at super speed with Wargreymon in tow.  
  
" What was that about?" asked Davis.  
  
" It's sora." Said matt.  
  
" What?" they all spoke.  
  
" I've know Tai for years and I've seen all the different sides of him, but I hoped never to see that side of him again. It was years ago, when we were first in the digital world. Sora was kidnapped by a digimon named datamon and Tai cried about. I had seen many faces on Tai but I'll never forget that face."  
  
" What's that got to do with anything?" ken asked.  
  
" The reason is that before he took off, Tai had that same look. So that means something's happened to sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai landed outside his house and burst thru the front door. Joe met him as he was leaving the bedroom with a grim look.  
  
" Joe! How are they?"  
  
" Max is okay, seeing as how he went head with the warlord, I'm surprised he lived thru it. I didn't even need treat him. It like he healed himself."  
  
" That's great. And sora?"  
  
" That's the bad news. Tai I don't know how say this but..."  
  
" Just say it Joe!"  
  
" I don't know what the warlord hit her with but her organs bleeding out of control. Even with surgery, it will be too late. Tai, she...she's dying."  
He said as went outside of the house. Tai slowly opened the door as he saw his son sitting in a chair next to the bed where sora lay. She had tubes in her nose as a heart monitor beeped slowly as she slept. Max looked up and his eyes lit up as he saw his father.  
  
" Dad!" he said as he hugged him.  
  
" How you doing, kid?"  
  
" Fine but mom's not doing to good."  
Tai walked over with his son to the sleeping women who slowly woke up.  
  
" Hey." She said weakly.  
  
" Hey, red."  
  
" You should have seen max. He beat the shit out of the warlord."  
  
" I know."  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" No. I'm should be sorry. I wasn't there for you."  
  
" No. It's ok. If had to choose how to die, I would've chosen this way; protecting my son. (Coughs)"  
  
" I just don't know if I can go on without you. I mean, we've been thru so much and I can't think of living without you."  
  
" You have to. Max, I want you to be good to your father and keep training and get strong."  
  
" Right mom."  
  
" Tai...you know I love you."  
  
" I love you, now and forever."  
  
Tai then took her hand as did max and sat in silence as night fell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We sat there for hours with mom. I told myself that that she was gonna be ok. But at 6:06pm, my mother died. I took it hard but dad took it worse. We buried her at primary village. She was the first of you to die but not the last; Joe was killed in rescue mission, davis and his wing were destroyed by the mutant digimon, ken, yolei, and izzy were killed in the assault on I.D., cody was ambushed in a spy mission, matt was killed in the battle of server and mimi disappeared after the battle. The UDA retreated back to earth but the digital world fell under the rule of the dark master for the warlord. The real world enjoyed a little peace and during this time, I learn something about my father. We lived in a mansion with my aunt Kari and uncle TK, who were expecting the twins. My father spent hours in a room at the back of the house coming out only to eat and sleep. Well one day I snuck in to find weights, punching bag full of cement and other training stuff. I heard a noise so I hid. Dad came in as I hid and lock it. He then started to scream and he changed into what I am, with all gold hair and green eyes. I fell an awesome power coming from him.  
  
" Ok son, you can come out now."  
  
I was surprised but I couldn't hide so I came out. I expected him to yell but he just looked at me and smiled.  
  
" I knew you would find your way in here."  
  
" Dad, what is this?"  
  
" I can't explain it but when I was grieving over your mother, all the pain, the anger, the frustration just exploded and I turned into this. But it's great! When I transform, my speed, strength, and ability increases 100 fold. That's why I've been in here; training to better myself and prepare to avenge your mom's death."  
  
" But you can't fight him alone."  
  
" I know but I won't. I don't know how it happened but your uncle TK can do this too. And, with right training, you can do it too."  
  
" ME?! But dad I'm now where near as strong as you."  
  
" Son, you stronger than you know. And from what I learned, you can be stronger than me. You just have to get rid of the doubt from your mind. Now if you want to train with me, it's gonna be tough. So you in?"  
  
" I'm in."  
  
  
  
  
He was right, the training was tough, tougher than anything I've ever been thru. All my limits were tested; physical and mental. Every day the training got harder and harder, but I didn't quit. As time went on, I got closer and closer to my goal but I could never reach it. Then, the day came; my father and uncle felt they were ready to fight the demon. It happened in odiba and I had a front row seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Odiba Park, the warlord stood across from Tai and TK with max at the side.  
  
" You know, you don't have to fight with me. You got two waiting for you."  
  
" Hey, my brother fought with you so I ain't flaking out on you. And if it means anything, I'm glad I got you for a brother in law."  
  
" Thank, and if I had to pick anyone for to marry my sister, I'd pick you."  
  
" Thanks, tai. Now let's party!"  
  
" You boys got some serious balls to challenge me. But it's not my job to talk people out of killing themselves."  
  
" Well in the words of a game show announcer, 'come on down!'"  
Tai said as he and Tai transformed into their higher forms, much to the surprise of the warlord and the delight of max. TK attacked first with a flurry of punches which the warlord could barely dodged the punches. Soon he had to block the punches but had trouble doing this as any contact hurt. He retaliated with energy blast but TK deflected them and punched him in the face. He then grabbed the warlord's head and repeatedly rammed his knees in his face and ending with an elbow to the neck. The warlord hit an uppercut to the chin of the blond but then caught the boot of Tai who didn't want TK having all the fun. As the warlord got up, the two super-soldiers attack with flying fist, each one connecting with him. Tai then powered up and launched his tsunami wave, hitting him with a huge explosion that could be seen miles in any direction. As the dust cleared, the warlord seemed almost dead as the two landed.  
  
" You give up or are you thirsty for more?"  
He slowly got up and cracked his neck and smiled.  
  
" Play time is over."  
As they wondered what he meant, the warlord shot at the warriors, clothes lining both. TK jumped up and attacked the afterimage of his foe and caught a thrust punch to the face, sending him to a building. Tai, now back up, sent a ball at him but he batted it away and sent one of his own. As he fell, he realized what he meant. He was only toying with them and now they face his true power. Max also realize this and he jumped in the fight. The warlord saw him and backed handed him to a wall, knocking him out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't know how long I was out but it was raining when I woke. I looked around to see the city in ruins with bodies all over the place. I immediately though of my father and uncle. By this time, I could fly so I took off to find them. I sensed around but couldn't find them. Then I saw the outline of my uncle and flew down. I touched him but he was already dead. Then I heard a cough and some movement and looked back to see my dad pretty hurt so I went to him.  
  
" Dad, you ok?"  
  
" I'm sorry, son. We underestimated him. He was too damn strong."  
  
" Come on, dad. We can get you back and..."  
  
" No son. It's too late for me. I'm dying. Listen son. You must never tell anyone, not Kari, not the other kids, not even genni about the power. If the warlord found out that you can do this he'll kill you before do it. Promise me."  
  
" But dad..."  
  
" PROMISE ME!"  
  
" Ok, I promise."  
  
" Good son. Just remember that I have and always will love you. Remember: you're a kamiya and..."  
  
" And a kamiya never quits."  
  
" That's right. Goo-good bye my son." He let one last gasp and my father, the greatest soldier in the UDA, the leader of the digidestined, died before my very eyes. I couldn't take it any more. I lost so many people to him any my rage and sorrow exploded. I suddenly felt different, more powerful. I looked in puddle of water and saw my reflection and seen that I had transformed. I immediately powered down to keep my promise to my dad. Later Kari fell to a crippling disease and passed away. Now I had to take care of the others. I had to watch the real world fall to the warlord but I wasn't ready to face him, not yet anyway. I trained sam, keke, and the twins to fight but now I feel I'm ready. But I know my parents are proud of me, of the man I have become but that's thanks to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"...And that's my story."  
Max looked around and saw the reaction to his story. The boys were trying not to cry, the women were crying and the digimon were straight out bailing.  
  
" Max I'm sorry we yell at you." Keke said as she hugged him.  
  
" No. You had a right to be cross."  
  
" No I understand." Said Cody's grandfather. " You were fulfilling your promise to your father and that is indeed an honorable act."  
  
" Thanks."   
  
" Now I think I speak for everyone here when I say, LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Said tike to the surprise of the parents that a little boy had such a dirty mouth.  
  
" Allow me." Max announced as he transformed and, with one hand, blasted a path thru the complex. The large group walked thru the path to find the four standing outside and to everyone's amazement, almost every digimon had gathered outside the complex.  
  
" What's going on?" asked ken.  
  
" They are here to see you max."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" When you transformed, every digimon alive, here and in the real world, felt your power and they want to be near you because for the first time in a long time, the digital world feels truly alive."  
  
" It does to me too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max meets azulogmon who has some news of his powers and something else too. And the warlord shows his true power,  
  
CH. 15 "THE OTHERS"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: WELL that was one long fic but I'm done. Hey to fan artist. I gonna be starting a d3 website and I need fan art. Send me picture of what you think my characters look like and the best ones go on it. Send them to greg_haynes2001@yahoo.com.  
TAI: hey what about us?  
MA: yes send future digidestined pics too.  
TAI: no, I mean what are we gonna do now?  
(Doorbell rings. A Hispanic man walks in with bottles and bags.)  
MA: hey it's iz from ack rite.  
IZ: hey man! Since you brought your friends, lets party!  
(Everyone cheers and sam starts the music."  
  
Later fic!! Whoo!  
  
  
  
Private note: this chapter is dedicated to the heroes and victims of the attack on the WTC and the pentagon. The people of H-town are thinking of you. One love.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. the others

MA: (groans) hey people. Damn that was some party! I don't even remember what I did.  
(Looks around to half the digidestined laid out all over the place. He looked in the bathroom to see blackWargreymon vomiting in the toilet.)  
BW: ohh. What the hell did I drink last night?  
MA: I warned you: digimon and tequila don't mix.  
(Walked into the bedroom and saw Tai and sora, nude and on the bed.)  
MA: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
TAI: will you keep it down? Sora is very tired. She had a long night.  
MA: aww, man! I can't believe you two did that in my bed. Damn! Well since everyone is either out cold or reliving the food they ate last so I'll do the disclaimer: I don't own digimon or dbz. So while I get everyone up, on with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH.15 "THE OTHERS"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning, The most peaceful time of day. My parents taught me to appreciate this time for it was one of the many things we did together. But now, with my hidden power out in the open, the mornings seem more peaceful.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Let's see...where is it? Ah! Here it is." Said Tai. Tai and the others had gotten the address of the d3s after the battle at the complex. They invited any of the destined to come over to discuss strategies against the warlord. Tai decided that he would pay his future son a visit. He came to the address that max had given him only to find him self at a large hotel. Tai looked on in awe as he looked up and down the building. As he reached for the door handle, he felt another hand on it. He look up into a pair of familiar crimson eyes and smiled.  
  
" Sora, hey."  
  
" Tai, what are you doing here?"  
  
" Well since max gave me his address I wanted to swing by. What about you?"  
  
" I was in the neighbor and I was bored."  
  
" Yeah. Well shall we, my lady?" he said as he opened the door.  
  
" Thank you, sir." She said as she entered followed by a smiling Tai. The two rode the elevator to the 16th floor and got off. They made their way to room 45 and knocked. The door opened to reveal sam.  
  
" Hey guys. Come on in."  
They entered in to the apartment and heard munching and slurping.  
  
" Hey sam. What is that sound?" asked Tai.  
  
Sam simply pointed his finger to the dinning room. Tai and sora looked over to see the twins eating their breakfast like two pigs, grunting and slurping. Both digidestined shuddered as they watched.  
  
" Hey, where's max and keke?" asked sora.  
  
" They are on the roof. Max said some thing about doing some exercises and keke wanted to watch, leaving me to watch the beast."  
  
" Can we go up?"  
  
" Sure. Just take the stairs to the right."  
  
" Ok. Thanks." And with that they left, leaving him with the twins.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai and sora open the door to the roof to find keke sitting on a chair, with a smile on her face.  
  
" Yo, kek. Where's max?"  
She answers by pointing forward. Max was doing tai chi with his eyes closed. His movements were smooth, slow, and fluid. As he was doing this, a flock of birds began to gather around him and his audience.  
  
" He's been doing this for hours now. But for some reason, I feel a great sense of peace when I watch him." Said his girlfriend.  
  
" Yeah now that you mention it, I do feel more at peace." Said sora.  
  
Suddenly, a glow appeared over his skin as he continued. Then as max placed his fist in his palm, a sign that he was finished, the glow intensified and almost blinded the onlookers. As the light lessen, a gold hue was around the out line of his body and as he opened his eyes to reveal that they were now a dull gold color but seemed very peaceful. He then held out his hand and the birds perched on different parts of his body.  
  
" Max, what did you do?" asked Tai.  
  
" There is more to this power than fighting. In order for me to use the power effectively, the peace and war must both be trained. In this state, I'm in tune with my surroundings. I can see things that not even digimon can." He answered in a calm voice.  
  
" That must be very beautiful." Said keke.  
  
" Beautiful is an understatement. The things I see are more wonderful than your wildest dreams." He said as looked at the bird in his hand and let it fly and the other birds followed suit.  
  
" Go friends. You don't need to be here for this."   
Max then planted his feet a good space apart and began to concentrate. Almost immediately, max's hair erupted into gold and his eyes turn green. He leaped into the air and began to punch and kick at high speed. He then began to move in and out of sight, by which he was moving to fast to be seen. He then landed in front of the trio and turned back to normal and grabbed a towel.  
  
" Hey guys. Got anything to eat?"  
  
  
  
  
" Master, you shouldn't go out like this."  
  
" NO! Tai and sora's little bastard hurt me. HURT ME! I can't let that go unpunished."  
  
" Sir, at least have some back up. I shall call."  
  
" NO, DAMN IT! I want to kill that bastard on my own."  
  
" But sir, the master project is set for a week from today. You can't risk injury soon close to the due date."  
  
" It doesn't matter. I must have my revenge." He said as he and snivmon left the control room, unknown to the both of them, a black clad figure jumped down to the floor and walked over to the control board.  
  
" Master project, huh? We'll just see about this." He said as he began to type.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" How long will you be gone?" asked keke. Max had just finished dressing in his future outfit. He had also finished a meal so big, that even the twins were left speechless. Apparently, transforming burns a lot of energy and he needs a lot of food. Tai and sora then came into the room.  
  
" Where are you going man?" said Tai.   
  
" I'm heading to see azulogmon and see if he can tell me anything about my powers and if I can harness it more."  
  
" Are you sure he can help?"  
  
" From what I heard from Davis and the others, he's supposed to know everything."  
  
" How long will it take?"  
  
" As long as it takes. Well I got to go. See ya!" and with that, max pointed his palm to the computer and disappeared.  
  
" I hope you get back soon max. I got a bad feeling something gonna go down."  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning commute to work was for some uneventful but today it would be different. A driver heading down the street was force to stop as an oddly dressed figure appeared in the middle of the street.  
  
" HEY, get out of the street you jerk!"  
  
The figure turned to the car and pointed his finger to the car and fired a beam of light at it. The driver had no idea what happened until his car split in two. Three police officers were nearby and saw what happened and drew their guns.  
  
" Sir you are under arrest! Put your hands up!"  
  
" As you wish." He said as he raised his arm to them and fired an energy blast at them. The blast destroyed a car behind them. His eyes then false red, causing the cop's guns to explode in their hands. The cops ran for back up as the figure insanely when a small winged digimon appeared from behind him.  
  
" Master is this is wise, coming out in the open like this?"  
  
" Yes. Sometimes the direct approach is the best approach. The digi-wimps will see me on the news destroying the city and come to stop me. Then I will take my revenge. Now that building is hurting my eyes. Time for some urban renewal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and tike were playing SNK VS. CAPCOM and Tai was losing horribly for the tenth time in the last hour.  
  
" Awe man! How did I lose to you?"  
  
" Hey when it comes to fighting, I'm the champ."  
  
Elsewhere, sora was looking in max's room. His room had a large bed and a full-length mirror. On the dresser she found Tai's dog tags from the future. Then under a shirt on the dresser, was a picture but not just any picture; in it was max on the shoulders of tai, who was older and a lot more ripped, and next to him was sora, whose hair was a little longer and older.  
  
" Whatcha looking at?"  
  
Sora quickly turned to see Tai standing in the door way smiling.  
  
" Hey, what happened to the game?"  
  
" Well let's just say the day I beat that kid, is the day the dark masters come back."  
  
" Well I was just looking at this picture I found in here."  
  
Tai looked at the picture and whistled.  
  
" It's nice to see I don't lose my looks."  
  
" Yeah but I look old."  
  
" No, sor. And from the looks of this picture you gain little something too."  
  
" TAI!"  
  
" What! I can't help it if you got some junk in your trunk."  
  
" I do not!"  
  
The two old friends laughed like they use to before she started to date matt. The two locked eyes and both saw something in each other's eyes that they both longed for.  
  
" Tai I have something to tell you."  
  
" What?"  
  
" That I-I..."  
  
" HEY GUYS!"  
  
The two broke their trance as Sam's head popped in the room.  
  
" What is it sam?" asked Tai.  
  
" There's something on TV you gotta see."  
  
Tai and sora sighed as they followed sam to the living room. There keke and the twins were glue to the screen as they watch a news report. The scene was somewhere downtown, police and swat teams were shooting at something behind as they to cover behind cars. The reporter suddenly appeared on camera.  
  
" We are here live in downtown odiba where state and local officials are trying to contain the situation. A mysterious individual with power unlike any thing we've seen has just appeared here and began to destroy building and cars. Some speculate that he could be one of the creatures known as digimon but he seems to be human. Let's see if we can get a shot of him."  
  
The camera was then aimed over the car they were hiding behind and pointed it at the figure and to the surprise of everyone in the room was the digital warlord, who saw the camera and grabbed at super speed.  
  
" Attention digi-wimps! You have 20 minutes to meet here and face or else odiba will be known as the city with the world's largest packing lot." And with that he destroyed the camera. They all stood in silence until the phone rang, which sam picked it up.  
  
" Hello. Yeah, we saw. Ok, we'll be there." And he hung up the phone.  
  
" Guys, that was izzy. He and the others saw it and will meet us there. Tike, kara, I want you to fly Tai and sora to their homes and get agumon and biyomon, and meet us downtown."  
  
" Right." They said as Tai got on tike's back and sora did the same with kara and flew off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max flew for what seemed like hours. He didn't know where he was but he had a good idea. Max then came to a jagged canyon with cliffs as he looked around.  
  
" Damn. Where is he? For a guy as big as he is, he sure can hide."  
  
" HEY! I RESENT THAT!"  
  
Max suddenly stopped in mid-air as he looked around.  
  
" Who said that?"  
  
"WHY I DID, OF COURSE."  
  
Max looked up and to his amazement was the huge and wise azulogmon. Max was in awe; he had heard of this legendary digimon but he never thought he was this huge.  
  
" WORD ON THE STREET IS THAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR ME?"  
  
" I am. My name is-"  
  
" MAX KAMIYA, SON OF THE BEARERS OF COURAGE AND LOVE. YES I KNOW ABOUT YOU AND YOUR POWER."  
  
" That's why I why came to see you. I have this power but I have no idea what it is and how I got it." He said as he landed on a cliff.  
  
" I SEE. I THINK I CAN HELP YOU BUT FIRST, TRANSFROM."  
  
" What?"  
  
" I WANT TO SEE THIS POWER FIRST HAND."  
  
" Ok." And with that, max powered-up and transformed. The mega leaned forward and looked at max carefully.  
  
" HMMM. I SEE. I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD NEVER SEE IT IN MY LIFETIME BUT HERE IT IS."  
  
" What?"  
  
" THIS POWER IS SOMETHING I HAVE HEARD OF BUT NEVER FELT. YOU SEE, ALL LIFE, FROM HUMANS AND TO DIGIMON HAVE A FORCE IN THEM. THEY DON'T FEEL IT BUT IT IS THERE. IT'S WHAT WE CALL THE GOLDEN RADIANCE."  
  
" My dad told me about it from the incident with the ghost of wizardmon but they never really found it what it was."  
  
" THAT'S BECAUSE AT THE TIME, NONE OF THEM WERE PHYICALLY OR MENTALLY READY TO HANDLE THE POWER. YOUR AUNT HELD THE POWER FOR A TIME BUT NEVER HAD IT LONG."  
  
" I know. The incident in machinedramon's caves with the numemon."  
  
" YES. I SEE YOU KEEP UP WITH FAMILY HISTORY. THIS POWER IS WHAT ALLOWS HUMAN TO GROW AND DIGIMON TO DIGIVOVLE. AND NOW THE POWERS THAT BE HAVE BLESSED YOU WITH THIS POWER AT IT'S FULL. NOW MAX IN THIS FORM, YOU ARE AN ASCENDANT, A PERSON WHO HAS ASCENDED BEYOND DIGIMON AND HUMAN."  
  
" Ascendant. I like it."  
  
" YES. ALL BEINGS BORN IN THE DIGITAL WORLD CAN TAP INTO THIS."  
  
" Anyone? Ever my team?"  
  
" GIVEN ENOUGH TIME AND TRAINING, YES."  
  
" But what about my dad?"  
  
" HE WAS GIVEN THE POWER TO SHOW YOU WAY NOW YOU MUST SHOW THEM THE WAY."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" ONE MORE THING; YOU'VE ONLY TAPPED INTO PART OF YOUR POWER. I CAN RELEASE PART OF IT BUT THE REST IS ON YOUR OWN. TAKE THIS CORE. BREAK IT AND IT WILL UNLOCK SOME OF YOUR POWERS. NOW HURRY, YOUR FRIENDS NEED YOU."  
  
" Thanks, azulogmon. I will."  
Max then pocketed the core and took off. As he left, a familiar old man appeared next to him.  
  
" Didn't I tell you old friend?"  
  
" YES HIS POWERFUL BUT WILL HE BE READY IN TIME."  
  
" He will. I stake my life on it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Where are they? Beating up on cops was fun for the first 10 sec." Said the warlord as he sat on a pile of cars in the middle of a once busy street. Suddenly, his prayers were answered as sam and keke landed in the street followed by the twins and Tai, sora, Wargreymon and garudamon. On the other side of him, matt, metal garurumon, TK, cody, shakouamon, Kari, yolei, Slyphmon, davis, ken, imperildramon, Joe, zudomon, izzy, mega kabutarimon, mimi, and Lillymon landed and met the others as they all turned their attention to the source of all the trouble.  
  
" Hey! Hey! The gang's all here! Wait a minute! Where's your son, tai?"  
  
" In his skin."  
  
" Funny. Remind me to kill me last. Anyway, last time we met, you idiots embarrassed me in front of my men so I've decide that your enjoyment factor has ended."  
  
" So you called us here to fight? That's cool because I been wanting to kick your ass." Said tike.  
  
" Yes, but first..." he said as he threw four black orbs at which flew straight at the d3s' d-vices and on impact, turned them black.  
  
" Hey what the fuck did you do?"  
  
" Those orbs contained a computer virus and it has infected those handy devices, preventing you from magna digivolving EVER!"  
  
" So what? We can still beat you."  
  
" Maybe, but I've decided to stop with you guy." He said as he went down to one knee.  
  
" NOW YOU WILL FEEL THE FULL WRATH OF THE POWERS OF DARKNESS!!"  
As he said this, the ground began to shake violently as the sky began to turn black. The ground began to crack around him and formed a carter just Kari grabbed her head in pain as TK grabbed so she wouldn't fall.  
  
" Kari, what's wrong?"  
  
" It's the darkness. I-I can f-feel it."  
  
" But how? I thought all the portals to the dark ocean were closed." Said Davis.  
  
" Oh, yeah!? Well what the fuck do you call that?!" said tike as he pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up to see a portal in the sky, which lead to the dark ocean. Dark electricity flowed from the portal like blood from an open wound. The energy began to combine and struck the warlord, causing him to roar intensity as high wind followed and he erupted in a horrible light.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What?" said max as he stopped in mid-air.  
  
" That's a serious power on earth. I guess the warlord decided not to pussyfoot around. I hope this core from azulogmon works or we're in some deep shit."  
  
  
  
  
  
The digidestined and the d3s uncovered their eyes as the light died down and the sky cleared up. As they looked around, they were shocked to see that all but the mega digimon had returned to the in-training level.  
  
" AHH! What happened?"  
  
" I happened." Said a dark deep voice. They all turned to the carter just in time to see a very different warlord arise. He was very tall at least 7ft and he had more muscles. His cape was gone and spikes were on his shoulders, wrist, and shins. His helmet and mouthpiece seemed to have fused with his skin. The group began to shake in fear as he walked toward them.  
  
" Like the new look? It is my transformed stage. And trust me, it is as powerful as it looks. So, who's first?"  
  
His answer came as sam charged him with a punch but he dodged it but sam followed up with a spin kick but the warlord blocked it and punches him in the face. Keke rushed up and began to kick at high speed but each kick was blocked or dodged and the warlord punched her in the stomach, dropping her. Metal garurumon fired his missiles as the warlord dodged them with ease and fired his own blast at him, sending the mega crashing into a building. Wargreymon fired his terra force and caught him in the back. He staggered forward a bit but turned and smiled as he flew up and planted a fist into his gut, followed by an ax hammer to the head, sending him to the ground. The digidestined ran to their respective digimon.  
  
" If that's all you got, then-OOF!" was all he got out as the twin finally jumped, with tike attacking high and kara attacking low. Both attacked with fist flying, while the warlord was too surprised to block or dodge them. The twins then kicked him into a construction site. Imperildramon, in fighter mode, appeared behind them."  
  
" My turn."  
  
  
POSITRON CANNON   
  
  
  
The blast destroyed the site and shook the ground as the fighters on the ground began to get up. The three in the air cheered but it was short lived as in the jumble of rocks, the warlord rose with his arms crossed and floated up to the level of the fighters.  
  
" Well, well. That was a pretty nice you three did. You gave me a headache. You'll have to do better."  
  
" Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to SERVE IT UP!" said tike as he flew at him.  
  
" TIKE! NO!" said his sister as she went after him.  
Just as he was about reach his opponent, a huge white ball of energy appeared before him. As the tike looked on in awe, the light from it died down and human features could be seen and the ones on the ground saw it as well.  
  
" What is it?" asked Mimi.  
  
" It's-it's max!" said keke.  
  
" He's back!" said Tai.  
  
" I knew he would come." Added sora.  
  
Sure enough it was max, in his ascendant form.  
  
" Max!"  
  
" Whassup, tike."  
  
" Not good. The warlord powered up and whooped all our Asses."  
  
" That him?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Max looked over to the warlord and smiled.  
  
" Go help the others."  
  
" But what about you?"  
  
" I'm gonna go talk to him for a minute." And with that, tike and the others flew down to the ones on the ground as max faced the warlord.  
  
" So this is your fill power, huh? I hope you can back up all that talk?"  
  
" Not only can I back it up, but I can shove it up your ass."  
  
" Well, we'll see in a minute."  
  
" So how do you wanna do this; ground or air?"  
  
" I'm a ground kinda guy. Ground it is."  
  
Both then floated down to the street as the destined gave them plenty of room.  
  
" How do you want your body done; air, sea, burial, cremation?"  
  
" I don't care. You decide." Max said as he began to stretch.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
" Just bring it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max vs. the warlord (again). Plus what is the master project? And who is the digital warlord? Both answers will shock you.  
  
CH. 16 "THE FACE OF EVIL"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: can't talk. Too ill.  
  
  
Later ficcers   



	16. the face of evil

MA: hey peoples. Sorry about last time. I had a hang over. But everyone is still here and-  
(Suddenly the digital warlord crashes in.)  
DW: did I miss the party?  
TIKE: what the fuck are you doing here?  
DW: I tracked you down and now I'm going to torture you all.  
TAI: what are you gonna do rake us over hot coal?  
DW: no something far, FAR worse. I going to...MAKE YOU ALL EAT TAI'S MOM'S COOKING! And then, watch a little TV, like... WATCHING RERUNS OF "HOMEBOYS IN OUTER SPACE."  
(Everyone screams)  
MAX: you sick bastard.  
TAI: my god! That's evil!  
IZZY: I think evil is an understatement, Tai!  
DW: oh I didn't forget you matt. You'll spend five glorious days and nights with...DAVIS' SISTER!  
MATT: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
BW: I'm bad but I ain't that bad.  
MATT: (with his head in mimi's lap crying) this is not happening! This is not happening!  
DW: oh by the way, ma does own digimon and dbz so go ahead and sue him.  
MA: NO! Don't listen to him! He's evil!  
DW: You guys read the fic. I'm not done with the rest of you yet.  
EVERYONE: NOOOOOOO!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: FIGHT FOR THE FUTURE  
CH. 16 "THE FACE OF EVIL"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I had plans today. After I talked to azulogmon, I would watch mtv's cribs and train but now, I have to face a very pumped up warlord who's as strong as me but hey! Like I said before, I'm a kamiya and kamiya's love a good fight.  
  
  
  
  
Tension was in the air as the digidestined, the d3s, digimon, and whatever humans were in the area prepared themselves for the fight. But the two combatants were having a fight of words before the main battle.  
  
  
  
  
" I can understand if you wan to piss your pants. I would too if I was facing me."  
  
" Nope. Actually, I'm so excited about fighting you again, I think I'm getting a boner."  
  
" Last time we met, I was a weakling but now with power of the dark ocean coursing through my body, you don't stand a chance."  
  
" Is that right? Show this power of yours. Now enough chit chat, let's get it on!"  
  
  
Both then took fighting stances in the middle of the street as they prepared to battle. Suddenly, both superpowers met head on as their fist collided in a massive shock wave shattering every window and mirror on the block. Max then shot his leg up and kicked him in the shoulder, which barely fazed him. The warlord did the same only to have the same result. He then flew straight up, with the teen in hot pursuit. As they met again, their elbows met in a flash and sonic boom. The two then began to trade punches and kicks at high speed as they phased in and out of sight, making themselves know by yells and grunts. The onlookers could only watch as the two tore into each other. The warlord broke the scene with two hard punches to the chin. Max replied with a hard knee to the gut and ax hammer to the back. The warlord grabbed his leg and threw him to the roof of an office building. As max tried to get up, the warlord slammed his fist into him, sending both three flours down. The warlord then placed his hands on the face and chest and unleashed a flurry of energy ball as close range. From the outside, the building collapsed and exploded under the force of the attack. The dust flew as the building was reduced to rubble. Then, out of the wreckage came the warlord, with his arms crossed.   
  
" Looking for your friend? Here he comes." He said as max erupted from the pile, but only met a fireball that sent him to the subway entrance, and exploded. The warlord laughed as the others looked on in shock and disbelief.  
  
" Who's next?"  
His answer came as the twins, Wargreymon, metal garurumon and imperildramon, floated up to his level.  
  
" Let's go bitch!" said tike.  
  
" We'll see whose the bitch in a few minutes, kid."  
  
Just as he was about to attack when out of the street came a very pissed max. The rocks and stone floated around him in a nuclear type fashion, as max looked up at the scene above him.   
  
" If max can survive that hit, then we can beat this guy." Said Wargreymon as him as the others turned back to face the warlord.  
  
" Stop!" said max as he floated behind them.  
  
" He's mine so stand down."   
The group floated back down as max returned his gaze to his enemy with a smile on his face.  
  
" I don't know why you're smiling. I'm the more powerful of the two of us or maybe you're just a glutton for punishment."  
  
" You're making a pretty big assumption about this fight. Since I'm about win this fight and jolly stomp your ass into oblivion."  
  
Outraged, he lunged at max twice but he only met air as max dashed back.  
  
" In all your infinite wisdom, buddy, did you ever wonder why I was late for this fight why I didn't come with the others?"  
  
" Because you felt my power and didn't have the balls face." He said as he grabbed the collar of max, which was still smiling.  
  
" Well, while you were tearing up the town I went to see azulogmon and he told some very interesting, but that's for another time. You see he gave me something very important and you get to see it first." He said as he pulled a green glowing orb out of his pocket that shocked the warlord out of his grip.  
  
" Is that a..."  
  
" Yep, a digital core, straight out of the hands of azulogmon himself. Now let's see if it works."   
  
With that, the core began to glow brightly as did max. In a flash of light, the core disappeared into his hand as veins began to pop out of his head and body and he growled as the power began to fill his body. The glow intensified as the warlord floated back in fear and the others on the ground looked on in wonder. As the glowed died down, max smiled as he looked as his target. He rushed at him with his knee, impacting into his face, cracking his mask and sending him upward. With the aura around him, max jetted over the warlord and kicked him and he went under him but the warlord punched him as he came at him. He then pointed his palm to the sky as an energy form in his hand as it got bigger in his hand by the second. Max landed on his feet below and looked up just as the warlord threw the ball at him. Although it was slow, max knew it was it strong but made no move to avoid it. He cocked his arm back as it neared him. The others yelled at him to move but max knew what he was doing as came ever closer. Just as it was to impact, max whipped his arm, colliding with ball and sending it back to the warlord. As the ball went back, max shot a huge red beam at the warlord swallowing him as the ball smashed into its creator, with a huge explosion, blinding light. As it died, everyone's eyes were on the sky to see if the warlord was still alive. As the smoke cleared, he was indeed still alive but barely. His arms covered his head and chest but he was bleeding. As he relaxed his arms, it was seen that his mouth was visible and spitting up blood. Max took no rest as he flew at him with lightning speed as the warlord punched at him but only to hit his after image while max kicked him in the side, sending him flying with max in pursuit. Anxious to see the end of the fight, sam took off after him. Ken and Davis called imperildramon and morphing into flight mode and everyone followed. Meanwhile, the warlord had stopped and both were now in a test of strength. Max's glowing eyes distracted him and max took advantage by double upper cutting him, sending his flying up and the remains of his mouth piece flew off. Max jetted above him and ax hammered him. As he fell, max flew in front of him and grabbed him with both arms, and flew as fast as he could. Then he let him go, and powered up his tsunami wave. As he was about to hit the ground, max fired his wave at the ground, causing an earth-shattering explosion. Max landed as the dust settled to reveal a huge crater in the park, which was devoid of plant life. To max's surprise, the warlord had reverted back to his original state only more beaten, batter, and broken. As he tried to sit up, he threw off his helmet and began to cough up blood.  
  
  
" It's over. You've lost. Now you will pay for- Hey! I've seen your face before. I know you."  
  
" Impossible. If what you say about your origin is true, then there's no way you can know me." He said as sam landed next to max.  
  
" Hey max. It's ov-no. No. It's not possible! IT'S NOT FUCKING POSSIBLE!"  
  
Max looked over to his friend, who was stunned and his eyes were bulged out of his head.  
  
" Sam, what's wrong?"  
  
" It can't be! You can't be alive! You died before I was born!" he said as imperildramon landed, dropped them off and dedigivolved. As everyone looked at the unmasked warlord, ken looked like he had seen a ghost.  
  
" Ken, what's wrong?" asked yolei.  
  
" No it's not possible! He can't be alive!"  
  
" Will some one tell me who he is?" said max.  
  
" Yes I know him. His picture hung in the living room of my home. My dad told me stories about him. And I looked up to him." Said sam.  
  
" Yeah I remember that photo. You mean that's..."  
  
" Yes max. That's my brother, sam."  
  
It was true; the digital warlord, the terror of the future, the murderer of thousands, the enslaver of millions, and the nightmare of the d3s, was in fact sam ichijoji, the dead brother of ken and Sam's namesake.  
  
" About time you idiots figured it out!"  
  
" No you're not my brother. My brother's dead!" said ken as he turned his back to him.  
  
" Is that anyway to treat your big brother, Kenny-boy?" he said causing ken to turn back to him with a look of shock on his face. In his entire life, only one person called him Kenny-boy, and that was his brother.  
  
" But how? I saw you died, all those years ago."  
  
  
" True you did see me died but not the real me. You see, when we first found the digivice, I used it that night to go to the digital world but I went to a very different place; the dark ocean. While there I heard voices in my head, telling me things, my destiny to rule the digital world and the real world, but not as I was. So it created a clone of me and I dumped my weaker emotions in it and sent it to the real world in my place. When it died, I knew nothing would stand in my way. I trained and let the power of the dark ocean transformed me and mold me into the engine of evil and destruction and the emissary of the darkness. I became the digital warlord. But I was lonely for my little brother so the darkness allowed me to influence your thinking and personality to the digimon emperor. You were to rule beside me ken, but you were stupid in playing with the digidestined and keeping wormmon around. If I were there, I would've destroyed that weakling the first chance I got. You were a disappointment then, and a disappointment now."  
  
" That doesn't now. You're defeated."  
  
" On the contrary, max. You see, in one week's time I will unleash my master project upon both worlds and when it's all over, this world and the digital world will be mine! And you all will die!"  
Just as he said this, an airdramon with bountymon appeared and he jumped on.  
  
" ONE WEEK FOOLS! ONE WEEK!" And with that he flew off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Careful! Careful!" said snivmon. Beastmon place a nude warlord in a large tube and aids began to tape tubes to his body, and a breathing mask. The tube closed and filled with water.  
  
" How long?"  
  
" It will take you the full week to heal sir."  
  
" Just as I thought. Triple the guard around the project."  
  
" Sir, you think they will try something?"  
  
" I doubt it but I like to cover my bases. Dispatch the muscle team. I want max's team destroyed."  
  
" Anything else, sir."  
  
" While I'm healing give me the compound."  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
" One week."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
All the destined were at the d3s' apartment with all eyes on sam and ken who were seriously depressed.  
  
" I-I just can't believe my own brother destroyed the future."  
  
" Hey he stopped being your brother the moment he listened to those voices." Said yolei.  
  
" Hey, least you not named after him."  
  
" So max what is this master project?" asked izzy.  
  
" Honestly, I have no idea. I never heard of any master project."  
  
" Could it be the night of hell?" asked sora.  
  
" No, this something big, really big."  
  
" But what?" wondered Tai.  
  
" I think I have your answer." Said doc, out of breath and in the doorway.  
  
" Doc! How did you find this place?"  
  
" Doesn't matter. I found out what the master project is."  
He sat down and pulled out his laptop.  
  
" While you were fighting the warlord, I broke into his headquarters and I downloaded the specs of the project but I could unlock half of it. The other half is triple encrypted. But the first half says it all." He said as he inserted a disk in and the program played.  
  
  
" This is a detailed file of the master project by me, the digital warlord. In my time in the digital world, I discovered that digimon never truly died, only get reconfigured. But how is it that good digimon can come back but evil ones don't. Searching the dimensions, I made a discovery; evil digimon go to a realm beyond the digital world and the dark ocean, to a place I have dubbed the negative zone. Here the evilest of evil, devimon, etemon, myotismon, the dark masters all exist growing stronger with each day. So I have created a portal system called the final gate. I will open a portal to the negative zone and unleash this festering evil. And because of the splintering factor, I will unleash the multiple forms of them too. Etemon, metaletemon, myotismon, venommyotismon, and malomyotismon will be under my control. And that when things get interesting..."  
  
  
" And that's where it stops."  
  
All the people and digimon in the room were speechless. The thought of facing all of their old enemies and much stronger is a frightening prospect.  
  
" Oh man! What are we gonna do? It took everything had to beat those guys once but not all together." Said Joe.  
  
" What are we gonna do?" asked Mimi.  
  
" We're gonna train."   
  
All eyes turned to max who was looking out the window.  
  
" We've got one week to prepare for possible the biggest battle of our lives and I'm not gonna waste one minute."  
  
" I guess this is it huh? Armageddon?" said TK.   
  
" No lil' bro. It more like digigeddon."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We all knew this was it. In one week, we would face the ultimate army of darkness and we can play around when it comes. Matt was right; this was the began of the end; digigeddon.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: The d3s are called to the digital world at 7:00am and returned at 5:00pm totally different. How? Read and find out in the two-part mini-series  
COUNTDOWN TO DIGIGEDDON PT .1 THE ONE YEAR DAY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey guys. We barely got the warlord out but the damage was done.  
(Matt was in Mimi's lap, drooling like a baby.)  
MA: I can't talk much as the bastard made good on his threat.  
(Everyone else in a line to the restroom. BW comes out. Tai goes in.)  
TAI: DAMN! BlackWargreymon, you stink!  
BW: hey. Don't blame me. Blame your mom's cooking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers (moans)   



	17. countdown to digigeddon: the one year da...

MA: hey peoples. It's time to be serious. The countdown has begun and it time for games to be over. Everyone is gone now to train for the big battle. But before I start this fic, I would like to thank digidestined of courage for backing me from chapter one to now. The end is near; are you ready for it?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COUNTDOWN TO DIGIGEDDON:  
PART 1 OF 2: THE ONE-YEAR DAY  
  
  
  
One week. Seven days. 168 hours. To many this seems like a long time but not to one who has the fate of the world on his shoulders. Before I could train the destined, I had to unlock the hidden power in my team, not to say that they were excited to know that they can reach the level of power that I'm at. But can they do it in the time we have?  
  
  
  
  
The d3s got up early on Saturday to train for the big day. Max was the first to awaken, as he would be in charge of training everyone. As he entered the living room, a smile came on his face, as Tai, sora, matt and Mimi were asleep in various parts of the living room. Tai suddenly woke as max opened the door the door to the balcony.  
  
" You're up early."  
  
" Got to be up early to train right."  
  
" Do you think the others can became an, what did you call it, ascendant?"  
  
" I don't think so. It's not they don't have the discipline or the power. It's just that it took me months became an ascendant through hard training and extreme exercise. Even if we train day and night until the day, we don't have the time or the gear to reach that level."  
  
" Well that's a dilemma but we gotta train none the less. We have to be ready for those bastards when they come. We have too much at stake not to be ready." Said Tai as looked over to a sleeping sora.  
  
" I see. Let's wake the others. We've got work to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After eating good breakfast, the d3s were ready to train, until they got an email from genni.  
  
" Well what does it said sam." Asked max.  
  
" It says that genni wants us to come to his house."  
  
" What for?"  
  
" Something about helping us train better. Sounds good. Should we go?"  
  
" Why not? We'll need all the help we can get."  
  
The d3s prepared to leave as the destined looked around in wonder.  
  
" Hey while you guys are there, what are we suppose to do?" asked matt.  
  
" Huh? Oh you guys can stay here as long as you want. Just make sure you lock up when you done."  
  
" Cool." Said Tai. And with that, max and the d3s disappeared into the computer.   
  
" Anyone for Tetris."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The new digidestined were at the convention center where it was turned into a relief center for people hurt by the warlord's attack. Many were homeless and jobless from the battle and school was closed for the entire city.  
  
" Man, this is bad." Stated Davis.  
  
" What, the fact that half the downtown area is reduced to rubble or the fact that my brother is going to unleash an army of evil on us in 6 days?" asked ken.  
  
" All of it."  
  
" We need to come up with serious plan or we're gonna get wasted." Said TK.  
  
" Yeah. We were able to beat them one at a time but not all together." Said Kari.  
  
" So shouldn't we be training instead of being here?"  
  
" No. Max said to watch these people just in case the warlord tried something and that's what we're gonna do." Said Davis.  
If only he knew how right he was for at that very moment, the nightmare brigade were perched on a roof near by with three figures in trench coats and hats, and one was very large, larger than even beastmon.  
  
" You blokes know this is the last chance to attack before the project begin..."  
  
" So you have to deal these bitches out of the game before the real player jump in, understand?"  
  
" Don't worry man." Said the large one. " Before the day is out, they will be CRUSHED!" he said as he crushed a rock in his palm, easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
" What's talking them so damn long?" said Tai as he opened a soda and sat next to sora on the couch. It was now 5:00 and there was no word from max and the others since mourning. The foursome was getting restless as they watched hits from the street.  
  
" Hits' is hilarious. It's funny how he messes with people." Said Mimi.  
  
" Yeah it won't be so funny when someone kicks his ass, meems." Said matt.  
Suddenly the phone rang and sora went to answer it.  
  
" Hello? Wait, wait! Slow down Davis. Yeah ok. We'll be there in as soon as possible."  
  
" Sor, what was it?"  
  
" Davis says that the NBs are at the convention center. They haven't done anything but they want us down there as well."  
  
" Ok. You guys go ahead and back 'em up."  
  
" What about you Tai?"  
  
" I'll stay here in case the d3s come back. I'll fill them on the situation."  
  
" Ok tai." Said matt.  
  
" Right. Good luck."  
  
In an instant, metal garurumon took off with matt, Mimi and palmon.  
  
" Sora?"  
  
" Yeah tai?"  
  
" Come back in piece."  
  
" I will, tai." And with that, sora and garudamon took off.  
Tai closed the balcony door and turned to the computer to the digital world.  
  
" You guys sure can cut it close. Hurry up."  
  
  
  
  
The three digidestined landed at a stand off; on one was the new destined and their DNA digivolved forms, on the other was the NBs with the three trench coat figures behind them. They landed by the destined and the digimon took position by the others.  
  
" What's up, davis?"  
  
" Nothing so far. They just appeared out of nowhere and have done nothing but smile at us. But those guys in the back, they give me the creeps."  
  
Rightful so, for no sooner had he said that, bountymon turned back to the figures and nodded. With that, they threw off their coats to reveal three very muscular men, especially the large one who was no less than 10 ft tall. All three wore black trunks, yellow boots, and no shirt.  
  
  
DA: meet the musclemon: they are masses of muscle and power. They can call up strength until they can move mountains.  
  
  
" I think we're in trouble."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Tai, stop pacing! You'll wear a hole in the floor." Said agumon.  
  
" I can't help it. They others may need my help and I can't do anything about it."  
Suddenly a light from the computer filled the room. As it died, Tai and agumon looked over to see a very unbelievable sight, which caused only one word to be uttered;  
  
" Damn."  
  
  
  
  
  
BUFF FIST  
  
  
The attack came, as with one punch, imperildramon was dedigivolved to veemon and wormmon.  
  
" Sorry ken. He was just too strong."  
  
" What are gonna do? He beat all of our digimon like we were nothing." Said Kari as she looked over the field of fallen digimon as the musclemon laughed. Just then, the form of Wargreymon appeared in sky with Tai on his back. As he landed, Tai jumped off with a smirk on his face as the others met him.  
  
" Tai, we're in trouble. Those digimon are super powerful and beat everyone. Tai why are you smiling?" asked matt.  
  
" Because of that." he said as he point to the sky. Everyone looked up, including the evil digimon, to see five figures in the sky. They landed to reveal that they were the d3s but different; they wore blue and white armor with yellow straps, (vegeta's battle gear in the cell sage.) blue body suits that clung to their bodies, white boots, and gloves. But their clothes weren't the only differences; their all seemed more built, and the twins seemed to have grown about an inch or two.  
  
" You guys never should've come." Said Davis.  
  
" Why is that?" said max.  
  
" Those new guys beat the crap out of all of us. I know you guys are strong but these guys are radical." Said matt.  
  
" Really?" he said, as he looked at the digimon in question.  
  
" HEY! DID YOU GUYS BEAT UP MY FRIEND'S DIGIMON?"  
  
" YEAH! AND WE ENJOYED IT." The huge one said as he and the others laughed. Max and the d3s simply smiled. Max started forward but tike stopped him.  
  
" No max. I want the big one."  
  
Max got the idea as he backed off.  
  
" HEY! MY LITTLE FRIEND WANTS TO FIGHT THE BIG ONE, ONE ON ONE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?"  
  
" YEAH ALL RIGHT." He said as he stomped forward while tike just smiled.  
  
" Before we start, I have to do something. Can you wait?"  
  
" Sure kid. I got all the time in the world."  
  
  
Tike spread his legs apart as he began to growl deeply.  
  
" Look guys! He is trying to poop."  
  
Tike closed his eyes as the ground began to crack and break as footprints began to form in the street. He continued as the musclemon smirked.  
  
" What is he doing?" asked Kari.  
  
" You'll see." Answered max.  
  
Soon the cracking stopped and the shaking ceased as the huge digimon stepped up to the boy.  
  
" Now little man, what was that suppose to do?"  
  
" This!" he said as he opened his eyes to reveal that they had turned green. Musclemon smiled but the NBs had looks of terror on their faces.  
  
" No way! He can't be one too!" said blademon.  
  
" Crickey! We're in deep shit mate!"   
  
Musclemon wondered why they were so scared but his answer came as tike yelled and his hair went spiky and golden and a gold aura appeared around him. Musclemon looked at the boy as he walked up to the digimon. In a flash, tike punched him across the face. He tried to punch him but caught air as the boy appeared next to him and kicked him in the check. The other two musclemon advanced to get in but didn't make as sam, keke, and kara dashed forward while transforming as well. Kara took one while sam and keke took the other. The NBs were about to jump in when max transformed and just shook his head and they backed off. Kara punched the crap out of her opponent as she knocked him into a car. She then placed her index and middle fingers to her fore head as electrical energy began to spark until a small ball energy form on her fingers.  
  
  
  
  
SPECIAL BEAM CANNON  
  
  
She pointed her fingers at him and unleashed a beam shaped like a screw and it drilled through the digimon, deleting it. Sam and keke took turns beating on the digimon. Keke then place her palms over her forehead, one over the other. Energy waves began to gather on them.  
  
  
  
MASENPO  
  
  
  
She pointed her palms forward and shot a huge blast at her opponent. He was burned and busied on his back but that wasn't enough. High above, sam was flying over the body with his hands in a triangle shape. Through his eyes, he zoomed in on the face of musclemon.  
  
  
  
  
TRI-BEAM  
  
  
  
In a huge flash of red light, the body of the musclemon was covered in the light. As it died, as huge triangle shaped hole was in the place of the digimon.  
  
" Hey bountymon! Can you give me a hand?" said musclemon  
  
" Sorry mate. But I rather face the warlord than those guys. See ya, damn sure wouldn't wanna be ya." He said as the NBs vanished, leaving him floating in air with the boy looking at him evilly. Then max came next to him.  
  
" Shall we?"  
  
" Let's rock cuz."  
  
They both took stances as they cupped their hands to their side.  
  
  
TS...NA...MI...WAVE  
  
  
  
Both unleashed blue waves at the digimon as he screamed to oblivion. The d3s all met and cheered and high-fived each other.  
  
" Aw, man. I feel so light and fast." Tike said as he punched the air.  
  
" That's the results of the training." Said max.  
  
" I can't wait 'til we spare again, bro." Said kara.  
  
" I've never felt so good in my life." Said sam.  
  
They looked over to the digidestined who, with the digimon, had their jaws dropped to the ground and eyes almost bugged out of their heads.  
  
" You guys are..." said matt.  
  
" Yep, we're ascendants, gold hair and all."  
  
" But you said it takes months to become one and you guys were only gone a day." Said Tai.  
  
" Depends on how you look at it. Meet us at the apartment. We'll explain." He said as he and the d3s flew off leaving behind a stunned group of destined and digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What did you say?" asked Tai. The destined had gathered at the apartment. The digimon were healing from the battle while they went. When they got there, all they found was the d3s eating every kind of take-out you can order.   
  
" Sorry. Talked with my mouth. Being ascendants burn up a lot of energy." Said max as keke finishes off the last of pasta, sam strips the meat off the hot wings, and the twins moved on to their eighth deep dish pizza.  
  
" So how did you do it?" asked TK.  
  
" Well, you guys haven't seen us for a day..." started tike.  
  
" But we haven't seen you for a whole year." Finished kara.  
  
" A WHOLE YEAR?!" they all said in unison.  
  
" You're probably wondering how that's possible. Well it all started..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The d3s waited impatiently in the living room of genni, wondering why they were called here. As if on cue genni entered.  
  
" Genni what's up? We don't have time for this."  
  
" Funny you should mention time cause I can give you that."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" Come with me." He said as he walked down a hall. The d3s followed not knowing what to expect. The group continued down the hall until they came to a wooden door with a number pad next to it. Genni punched in a code and a lock was heard unlocking. He then turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
" Are you ready?"  
  
" For what?" asked keke.  
  
" For real training."   
  
They entered the room to see a house-type design, with a kitchen to the left and to the right a hallway leading to a hallway with five rooms. In front of them was door that lead out side.  
  
" What is this place?"  
  
" A few years, time moved a lot faster in the digital world than it does now. When your parents defeated apocalymon, time became in sync with the real world, but this room keeps that time frame. That means you for every year spent here, a day will pass outside the room."  
  
" We can get a lot of training done here and lose no time." Said max excitedly.  
  
" But that's not all. Go out the back door."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We did as he said and out we went but we weren't prepared what we saw. We stepped out on the wooden deck and saw a beautiful sight; there was a beautiful mountain range with pine tree and a perfect blue sky with the sun shining. It didn't seem possible that all this could fit in a room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Wow!" said tike.  
  
" You said it, kid." Said sam.  
  
" This will give you room to train but there are hazards; once you step off this deck, you will be subject to increased gravity of the room, which is 10gs above normal. Also the weather can randomly change from as hot as 105 degrees to as cold as 50 below. So be careful."  
  
" But if the gravity so intense, how can we train?" asked tike.  
  
" I can. I use to train like this with my dad. It'll be hard for me but I can adapt faster that you guys."  
  
" One more thing guys. Doc figured you'll need some help so he made these." He said as genni opened a closet near the kitchen to reveal the armor and blue uniforms.  
  
" The armor is made of a modified type of chrome digizoid. Very tough."  
  
" It's light but it's too big for me." Said keke as she picked up the armor.  
  
" Don't worry it. Once you put it on, it will automatically mold to your body's shape and size. But it will increase in weight."  
  
" Thanks genni. We'll put it to good use."  
  
" I'll see you later today or in your case, in a year." And with that, genni left and closed the door.  
  
" Alright guys. Get some rest. We've got a long year ahead." Said max.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day, max met everyone on the deck, all of whom who had their armor with blue uniforms.  
  
" Alright, here how we're gonna do this; we have 12 months to get ready so I'll train each of you for 3 months, starting with tike, sam, kara, and keke in that order. And just to let you know I won't go easy on any of you so go all out. Agreed?"  
  
" Agreed." They all said.  
  
" Tike, you're up first." He said as he and tike stepped off the deck and tike slammed on the ground due to the gravity. He struggled to his feet but it was still hard to stand. Max was having some difficulty but could handle it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Training with max with max was tough. Max was down right brutal but he had to be. The heat and the cold were bad but the gravity was worst.  
  
  
  
It had been a month since max and tike started training and things were looking up as tike had adapted to the gravity. Now max was moving on to the power of the ascendant.  
  
" Now are you ready to understand the power."  
  
" Yes am I."  
  
" Now to unlock the power you must be under extreme emotion, like anger or pain. You understand?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Now back to training." He said as he transformed and attacked tike with flying fist and beat him in the sky. As the spared, max unleashed his tsunami wave but tike put his hands in front, and tried to hold the wave off but he was losing the battle.  
  
" Just give up, tike!"  
  
" I can't give up!"  
  
" Ok!" he said as the beam increased in size, pushing the youngster back. As he strained to push, his muscle began to bulge out as his feet gripped the ground.  
  
" I can't...give...UP! He said as his hair turned golden and he fired a counter blast and canceled out max's. As max looked up he saw tike, panting hard as his hair flared with gold energy. Max smiled, as he knew that his plan had worked well.  
  
" Well, how do you feel?"  
  
" I-I can't b-believe this. The power." He said as he dropped out cold and his hair turned back to normal. Max laughed as he picked up the tired boy on his back and walked down the trail to the house.  
  
  
  
  
  
He picked up being an ascendant pretty good but he had some surprises in store for me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Max and a now ascended tike spared high above the floor of the "room" while the others watched in awe. The collision of powers was earth-shaking as they trade blows for blows. Suddenly, tike's body came crashing to the ground, with max coming at him at high speed. Tike looked up as the teen was speeding toward him and closed his eyes, wishing he were somewhere else. Before max could hit the boy, tike suddenly disappeared. Max stopped and landed as he scratched his head as he looked around for his partner.  
  
" Ahhhh!"  
  
Max heard a scream and rush in the house to see tike and keke in the floor with cookies around them.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" I was getting some cookies out of the oven when tike just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
" Tike, how did you do that?"  
  
" I just thought of being in the kitchen and I was there."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" And that's the first time I used my TP technique." Said tike.  
  
" TP?" asked TK.  
  
" Short for teleport. As far as we know. Tike can travel on a particle of light and move there with a thought." Answered sam.  
  
" Like this." Tike said as he place his index and middle finger to his forehead and disappeared and reappeared next to Kari and TK, surprising both of them.  
  
" Well what else happened?" asked Tai.  
  
" Well sam and kara became fast learners as they trained under me. They all learned primary energy attack but tike learned mine."  
  
" Well what about keke?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Well...uh...you see...um...that took special training that I don't wanna get into." He said as he had a huge grin on his face and keke was blushing nine shades of red.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Time passed gracefully as max reached the last person to train; his beloved keke. It was tough for both to fight the other but they made it work. Max was training keke one day while everyone was training with each other. Max and keke were trained blows and max came up with a knee to her mid-section and she retaliated with an uppercut. Max came back with a cross to the face and was about to hit her with a straight punch but stopped short of her face.  
  
" I can't."  
  
" Why?"   
  
" I can't do it."  
  
" If you love me, max, you will fight with all you got."  
  
" Don't ask me that. You know I do."  
  
" Then you will."  
  
" I just can't."  
Keke with tears in her eyes ran back to the house as max hung his head as she left. That night as max slept, or tried to sleep, all he could think of was what happen today. By not punching her, he didn't want to train her as hard as the others so she thought he didn't love her as much. Suddenly, a noise drew his attention to the door but before he knew it, keke was on top of him wearing her pink pajamas.  
  
" Kek, I'm sorry. I just can't stand hurting you."  
  
" I understand, but you have to. I have been ready for the day and I need you to do it. I won't blame you if I get hurt."  
  
" Ok. I will." And with that she kissed him with a fiery passion. His hands began to wonder around her ass and back. Then she broke the kiss.  
  
" Max, I want you to make love to me."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Here, now."  
  
" If that's what you want."  
  
Max kissed her with all his might as she remove his shirt revealing his battle scared chest. He did the same to her as he saw her nicely developed breast and popped a nipple into his mouth, getting a gasp from keke. He continued this while she moved he hand into his pants and begun jerking him, causing him to almost bite her nipple. He then pull over to her back and removed her bottoms and panties and placed his head between her legs. It took all of her self-control not to scream out his name to the heavens as he ate her out. He looked her in the eyes and removed his bottoms.  
  
" You ready?"  
  
" Yeah, but go slow."  
  
He then slowly entered her as she gasped but reassured him with a smile. He slowly began grind against he as she moaned in pleasure as he penetrated her. Both were sweaty as they reached their climaxed at the same time. Max had his eyes closed and as he opened them, he saw an amazing sight.  
  
" Man, keke, you glow like an angel. Hey you are glowing."  
  
As she looked over her self, she some how was able to transform in an ascendant.  
  
" How?"  
  
" You say that to transform thru extreme emotion. So I don't necessarily need to be angry or mad to do. I felt extreme love for you."  
  
" Well that is good to know. Now let's get to sleep." He said as he transformed.  
  
" Alright. I love you."  
  
" I love you, too." And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms as ascendants.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I rather not get in to details."  
  
" She got special training and I didn't?! When do I get training like that?" asked tike.  
  
" Not 'til you're older."  
  
" Speaking of that, max, can we take off this damn armor?" asked kara.  
  
" I Think it's time."   
The twins began by unlocking the latches on the sides and pull it over their heads. Once off, they both dropped the armor on the floor, which left large dents on the floor. The teen followed suit as their armor landed with a thud. Davis then tried to lift tike's armor but, even with both hands, couldn't budge it.  
  
" Wow! That's better!" said tike as he and the others stretched out.   
  
" Now what are you gonna do now?" asked Tai.  
  
" Well we're done with our training so now it's your turn." Said max.  
  
" But what about the room?"  
  
" Oh you won't need it. Digimon can become very strong in a short amount of time if trained right. So everyone, meet us on file island with your digimon. We're gonna train hard."  
  
" Alright. You can count on us." Said Tai as everyone agreed with him.  
  
" Now if you'll excuse me." Max said as he entered the digi-gate.  
  
" Where's he gone?" asked Davis.  
  
" To get help." Said sam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a storm battered area of the digital world, a lone digimon sat in quiet meditation as max approached him.  
  
" Hey big bro."  
  
" I know about the day and the project. What are you here for?"  
  
" We're gonna be training the destined and their digimon on file island and I need a partner. You in?"  
  
The mega stood and turned to his brother in battle.  
  
" I'll train with you but when this is over, it's you and me, alright?"  
  
" Right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
We had a team and now it was time to put it all together and get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the last day of peace arrives as the destined and the d3s enjoy the last hours and emotions come out for some.  
COUNTDOWN TO DIGIGEDDON: PART 2 OF 2: HOURS OF LOVE  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. countdown to digigeddon: hours of love

MA: hey peoples. It's almost here, the biggest battle in digi-history. But there is still one more part to get through before the opening shot will be fired. So without further a due, on with the fic.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
COUNTDOWN TO DIGIGEDDON   
PART 2 OF 2: HOURS OF LOVE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How time flies when you're having fun. But we aren't having fun. We are down to two days before the big battle, that the destined have called 'digigeddon' and I must say that we've been doing better than I thought; the twins trained with the megas, sam and keke took the Ultimates and I trained with BlackWargreymon to some how unlock the rest of my powers. Tai often trained with me to go beyond flying.   
  
  
  
" Come on! Is that the best you guys got?"   
The sound of the young blonde twin rang in the heads of metal garurumon, Wargreymon, and imperildramon as the twins beat them again for the fifth time. Matt, Davis, and ken watched on the side as their digimon got back up and attacked again. The megas have gotten a lot stronger then they were since the beginning of the training. Sam and keke were having similar luck with the Ultimates; Slyphmon, shakouamon, Lillymon, zudomon, and mega kabutarimon. They also they trained Angemon and angewomon since at some points they will need more soldiers.   
  
  
  
  
" Man this training is tough." Said Davis. The destined and the d3s sat under the shade of the many tree. Some sleep and some ate as they waited for the training set to begin again.   
  
" What the hell are talking about davis? We've been doing all the training." Said veemon.   
  
" Hey! It goes both ways veemon. We're all gonna be fighting in this battle." Said sam.   
  
" I still can't believe we're two days away from digigeddon." Said ken as yolei slept on his shoulder.   
  
" Believe it man. I haven't been this nervous since our battle with piedmon."   
Said matt drinking a soda.   
  
" Oh don't worry matt. You'll get that same feeling Friday." Said izzy.   
Soon their attention was turned to Tai and agumon, who were stuffing their faces with food.   
  
" What?" asked Tai.   
  
" Damn tai. Did you eat this morning?" asked matt.   
  
" You know. The training." He said as he finished while sora just smiled. TK and Kari were asleep with gatomon and patamon in their arms while the twins slept with their backs against each other. Suddenly, a boom awoke those who were sleeping as they looked around wondering what was going on.   
  
" They're at it again." Said Tai as he continued to eat, while another boom sounded. As they looked up, they saw the source of the sound; max and blackWargreymon sparring. As the stopped, both were breathing hard and battle damaged. Max wore his blue training outfit and blackWargreymon had removed his shield and claws to reveal his black toned arms. Max then threw and fireball at his brother and the mega did the same. The balls collided in an explosion of light. As it died, the two were trading blows as each time their fist met, a sonic boom was produced. The watchers on the ground looked on in awe.   
  
" It's amazing how they can fight that strong and they are only sparring." Said Tai.   
  
The two flew over towards the mountain still trading blows and landed a space from each other.   
  
" You're getting better, bro. I'm sweating like a pig."   
  
" Let me ask you something; why are still holding back?"   
  
" What?"   
  
" You're still hiding a great deal of your power and I want to see it."   
  
" You sure about this?"   
  
" I never been more sure about anything in my life."   
  
" All right. Don't be surprised at what I pull out."   
  
Max spaced his legs apart and put his arms to his side as he began to power up. The sky changed a little and the ground began to shake as max began to scream and a gold aura erupted around him and spark flowed from his muscles. All of a sudden, max let out a roar as the color of his eyes seemed to disappear. BlackWargreymon looked on as max powered up to a level he had never seen. The destined took cover as the island shook.   
  
" What the hell is that?" said Joe.   
  
" It's max. I can feel it." Said keke. She then ran toward the battle and the others followed suit. When they arrived max was still powering up. His muscles began to expand, first his arms then his legs then finally, his chest and his hair became spikier and he was in a large crater. Keke slowly approached him as the color in his eyes came back.   
  
" Max you ok?"   
  
" Yeah. Sorry if I scared you. BlackWargreymon wanted to see my power."   
  
" Yeah. You power surpasses even mine."   
  
" No. This isn't right."   
  
" What do you mean?" asked TK.   
  
" It easy to be this strong but these huge muscles, they make it hard to move."   
  
" So what? You're super strong. You can beat any body now."   
  
" No davis. In this style of fighting, all of your attributes must be equalized. Speed, strength, agility, all must be equal or the fighter can't be at their best." He said as he powered down as his muscles went down to their original size.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you sure you want to do this?" asked blackWargreymon. He and max were on a cliff overlooking the forest as the others resumed training.   
  
" I sure. Tomorrow is the last day before the battle and they need this."   
  
" I don't agree with this but if you think it's a good idea, then I'm behind. But while you do this, I'll be training but still, see ya on Friday."   
  
" Right."   
  
  
  
The destined, the digimon, and the d3s were gathered together as the sun began to go down and they began to talk amongst themselves when max came up.   
  
" So max, what is the train agenda for tomorrow?" asked Davis.   
  
" Nothing."   
  
" What!"   
  
" I realized that tomorrow is probably the last day of our lives and now I don't want you waste it training. So tomorrow I want you all to enjoy yourselves, do what you want; send time with your family, watch TV, or tell someone how you feel because you won't have the chance to. Hell you can knock over a fucking by enjoy yourself. But I want all of you to be at the convention center at 7:00 on the dot. Understood?"   
  
" Yeah!" said the group with smiles on their faces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" AHH!" signed max as he lay in the spa of the hotel Thursday morning. His decided that he wanted relax and not worried about anything but he still trained a little as he remained in his ascendant state. He was about to sleep until an angry pink/blonde hair girl bust thru the door.   
  
" MAX WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? WHERE IS EVERYONE?   
  
" Kek, just relax. The twins are with TK and Kari at the carnival and sam is looking up a friend in Paris."   
  
" RELAX?! Tomorrow could be the last day on earth and you say relax!"   
  
" You're too high strung. Come and get in with me."   
  
" Oh ok. I guess I need to relax." She said as she began to remove her clothes until she was completely nude save a scarf around her head. She then slowly enters the tub as a devilish smile came across her boyfriends face.   
  
" Keke..."   
  
" Huh?"   
  
" I WANNA TAKE YOU!"   
  
" What?! Here, now?"   
  
" So who gonna catch us?"   
  
" I don't know?"   
  
" But keke look at me! I'm so hard!" he said he point to his manhood, which was hard and had a gold aura around it.   
  
" Ok, but I want you as regular you."   
  
" Oh ok." He said disappointed as he changed back to normal.   
  
" Yes! Now that's the max I love." She said as she lunged at him.   
  
" No. No. From behind."   
  
" Behind again?" she thought as she turned around with her hands on the edge of the tub.   
  
" Ok. Here we go." He said as he entered her. She flinched a little as he did but she looked back and smiled. He then began to pump into her slow at first but soon the temp began to speed up. Keke was moaning loudly as he thrushes his manhood into her and caressed her breast from behind.   
  
Tomorrow could be my last day. I want her to remember me.   
  
  
" Ok, kek. You ready?"   
  
" Huh-what?" was all she got out before max transformed and sudden thrush, much harder than before as she gasped. Max began to ram full force into her behind as her head dunked under the water.   
  
  
He's going to kill me. All right, two can play that game.   
  
  
Keke looked backed and smiled while max looked on questioning look. His question was answered as she transformed, causing an immediate tightness around his penis, getting a wince from max but it soon turned into a smile as he responded with another ramming. The force of both lovers doing each other began to shake the building as well as crack the tub. As they both reached their climaxes at the same time, the excitement of the moment created an energy wave that destroyed the room. A bellhop stepped warily as the smoke cleared. To his surprise, he came across the nude golden bodies of keke and max.   
  
" Wow, max. That was great."   
  
" Well it seemed I've fond what I'm gonna do today."   
  
" But you have to save your energy."   
  
" Don't worry babe. I've got plenty to spare for you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" asked biyomon. It was 8:30 and sora was dress in a mini-skirt with a red top that said 'love' and white shoes. She was packing some food in a basket and a blanket.   
  
" I told you biyo, this is just between me and him. Besides you won't be alone, he's bringing company."   
Just then, the doorbell rang and sora ran to open. She smiled as she as a familiar teen with brown messy hair stood outside, wear a blue fubu button up,   
Blue jean shorts and white and blue tennis shoes. Behind him was a toothy yellow digimon with a grin on his mouth.   
  
" Tai, I'm glad you came."   
  
" Hey, to have an picnic with you, I'd walk thru hell fire."   
  
Sora blushed at the comment as Tai and agumon walked in.   
  
" Hey where's your mom?"   
  
" She's at the convention center. She wanted to stay there until this thing blows over."   
  
" I know. My folks are probably there, scared out of their wits."   
  
" This whole thing got me scared too. So where are we going?"   
  
" There's a park in Kyoto that I saw. It seemed nice."   
  
" But Tai, Kyoto is miles away it'll take the whole day just to get there."   
  
" Not if we take the fast way." He said as he opened the back door and stepped on to the balcony. Sora looked at him questioningly.   
  
" Sora do you trust me?"   
  
" Yes, I do."   
As she said this, Tai looked back, smiled, and jumped off. Sora rushed over to see what happened and to her surprise, Tai was floating in the sky. Sora was nothing short of amazed.   
  
" Tai! You're-you're..."   
  
" Flying? Yep, that's it."   
  
" But how?"   
  
" Remember on File Island when I floated a little? Well max gave me some pointers and I picked it up." He said as he landed back on the balcony.   
  
" I guess this solves the transportation problem."   
  
" Are you ready?"   
  
" Yep." She said as she grabbed the basket. He then picked her up in his arms as she held the basket, which got an arched eyebrow from both of their digimon.   
  
" What?" they both asked.   
  
" Nothing." Said the two digimon.   
  
" Right. Now you two stay out of trouble, ya hear?"   
  
" Yeah, yeah. Now get going."   
With that, Tai started to float off the ground a few inches, then a few feet until they were in the air. Sora held on tightly to Tai as they did.   
  
" Don't worry sora. I'd never drop you."   
She looked into his brown eyes and loosened her grip for she knows he wouldn't.   
  
" Tai this is great!"   
  
" If you that's something, check this out!" he said as an aura appeared around them and took off at a high rate of speed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 11:30 when Tai and sora finished eating and both were laying on the blanket she brought. He had his head in her lap as they relaxed under the shade of a tree.   
  
" Man, this is the life, sor."   
  
" I know." Soon the sound of music could be heard in the background.   
  
  
  
  
  
Like a cool summer afternoon   
Like the sun coming out in June   
Like the wedding without the groom   
I'm missing you   
  
Like the desert without the sun   
You're the woman without a man   
I'm the ring without a hand   
I'm missing you   
  
  
  
" I love that song." They both said to the others surprise.   
  
" So, why did you ask me to have a picnic? Aren't you dating matt?"   
  
" Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tai, I just now realized that I wanted matt but..."   
  
" But what?" he said as he got up from his position to met her at eye level.   
  
"...But I need you. I've needed when you threw-up in my hat. I've needed you why we went to the digi-world. I've needed you when datamon kidnapped me. I even needed you when you gave me those hair clips. Well tai, I think you're wait is over." And with that, she kissed him for the first and best time in both their lives. Tai then broke off the kiss and turned his head.   
  
" Tai, what's wrong?"   
  
" Sora, as much as I want to kiss you and touch you everywhere, I can't. You belong to another man, my best friend, no less. I can't betray him sor..." he said as she turns his face to her.   
  
" Tai, as of last week, we broke up, so I'm a free woman. So Tai, you better kiss me or I'll beat the crap out of you."   
  
" Well then, I don't want to get the crap beaten out of me." And with that, the two joined once again. Tai slid his tongue into her mouth as his hand wandered up her skirt and her hand came upon the growing hardness in his shorts.   
  
" Tai, do you want to go back?"   
  
" Why? It's still early and..Oh! I see! Let's go!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" man, this sucks!" said agumon. The two rookies were watching 'big momma's house' while they waited for their partners return.   
  
" Why did that human dress as a woman?" asked biyomon.   
  
" I stop trying to understand human humor a long time ago."   
Just then, a gust of wind passed thru the house. The digimon turned to see their friends had returned. Sora walked in and looked at Tai with lust in her eyes as Tai looked like a kid in a candy store.   
  
" Tai, what did you two do?"   
  
" Nothing agumon."   
Sora walked to her room and looked Tai as she opened the door to her room.   
  
" Agumon, me and sora are going into her room to have fun."   
  
" Can we watch?"   
  
" HELL, NO! I-I mean, you wouldn't like it. Here some money. Order some pizza."   
  
" But Tai, don't you want some?"   
  
" Trust me, agumon, I'm getting something better than pizza." He said as he neared the door and then turned back to his friend.   
  
" Oh and agumon. No matter what you hear, don't come in or call anybody." And with that he closed the door.   
  
" What could be better than pizza?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Who is it?" asked Mimi as the door rang. She had on her New York outfit as she was going to the mall later. As she opened the door, she was surprised to see matt.   
  
" Matt, what are you doing here?"   
  
" Can I come in?"   
  
" Sure." She said as he walked in.   
  
" Nice house. Where are you folks?"   
  
" They're out shopping. But knowing them, I'll be here alone all day."   
  
" Really? So do you have any plans for today?"   
  
" Just hanging out with some friends from school, that's all."   
  
" Well you think I can hang out here for a while."   
  
" Um...sure."   
  
Matt then sat on the couch as Mimi came back with soda and sat next to him as she turned on the radio.   
  
" Matt I don't get it. Why aren't you with TK?"   
  
" He's with Kari."   
  
" Oh I see. I wondered when those two would get together."   
  
" I'm happy for them. They deserve each other."   
  
" So why aren't you with sora?"   
  
" Save it for later. My song is on."   
  
Matt closed his eyes as a slow mellow song began to play. Even Mimi, stopped to listen to the song, which matt got into.   
  
" Shall I have this dance?"   
  
" Certainly."   
  
Matt took her hand as he rose, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to slow dance to the song.   
  
Ooh and I   
I can let my life   
Pass me by   
I can get down   
And try   
Work it all out   
This lifetime   
Work it on out this time   
I let it all pass me by   
I can get down and try   
Work it all out   
This lifetime, lifetime   
  
  
  
As it played, matt and Mimi looked into each other's eyes, letting the music guide them.   
  
" Matt?"   
  
" Hmm?"   
  
" You still haven't answered my question. Why aren't you with sora?"   
  
" Sora is where she needs to be and I'm where I need to be."   
  
" What?"   
  
" To tell you the truth, the only reason I got with her is because the woman of my dreams left."   
  
" Ohh. Who was it?"   
  
" Well, she had a great personality, a killer body, a 100 watt smile, a great dresser, and a love of a color."   
  
" She sounds like a keeper. Where is she?"   
  
" I'm looking at her."   
  
" Matt, I-I..." was all Mimi got out before matt pressed his lips to hers. She fought at first but soon the passion of it made her give in.   
  
" This isn't right." She said as she broke the kiss.   
  
" You're right." Said matt just as her scooped the pink hair girl and took her into her room. Her then laid her on the bed and lay next to her. He touched her face as his hand traveled down the curves of her figure and she didn't seem to mind. His hand began to roll up her skirt and move to her top. He reached under it and began to rub the nibble of her breast, which got a slight moan from her. She moved her hand into his pants and pulled out his manhood. Matt then reached into his wallet and pulled out a condom.   
  
" Are you sure you want this?"   
  
" Are you a teenage wolf?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Katharine, are you here?" asked her mother as she entered the French digidestined's room.   
  
" Yes mama."   
  
" Are you ok? Ever since you got sick, I have been kinda of worried. Will you be ok alone?"   
  
" Yes mama. You go?" she answered sickly.   
  
" Ok. See you tonight." She said as she closed the door, revealing a nude sam with big smile.   
  
" Alright my little French fry, dr. feel good is here."   
  
" Ohh, thank you doctor."   
  
" But have you done your history homework?"   
  
" No. I'm having trouble with world war two."   
  
" Ok. I can help. Let's pretend that I'm Germany and you're France and I gonna invade you."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Mimi, we're home." Spoke Mimi's mother as she and her father entered the house. They put all the bags on the table as they turned on the lights.   
  
" Honey, I'm gonna check on Mimi."   
  
" Maybe she's asleep, so be quick."   
  
She made her way to her daughter's room and as she did, heard squeaking noises.   
  
" Hmm. I'm gonna have to have jack to fix her bed." She said to herself as she opened the door.   
  
" Mimi, we're home-huh?!" was all she uttered as she saw matt and Mimi, both nude, under the covers and with him on top of her.   
  
" Uhhh...mom, hi."   
  
" Hi, miss, uhhh...aww damn!"   
  
" Well isn't that nice?"   
  
" What's going on, dear? Ohh, great googa mooga!"   
  
" See sir, what had happened was um..It was hot and she spilled some.."   
  
" Dear, let's leave them alone." Said her father as he guided his wife out the door as he closed it.   
  
" Um...meems what the hell just happened?"   
  
" I don't know and I don't care. Just get back to work."   
  
" Ok."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 7:00 at night as TK, Kari and the twins entered the empty kamiya home. They were carrying the two children in the house, set them on the bunk bed, returned to the living room.   
  
" What a day!" said TK.   
  
" I know. But the twins came in handy. We cleaned out all the booths in the whole place." Said Kari.   
  
" Yeah they are some great kids."   
  
" I know."   
  
" Kari, since tomorrow could the last for us, I wanna tell you something."   
  
" What?"   
  
" I think I better do it this way." He said as he turned to the radio and popped in a tape he had in his pocket. It plays a slow melody as TK got up while Kari sat on the couch.   
  
  
My whole life has changed   
Since you came in   
I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love   
So deep in love   
You made my life complete   
You are so sweet   
No one can be   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love   
With you, I have no sight   
  
You've open me   
I'm wide open   
And I'm doing things   
I never do   
But I feel so good   
I feel so good   
Why'd it take so long?   
Me finding you   
This is my story   
And I'm tell you   
It's not fiction   
It's surely a fact   
Without you right here   
Having my back   
I really don't know   
Just where I'll be at   
  
My whole life has changed   
Since you came in   
I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love   
So deep in love   
You made my life complete   
You are so sweet   
No one can be   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love   
With you, I have sight   
  
I analyzed myself   
I was buck wild   
Never thought about   
Settling down   
But all the time I knew   
I was ready   
But not with all   
My friends around   
Girl I put you first now   
You made me   
Help mold me   
Turn me into a man   
I'm so responsible   
And I owe it all   
To you   
  
  
My whole life has changed   
Since you came in   
I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love   
So deep in love   
You made my life complete   
You are so sweet   
No one can be   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love   
With you, I have no sight   
  
God's blessed me   
  
God has blessed me baby   
Ohh it's so good to be here with you   
  
I'm so happy   
  
Girl I'm so happy   
I'm so happy, baby   
Uhh-huhh   
  
Share my world   
  
Come and share my world   
Ohh wooah   
  
I'm so in love   
  
I'm so in love   
I'm addicted to your love   
  
  
My whole life has changed   
Since you came in   
I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love   
So deep in love   
You made my life complete   
You are so sweet   
No one can be   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love   
With you, I have no sight   
  
My whole life has changed   
Since you came in   
I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love   
So deep in love   
You made my life complete   
You are so sweet   
No one can be   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love   
With you, I have no sight   
  
My whole life has change   
Since you came in   
I knew back then   
You were that special one   
I'm so in love   
So deep in love   
You made my life complete   
You are so sweet   
No one can be   
Glad you came into my life   
You blind me with your love   
With you, I have no sight   
  
  
  
  
" Well, Kari, what do you think?"   
  
Kari was speechless; she never knew TK was this talented, both as a songwriter and a singer. Her head was swimming as she sat on the couch.   
  
" TK, that was beautiful! I never knew you could sing so good."   
  
" Hey, when your brother's the lead singer of the hottest band in Tokyo, you learn a thing or two. But that's not important right now Kari." He said as he sat down next to her and took her hand.   
  
" Kari, like the song says, my whole life HAS changed since you came in. I never felt like this. What I'm trying to say is..." The finger of Kari stopped him.   
  
" TK, I know. I have felt the same since we first met and I've never stopped. But I'm sorry for flirting with you just to make Davis jealous."   
  
" It's ok. I can never be mad at you." He said as their lips inched closer and closer until they finally met. The kiss was soft at first but soon the two teens began to French. They then broke apart with smiles on their faces.   
  
" That was great!"   
  
" Thanks. Um...Kari, since tomorrow may be our last day alive, can I..."   
  
" TK, I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else."   
TK smiled as he kissed her again and she lay back on her back. He planted kissed on her neck as his hands roamed around her body. She moaned with pleasure as he continued his act. He then rolled up he shirt just enough to reveal his small breast. He hungrily attacked her nipple as she threw off his hats and grabbed his head. Kari felt something wet between her legs. At first she was confused, but then she realized; she was wet. She had heard about this from the other girls but never thought that it would happen to her. She took TK's hand and put in her short. TK felt the warm juices flowed on to his hand and smiled as he continued lick her breast. He stopped and looked up at her as she did the same.   
  
" Kari, are you ready?"   
  
" More than ready."   
  
TK remove his pants and boxers as Kari did the same. He then reach into his pants and removed a condom, removed it from it wrapping and put it on. He then lay on top of her as he prepared to go in. both gave the other a smile as he pushed himself into her. She squealed a little as she put her hand on the back of his head. He then began to slowly pump into her, as so not to hurt her very much. The movements were slow and gentle as both rocked to music that only they heard. With jab, the pain disappeared from Kari. She had always dreamed of this and couldn't believe it was happen that the boy she loved was making love to her. And just as she couldn't take the pleasure anymore, she came the same time as TK. He collapsed on top her as she placed her hand on his head.   
  
" Are you ok, Kari?"   
  
" Yes."   
  
" Good. I..."   
  
" Shhh. Get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. Sleep." She said as he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled and fell asleep. Unknown to them, two pairs of eyes saw everything they just did.   
  
" Geez, bro what was that?"   
  
" I don't know. Maybe it had something to do with the special training that max and keke did."   
  
" Maybe. I think we should just cover them up for now."   
  
" Ok."   
The twin then grabbed some a blanket off Tai's bed, drug it into the living room, and covered their future parents and stood there, looking at them.   
  
" Wanna get something to eat?"   
  
" Ok."   
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey tai? Where are you?" said sora. She had just gotten out of the shower and now wondered where her lover was. She had on a red robe as she stepped into her room, over the knocked-out forms of agumon and biyomon. Apparently they didn't heed Tai's warning and saw something they shouldn't have seen. Anyway, sora looked around until she saw Tai on the balcony sitting in a chair. She walked over and looked at him. He had a glint in his eyes as he stared at the night sky in his blue robe.   
  
" Tai, what are you doing here?"   
  
" Oh hey sora. I'm just looking at the sky."   
  
She smiled as she came around and sunk into his arms. He welcomed this as they both sighed and looked up at the sky.   
  
" Why do you look up at the sky before a big fight? You did it before the battle with piedmon."   
  
" I don't know. It's just a habit I have. It's like the calm before the storm."   
  
" Do you think it's as bad as doc says it is?"   
  
" Maybe, maybe not. All we can do is be at our best for tomorrow and hold on to our faith that we can win."   
  
" Well in any case, if I died tomorrow..."   
  
" That's not gonna happen!"   
  
" But if I should died tomorrow, I'm glad I got to spent my last hours with you."   
  
" Ditto, sora, ditto."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I didn't how the others spent the day but I know that in the back of each one of them; tomorrow, the world would change. I loved the time I spent with keke and she did too. But then, comes the dawn...   
  
And the battle.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was 7:00 in the morning as the gathering began. Most of odiba was deserted as many of the people had left. They know that something bad was on the way and they wanted to get out before it came. Those few who were left gathered inside the convention center. Outside, at the entrance, the destined began to gather. Joe, gomamon, izzy, tentomon, Cody, armadillomon, ken, wormmon, yolei, hawkmon, Davis, and veemon waited patently for the others to arrive. Soon everything seemed to go in slow motion; around a corner, TK, Kari, hand in hand, gatomon, patamon, and the twins walked toward the entrance, much the disappointment of Davis. Next came matt, Mimi, arms linked, with gabumon and palmon in tow. From the sky came sam, with a giant smile on his face as he landed. Down the street came Tai, sora, her head on his shoulder, with agumon and biyomon, nursing burses on their heads.   
  
" What happened to your head, agumon?" asked gabumon asked.   
Agumon was about to speak but Tai waved a fist at his face.   
  
" Don't ask, just don't ask."   
  
  
And last but not least, from the sky came max and keke, holding hands as they landed. The usual looks of happiness faded from the faces of everyone present.   
  
" I trust everyone had a good day yesterday."   
Max was answered by nods and smiles.   
  
" Good, let's get inside and get ready."   
  
" Say max, what's in the case?" tike said as he brought everyone's attention to a black case that max was holding.   
  
" Oh, this? These are our training suits. We may need it in the battle."   
  
  
  
  
8:00am   
  
  
  
The group waited for any sigh of the attack but none came. The twins, sam, and keke were outfitted in their battle suits but max wasn't, since he said he didn't need it. So he decided to give it to someone who needs it more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Tai! Are you done yet?" sora said as she and their digimon partners waited outside the bathroom. Tai walked out, fully dressed in max's battle suit.   
  
" Well how do I look?"   
  
" Like a fighter. Doesn't it feel heavy?"   
  
" Naw. Doc modified so it wouldn't feel heavy."   
  
" Wow tai! You look cool!" said agumon.   
  
" Yeah. Real stylist." Added biyomon.   
  
" Thanks you two."   
  
" Come on. Let's get back to the others."   
  
As they walked to the main area, a wave of oohs and ahhs for the girls filled the center as the blue suit of Tai's hugged his body like a second skin. A killer look from sora silenced the noise as the group laughed at the scene.   
Meanwhile, the twins were stretching when Mr.ishida and ms. Takahashi approached them.   
  
" Hi kids."   
  
" Hi grandma." Said tike.   
  
" How many times I have I told you; don't call me grandma. It makes me sound old."   
  
" But you're our grandma, aren't you?" asked kara.   
  
" Well if it's ok with you, you can call me grandpa." Said Mr.ishida.   
  
" Anyways, you kids don't really mean to fight whatever's coming?" she asked.   
  
" It's our responsibility. We have a gift and we need all the fighters we can get." Said kara.   
  
" Besides, me and sis have never shrugged from a good fight. Ain't that right?"   
  
" You know it, bro."   
  
" Nancy, is it just me or do our grand kids scare you?"   
  
" Yep." She answered as the kids in question jumped around excitedly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile izzy was on the roof with his laptop and tentomon.   
  
" Why are we here again, izzy?"   
  
" We're here as look out for just in case something happens."   
  
" Like what?"   
  
" Like-LIKE THAT!" He shouted as he looked at the sky with his eyes bulged out of his head. He grabbed his laptop and tentomon and ran down stairs at lightning speed. He ran to the main area where the group was.   
  
" GUYS HEAD TO THE ROOF!"   
  
" What? Izzy, what's on the roof?" asked max.   
  
" YOU'LL SEE! JUST GO!!!" He said as he ran back up the stairs. The others looked at each other with puzzled eyes as the follow the computer wiz. When they all reached the roof, what they saw stunned and horrified them; the sky was getting darker by the second. In every direction they looked, darkness began to cover everything. And then, the most horrible sight came unto them; the clouds began swirl and turn as lightening flashed around it. So the clouds turned into a large vortex whirled to life as the group looked on in shock. Izzy then pulled out his laptop and began to type furiously.   
  
" Hey guys check this out!" he said as they all gathered around his laptop.   
  
" I was able to log into one of the monitors on the digital world so I can see what happening. Check this out."   
  
" Whoa! The same thing is happening in the digi-world like it is here." Said matt.   
  
" Yes, which means only one thing; this is the master project, the final gate."   
  
" Wait a minute! How do we know that this is it?" asked Davis.   
  
" Does that answer your question?" said Joe as he pointed to the vortex just a flaming orb flew out it and landed miles away then two more followed and then another after them. Suddenly, an orb streaked passes the center loudly and slammed into the bay with a boom. As they watched the water settle, a familiar dramon erupted from the water.   
  
" Aww, man! It's metal seadramon!" said Joe as another ball landed a few blocks away, destroying a few building. Out of the rubble leaped a digimon that Tai and matt knew very well.   
  
" I've never seen that digimon before." Stated sora.   
  
" Me and matt have. That's diaboromon."   
  
" Diaboromon? The Internet digimon you and matt fought four years ago?"   
  
" Yep, and he's just as ugly as I remember him."   
  
" Don't look now guy, but it ain't over!" tike pointed out as another ball crashed into a park lot and a digimon appeared that caused the normally calm TK's blood to boil.   
  
" TK, what's wrong?" asked Kari.   
  
" It's devimon." He growled.   
  
Tai and max looked at each other, nodded and turned to the others.   
  
" Alright guys, it's time."   
  
" You know what to do."   
  
The digimon nodded and began to digivolved.   
  
  
AGUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO----WARGREYMON   
GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO----METALGARURUMON   
BIYOMON ULTIMATE-DIGIVOLVE TO----GARUDAMON   
PALMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO----LILLYMON   
TENTOMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO----MEGAKABUTARIMON   
GOMAMON ULTIMATE DIGIVOLVE TO----ZUDOMON   
PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO----ANGEMON   
GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO----ANGEWOMON   
VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO----EXVEEMON   
WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO----STINGMON   
HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO----AQUILAMON   
ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO----ANKYLOMON   
  
" Wargreymon, metalgarurumon, go for it!"   
  
WARGREYMON...   
  
  
  
METALGARURUMON...   
  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE TO----OMNIMON   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ok, digidestined..."   
  
" Ok, d3s..."   
  
  
" LET'S GET'EM!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: DIGIGEDDON PART 1: WORLD FRONT   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: ok, ok, I know you have some questions like: why didn't you show what the others did on their last day? Well, the above couples are my favorite and I just couldn't think of anything for them to do. And since one of you asked me to put omnimon, so I did. And if the large number of lemon scenes offends some of you, UP YOURS!!!! I don't own Maxwell's 'lifetime', ginuwine's 'differences', and case's 'I'm missing you'.   
  
  
Later ficcers!


	19. digigeddon part i: world front

MA: all right peoples, this is it; the biggest battle in digimon fanfiction history. A battle that will push the limits of courage and strength, but I won't keep you waiting any longer. And so begins...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON  
PART 1: WORLD FRONT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Today is a bad day." remarked the captain. He watched from the bridge of his fishing boat in the bay at the darkness that covered the sky. The second mate ran in with a piece of paper.  
  
" Here's the weather report skip." He said as handed the paper to him.  
  
" Hmmp! Just as I thought! Clear skies."  
  
" What do ya think is going on here?"  
  
" I've seen this kind of storm before. It's a storm of evil."  
  
" Storm of evil?"  
  
" It was four years that this same kind of darkness covered odiba. That day, some kind of sea monster attacked my last ship."  
  
" Come on, skip. A sea monster? Yeah right. Everyone knows sea monsters don't exist." He said as metal seadramon erupted from the sea.  
  
" STILL THINK SEA MONSTERS DON'T EXIST?! SAY, IF I EAT YOU, WILL YOU BE OKAY?" he roared as he opened his mouth to devour the fishing boat. As he neared it, a blast hit him in the side of the face. The sea master turned to see the d3s, minus max and the twins, and the destined, minus Tai, matt, omnimon, sora, garudamon, TK, Kari, Angemon, and angewomon.  
  
" Didn't anyone tell you? Humans are off the menu." Said sam as he and keke floated above them.  
  
" DIGIDESTINED! I WONDERED WHEN I WOULD GET MY REVENGE ON YOU."  
  
" Well if I were you, I'd quit talking and get to fighting."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
RIVER OF POWER  
  
  
  
The mega fired his attack. Those who could fly took to the sky and the others took cover. Exveemon and Stingmon flew at the mega and punched him in the eye. He roared in rage and spat fire at them. Stingmon used his spiking strike across his face while exveemon followed up with his v-laser. Shaking off the attacks, the dark master swatted away the champions. Out of nowhere, a hammer spun and slammed in to the back of the head of metal seadramon. The hammer spun back into the hand of a waterlogged zudomon, as anger filled the eyes of his target. The mega then dove at the ultimate, sending both under the surface. Zudomon pounded metal seadramon with his hammer but he kept coming. Firing his attack at him, metal seadramon smiled at zudomon sunk to the bottom of the bay and as he surfaced, was shocked by the horn buster of mega kabutarimon and, since he was wet, was shocked over ten fold. And as if that wasn't bad enough, ankylomon used his tail hammer to smash crates and cars into him.   
  
  
  
EXVEEMON...  
  
STINGMON...  
  
DNA DIGIVOLE TO---PAILDRAMON  
  
  
  
  
Paildramon appeared before the mega and fired his desperado blaster, full force, in his face. Lillymon followed up with her flower cannon, sending him back into the water. The fruits of their training stunned both the destined and metal seadramon.  
  
" HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! EVER AT YOUR BEST, YOU'RE NO MATCH FOR ME! HOW DID YOU GET SO STRONG?"  
  
" I think we're to blame."  
  
He turned to see sam and keke floating in front of him.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU DIGIMON?"  
  
" Not exactly." Said keke.  
  
" In the words of john Rambo, we're you worst nightmare." Said sam.  
  
The mega roared in anger as he lunged at the two, only to grab air as the teens appeared behind him.  
  
" Everyone attack, now!"  
  
  
MASENPO  
  
TRI-BEAM  
  
HORN BUSTER  
  
VULCAN'S HAMMER  
  
FLOWER CANNON  
  
BLAST RINGS  
  
DESPERADO BLASTER  
  
  
  
  
All the attack their mark, as metal seadramon started to break down.  
  
" NO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED!" and with that, he was deleted. All the flyers landed as Davis cheered.  
  
" Alright! We won!" said Davis.  
  
" Don't celebrate so soon davis." Said izzy.  
  
" Yeah. He was the first but he ain't the last." Said ken as his eyes fell on the other side of town.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK has always had nightmares about him but now he had to face his fears and his demon: devimon. He stood eye to eye to the Mon who almost killed him and destroyed Angemon. Kari stood slightly behind him as their digimon floated on either side of the demonic digimon.  
  
" TK. It's been a long time."  
  
" Too long."  
  
" I see you've gotten bigger."  
  
" I see you've gotten uglier."  
  
" And who is this lovely creature behind you? Your girlfriend?"  
  
" She's no one you need to worry about. This is between us." He said as he moved his arm over Kari.  
  
" Well no matter. She's a digidestined so she's a threat but to make things equal between us, I have a friend she and her digimon might want to meet."  
As he said this, a dark figure appeared on a near by roof. She looked like devimon but only as a female. When Kari laid eyes on her, her look of fear was replaced by a look of rage as she and angewomon recognized the digimon.  
  
" Hello, Blondie. Long time no see." Said lady devimon as an evil smile came across her face.  
  
" TK, you handle devimon. We'll take care of this bitch." Said Kari to a surprised TK who had never heard Kari swear.  
  
" Ok Kari."  
  
" Be careful, Angemon. We still have to have our kids."  
  
" Right, angewomon."  
As he finished, devimon's massive hand slammed Angemon to a building. Angewomon was going to come to his aide when lady devimon barred her path.  
  
" Don't worry about you boyfriend. Worry about me!" she said as she punched her across the face, sending her across the sky. Angemon broke free from devimon's grip and swung his staff, hit his foe across the face. Angewomon retaliated with a kick to the gut. Lady devimon fired her darkness wave, hitting the angel digimon in the back. Meanwhile Angemon fired his hand of fate at devimon, which hit dead on. He staggered back but used his dark energy from his hand to smash Angemon. The battle was not going well for the angels as the dual of darkness proved to be much stronger than the last time they faced them. Both champion of hope and light floated tiredly and battle worn. Their opponents were hurt but they didn't show it.  
  
" Shall we finish them?"  
  
" Let's."  
But before they could, a punch came across the face of devimon and a kick to the stomach of lady devimon. To their surprise, the twins floated next to the angels.  
  
" Who are you, members of the lollypop league?"  
  
" No dick face. We're just two bad ass kids..."  
  
"...Who are looking for a good fight."  
  
" Well you've come to the right place. Come on, devimon. Let's get these wimps."  
  
" WIMPS?!" shouted the twins. There are few things that anger the two and this was one of those things. Tike and kara were growling as they transformed to the awe of all in attendance.  
  
" You two rest. We got these punks." Said kara to the Angemon and angewomon. The digimon did as the girl asked as the floated down to their human partners. The dark digimon smiled as the twin prepare for battle.  
  
" What do you think you two are doing?" asked devimon.  
  
" You might as well call me john dear because your ass is grass!" said tike as he launched himself at devimon as his sister did the same to lady devimon. Tike punched with lighting fast speed to the digimon's gut. Devimon threw a right but the twin caught it and responded with a spin kick, sending him half way down the block. Tike flew down the street and landed an axe hammer smash on his head. Meanwhile, lady devimon threw her darkness wave but the golden aura of Kara's power cut through the attack as she charged at the digimon and landed a head butt to her chin. The evil villain lunged back with her with her shadow blade at the child and kara responded as she powered up and the blade couldn't penetrate the aura and was blasted back to her male alter ego on the ground.  
  
" Shall we?" tike asked his sister as she floated down next to him.  
  
" Let's." she responded as she and her brother powered up and the angel digimon followed suit.  
  
  
SPECIAL BEAM CANNON  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
CELESIAL ARROW  
  
HAND OF FATE  
  
  
All of the attacks hit their marks as the duo of darkness screamed and disappeared in to nothing. TK and Kari whooped and cheered as the source of their nightmares were beaten while the twins just laid down and smiled.   
  
" What's wrong with you two?" asked Kari.  
  
" Nothing. It's just we're so hungry." Said tike.  
  
" Yeah. We should've had those extra pancakes." Added kara.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Across town, the next battle was about to begin as the fusion digimon, omnimon prepared to battle his Internet nemesis, diaboromon, with back up from garudamon, with sora on her back, the same with matt and Tai on omnimon. Max waited on a roof of a building, sword at the ready.  
  
" Man! Is it just me or he a lot more ugly than last time?" asked matt.  
  
" Yep. He's gotten uglier." Replied Tai as omnimon advanced on the virus digimon.   
  
  
  
TRASENDANT SWORD   
  
  
  
The large blade shot out of the Wargreymon arm of omnimon as he slashed at diaboromon but, like in the Internet, the digimon proved as quick and as agile as before. While dodging the blade, diaboromon was blindsided by the clawed fist of garudamon but it had little to no effect and he was about to take advantage of the attack too until the fusion digimon rammed him from below. Diaboromon flipped out of the charge and landed on the ground with a grin on his face.  
  
  
  
CABLE CRUSHER  
  
  
  
His arms launched at the digimon, knocking both around in the sky, and at the same time, knocked sora off her digimon, sending her flying to earth. As if on instinct, Tai jumped of the shoulder of omnimon with a stunned matt watching on.  
  
" TAI! WHAT ARE...HUH?" was all matt could get out as tai seemed to fall faster than sora was falling, swooped under and caught her before she hit the ground. He floated back up to omnimon's head.  
  
" T-t-tai, you can fly?" asked a shocked matt.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" And sora, you knew?"  
  
" I just found out yesterday."  
  
  
  
  
RED WREACKER  
  
  
  
Diaboromon fire his blaster at the destined, only to have it punched away by max as he flew in.  
  
" We can talk later. Right now it's time to fight."  
  
The other's nodded in agreement as omnimon pointed his metal garurumon arm.  
  
  
  
SUPREME CANNON  
  
  
  
The barrel shot out and a fired a round at diaboromon but he jumped to dodge. Tai flew around still with sora in his arm as max and the fusion digimon fired at the virus. Garudamon got back into the fight with her WING BLADE attack, which hit its mark, producing a cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke, came two arms that pinned the digimon to the ground. Matt was forced off omnimon's shoulder, but he was caught by max as he and the rest floated to the ground. As the looked up, diaboromon laughed as he powered up for a huge RED WREACKER attack, until a fire ball, out of nowhere hits him, sending his into a office building. As the teens searched for the source of the attack, a familiar digimon floated down next them.  
  
" Blackwargreymon!" said matt.  
  
" Didn't think you were gonna make it." Said max, with a grin.  
  
" What, and miss this fight? Hell no! So what's happening?"  
  
" The others at fighting all over town. We just got diaboromon, as luck would have it." Said Tai.  
  
" Ahh well. Let's finish this guy." The mega said as he took off after diaboromon, with Tai, without sora, and max in tow. Diaboromon was shaking off his dizziness as he felt the thundering kick of blackWargreymon, followed by energy blast by both max and Tai. Not only had Tai improved his flying skills but he learned some fighting techniques as well. He was no were near as strong as his son but he was stronger than any human and most digimon. Diaboromon fired his CABLE CRUSHER only to have his left arm cut off by the sword of max and the other severed by the blade of omnimon. Now arm less, the now fear struck diaboromon looked up and saw a waving blackWargreymon.  
  
  
TERRA DESTROYER  
  
  
  
  
As the digimon dissolved into nothing, the warriors looked at each other as they headed back to the others for they knew that this battle was far from over.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Guys this is bad!" exclaimed izzy as he looked at his computer. All the destined, d3s, and digimon were back on the roof of the convention center.  
  
" What, izzy?" asked matt.  
  
" I'm getting email from all over the world. The evil digimon are attacking every major city on the globe that has digidestined."  
  
" Damn! I knew they would try something like this." Said Tai.  
  
" So what do we do?" asked Davis.  
  
" We have only one choice; we spilt up." Said Tai.  
  
" That makes sense. The other digidestined weren't prepared for this, so we'll have to help." Said max as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
" Iz, which cities are the hard hit?"  
  
" New york, Tokyo, Paris, and Sydney."  
  
" Ok, here's how we do it; sam, ken, davis, and imperildramon will take Sydney, the twins, TK, Kari, Angemon and angewomon will have Tokyo, matt, metal garurumon, mimi, Lillymon and keke will handle Paris, and me, tai, Wargreymon, sora and garudamon will go to new york."  
  
" As well as me." Spoke blackWargreymon.  
  
" Why?" asked max.  
  
" Someone's got to watch your ass."  
  
" Alright, you can come."  
  
" What about the rest of us?" asked Cody.  
  
" The rest of you, stay here. Your job is to guard the city until our return. Clear?"   
They all nodded as the ones who were suppose to leave got ready to.  
  
  
  
PAILDRAMON MEGA DIGIVOLVE TO---  
IMPERILDRAMON   
  
  
As Davis and ken began to board the huge digimon, yolei stopped ken.  
  
  
" Ken you be careful over there, alright?"  
  
" Don't worry yolei. I'll be okay." He said as he kissed on the fore head.  
  
" Hey! If you two love birds are done, we got ass to kick." Yelled Davis. Yolei answered by flipping him the bird while ken just smiled, while omnimon de-digivolved to the mega form of agumon and gabumon in order to follow max's plan. As mimi and matt got on the back of metal garurumon, tai stood on the edge of the roof and pushed off, to the surprise of the others, besides those who already knew.  
  
" Tai! You can fly?!" they seemed to say in unison.  
  
" Oh, sorry guys."  
  
TK and Kari got in to the arms of their digimon as sora sweat dropped.  
  
" Alright, do what you can and save lives. Now lets GO!" with that, the groups took off for the cities they were assigned; max and blackWargreymon flew side by side with Tai behind them flanked by garudamon and Wargreymon. Keke flew next to metal garurumon with matt and Mimi on his back and Lillymon following close by. The twins flew slight ahead of their parents in the arms of their digimon. And sam flew ahead of imperildramon with Davis and ken riding him. But as they did, a familiar villain watched with from his spot.  
  
" The fools. They have no idea. No idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
" Okay, what's wrong?"  
  
" What makes you think anything's wrong?"  
  
" I may not be your brother by blood but I know when something's bugging you, so what's wrong?"  
  
" It something about this whole thing that don't feel right. Like we're missing something."  
  
" Well even if we are, we can't worry about that now. You must concentrate on the battle ahead."  
  
" You're right, bro. If there is something we're missing, then this battle will show it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
GARGO LASER  
  
  
  
  
It was a tough time in New York as Willis with gargomon lead the American digidestined against cocomon (mega form) but like max had said earlier, they weren't prepared for the level of power their foes had. Cocomon began shooting his black orbs out of his mouth as he tore up buildings.  
  
" Willis, I don't know how long we can how long we can hold out." Said gargomon.  
  
" I know buddy but we have no choice but to-Ahh!" he screamed as lizardmon was thrown into tortomon and now, minus seadramon, left gargomon alone. As the huge digimon approached the duo, the rabbit digimon prepare to fight but as cocomon raised his arm, he was smashed into the building next to him. As the duo from Colorado wondered what happened, their eyes fell on a teen, with a sword strapped to his back float over the evil twin of terriermon.  
  
" I didn't know humans could fly." Stated gargomon.  
  
" Me neither." Added Willis.  
  
As the teen landed, he took the opportunity to speak to him.  
  
" Excess me, but I think you better get out of here. I don't how you did what you just did but this guy is dangerous."  
  
" Willis, you and gargomon rest. I can take it from here." He said as he walked up to the rising digimon.  
  
" Ok. Impress me."  
  
Cocomon roared in anger as he brought his hand down on the teen but he caught the fist with one hand. He shook his head as he pulled out his sword and, in a blink of an eye, sliced the digimon in two, deleting him. Replacing his sword, a large black digimon landed next to him.  
  
" You had to take your sweet time, didn't you?" he said.  
  
" Hey, it was fun."  
  
" Do you mind telling me who you guys are?" asked Willis.   
  
" They're friends of mine." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see a familiar face with a familiar digimon.   
  
  
" Tai!! Wargreymon!! What are you doing here?" asked Willis.  
  
" We heard that you had trouble and we decided to help out."  
  
" Thanks, even though you choice of clothes is questionable. Who's the babe?"  
  
" Oh this is sora and she's off limits. That's blackWargreymon."  
  
" Him!? We gotta get out of-"  
  
" Don't worry! He's on our side now. The kid next to him is max. He's a relative of mine."  
  
" Are there anymore of them?" asked sora.  
  
" Now that you mention it---"  
  
The ground erupting around them cut him off and out of it rose the familiar form of machinedramon.  
  
" Now who do you have to blast to get some food around-huh? Wargreymon? Who invited this pussy here?"  
  
" It's machinedramon." Said sora.  
  
" And he called me a pussy!" said Wargreymon.  
  
" What are you gonna do about pussy?"  
  
" I'm gonna kick your pussy ass, pussy."  
  
" Those sound like the pussy words of grade-A pussy."  
  
The two megas continued like this while the others sweated dropped.  
  
" How bout we look for other digimon?" suggested max.  
  
" Yeah anything's better than this." Said Tai.  
  
" Will you need any help?' asked blackWargreymon.  
  
" No I can handle this pussy." Wargreymon answered.  
  
" Bring it on pussy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora was flying high over the Bronx on the back of garudamon. Suddenly, a cry is heard from an apartment.  
  
" You heard that, garudamon?"  
  
" Yes. It came from over there."  
  
" Let's go."  
  
The ultimate landed next to the building in the street. Sora got off and walked towards it.  
  
" Is anybody there?"  
  
" Yes there is."  
  
A chill went up sora's spine for she recognized the in the building. Just as she was about to turn back, an electric beam shot from the building, hitting garudamon dead on. As she collapsed to the ground, a hand grabbed sora and drug her into the building.  
  
" Now to wait for your knight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai flew over the Bronx, searching for other evil digimon. Wargreymon was still fighting machinedramon and since he didn't need his help, he decided to look for others. He suddenly saw the out cold form of garudamon and dove to her side.  
  
" Garudamon are you ok? Where's sora?"  
  
" She's here with me."  
  
Tai's blood began to boil as he heard the voice. He knew it well. He remembered from his first trip to the digital world. He was the first digimon he can honestly say he hated and would kill with his bare hands if he ever saw him again. He slowly turn to see his beloved sora in the hands of his nemesis; datamon.  
  
" Well we meet again Tai."  
  
" You bastard! Let her go!"  
  
" I don't think so! I don't know how I got here but I will take advantage of it to have my revenge on you and your girlfriend."  
  
" Let her go! Let's settle this between us."  
  
" Oh please! You're without your digimon. You're no match for me, fool."  
  
" You'll find that other things have changed other than appearance."  
  
" Oh yeah? Well, let's just see." He said as he pointed his hand at Tai and fired his digi-bugs. The bugs hit against his armor and disintegrated into smoke. Tai smiled as he walked toward the data type. Shaking in fear, datamon threw sora at Tai, who eagerly caught her. As the two welcomed each other in their arms, datamon raced up the building on to the roof.  
  
" That was close. How could he be so strong?"  
  
" So you're datamon."  
  
He turned to the source of the voice and found max, arms crossed and very pissed.  
  
" Who are you, human?"  
  
"........................"  
  
" Too scared to talk?"  
  
"........................"  
  
" Do you want to fight?"  
  
"........................"  
  
" Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
" You are going to die."  
  
" Who do you think you are?"  
  
" I'm their son."  
  
Before he could answer, max punched through the dome of datamon, causing him to fall to the ground.  
  
" No one messes with my family." He said as he blasted what was left of datamon into oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's it!" exclaimed max. Wargreymon had beaten machinedramon but not without messing up a good deal of time square. Tai, sora, max and the other destined were eating in a pizza shop while the digimon rested. Max had been in deep thought, trying to figure out the warlord's plan.  
  
" What's it?" asked sora.  
  
" The warlord's plan is bigger than bringing back all your old enemies. Think about it; if he was gonna attack us, why hasn't he sent the rest of his army to aid them?"  
  
" You're right. We haven't seen hind nor hair of the NBs. Something is wrong."  
  
" And there is only one way to find out." Max said as he strapped his sword to his back.  
  
" Where are you going?" asked Willis.  
  
" To the digital world, specifically dark territory. I have to find out what's up."  
  
" And I'm coming with you." Said blackWargreymon as he squeezed into the restaurant.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Do you know where his citadel is? I know and dark territory is a big place."  
  
" Ok. Tai, sora, tell the others where I'm at."  
  
" Max, you watch yourself." Sora said.  
  
" Ok. I will." He said, smiling as he turned to a laptop someone brought in and he and blackWargreymon disappeared into the screen.  
  
" That max is a boy of many talents." Committed Willis.  
  
" Yes he is." Said Tai as he held sora's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, blackWargreymon and max landed in the digital world, somewhere on server.  
  
" Ok where the citadel, bro?"  
  
" Over in this direction. Let's go." He said as they took off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hold on guys. And pray I'm wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: the destined battle around the world in the ultimate digi-showdown. And the truth purpose of the master project is revealed and what it is worse than the digidestined's, d3's, digimon's, even your worse nightmare.  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART 2:  
"THE WARLORD'S ACCENT"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	20. digigddon part ii: the warlord's accent

MA: I'm back, peoples. If you liked part one, then here comes part two.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART 2:  
The warlord's accent  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" They are so easy. Everything is going according to plan. The fools have no idea, no idea."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In Tokyo, the poi brothers had their hands full as their octomon faces the worst kind of foes; piedmon and puppetmon. The two megas landed an hour ago and did quite a bit of damage before the pois got there, not that it made much difference. They were no match for the dark master's powers as two of the octomon were fighting each other, thanks to puppetmon, and the third was transformed into a key chain.  
  
" Damn, what are gonna now?" asked the youngest poi brother.  
  
" I don't know but we'd better think of something, soon." Said the middle one.  
  
" I wish Kari was here." Said the oldest poi brother.  
  
As if his prayers, Kari, in the arms of angewomon, landed as TK, Angemon, and the twins followed suit. As soon as she touched the ground, the pois swarmed her with request for dates while TK and the twins looked on with worried looks.  
  
" My god." Said TK.  
  
" Yeah, it's like davis, times three." Said tike.  
  
" I know. I'm scared too." Added kara.  
  
TK decided he had enough and decided to save his girlfriend from her fans.  
  
" Alright, enough of this! We're here to fight, not flirt." He said as he got Kari away from the trio.  
  
" Well who do you think you are?" one brother asked.  
  
" He's my boyfriend. Sorry." Kari answered as the pois hung their heads in disappointment.  
  
" Enough of this b.s.! where's the digimon you were fighting?" asked tike.  
  
" Right here." Answered piedmon.  
  
" Hey TK!" added puppetmon from behind him.  
  
" Puppetmon. We meet again." Said TK.  
  
" You've grown up, TK. But can you still play?"  
  
" Kari, can you take piedmon?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
" But not alone." Said kara.  
  
" I'll back her up."  
  
" And I you." Added tike to TK.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Dad always said puppetmon was tough and now I wanna see how tough." He said as a smile crossed his face. TK smiled, as he knew that smile from his future son meant he wanted to battle.  
  
" You ready, knot-head?"  
  
" Wait! Since you're teaming up against me, I'll also need some help as well." Puppetmon said as he jumped up and landed on the head of parrotmon as he flew by and landed on the ground.  
  
" Now I'm ready."  
  
" You ready to rock...son?" asked TK.  
  
" You bet...dad." tike answered and with that, TK climbed on angemon's back and both he and tike took off into the sky after puppetmon and parrotmon flew off. Meanwhile, Kari and kara looked on as they took off into the air.  
  
" Be careful, you two." Said Kari.  
  
" I wouldn't worry about them my dear. You have a much more difficult task ahead of you; facing me." Stated piedmon.  
  
" Well, we could say the same thing about us." Said kara as she sided with her future mother and her digimon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PUPPET PUMMEL  
  
  
  
Puppetmon fired multiple shots from his hammer flew toward Angemon but he dodged it with ease. Parrotmon shot his " parrotmon shocker" at tike who mirrored angemon's moves as he dodged it. Angemon flew at puppetmon on parrotmon's head and swung his staff at the mega but he back stepped down the back of the digimon to avoid his attack. He then jumped into the air, followed by Angemon. Even though he couldn't fly, puppetmon could jump pretty high, almost making it seem as he could. He then turned and swung to meet angemon's angel rod. Angemon retracted his rod and swung at the lower part of the mega, smashing him higher into the sky. Meanwhile, tike was steadily dodging the claw-swipes of parrotmon. The frustrated champion flew straight at the boy, ramming him with head and continued his downward dive with tike riding his head. Tike stopped him with a straight punch to the side of the head and both regained their bearings, staring holes into each other as tike wiped a little blood from his lip. Just as he was about to attack the bird type digimon, tike looked up to see Angemon, with TK barely hanging on to his back, falling back to his level as puppetmon floated on to parrotmon's back and cackled at the heroes. Angemon and tike exchanged glances and smiled. Suddenly, tike attacked puppetmon with a cross punch to his wooden face, sending him flying. As parrotmon looked up in search of his partner, Angemon took this opportunity to attack and landed a staff shot to the gut. Parrotmon coughed some blood as the angel digimon twirled his staff around his hand and struck him on the side of the face. Meanwhile, tike pounded away at the mega with fist of fire. Puppetmon was astonished at the power of such a young man, let alone a human. He then blocked one punch and punch tike across the face, causing he to break off his attack as they both separated, floating across from each other.  
  
  
" Wow! Dad said you were tough to beat, but frankly, I'm not impressed." Tike said as he rubbed his cheek.  
  
" What!? I never fought your dad. Who was he?"  
  
" Damn. Dad also said you were dumb but I had no idea." He said with a smirk.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Take a look. Take a LONG look at me. Don't I look familiar to you."  
  
Puppetmon stared at the young boy wondering what he meant. Then, his child like mind finally clicked as he remembered another blonde haired boy he knew.  
  
" NO! You can't be! You're not........."  
  
" Yep, that's me."  
  
" Oh yeah? I fix you."  
  
  
PUPPET PUMMEL   
  
  
  
Puppetmon shot toward tike raised his mallet and tried to smash tike's skull in but the young warrior caught it with both hands. Tike struggled to keep the hammer from connecting with his head but the dark master pushed down as hard as he could.   
  
" Forget it kid! You can't beat a mega!"  
Just as he said that, tike looked straight at him and transformed into an ascendant. Puppetmon looked shocked at the boy's transformation but never let up. Tike powered up, as the aura around him grew brighter and with one big yell, broke the hammer in two. Puppetmon floated stunned as stared at his broken part of his hammer and then later looked up to see tike rushing him. Tike then straightened his hand and sliced the mega in two and the two halves dissipated.   
As he dropped the top part of the evil digimon's weapon, he turned to see a falling parrotmon hit the ground and delete into to nothing. He then saw Angemon and TK floating triumphantly as tike he waved at them. Now, only one thought crossed their minds:  
  
" How are the others doing?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angewomon hit the ground hard as piedmon laughed insanely as an ascendant kara rushed him with fist flying fast. The evil clown dodged the fist and her with his CLOWN TRICK, sending her flying into a car. Unlike his fellow dark master, piedmon was no push over as he was able to handle both kara and angewomon. He landed as the two females struggled to get up. Angewomon was cover with dirt and bruises and cuts; gifts from piedmon's TRUMP SWORD. Kara was no better as she was; blood poured from her mouth and a cut above her eye, she couldn't opened her right eye and her armor was cracked in two places.   
  
" We need to formulate some kind of plan. We can't just attack him head on." Said angewomon.  
  
" I know. Max said it took a lot of digimon to barely beat him. He must have a weakness."  
  
" What ever it is, we better find fast."  
  
" Fast! That's it!"  
  
" What's it?"  
  
" I have a plan."  
  
The two females whispered together as piedmon walked toward them with his sick smile on his face.  
  
" Well, ladies, do you give up or shall I give you an encore of pain?"  
  
" As the old saying goes, it ain't over 'til the fat lady sings." Said kara  
  
" And last time I checked, neither one of us is fat so you're in trouble." Angewomon said as she and kara flew at him. Piedmon laughed as he drew two of his swords.  
  
" Well then ladies, let's dance!"  
  
Piedmon swung both his swords but angewomon dodged left and kara flew up. She bounced of the wall toward piedmon, punched him across his face, and landed on the other side. The angel type digimon dashed toward him next, but piedmon swung at her, only to cut air, as she dove up. She then dashed down with a high-heeled foot to his face and flew off again. Kara ran in and gave him a quick kick to his leg, causing him to drop his swords and angewomon came in with a hard slap to his face. Piedmon angrily swung but couldn't connect with anything but air.  
  
" How can you be beating me!? I'm stronger than you."  
  
" And that's you weakness." Said angewomon  
  
" WHAT?!"  
  
" You're strong piedmon, we don't deny that but max told me once that your strength was you weakness because you may be powerful, you're not very fast." Explained kara.  
  
" And as long as we keep moving, your power is useless."  
  
Piedmon sneered at this for he knew, as powerful as he was, he never needed to call on his speed, not even in his battle with the destined on spiral mountain four years ago. Frustrated, piedmon threw one of his swords at the duo but they moved too fast for it to do any damage. Kara ran straight at piedmon, dodging his bursts of energy and landed a punch to his gut, getting the clown to cough up a fluid one could blood. Angewomon performed a scissor kick to his face, cutting him across the cheek. She then flew back and closes her palms together in front of her.  
  
  
  
  
HEAVEN'S CHARM  
  
  
  
The cross-shape energy wave hit the mega as piedmon screamed in agony. He attempted to move but the positive energy of the charm kept him immobile. His eyes fell on the girl who had made the plan to defeat him. She placed her fingers on her forehead as smile at him.  
  
  
  
  
SPECIAL BEAM CANNON   
  
  
  
The drill shape beam hit punched a hole into the clown as the energy of angewomon's attack disappeared.  
  
" Look's like this is my final curtain." He said before broke apart.  
With that, kara went down to one knee as she breathed hard.   
  
" Are you okay?" asked angewomon.  
  
" I just tired."   
  
" You look pretty worn out. Let me help." She said as she placed her hand on her head and a pink aura apart around her.  
  
" What is this suppose to do?"  
  
" You'll see."  
  
" I don't know. I'm not feeling anythi----WHOA!" She exclaimed as she glowed a bright pink. Soon, her injured eyes reopened fully healed, and her cut closed up. Angewomon removed her hand as kara looked at her heal body.  
  
" Wow! I feel great! My body's is fully healed. What was that?"  
  
" That was her MAJESTIC HEAL. She can heal any one, as long they have a pure heart, that is." Said Kari, as she walked up behind them. She and the poi brothers took cover when the fighting began. Seeing her, kara ran and jumped into her arms.  
  
" I wondered what happened to you."  
  
" Well from the looks of it you two did great."  
  
" They did great. We did better."  
All three looked up to see the voice belong to tike, who was landing with Angemon and TK. After his digimon landed, TK jumped off his back and ran to Kari. Kara jumped out of her arms as the new couple embraced each other.  
  
" TK, you're hurt." She said as her hand passed a gash on his cheek.  
  
" Kar, it's nothing. It might leave a cool scar."  
  
" Well, the battle's over here..." said Angemon.  
  
" ...But there are more out." Finished angewomon.  
  
" Right. We better get going." Said TK as he and Kari got on their digimon and the twins hovered off the ground and all took off, leaving the poi brothers in awe.  
  
" Now where are we gonna find a date?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paris was in bad shape as the French digidestined fought two parts of the same digimon.  
  
" Yeah baby! Etemon in house!"  
  
" Hey, don't forget me, metal etemon, baby!"  
  
" Yeah, we're doubly sex baby!"   
  
" Now let's finish off these digi-losers and start jammin' baby."  
  
" Not so fast, you wannabe elvises."  
Both versions of etemon looked up to see the gleaming armor of metal garurumon, with matt and Mimi on his back, landing on the ground followed by Lillymon and keke.  
  
" Well, well, well. If it isn't the original digi-wimps." Stated etemon.  
  
" A little older, and a lot more uglier, but still the same." Added metal etemon.  
  
" You'll find a lot of things have changed, you wimps." Said matt.  
  
" And wait! Who's the babe in the weird outfit?" asked the mega.  
  
" You'll find out soon. And when you do, you'll be sorry." Answered Mimi.  
  
" So you punks ready to rumble?" keke said as she took a fighting stance.  
  
" Well, well, she's eager to die, then let's not disappoint her."  
  
" Hold on, etemon baby. It's kind of uneven so let's get a friend of ours to help out."  
  
" That's perfect, metal me!"  
  
" What are you idiots talking about?" growled metal garurumon.  
  
" Allow me to introduce our partner in this fight, your enemy and my friend, apocalymon!"  
As if on cue, a massive sphere slowly descended from the clouded sky. It stopped about 200ft from the ground as it began to shoot out its large claws and from the top raised the cloaked form of apocalymon.  
  
" HELLO DIGIDESTINED! PREPARE TO DIE!" it said in the demonic voice that haunted Mimi's dreams for months after the battle.  
  
" Alright, I'll take apocalymon." Said metal garurumon.  
  
" I got metal etemon." Announced keke.  
  
" I guess I got etemon."  
  
" You two better take cover. This isn't gonna be pretty." Said metal garurumon to matt and Mimi who took cover with Katherine and the other French destined.  
  
" Alright baby, let's party!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you were in the digital world you might've caught a glimpse of the two strongest warriors on two worlds fly by. Max and blackWargreymon had long passed the border to dark territory and have yet to meet any kind of resistance.  
  
" Are sure we're going the right way, big bro?"  
  
" I could sense a large and dark power coming from this direction. The warlord's base has to be there."  
  
Soon they came to a desert area and a large hill ahead.  
  
" Get ready, little brother. Over the next hill, we'll meet the toughest resistance on the whole digital world."  
  
Max nodded as the approached hill but as they went over it, their eyes met a stunning sight: nothing. The base was there: the warlord black citadel stood in the center of a complex military base with dozens of small buildings which the duo concluded that they were for slave and prisoner containment, but the citadel stood out as if to said to all who ever saw it knew that it was home to a powerful and evil being. But to the surprise of blackWargreymon, the entire base was literally deserted. Last time he was here, he was neared killed trying to enter this area but now, it was empty of anyone.  
  
" This is very odd. What happened to everyone?"  
  
" Well, the best place to find answers is the citadel."  
  
The mega nodded as the brothers flew down to the base of the citadel. The massive doors leading to the rest of the building were sealed tight. Max smiled as he had the master key; his fist. With one punch, the doors were sent inside of the building with a large dent in them. The duo carefully walked in the dark, cold building, not knowing what to expect. Soon the came to what they concluded was the warlord's master control room. There, they saw his hover chair in front of a massive computer screen. Max immediately leaped into the chair and began type on the keyboard built into the armrest. The monitor blinked to life as max began to scrolled through the warlord's files.  
  
" How are you able to this?" an amazed blackWargreymon asked.  
  
" You don't hang around sam icjijochi and not learn a few things." He answered as he continued to hack into his friend's evil uncle's computer.  
  
" So what have you found?"  
  
" Something interesting; a fully decrypted form of the master project file. Let's take a read, shall we?" he said as he began read. Suddenly, his eyes shot open, almost popping out of his skull. He then jumped out of the chair and blasted a hole out of the building and flew out. His digimon brother followed him.  
  
" Max, what's wrong?"  
  
" We had no idea. We played right into the bastard's hands the whole time."  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" We have to get back before it happens!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" The master project's true purpose."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The destined remaining at the convention center lit up with cheer as the saw a wonderful sight; all of the destined, digimon and d3s were returning at the same time. They all landed as they met their loved ones with hugs.  
  
" You guys did it?" asked Joe.  
  
" Was there any doubt?" said Davis.  
  
" We had some trouble from myotismon; all three of them. But with sam's help, we dominated them." Said ken from yolei's arms.  
  
" I can't believe we survived the toughest battle of our lives." Said matt.  
  
" It wasn't so tough." Stated Tai.  
  
" That's because it's not over, fools."  
They all turned to see the warlord standing on the street, with no one around. He then proceeded to remove his helmet and dropped on the ground, revealing his smirking face to all. Ken's parents looked they had seen a ghost as they laid eyes on their dead first son.  
  
" Hello mother, father. So nice to see you again. You look well."  
  
" S-sam." Said ken's mother as she reached out to him but ken stopped her.  
  
" Mom, dad, listen to me; he make look like sam, he may even sound like sam, but that monster isn't sam."  
  
" What the fuck do you want?" yelled Tai.  
  
" I'm just here to tell that you will all die today." He said as he began to remove his clawed gloves. The d3s, minus max, stepped forward and powered up to the next level.  
  
" Even though max isn't here, we're all ascendants and all four of us are stronger than you." Said sam.  
  
" True but I'm about kill you." He said finally removed his caped and stood there with a grin.  
  
" Ok try to kill us." Said Tai.  
  
" Now? But I was so looking forward to telling you on how I was going to get the power I need to kill you."  
  
" Ok. Talk while you still can."  
  
" Pop quiz, clowns; what are digimon basically made of?"  
  
" Digital information."  
  
" Correct izzy. And what happens when one 'dies'?"  
  
" Their information is reconfigured and they are reborn."  
  
" Right again. But what would happen if that data was collected and saved?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" You see, opening a portal to the negative zone was not the master project's primary function. It is, in actuality, the world's largest digital magnet. When activated, the magnet will collect and store the data from any digimon who killed. I knew if I told when it was going to happen, you all would train hard and defeat the returning digimon. Each one you destroyed, their data was collect and stored in a power cell beneath my base. Once there, my computer removed the flaw and perfected it. And using this device on my arm, all the perfected data will be sent to the device and into me. Imagine, the combined perfected data of the most powerful digimon ever combined with my own dark power will make me more powerful than anything that ever lived or will ever live."  
  
" That's not possible!"  
  
" Oh it is! And to better my odds, I killed my whole army and added their data to the pot."  
  
" Damn, you're crazy!" said tike.  
  
" That's your opinion. Oh and before you get any ideas of attacking me before I do it..."  
  
He then pulled out a large knife and suddenly in one swift move, sliced off his hand. The boys and men shuttered while the women shrieked at the sight of his self-mutilation. He then looked up with a smile as he point his stub at them.  
  
" Look ma, no hand." He said as, to everyone's shock, his hand began to grow back, first with the bones, then the muscle and veins and finally the skin. The destined then started to vomit, one after another.  
  
" That's fucking GROSS!"  
  
" How-how did..."  
  
" When I was healing, my men injected a compound that promotes rapid cell growth. I can re-grow any limb I lose. Even if my body is destroyed, if only one cell survives, I can re-grow my whole body for it. And now, bare witness to the birth of a god." He said as he pressed the button on the device.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As max and blackWargreymon flew, a gigantic column of energy erupted from the base, destroying it in the process, and shot into the sky. Both warriors looked back.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" We're too late."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on earth, the group of heroes looked up as the column as it shot down toward a smiling warlord. It impacted with him, as he scream will pain and joy. The energy surged into the sinister being as the clothes burned off his body and his body bulked up in size. The ground shook violently as the d3s stood in silent shock, as was Tai.  
  
" What's wrong tai?"  
  
" His power. It's so horrible!" he shuddered since, thanks to max's training, he could sense powers too. Tike suddenly put his hands together, pointing at the warlord and fired a massive energy blast. As it hit, the power of the warlord merely dissipated. Tike was now, without a shadow of a doubt, was scare stupid.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now it wasn't a matter of if we go there to stop him. It was a matter of seeing if we were strong enough to do anything about it. Because when we get there, we won't be fighting a super strong madman, but an all-powerful god.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: The new digital warlord. Nuff said!  
  
DIGIGGEDON: PART 3  
TERROR OF THE DIGITAL GOD   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcer! 


	21. digigeddon part iii: terror of the digit...

MA: hey peoples. Well, we're almost there: the biggest battle in digi-history. I know I've said it before but this time I mean it. But first we have to set the stage for the final showdown between max and the digital warlord. I don't own digimon or the form of cell so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON: PART 3  
TERROR OF THE DIGITAL GOD  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I've felt a lot of dark powers in my time, but I've felt anything come close to the amount of power that I was feeling now. The bastard had gain what he always wanted; ultimate power.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire digital world shook violently as if it shuddered in fear and awe as the warlord underwent his horrible accent into his new form, what ever that may be. High in the sky, max and blackWargreymon floated in absolute horror as they, more then anyone could feel the tremendous rise in power on earth. The mega's eyes were covered with an emotion that was completely alien to him, an emotion he always thought he was immune to; fear. Max's eyes, on the hand, were filled with intensity as his mind reeled at the power of his arch nemesis. The moment he read that file, he knew that he would have his work cut out for him.   
  
" I've never felt a power like this before. It's..."  
  
" Horrible. I know, big bro. But we don't have time to float around here and wondered what to do."  
  
" You actually think we have chance at him, NOW?! I know how strong I am but it's bullshit compared to that power."  
  
" I know. But I know how strong am. Let's go." Max said as he left his 'brother' wondering. His mind reeled with questions and revelations; max could sense the amount of power coming from the human world and yet he still is not worried. Either he's crazy or strong. He knows for a fact that max isn't crazy, so the only answer is he must be super strong. How much power does max yield? Max said the form he went to was no good in a fight so, some how max has found a source of power beyond that. BlackWargreymon snapped into reality as he burst into flight following his best friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
The earth shook all over as it tasted an energy it never felt before. The highest form of real power it felt was when the untied states tested its hydrogen bomb. But now, this was way different and far more powerful form. And a group of teens, digimon and fighters from the future were at ground zero of possibly the end of the world, as they knew it. The warlord was now bathed in a bright green energy ball, his body no more then a twist silhouette as his body was being warped by the tremendous and sudden amount of power, and the heroes, the digidestined, their digimon, and the d3s, could do nothing about it but watch the event unfold. Tike had tried to stop the evil tyrant from achieving his dark dream of dominion over both worlds, but his attack was no use as even the process of his power was too strong. His twin, kara clung to him as the wind produced by the event was getting stronger, sam, and keke were barely able to stand, let alone attack, and tai, even with the training he got from his future son, was barely able to keep conscious, because he was able to sense the power and the huge amount was giving him a killer head ache. He looked around him to see the stasis if his fellow digidestined; sora held on to tai's arm with a vise-like grip, matt held mimi in his arms but was struggle to stand, TK and Kari held each other while in the white arms of Angemon. The others were belly first on the ground, trying not to be blown away by the fierce gale like plastic bags.   
  
" What do we do now?" asked sora to anyone in earshot.  
  
" I don't know." Answered sam.  
  
" Max said he would be back and I trust he will be back." Said Tai, looking down at his girlfriend and smiled.  
  
" I want to know when is gonna.........stop?" tike said as his question was answered as the ground ceased the seizure, the wind died down, and the green light disappeared. The people on the ground carefully rose from the ground and checked themselves for injuries. But soon everyone's eyes and thoughts turned to the cause of their strife; the warlord. On the place where he stood was a massively deep crater, so deep that they couldn't see into it. They all knew that someone hand to walk over to the crater and see what, if anything, was down there. They all stood in silence until keke lightly shoved sam, indicating she wanted him to inspect the hole. He looked back at her, with a look that seemed to say ' why do I have to go?' she returned his look with a looked that answered ' cause I said so!'. Carefully, sam inched his way to the massive crater as all in the vicinity literally held their breath wondering if he will be the first victim. Just as the teen was about to reach the edge, a loud footstep caused sam to jump back ten feet. Then another footstep. Then another, then another. Like the vile heartbeat of the devil, the sound sent shivers up the spines of even the twins who were seasoned warriors. Finally, like the rising of the sun, the new form of the warlord appeared before the team of heroes; his pale white skin was replaced by green armor-like covering, his insect-like wings shined in the mid-day sun, the armor covering formed a vertical split on his head, and his face had changed into an almost angel-like appearance but his eyes gave away his evil soul. He then proceeded to look at his arms, as if in awe of his new self and began to test the speed of his punches, almost oblivious to the destined and the d3s.  
  
" Well, what do you think?" asked Tai.  
  
" I don't think he knows we're here. Maybe the transformation fucked up his mind." Answered sam.  
  
" Well, let's test it." Said tike as he dashed toward the warlord, powered up. He landed a kick to back of the head but to the shock and horror of all present, he moved no than a centimeter. The warlord never moved lost the stride of his punching. The youngster's attack seemed like a fleabite to the powerhouse of evil. Tike, angered, turned and began to rapid punch him in the face. The other d3s decided to jump in as they attacked different parts of his body. Through the hail of attacks, the warlord didn't move, didn't talk, or didn't breathe. He merely smiled, as the attacks amused him. Soon, all four broke off as they locked their eyes on the titan and finally, at long last, he spoke in a voice that can only be described as godlike.  
  
" Well you want to see my power? Here it is."  
He moved quickly to the left, then to the right and delivered a vicious kick to sam, sending him crashing through a truck, the building next to it, and came to rest in a mini-van. The expressions on the faces of the destined and the d3s said it all; damn. His power had increase so high it was beyond measurement. They knew that that simple move merely scratched the surface of the potential power of the tyrant.  
  
" Well, how do you like my power fools?"  
  
They said nothing.  
  
" Nothing to say? No ' we're gonna destroy your ass!'? No threats? I know. My new power has made you speechless. Well enough small talk. Now it's time to-wait. Where that bastard son of yours, Tai?"  
  
" He's coming. That's all you need to know."  
  
" What's the point of killing you if your leader isn't here to suffer. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find some other form of amusement."  
  
" And what's that?" asked sora.  
  
" As you know, there are many digidestined all over the world. I wonder how strong they are. So I'll go around this world and seek them out, challenging them to test my power against their digimon. And when I'm done, I'll be back to kill you all, one by one."  
  
" Oh yeah? Just wait 'til max gets here. He'll fuck you up something fierce." Yelled tike.  
  
" I doubt that, my young friend."  
  
" How's that?"  
  
" You see, when the energy was sent, it polarized all the digi-ports, sealing them, forever. Now there is no one to stop me." He laughed as he took off into the sky, leaving everyone speechless. Sam climbed out of the wreckage that the warlord left him in.  
  
" Will somebody tell me what we are gonna do now?" asked a very shaken yolei.  
  
" Better question; how are we gonna defeat the warlord without max." asked sam.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Nope, that one's closed." Said genni as he look over his map of the digital world along with Max and blackWargreymon. They had gone to his house, wondering why the digiports won't open. He informed them about the effects of the master project in the ports and was now searched for another way back to the real world. But they were coming up short, as all the port seemed to be closed and there was no way to open anyone of them.  
  
" There must be a way to get back." Said max.  
  
" None that I can see."   
  
" Isn't there any other way besides the ports?" asked the mega.  
  
" Nope."  
  
" Wait! There is one!" said max excitedly.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" There another way back but we have to hurry!" he said as he took off out the window, down I the path in the lake and into the sky.  
  
" What's he doing?" asked genni.  
  
" Max has a plan, and experience has taught me not to question if it's a good one." blackWargreymon said as he followed him.  
  
" Good luck guys."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The bird flew away from their normal feeding ground as the warlord, in his new form flew by. He smiled as he looked at his reflection with glee.  
  
" It went better than I planned. I have no defects at all. But now it's time to get down to business."   
  
He spotted a small island to the left of him. He glided toward its cliff and stopped, gazing at it as if it were a side of beef. He his eyes glowed as a large piece of it blew off from the rest and floated in the air.  
  
" Yes. This will make a nice ring."  
  
Using some finger gestures, he cut and slashed the rock into a cube, then flattened it into a square floor. He smirked as he took off with the ring in tow. He soon landed in the damaged time square, standing on the ring. He announced that to test his body's strength that he would challenge every digidestined on the planet. The rule; if the digimon he fights gives up, are unable to continue to fight or touches any part outside the ring, they lose. Willis and gargomon were the first to fight but the warlord proved too much for the duo. Digimon after digimon tried and failed to defeat him. Country after country retaliated at him but the warlord merely swatted them away like they were no more than flies and to him they were. He pounded the destined of every country on the globe until only the one in odiba. Meanwhile, our heroes waited for his arrival in the park. Their families returned to the convention center as they waited for the arrival of the warlord. They were monitoring the battles from izzy's computer and knew he was coming their way.   
  
" When is he suppose to be coming? Can't he just hurry up and get this over with?" said matt as he paced around.  
  
" Matt, settle down now." Said Mimi.  
  
" He'll come when he comes. That's all we can expect." Said Tai.  
  
" Tai, do you think we can beat him?" asked sora.  
  
" I can't lie to you sora, but I've felt his power. I don't think we stand a chance."  
Everyone of the digidestined gasped at his statement.  
  
" I know this is surprising to you but, you guys couldn't feel his power. You couldn't feel how strong he's become. It's like waiting for a tsunami; you can't stop it, you can't fight it, all you can do is brace yourself and hope you survive the impact."  
  
" And in this case, none of you will survive!"  
  
They all looked up as their eyes meet the being they've waited; the warlord. He hovered arrogantly over them, with his ring behind him. It landed in front of them with a resounding thud, kicking up dust. The warlord landed on the ring, with his arms crossed and a cocky smirk across his face.  
  
" At last we've come to the end of the line. I've defeated the digi-fools all over the world and now it's your turn. Who will be first? Tai? Matt? Or maybe you, Kenny boy?"  
  
" ME!"  
  
Their eyes fell on the source of the announcement; tike, with a serious look on his face.  
  
" Bro, you can't be serious?" said kara.  
  
" I am. I'm strongest out of all of us since max isn't here."  
  
" That's great, kid, but you've felt his power. You know how strong he is." Said Tai.  
  
" Yep, I do. But I know how strong I am and I think I have a chance."  
  
" Really. Do you expect me to fight a child? I don't think so."  
  
" So it's like that, huh? You won't fight me cause I'm a kid or cause you're afraid I might beat you."  
  
" You're pretty cocky. So I'll grant this fight."  
  
" Great." The twin said as a smile came across his face.  
  
" I hope you know what you doing kid?" Tai said.  
  
" Watch yourself." Said TK, patting him on his head.  
  
" Just be careful." Said Kari as she hugged him.  
  
" You don't go get yourself killed now." His twin said.  
  
" Don't worry sis. I'll be alright." He said as he removed his goggles and put it in her hands and approached the ring. He stepped on to the stone ring as the warlord laughed.  
  
" Well, it appears you do have some balls after all."  
  
" You think I'm gonna pass up this fight? Somebody done told you wrong."  
  
" Well don't blame me when you get hurt."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: tike vs. the warlord. Nuff said!  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART THREE: TIKE'S RUMBLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: hey I know what you thinking; it's short. I didn't think too much into this part. Who wants to see the warlord crush everyone in his way? It's boring. Anyway, I need to know what you think of max. I have plans for the son of Tai and sora and I need to know if you want me to keep him on. Plus, I just bought the new creed cd 'weathered'. I'll be adding some of their songs into my story so stay tuned.  
MAX: yeah and you better want me back if you what's good for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers! 


	22. digigeddon part iv: tike's rumble

MA: do you like fighting? Hell yeah, you do. Because this chapter has more fighting than any of my other chapters as of yet so get ready for a fight to remember. Oh, and DdoC, I take your dare. I don't own digimon, dbz, or 'freedom fighter' by creed.  
MAX: did someone say creed?  
TAI: is creed here?  
MATT: who said creed? Creed rocks better than my band.  
DD, D3S, DIGIMON, BW: we want creed! We want creed!  
MA: as you can see, this is defiantly a creed group. Well on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART 4: TIKE'S RUMBLE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife as tike stepped onto the stone ring facing the warlord, arms crossed and with a smile on his face. The other could only watch as the youngster prepared to battle a force to be reckoned with.  
  
" Well, are you ready?" asked the warlord.  
  
" Wait. I need to do something first." Answered tike.  
  
" Oh, and what's that?"   
  
" Something to make the playing field a little even."  
  
" Well, do what you must. But make it quick; I'm getting bored."  
  
The smile on tike's face vanished as he began to power up. With his feet spend apart and arms to his side, a golden aura surrounded him as he began to yell. Sparks shot off him and ground began to shake while the others looked on with shock. His muscle began to bulge out as veins popped out all over him.   
  
" Damn." Said Tai.  
  
" What, tai?" asked sora.  
  
" His power, it's higher than I thought it was. He was hiding his power well."  
  
" Go bro!" shouted his twin.  
  
The warlord, still with arms crossed, watched as the youngster's power skyrocketed to a level that even he had to be impressed with.  
  
" Impressive. I may have some fun out this fight after all." He said to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Huh?" said blackWargreymon as he flew side by side of max as they head to max's other portal.  
  
" Max?"  
  
" Yep, I feel it too."  
  
" Someone's power level is rising, fast!"  
  
" It has to tike. He's the only one strong enough to do this."  
  
" Do you think he's got chance?"  
  
" A slim one, but it might buy us the time we need."  
  
" I hope so."  
  
" I just hope he doesn't get killed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tike's power continued to shoot upward as the aura around him increased in size. He then threw his arms in the air as he exploded with light and a sudden gust of wind blew from his position to the surrounding audience. As the dust settled, tike hair was the spiky, gold of the ascendant but his muscle were much larger than normal. He looked at the warlord and his grin returned as he stared at him.  
  
" Ok. Time to dance, man."  
  
" Well it took you long enough. I just hope our fight last as long."   
  
  
Both took fighting stances as they faced each other and prepared to battle. Suddenly both shot towards each other, and their fist collided with each other, creating a shock wave. Tike came up with a knee and the warlord did the same, booming as they connected. Tike surprised the warlord with a straight fist to the jaw, sending him back a few feet and then tike took advantage of it and began to pound away at his face and stomach. The others cheered at tike advantage over him but were short lived as the warlord back stepped and grabbed the boy's fist and rammed his knee into his small body. Tike broke free and landed a kick to the side of the head, which started a seesaw battle of rapid punches and kicks. With a boom, both broke their battle of blows as tike back flipped away while the tyranny fired energy balls at him. Tike then shot forward with a fist, only to have the warlord block it with both arms up and as it did, both combatants disappeared, meaning that now they were fighting faster than the normal eyes could see. Tai, sam, keke, and Kara's head and eyes followed the movements of the two fighters, leaving the others in the dark at what was happening. Their only indication was the booms of their blows landing on each other around he ring. Then all the fighters eye's turned skyward, and the others followed suit to see that tike and the warlord had reappeared and were still were trading blows. The warlord caught tike with blow to the neck, sending him flying back, and the warlord reappeared behind him, kicking back down toward the ring. Tike shook off the effects of the blows and landed back on the edge of the ring. He then stuck out his arm, palm open, placed his other hand on his arm and began to concentrate his power. The warlord landed on the other side and dashed toward the kid just as he unleashed his attack. The beam collided with him, just as he put his arms up, though the beam didn't explode but it did begin to push him back. His feet dug into the ring and were able to stop himself but it was not over, as tike yelled loudly, sending more power to the beam and increased its size. The warlord resumed moving back to the edge as he struggled to stop and soon came to the edge of the ring and his defeat. His toes clung to what little ground he had as tike showed no sigh of yielding and the warlord did the only he could do; he jump out of the way, letting the beam shoot by him, through the park, across the bay and hit an old tanker, which was empty. The massive explosion was felt all over Japan due the shockwave. The digidestined shielded their eyes to its brightness. The warlord looked back at the destructive force that the boy had spawned. As the light died, a massive crater was in the bay and the water rushed into it. He then looked back at the boy with a grin as he breathed hard, with sweat falling off his brow.  
  
" My, my. That was a nice move you did there."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" No, really! If it had opened my arms, it would have blown a hole in me. If I tried to retaliate, the blast would've destroyed me."  
  
" I knew what I was doing."  
  
" Well, you're giving me an enjoyable fight. I like it."  
  
" Glad I'm giving you that. Okay, round two, jackass."  
  
" Eager. I like that in a good fighter."  
  
Both retook their fighting stances as tike's aura reappeared around him.  
  
  
  
  
The mouths of envious  
Always find another door  
While at the gates of paradise they beat us down some more  
But our mission's set in stone  
Cause the writing's on the wall  
I'll scream it from the mountaintops   
Pride comes before a fall   
  
  
The warlord fired an energy ball at his opponent, but tike was able to dodge it and return with one of his own. Tike charged him with his shoulder as he dodged the blast.  
  
  
  
So many thoughts to share  
All this energy to give  
Unlike those who hide the truth  
I tell it like it is  
If the truth will set you free   
I feel sorry for your soul  
Can't you hear the ringing  
Cause for you the bell tolls  
  
  
  
The warlord fell but as he did he spun around on the floor and tripped the youngster, sending him downward.  
  
  
I'm just a freedom fighter  
No remorse  
Raging on  
In holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When you're face to face with me  
Face to face with me  
  
  
  
  
As both flipped back to there feet, tike snuck in a kick to the ribs, causing the warlord to grab his middle section.  
  
  
  
Can't you hear us coming  
People marching all around  
Can't you see we're coming  
Close your eyes it's over now  
Can't you hear us coming  
The fight has only just begun  
Can't you see we're coming  
  
  
The tyranny replied with an elbow to the temple. Both did corkscrew twist to opposite sides of the ring. They caught a look at each as they landed until tike shot into the air.  
  
  
I'm just a freedom fighter   
No remorse  
Raging on  
In holy war  
Soon there'll come a day  
When you face to face with me  
Face to face with me  
  
  
Tike flew up until he stopped as the warlord appeared above him, smiling.  
  
" Impressive. I never would guess you were that strong or that fast."  
  
" I had a good teacher."  
  
" I tire of fighting on that small ring. How about we change the rules a bit." He said as he pointed his palm at tike.  
  
" Oh, and if I were you, I tell your friends to move away from the ring."  
Tike's eyes shot wide as he realized what he meant.  
  
" GUYS! GET AWAY FROM THE RING! HE'S GONNA BLOW UP THE RING!"  
  
They didn't need to be told twice as they all, digimon and all ran from the ring just as the warlord sent a ball screaming to the ring, destroying the stone floor. Both warriors landed on the spot where the ring once stood, now burned and charred.  
  
" Aww, you destroyed your ring. I know you worked hard on it."  
  
" I was tired of fighting in such confined to that ring. Now I don't have to hold back. This entire park will be our ring. The rules; surrender or die."  
  
" Sounds good to me."  
  
" Enough talk. Let's fight."  
  
With that, he fired an energy ball at him. Tike flipped to avoid to it but the warlord caught him with a cross punch. Tike shook it off and punched him in the stomach. The two began trading punches resulting in an energy field form around them. Each time their punches connected, it created a loud boom, cracking windows of cars down the street. The warlord then threw a right but it missed and as it did, tike grabbed it and, using the momentum of it, threw the warlord to the ground. He jumped up, rammed his knee into his gut, grabbed his head and processed to pound his face in with his free hand. The warlord brought his hand together to crush his head only find tike had jumped off him, and flew into the sky. His stopped and cupped his hands together, sighing he was going for the tsunami wave.  
  
" TS..." he said as the golden aura surround him expanded around.  
  
" Ha, the fool. He won't throw that. It'll destroy the city if he does."  
  
" Kara, your brother not really gonna throw that is he?" asked a very nervous Tai.  
  
" Naw, my brother may be crazy but not THAT crazy." She answered very confidently.  
  
" NA..."  
  
" Um, about you brother being not that crazy..." said sam.  
  
" MI..."  
  
" Oh shit! He is gonna throw it!" yelled the warlord as he stared the boy, who seemed ready to unleash his attack which would destroy not only him but all his friends and family watching. Suddenly as the warlord was watching, tike vanished from view.  
  
" Where did he go? There's no way...NO! NOOOOO!" He said as he looked down to see that tike had teleported from the sky and in front of him, with all that power he gathered.  
  
" WAVE!" He screamed as he unleashed his attack full force to the warlord who was unable to block or dodge it. The blast hit him with the power to destroy the city. The blue energy of the wave lit up the park as the onlookers shielded their eyes from the brightness and tried to stand as the power of it shook the earth. As the dust settled, tike was now breathing hard while still in the position he came in. In the rumble of rock lay the seemingly life body of the warlord; his entire portion of his body had been vaporized.   
  
" Alright, bro!" yelled kara, who was jumping up and down. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
" Wow kid! You did it! How did you do it?" asked a hugely proud TK.  
  
" I just powered up and used my teleport technique. Cool, huh?" asked tike.  
  
" Well it looks like the battle is over at last." Said matt.  
  
" Maybe we spoke too soon! Look!" said Davis as they all looked over to the body of the villain. His leg began to twitch and all of sudden; it jumped to its feet. The numb of his body began to bubble up and move. Then, the entire top part of his body shot out of the numb, covered with green ooze and a smile on his face. Tike jumped back as the warlord straightened his back and looked at him.  
  
" That was nice trick you did there. I have to learn it. Oh don't look so surprised; did you think regrowing a hand is the extent of the compound's power. I can regrow my entire body if only my finger remained. I know you're hiding a portion of your power but you haven't seen the full scope of my power. Wanna see?" he said as he crossed his arms and spread his legs. He began to growl, low at first, but as it got louder, a clear energy field appeared around him. Tike prepared himself for what ever he was doing.   
  
" Here it COMES!" the warlord shouted as a massive explosion erupted from him.  
  
" Barrier!" shouted tai, sam and keke as they jumped in front of everyone, forming a shield in front of the group, as the wave hit. The blast ripped up the tree and rocks in the park and flipped over countless cars.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" What?!" max said as he flew.  
  
" What is it, bro?"  
  
" The warlord! His power just shot way up!"  
  
" No way! Tike doesn't stand a chance now. We better get to where ever we're going."  
  
" Your wish is granted, bro, cause we're here!"  
  
BlackWargreymon looked ahead at their destination and if he could smile, he would.  
  
" Max you are a fucking genius."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dust settled as Tai, keke, and keke dropped the barrier. The destined covered their head as debris fell from the sky.  
  
" Is everyone ok?" Tai asked. His answer was groans and moans but from what he saw, they were fine.  
  
" Tike! Are you ok?" shouted his twin. Tike struggled to his feet while covered by dirt and rocks. His suit was cut up, his armor was cracked, and had a nasty gash on his forehead. The warlord then walked up to him with that smug smile on his face.  
  
" Did you like my power, young one."  
  
" It was alright."  
  
" Want to go another couple of rounds?"  
  
" I... give up."  
  
" Smart decision."   
With that, tike powered down back to normal and walked back to the others.  
  
" Sorry, guys. I guess I should've fought better."  
  
" That's okay." Kara said as she handed him back his goggles.  
  
" You did your best and that's all we ask." Said Kari. This brought a smile to the young warrior as he put on his goggles.  
  
" Well that was sweet but right now, you have more important things to worry about. Who will fight next?"  
  
" If you wanna fight, fight me." Said Tai.  
  
" No tai! You can't! He'll kill you!" pleaded sora.  
  
" I would listen to the little woman, if I were you, Tai. You're out of your league."  
  
" Then let's stepped up to the majors!"  
  
They all looked up to see a sight they never thought they would see; max. He shot down and landed at the front of the group. BlackWargreymon followed suit as keke jumped into max's arms.  
  
" Hey guys. Miss me?"  
  
" Max how did you get here?" asked izzy.  
  
" I too am interested in how you got back. I thought all the portals were closed." Asked the warlord.  
  
" Yes they were, But there was one portal that wasn't affected by the project, one portal that doesn't operate like the others; the original portal that sent the digidestined to the digital world. It sent us to the summer camp but we made up for the distance."  
  
" Hmm. I should've thought of that but it doesn't matter now. I'm sort of glad you came back. Now I can finally have a good fight." Said the warlord smugly.  
  
" No monster. This will be the fight, the final fight."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max vs. the warlord (again). Who told the traveler to watch over max and where is he? Find out.  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART FIVE: THE UNSEEN FORCE.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well what did you think?   
Everyone else: creed! Creed! Creed! Creed!  
MA: as you can see, we love creed!  
TT: so do I.  
MAX: Sims, where'd you come from?  
TT: I had to see my boss.  
MAX: you have a boss? Who?  
TT: you'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later ficcers. CREED RULES! 


	23. digigeddon part v: the unseen force

MA: hey peoples. Time for the next big fight in this story and the time draws near for the final battle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART FIVE: THE UNSEEN FORCE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In a garden of unusual flowers stood a lone being; he wore a blue outfit with puffy sleeves, and red boots. His skin was an off blue color, his hair was spiky and covered part of his eye and his ears were pointy and had yellow-balled earrings hanging from them. But it was the eyes that made his unique; they were large in small, slit like sockets that seemed to peer into your soul if you look at them long enough. Just then, a large man entered the garden, wearing a similar outfit as the first one but a different color. His skin color was a copper red color and his hair was long and white.  
  
" Master." Said the large one.  
  
" Yes, kibitomon?"  
  
" Sire, the traveler has returned. He requests an audience with you."   
  
" Fine. Send him to my chambers."  
  
" Yes, sire."  
  
  
  
  
  
The traveler was lead into a large room by kibitomon where the first being sat in a massive chair. Traveler wore a hooded cloak as he entered.  
  
" Sire, the traveler." Kibitomon announced.  
  
" Thank you. Leave us." He replied as his servant did as he was told and left.   
  
" Approach." He said as Simms did as he asked.  
  
" What have you to report?"  
  
" Master, the subject I have been assigned to watch changed greatly."  
  
" Ah, the son of the bearers of courage and love. How long have you watched him?"   
  
" 16 years."  
  
" Why such a short time?"   
  
" He has advanced much in that time."  
  
" I'll see for myself." He said as he turned the chair around to face a large orb floating without anything seemingly supporting it.  
  
" Show me the battlefield of earth."   
  
On his command, the orb came on like a TV and show the picture that the being asked for; odiba park as the digidestined with digimon, and the d3s stood opposite of the warlord on the burnt remains of the once green park.  
  
" Show me the warlord."  
  
The orb zoomed on the warlord with his arms crossed and a cocky smile on his face.  
  
" He is the enemy your subject must face?"   
  
" Yes."  
  
" He's not that strong, compared to me."  
  
" Of course master."  
  
" Show me max."  
  
The orb shifted its view to max, who had a very serious look on his face.  
  
" Hmm. I see what you mean. The amount of potential power he can have is unlike anything I've seen. He could be the one. But his current power is too weak to defeat this foe."  
  
" So you agree with me."  
  
" Yes. A sacrifice is required. Someone close to him."  
  
" Yes but who?"  
  
" This one." he said as he pointed to his subject in question.  
  
" Are you sure, sir?"   
  
" Yes. Go. Relay the message."   
  
" Yes sire." He said as he put his hood back on and left, leaving the being watching the orb.  
  
" I'm sorry max. If there were any other but there isn't."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The stare down between max and the warlord was as thick as fog and it seemed nothing could break it.  
  
" Well shall we dance?" said the warlord.  
  
" No." said max to the shock of his friends and the warlord.  
  
" NO?"  
  
" I won't fight you unless you agree to my condition."  
  
" And what is this condition, if I may ask?"  
  
" I'll fight you if I choose the place we battle. I don't want to fight here where innocent people will get hurt."  
  
" Very noble of you, my friend. Fine, I agree to your condition and will fight where you choose." The warlord grinned as he said this. Max turned to face the others who had questioning looks on their faces.  
  
" Max, what in the blue HELL are you thinking?" asked matt.  
  
" Yeah. I took him on and no one got hurt." Said tike.  
  
" I appreciate your concern but I'm really doing it for me."  
  
They looked at him questioningly after hearing his statement.  
  
" I understand now what I've been prepared for, what I've waited for, what I must do; destroy the warlord. And I have to do it alone."  
  
" But we can help you."  
  
" No tai. I have to see this through by myself. If I win or lose, I must do it alone."  
  
" Where will you fight him?" asked izzy.  
  
" There's a town about a few miles south of here. It's where you guys fought blackWargreymon the first time he came here. It's abandoned now so there I can fight him without any distractions."  
  
The group of humans and digimon had sorrow painted on their faces but slowly nodded their heads one after the other in acknowledgment. Max looked around with a grin at his friends and family, memorizing the features on each one. He shook hands with them until he came to the twins. He knelt down and put his arms on each of their shoulders.   
  
" You two stay strong."  
  
The two nodded as he stood up. He then stood in sora.  
  
" I don't know what to say." She said.  
  
" Then don't. I just want to say that past, present or future, you are my mother and I love you." He said as he embraced her in a hug, tears welling up in her eyes. Tai was behind and extended his hand.  
  
" I don't know how your father felt about you but I, on the other hand, would have been very proud to have a son like you."  
  
Max smiled as he shook his hand while still hugging sora. He then broke the hug and turned to keke, who had her head down. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to him.  
  
" Don't cry. I'll be back."  
  
" Promise?"  
  
" Promise."  
  
With that, they shared a deep, passionate kiss that lasted about 20 seconds. He then looked at blackWargreymon. They looked at each other, not saying a word, and nodded. Max's face switch to battle mode as the walked toward his opponent and stopped as his fist balled up.  
  
" Well have you said your goodbye?"  
  
" No, I was just making party preparations for when I beat your ass."  
  
" So where shall we fight?"  
  
" Just follow me."  
  
With that, both men floated in the air and blasted off to the south. Everyone lingered as they watched the sky that max had once occupied.  
  
" I'm going after him."  
  
Everyone gasped as blackWargreymon said his declaration.  
  
" But he said he wanted no one to help him." Said ken.  
  
" I'm not gonna help him. I'm just going watch. This fight will be the biggest in the history of the world. I will not miss it. The eyes of a true warrior never stray from the spectacle of battle." He said as he fired into the sky like a rocket after his brother. Tike looked up at and an excited look crossed his face.  
  
" I'm going too." He said.  
  
" What?! You too?" asked TK.  
  
" Yeah. BlackWargreymon's right. This is gonna be a great fight and I'll be damned if I'm gonna miss it. Besides, max needs all the support he can get."  
  
" I'm coming too, bro." Said kara.  
  
" If two got the ball to go, I'm going too." Said sam.  
  
" If you think I'm gonna let my future husband die, your damn wrong." Stated keke.  
  
" What about us?" asked Davis.  
  
" You guys stay here and hopefully, we'll be back for the party." Sam said with a smile as he and the other flew off toward the field of battle. Tai then stood forward with a smile.  
  
" Tai, what's up?" said matt.  
  
" I gotta go too." He said to the shock of his fellow digidestined.  
  
" But why?" asked a very worried sora.  
  
" I can't explain it, sor. Just the thought of seeing them fight sends my blood boiling. Blackwargreymon was right; the eyes of a warrior, a true warrior, must never miss the sight of battle. I've gotta to do it."  
Sora looked into his eyes and knew this was true. She nodded her head in acknowledgement as he put his hand on her cheek.   
  
" You ready, Wargreymon?"  
  
" Always, bud."  
With that, both took off as their friends and family watched them leave and began to walk back to the center.  
  
" You had better comeback, tai kamiya."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The air whizzed passed as max flew in front of the warlord, not know of the massive group following them. Max looked down as he watched the earth zoom pass him.  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" Not yet."  
Soon they arrive at the town in question. As max had thought, it was completely deserted, save a few dog and cars. Max smiled as he saw the place he wanted to fight at; the park. The park was near the mountain so there was a few cliffs in it. Max sped to the park and landed, followed by the warlord. Blackwargreymon landed on the cliff above them. The d3s landed soon after.  
  
" So, you couldn't resist the lure of a good fight?"  
  
" For your information, we're here to support max." said keke.  
  
" And yeah, we're here for the fight too." Added tike as tike and Wargreymon landed.  
  
" Has the fight started?" asked Tai.  
  
" No, we arrived just after they did." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
" Cool."  
  
Unbeknownst to all of them, three men made their way to the site of battle.  
  
" Chief, I think that's them." One said holding a camera over his shoulder.  
  
" You sure?" said another, setting up a receiver.  
  
" Yep, jimmy. I followed Mr. Ishida directions to the letter." Said chief.  
  
" So you that green guy is the warlord cat we been hearing about?" said the cameraman, focusing his lens.  
  
" Yeah, jack. I think so. It looks like something is about to happen."  
  
" It looks like that kid is gonna fight him." Said jack.  
  
" He looks cocky. So you getting a good feed?" Jimmy asked   
  
" Yep, it's clear as a bell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I'm getting a picture." Said izzy adjusting the TV monitor. All of the remaining digidestined and everyone else gathered around the monitor, as it showed max, with his back to the camera, and the warlord.  
  
" That was great idea matt." Said Mr. ishida.  
  
" Hey, I guess if we can't fight with him, we can as least watch."   
  
The view then changed to the cliff above, showing blackWargreymon, the d3s, Wargreymon, and Tai watching the band.  
  
" Hey look there's tai and the others." Pointed out Kari.  
  
" He had better be careful." Said sora as the camera went back to the two combatants.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well are you ready to battle?" the warlord said arrogantly.  
  
" Not yet." Max said coolly.  
His hand unclipped the strap holding his sword, causing it to drop to the ground with a thud. He then removed his gloves and threw them to the ground. He finally removed his brown jacket, leaving his black-strapped muscle shirt the only clothing he had on his upper body, showing off his well-defined arms and chest.  
  
" I see some one's been going to the gym." The warlord said.  
Max said nothing to him as he removed his ribbon as he transformed into his ascendant form. The warlord looked unimpressed. Max looked up, crossed his arms over his head, and as he brought his arms down, he yelled and started to power up. The trademark aura appeared around as the ground began to shake. Those around him felt his power go up as the wind kicked up behind him, when suddenly another, much larger, spherical aura appeared around him, causing the earth to crack and break. The views on the cliff marveled at the amount of power max was generating while the warlord tried to hold his ground as parts of it rose into the air. Veins popped out of his arms and heads while his eyes went blank from his power.   
  
" Whoa!" said jack.  
  
" What?" said chief.  
  
" I don't know what that kid is doing but it's messing up the reception."  
  
" Damn." Said jimmy checking the equipment as the chief looked on.  
Max continued his power trip while his friends watched in amazement.  
  
" I never thought..."  
  
" Max had..."  
  
" This much..."  
  
" Raw power..."  
  
" In my life."  
  
BlackWargreymon merely smiled at their amazement.  
  
Fools, they have no idea.  
  
  
Max finally relaxed as his aura returned to normal with a smile on his face.  
  
" Well, well. It appears that you've learned a few things." Said the warlord.  
  
" Thanks. I didn't know I was here to impress you. Now time to rock." Said max.  
  
" Bring it on, my friend."  
  
" Ready for the pain?" max said as he outstretched his knee and shifted his weight on it. He then began to power up rapidly, causing the ground to rip apart. Suddenly, large boulders ripped from the ground and surrounded him. Max then threw his arm forward, sending the boulders flying at the warlord and burying him. The warlord laughed as he dug himself out of the pile of rock.  
  
" Is this the best you can do, throwing rocks?" he said as he looked around only to find his foe had vanished.  
  
" Where are you?"  
  
" Right here, asshole!"  
Coming out of nowhere, max caught the warlord with a flying knee to the side of the head. He landed on the other side, dashed back and caught him with a punch on the other side of his head. He rounded his attack out with a roundhouse kick to his face, sending him spinning to the ground. Max stood across from the warlord's downed body. The warlord struggled to his feet just as max resumed his attack with an elbow to the gut. He began to punch every part of him at super speed, creating dints in his armor like hide. Max then caught him with an uppercut, sending him skyward. Max, using his super speed, appeared above him and kicked him as he flew toward him, sending him speeding back to earth. As he fell, max zoomed to and away from the warlord's body, delivering a blow with each pass. Max landed just as his opponent's bruised body hit the ground. His body twitched as he got to his feet to see getting ready to attack again. Max shot out his arm, extended his thumb, pointer and ring fingers as he began to power up again. The warlord looked into his eyes and saw that this fight was much different than his "fight" with tike. He was now fighting a warrior bent on killing him. An energy beam from two of his fingers cut through the tyranny, causing him to back flip and land on his neck. The onlookers, both there and watch on TV, cheered as it appeared that max had defeated him even though max didn't smile or cheer with them. Suddenly, the warlord carefully made his way to his feet with a massive hole in his mid-section as blood poured from his face.  
  
" That was a good attack." He said.  
  
" Thanks. Now I can see what you had for breakfast."  
  
" You think you've defeated me, boy? Think again!" he boosted as the massive hole began to shirk until it all but closed up. Max had shock written all over his face, as was everyone else. The warlord stood defiantly as max retook his fighting stance and his aura returned.  
  
" What? Did you think regrowing limbs was the extent of my powers?"  
  
" Do I look worried?"  
  
" You should for you see it is my turn."  
  
The warlord slowly began to walk slowly towards max, as he stood ready for anything. Suddenly, the warlord shot forward and caught max with a punch to the jaw. The vile taste of blood filled his mouth, as max was sent backward into the Cliffside. Just as he was about to get to his feet, the warlord caught him with a knee to the stomach, causing him to spit up more blood, splattering on the ground. He then began to punch him in the face with a session of lefts and right, followed by a jab to the gut.  
  
" What's going on? Max was dominating him just a few minutes ago but now he's getting pounded." Said Tai.  
  
" It's the warlord." Said blackWargreymon.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Somehow, he was able to increase his power without max knowing. And since max is at his best, he doesn't stand a chance."  
  
" Oh, shit!" said the twins.  
  
Max threw a desperation punch but caught only a chop to the back of the head, sending him falling to the ground.  
  
" This is pathetic. I'm not even at full power and you're on the ground already. This can't be all the power you have in you."  
  
Max stood and threw a punch but the warlord caught it in his hand, twisting it.  
  
" I expected more of a fight from you max. You've disappointed me."  
  
Max threw another punch from his other arm but had the same result as the first only this time, the warlord turned it into a bear hug.  
  
" Come on! Show that power that the ancient prophesies spoke of! Show me the power that will destroy me!" he laughed as he sneezed max, getting an agonizing scream out of him. Max, out of desperation, head butted his captor between the eyes, causing him to release him. Max punched him across the face as he stumbled down. Max's hand began to glow and with a roar, fired an energy attack at his face. The warlord passed through it as if it were nothing and kicked him in annoyance.  
  
" Is this the best you have to offer?" he said as max got up, wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
" Do you have anymore power?"   
  
" Keep pushing me and you'll find out."  
  
" That's right. The last time you increased you strength was in the arena, when I made you angry........................... after I attacked your friends." He said as he looked up at the people on the cliff.  
  
" What are you... no. NO! This fight between us. Not them!"  
  
" Oh, I wouldn't dream of laying a hand on them." He said as he squatted down and began to strain. Suddenly from the stinger like appendage, came seven misshapen blobs. Slowly the blobs took the shape of miniature warlords. They looked like him except they were blue and, from the sound of their laughing voices, pretty insane.  
  
" What the hell!" said max.  
  
" Didn't know I could do that, huh? They are going to be my little tools."  
  
" But I you said you wouldn't attack them!"  
  
" I said I wouldn't attack; I didn't say anything about my children, did I?"  
  
" Why I'll..."  
  
" You'll do nothing! If you interfere, I kill you now. Besides, they'll just play with them. Now children, don't kill them, just play with them."  
  
The mini-warlords nodded as they looked up at the group on the cliff.  
  
" What's going on?" asked keke.  
  
" Get ready to fight." Said blackWargreymon as the others looked at him questionably. Their questions were answered as the mini-warlord took flight and flew at them with a very sick look in their eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, or the one.  
  
  
Spock  
Star trek II: the wrath of Kahn.  
  
  
  
Tike  
Kara  
Keke  
Sam  
Tai  
BlackWargreymon  
  
To save the world, one of these people will die, and I mean, DIE, and no coming back!  
  
  
DIGIGDDON PART SIX: MY SACRIFICE   
  
  
  
  
Only two more chapters 'til the big battle. 


	24. digigeddon part vi: my sacrifice

MA: hey peoples! You ready for the next chapter?  
MAX: what?  
MA: I said are you ready for the next chapter?  
MAX: what?  
MA: I said are you-  
TIKE: what?  
MA: what are-  
SAM: what?  
MA: are you doing what I think you-  
BW: what?  
MA: awww, crap.  
EVERYONE: what? What? What? What? What? What? What?  
MA: damn. They've been watching too much wrestling. On with the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART 6: MY SACRIFICE   
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahhhhhhhh!" screamed keke as the mini-warlord she was battling punched he in the face. The scene was the same with the others; sam used all of his speed to avoid the punches of his opponent, kara put up her hand to try to block them, tai franticly dodged and blocked the punches of his foe and Wargreymon was already on the ground as the mini-warlord pounded him. Only blackWargreymon and tike held off their foes by going head to head with them. Max could only watch in horror as his friend fended off the horde.  
  
" Stop this! They are no match for them." He said to the warlord.  
  
" But that's the point." He laughed. Max continued to watch while secretly, his anger began to grow.  
  
Excellent. His anger is growing and soon his power will unleashed.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of destined watched helplessly as Tai and the others fended off the forces.  
  
" This is bad." Said matt.  
  
" I think that's a understatement, bro." Said TK.  
  
" I wish we could help them. Just once." Said Davis.  
  
" There's nothing we can do. Those guys are way stronger than us. We'd just get ourselves killed." Said izzy.  
Sora and Kari gasped as the image of Tai's falling body rolled down the cliff and stopped at the base. He stood up but was knocked back down as the mini-warlord pounded him down. Max watched as his hair began to spike upward.  
  
Yes. A little more, just a little more.  
  
BlackWargreymon traded blow for blow with his foe. The two then took flight as they battled. Angered, the mega kicked him to the other side of the parked and fired his terradestroyer at it, vaporizing it. He landed on the ground, breathing very hard as he watched the remains of the creature disappear.  
  
" Little bastard. Took everything I had just to beat him."  
  
" You did good, my friend."   
  
BlackWargreymon turned to see the source of the voice was the traveler in his robes.  
  
" What's this? A new look for you, Simms?"  
  
" This is what I wear when in service of my master."  
  
" Your master!?"  
  
" Yes, and I think you might know who it is?"  
  
" You don't mean...HIM? But I thought he was a myth!"  
  
" No. He's quite real and he has taken an interest in this fight. BlackWargreymon, max does have the power to defeat the warlord, more than enough but he can't access not without. What I'm saying that he said a sacrifice is required."  
  
" I see." And with that, he got up and began to walk back to the battle.  
  
" Wait! You do realize that because you're not a normal digimon, you won't be reborn?"  
  
" I know. It doesn't matter."  
  
" I see. It was nice to know you, blackWargreymon."  
  
" You're not so bad yourself, old man."  
  
  
  
  
Max watched as the assault on his friends continued while the warlord smiled at his reaction.  
  
  
Now, for the icing on the cake.  
  
" Okay, children, playtime is over. You may killed them; how I don't care."  
Everyone who heard it, gasped while max looked at the warlord in disbelief and shock.  
  
" You can't serious!"   
  
" Aren't I?" he cackled.   
  
  
TERRADESTROYER!  
  
  
  
The warlord lurched forward as the attack hit him, and blackWargreymon landed next to max.  
  
  
  
  
Hello my friend  
We meet again  
It's been a while where should we begin  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love   
That you gave to me  
I remember  
  
  
  
" Bro, what are you doing?"  
  
" What I have to."  
The warlord straighten up and cracked his neck.  
  
" That was a cheap shot."  
  
" What do you know of cheap? You murder innocence people for your own advancement. You will die, today."  
  
" Maybe, but not by your hand."  
  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice  
  
  
  
  
" If you will not fight him, I will."  
  
" No, don't do it!"  
  
His words fell on deaf ears as the mega dashed at the warlord.  
  
  
  
We've seen our share   
Of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within  
Your mind  
Let's find peace there  
  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free   
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes   
My sacrifice  
  
  
  
  
His claws hit every part but the warlord didn't even move. Blackwargreymon stepped and looked at his now bent and misshapen claws. He grunted as he threw down his claw to reveal his huge black arms.  
  
" Come on then."  
  
  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello agaaaaaaaaaaaaain  
  
  
  
  
" You're going DOWN!!!"  
  
With his fist forward, he shot at him but all the warlord did was raise his palm to him.  
  
" Time to end this." He said as he fired an energy beam.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing as the beam tore through the hide of blackWargreymon, creating a large hole in his chest. He looked at the hole in him and then fell on his back. Max ran to his brother's side.  
  
  
When you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe  
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears  
To my eyes  
  
  
  
  
" Why did you do it?"  
  
" Like I told you, I had to."  
  
" Doc can patch you up, like brand new."  
  
" No. I'm dying. It's ironic; I sought my own destruction but never got. Now that I look forward to life that I be granted my wish."  
  
" You'll come back."  
  
" No I'm not a real digimon. I can't be back. Max, you have a great power in you, greater than you know. You have let go of restraints if you want beat him."  
  
" But I'm at my maximum."  
  
" No you're not. I could tell you had more than you let on after we fought. You have the power. (Coughs) It was great to have met you, max and considering me a brother. Thank you for being my family."  
  
" You're welcome."  
  
" See...you...around...little bro."  
  
" See you around, big bro."  
  
With that, the warrior who was born an engine of evil, lived a warrior, and died a hero, dissolved into nothing. Max looked at where his once brother lay. The d3s as well as the destined and digimon were in tears as max got up from his position. His eyes streamed with tears as he remembered all the times with blackWargreymon; the first time they fought, the first time they laugh together, the way he acted he thought he died, their training, and their battles today.   
  
" Well that was overdoing it. He wasn't even a real digimon."  
  
Max's sorrow turned to rage as turned to the warlord.  
  
" He...was...my...BROTHER!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
Cause when you are with me  
I'm free  
I'm careless  
I believe   
Above all the others  
We'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes   
My sacrifice   
  
  
I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello agaaaaaaaaaaaaain  
  
  
  
An explosion rocked the park as max screamed his rage, doing as his brother asked him to do; he let go.  
  
" What the?!" was all the warlord could get out as his eyes fell on max; the aura around his was huge but the biggest change was his hair. His hair was in a spiky column with a large strand of hair in his face. (Ssj2 gohan with a little beinmaru from kof). His eyes, once full of tears, now wear full of rage. The warlord got his wish and he may regret it  
  
  
  
  
My sacrifice   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: max has realized his true power and he's mad.  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART SEVEN: PRELUDE TO THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: yeah I know it's short but I'll make up for with the big battle. I don't own my sacrifice by creed but hey it's a cool song by the greatest band in the world. Well anyway, the end is almost here so all my loyal readers; spread the word to all taiora, mimato, takari, and ken/yolei fans or to those who like action on a global scale, the big battle is only one chapter away and if you miss it, you'll kick yourself in the nuts.  
TIKE: And if you don't, we will.   
  
  
Later ficcers 


	25. digigeddon part vii: prelude to the fina...

MA: hey peoples. The end is near. I'm sorry to say that soon this fic must end. But let's get to the fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIGEDDON PART 7: PRELUDE TO THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahhhh! It worked! Just as I told you kibitomon."  
  
" His power. It like nothing I've ever felt. I didn't think human were capable of creating this kind of energy."  
  
" Yes but he's no normal human, is he?"  
  
" So master, do you think he's the one?"  
  
" Maybe. We'll see how this battle turns out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Well it was about time. I was getting bored." Said the warlord as he looked at the new form of max with a smile. Max, on the other hand, was dripping seriousness. The aura around him disappeared as he walked toward his most hated enemy.  
  
" Nope. You don't get to fight me until you prove your new metal. Children!" he yelled as the remaining mini-warlords.  
  
" Children, do what you want to him."  
They all laughed evilly as they jumped and surrounded him but max didn't move or changed his expression on his face. One of them shot forward and punched him across but max didn't move, as if he didn't even fell it. A shocked look came on their faces as well as well as the watchers on the cliff.  
  
" Damn. What the hell happened? We could barely take those guys and max acting like they're not even there." Said Tai as he made it back to his feet after he flew back up.  
  
" I don't even know max's state of mind right. He just had to watch blackWargreymon die before his eyes." Said sam.  
  
" It must've been so bad because his face has no emotion on it." Said keke.  
  
" Hey, didn't max say that to become an ascendant, you have to have some kind of extreme emotion, right?" asked tike.  
  
" Right."  
  
" So maybe when BW died, it mad him really, really mad."  
  
" Yeah so it must have pushed him to a level of power that even he didn't know was there." Said Tai.  
  
" But do you think it will be enough to be him?" asked Wargreymon.  
  
" We'll just have to wait and see." Said sam.  
  
Their hunch proved right as while they were talking, the mini-warlords attacked max with every type of combination but he never even moved. One of them got an idea and fired an energy ball at him. The blast kicked up dust but as it cleared, max still stood.  
  
" Is that all you got?"  
  
The clones laughed as they all took to the sky. Being made from the data of the army of darkness, they have a variety of attacks at their disposal and now they intend to use them.  
  
RIVER OF POWER  
  
GIGIA CANNON  
  
RED WREACKER  
  
DARK NETWORK  
  
DARKNESS WAVE  
  
CLOWN TRICK   
  
HEAT VIPER  
  
  
  
The explosion resulting from their combined attacks hit the site of max took over the entire battlefield. The warlord merely smiled at the work of his offspring, not paying the blast any mind. The others took cover on the ground as the debris swirled around them. Ever grinning, the clones returned to the ground as the dust cleared, revealing a large crater and no max to be found.  
  
" Too bad. I had really hoped to fight him but alas-"  
  
The screaming of one of the clones as max had plunged his fist through his gut, causing him to explode into digital dust, cut off his speech.  
  
" You let your guard down."  
  
The clones shrunk at the sight as max dashed to next with a chop to the neck, destroying it. The same happened to the one, only with a kick. He then cut down two with straight punches. One of the clones tried a sneak attack with a punch but max caught his fist and kneed him, dusting him as well. He then stared down the last one and in one swift motion; he backslapped him, spinning his head of his body. The warlord face was plastered with awe at the speed and strength max displayed.  
  
  
" Well that was impressive. I knew you were hiding a good deal of power under all that messy hair of your. Still silent, I see. Well, allow me to move first!"  
  
He dashed at max and punched but max was gone before he was caught by it. The warlord looked around stunned at the speed of his foe. Meanwhile, max appeared on the cliff in front of his friends.  
  
" Max are you ok?" asked keke.  
  
" I need you all of you leave here now."  
  
" But you might need help." Said tike.  
He only responded with a look to them all.  
  
" Come on, guys. Let's go." Said sam.  
  
" But what about max?" asked kara.  
  
" Trust me. He won't need any help." And with that, the group took one last look at their friend and leader, as he gave them a confidant smile, and flew off. In a blink of an eye, max moved to the camera crew's position.  
  
" I think it's time for you get out while you can."  
  
" You don't have to tell us twice, man." said jack.  
  
" Alright, let's go." And with that, the crew packed up and left the way they came. Max now turned his full attention to his most hated of enemies as he reappeared behind him.  
  
" Where the hell did you go?" he said, as he turned to face max.  
  
" Just tying up some loose ends, that's all."  
  
" Well, your speed is quite good but let's see how strong you are."  
  
" I was hoping you would ask that."  
  
Both warriors took fight stances but the warlord went on the offensive, launching a series of punches, all of which max dodged very easily. The warlord changed up with a super kick but max moved to fast as he reappeared behind him, arms crossed and a smile on his face.   
  
" You've proven your ability to run but can you take a punch."  
  
Max merely pointed to his face, indicating that he was giving the warlord a free shot. Grinning, the warlord answered his challenge with a punch to the targeted place, causing max's head to snap to the side. He then turned back head with a smile and nary a mark on his face except a smile. He repaid the punch with a punch of his own that sent the all-powerful master of evil into the far cliff side. As the warlord got up, clutching his cheek, he tasted the horrible taste of blood in his mouth and rage and utter shock followed, all the while max grinned. Fuming, he erupted up toward max, the youngster met him with a kick and then a cross punch. Before the warlord knew what happened, max gave him a super bowl worthy kick, sending flying into the town. Max flew to the town to where he landed, in a coffee shop. Busted and bleeding, the warlord pushed his way out of the rubble, grabbing his side.  
  
" Well this was disappointing." Said the tyrant.  
  
" Why are you doing this?"  
  
" What?"   
  
" Why don't you just power up to your maximum. You're too pathetic fight like this."  
  
" But how..."  
  
" My new form allowed me to see you hidden power."  
  
" You could defeat me easily like this. Why don't you?"  
  
" I want to beat you at your best and this is not it. I want you having no excuses after this is over. Besides, I want to show you that, even at your best, I could still beat. Now, do it before I change my mind."  
  
" That was you last and biggest mistake, boy."  
  
The warlord stood in the street and, with a deep growl, began his power up. The earth began to shake and the sky darkened as a cleared aura appeared around him. The ground cracked and split and to max's surprise, his body parts began to expand and swell like a balloon but max merely smiled. Meanwhile, the group finally made it back to the center. The mood was slalom as the entered. Sora jumped in the arms of Tai, getting a grunt out of him.  
  
" Watch it, sor. I kinda busted up."  
  
" I know. We saw."  
  
" How?"  
  
" My dad sent a crew to the site. We saw everything, including..." matt stopped as he came to the subject of blackWargreymon.  
  
" But there's the odd thing; after max screamed, the screen blanked out. What happened?" asked izzy.  
  
" Max changed." Sam said simply.  
  
" Changed how?" asked sora.  
  
" He just changed."  
  
Suddenly, the ground began to shake while the sky darkened.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Davis.  
  
" Damn. Someone's powering up." Said sam.  
  
" Is it max?"  
  
" No. This power is dark, very dark."  
  
" Holy shit! You mean when max was fighting him, he wasn't at his full power?!" said tike.  
  
" Now, I guess calling on that extra power to beat max!" said max.  
  
  
Elsewhere, the warlord was now swollen on every part of his body. Boulders ripped from the ground and flew at max, but he stopped them, just short of his body and forced them away. Then in one motion, the warlord roared as his swollen body deflated, causing a massive flash of light. The entire town was leveled as the warlord stood with all his power out in the open.  
  
" Now I will show you my true power."  
  
" Bring it on!"  
  
With that, the two warriors began with the warlord delivering a flurry of punches max could barely dodge. Finally, he was able land a punch to his jaw, splattering blood to the ground. Max responded with his own punch and a head butt. Max then fired a blast at him but the warlord flew up to avoid it. Max looked up in time to see him dive into him, sending both of them through the ground and into the subway. As they both recovered, the warlord got in two head butt, sending max into the tracks. He jumped and max met him in the air, causing the two to trade punches in mid-air. The two grunted as they flew down the tunnel, trading blows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Man what do you think is happening?" asked tike.  
  
" I don't know but..." sam was interrupted by the sound of tremors.  
  
" Earthquake?" asked Mr. Ishida.  
  
" No. It sounds more like punches."  
Just as he said this, the ground exploded in a massive pillar of fire. Slowly out of the fire rose the form max and the warlord, staring each other down.  
  
" Whoa!" was the only response out of everyone who seen it. Then out of nowhere, a fleet of trucks part in front of the convention center.  
  
" Who are these guys?" asked Davis.  
  
" Reporters. The broadcast must been accidentally transmitted all over the world." said Mr. Ishida as news crews surged out of their trucks, each speaking in their own native tongue.  
  
  
  
  
" We are here live in odiba, Japan where the being who has wrecked havoc all over the world, the digital warlord has reappeared. It appears that there is someone up there in the air with him; some kind of golden fighter. We don't know where comes from or who he is but we can safely say that he might be earth's last hope."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I've hated you since I was a little boy. You took my family, and destroyed the innocent. For this you will pay."  
  
" I don't need to answer to you. You are NOTHING TO ME! YOU ONLY LIVE BY MY WILL ALONE!!"  
  
" No! YOU WILL PLAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!"  
  
" THEN IT'S AGREED THEN! NO LAST MINUTE RETREATS! NO AID FROM ANYONE! WE DON'T STOP 'TIL ONE OF US IS DEAD!!!"  
  
" NO MORE TALK!!!!" he said as he powered up his golden aura!   
  
" YES, NO MORE TALK!" He replied as he powered up his aura, as well.  
  
" NOW MAX! LET THIS BE OUR FINAL BATTLE!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: it all comes down to this, one last battle. I can't tell you what going to happen or who will win. All that I can say is that only one of these two combatants will come out of this battle....................................  
Alive.   
  
Get ready for...  
  
  
  
  
MAX VS. THE DIGITAL WARLORD: THE FINAL CLASH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well all my die-hard will be rewarded with the fight of the digi-century. And if you miss this fight, you'd have to be dead or in jail.   
MAX: and if you're in jail, break out.  
MA: so reader spread the word to all taiora, takari, mimato, and ken/yolei fans or to those who love a good fight, to read the next chapter. That means you, DdoC and Anthony!  
MAX: spread the word.  
KEKE: spread the word.  
TAI: are you deaf or something spread the word!  
SORA: what he said.  
TT: listen to the old man: spread the word.  
RECOOME: Recoome says spread the word.  
BW: spread the word if you know what's good for you.  
RECOOME: I thought you were dead.  
BW: only in the story, dumbass.  
KARA: what the hell are you still reading for; spread the word!  
TIKE: SPREAD THE FUCKING WORD!  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	26. max vs. the digital warlord: the final c...

MA: this is it, the last battle, the final showdown, the ultimate struggle. I'm not even gonna say anymore. Just read.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny. One word can mean so much to so many but for two warriors, it means the difference between life and death, victory and defeat, triumph and tragedy. One was born of love and courage, the other born of darkness and hate. One suffered heartache and pain, the other was the cause of it. One was the champion of light, the other, the representative of evil. Now, both stand at the end, where as two have stood, one must fall. This is their time, this is their battle, this is their struggle. Their story is near end, and now, this is their climax in which they have no choice but to fight. Prepare yourself: let the battle be joined.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MAX VS. THE DIGITAL WARLORD: THE FINAL CLASH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Like the start of our universe, the battle started with one, big, bang, as the two combatant's fists collided in a flash. Instantly, they began to trade punches: max broke the routine with a kick to the neck while the warlord retuned with a punch to the gut and the two returned to the rhythm of battle. All cameras were on them as they battled while the d3s were on the roof of a near-by building. They wanted a better view of the battle but they never expected to the level of intensity that the two showed. The seasoned battle vets awed at them. Meanwhile, the destined and their families had moved inside to avoid the battle but they gathered on the second floor, and all eyes were glued outside of a large window as they view the clash. Even the timid Cody, who normally didn't like fighting, was watching this fight.  
  
" I usually do watch fighting, but I can't take my eyes on them." Was all the youngster could, as the air was heavy with gasps and awws. Unknown to them, or maybe known to them but they just didn't care, was the robed traveler who watched the battle with arms crossed and was not as astonished as everyone else. He knew this battle would be intense and no was quietly rooting for max.  
  
" Do it, max."  
  
All over the world, digidestined and non-digidestined alike gathered around TV screens and computer monitors, watching the fight of the century. Many didn't even know who was fighting or why but one phrase crossed everyone's mind sooner or later: what a fight. In the digital world, every digimon, data, virus, and vaccine, watched the important battle as well as genni, doc, and azulogmon who sweated bullets as the fight raged. Meanwhile, two special spectators watched as well.  
  
" Master, this fight. It's so terrific."  
  
" I know. This is his big challenge."  
  
" Do you think he will win?"  
  
" That remains to be seen."  
  
  
  
Max landed an overhead smash to his head, sending him to the street below. Jumping to his feet, the warlord met max as he landed. Max punched with a left then with a right and was about to connect with another right when he caught his fist. The warlord punched max's face repeatedly while he held his arm, creating a yo-yo effect until let go with one final punch. Max came back with a head butt and flying knee to the cheek. The warlord fired an energy ball at max as he flew back but max swatted it away while he pursued him. He landed a kick to max, sending max in the opposite direction, smashing into a car. The warlord charged at him but max met him with an upper cut. He flew upward until stopped himself in time to dodge an energy ball from max. He said nothing as max looked obviously displeased and fired another one but he dodged it. Pissed, his hands glowed with a white light and he began to throw balls at an insane rate, while the warlord dodged one after the other, all the while smiling. Max then put his hands together, create a large white ball and with yell, fired it but it had the same results as the smaller ones. The warlord began to laugh as looked at max with an irritated look on his face. Suddenly, a smile creped on his face as he stretched his arms apart. The warlord wondered why he was smiling until he looked around to his horror; all the balls that max had thrown were floating around him. He realized that max hoped he would dodge them and was now knee deep in max's trap and with the sudden closing of his arms, the balls shot at the warlord at the same time. The explosion created a dust cloud leaving all but max wondering what the condition of his foe was while he floated up the level to the cloud. The answer to everyone's question came as the cloud dissipating showing the warlord; arms and legs huddled around him in protection. He rested his body as he saw max. Without a word, max charged his with punches as the warlord blocked them until he fired back with his own, causing the two to connect with a blow to the cheeks at the same time. Max recovered first with a kick but the warlord surprised him with a backhand, sending him crashing into a building. His body was lodged in the face of the building but with a flex of his power, reduced the building to rubble just as the warlord appeared behind him with a kick. Max spun out of control as he came over the bay just as the he appeared before him and punched him into the water.   
  
" Caution: water hazard." He quipped as the surface of the water calmed. The view gasped at the site as the sick laugh of the warlord rung in their ears. The d3s watched the water, waiting for some sigh of their leader.  
  
" Come on, max. This can't be the end." Said sam.  
  
Max lay at the bottom of the bay but soon got up as he held his breath. He looked up the surface with his eyes full of seriousness as cause he felt the warlord waiting for him. He looked at his palms as he created energy balls in them. He then put them in the water, concentrating so they wouldn't go off, prematurely while he slowly swam away. After swimming a good distance until he was a long way from his original position and with a gesture upward from his pointer and middle fingers, sent the balls up to the surface of the water. The warlord smiled as he saw the balls, and easily punched them away. He flew back a couple of feet just as max erupted from the water.  
  
" SURPRISE!!" The warlord shouted as he fired a red blast at max. Max never had a chance as his body was absorbed in a red explosion while almost at the time, everyone watching groaned into defeat. The world waited anxiously as the dust settled, revealing max floating in outward defiance to the cheers and relief of all viewing. Max spat out blood from his mouth as he faced his nemesis.  
  
" That was impressive."  
  
" I'm not here to impress you, bitch."  
  
" BITCH?!"  
  
Max flew at him with a right but he caught his fist with the left. The warlord in turn threw his left but he did the same. Max rammed his knee into his gut while the warlord did the same. Their knees collided with each other left to right, right to left over and over. While doing this, an odd thing happened: max cracked a smile. Despite the fact that he hates the warlord, max couldn't help enjoying this fight. They released arms to continue fighting at high speed when they disappeared. They reappeared on the ground, dashed at each other, and locked hand in a test of strength. Sparks flew as their hands shook under the stress and the ground beneath them. Somehow getting the same idea, both warriors rammed heads, repeatedly. Blood flowed from both their heads as they broke away from the others grasp. Both were breathing hard and their body covered in bruises and blood. In a blink of an eye, max appeared above him with his knee in the face of his enemy. Remove his knee, he kicked him with other knee, sending him flying. He stopped himself and fired a blast that max easily avoided. He appeared right in front of with his hands on his chest, swallowing him in a yellow flash. When it died, max looked for his foe found him on top of a building. He looked down and laughed at max, as he flew up at him. He met the boy with a knee followed by a cross over combination of punches. Max stopped him by grabbing his head and rapidly kicking his mid-section. The warlord spun around and kicked him in the neck, flipping max out of control. Max corrected himself and fired a massive energy blast, catching him off guard. In the aftermath, max smiled as he saw the warlord, floating the air, missing an arm and both legs.  
  
" Oh on. This fight isn't over."  
  
Grunting loudly, the warlord's missing limps shot back into place. Shaking his arm, the warlord charged max, continuing their battle ballet. The warlord caught max with an overhand right, send him to the ground, but he was able to land on his feet. The warlord raised his hands above his head, causing a small energy ball to appear between them. Max looked up in time to see the ball start to grow in size. Soon it was as big as an asteroid.   
  
" Take this!" the warlord said as he threw the ball. Though it moving slowly, max knew well enough that it was power. View watched as max stood his ground while many screamed for him to get out of the way. Max then cupped his hands, signaling his use of the tsunami wave. Soon, the trademark blue energy appeared in his hands as the ball neared him. With a yell, he fired it, colliding with the ball. Max strained as he struggled to push it but it was more powerful than he thought but he refused to give up. Sent to one knee, he forced himself to his feet and with a yell, increased it size and power. The wave forced the ball back up, slowly at first then faster as the warlord looked at it in absolute horror, as it neared him. And in on big explosion, the ball and wave hit the tyrant, getting a deafening scream for his mouth, dying out after a while. The blast took out of the camera watching the fight, leaving the world wondering what happened. As it died out, max look up with a smile as he regressed back to the first form of the ascendant and smiled. The twins jumped up and down, cheering, while keke looked at her love with tears in her eyes. Sam, not wanting to stay on the roof, jumped down and hugged his best friend, laughing heartily.   
  
" ALRIGHT! You did it buddy!"  
  
" Hey, watch it, man! I kinda hurt."  
  
" Max, is it really over?" asked kara.  
  
" Yep, it's over?" he said as keke came up to him.  
  
" I hope I didn't worry you."  
  
" No not really."  
  
" Hey max. What do you call that form you got into?" asked tike.  
  
" Just call it ascendant level 2."  
  
" Cool."  
  
" Now I wonder who's gonna pay for all this damage?"  
  
" Damn sure ain't gonna be me." Max laughed as the other joined him. They got ready to head back to the center to tell the good news, max's expression changed, from happy to serious as he turned back to look at something.  
  
" Max, what is it?" asked his girlfriend.  
  
" It's nothing. It thought..."  
  
Suddenly, an energy blast fired past max to kara, exploding in the spot she stood. Tike was thrown aside as smoke and fire replaced where his twin once stood. As it died, kara laid in a massive crater, motionless, her uniform in ruins, and her fishing cap burnt to cinders. They all looked back to see the source, which was the warlord, standing confidently and with his hand out stretched.   
  
" But how?" was all sam could say.  
  
" Bravo. The combination energy of my attack and yours was enough to destroy my body but it still didn't destroy all of me. One cell remained and from that, I came back."  
  
Max looked on in shock, keke was in tears and in a heap, sam was riddle with fear but tike was none of the above; he was overflowing with rage and in an instant, transformed and flew at the warlord. Max tried to stop him but the young fighter had begun to punch furiously, only to have the warlord simply smile at him. Tike's punches were no match for the fully powered tyrant but he didn't care; he had taken his sister away from him and now wanted revenge. Annoyed, he backslapped the boy, causing him to turn back to his normal state, and landing out cold on the ground. The warlord pointed his hand at the boy, getting ready to do the same to tike what he did to kara. Seeing this, max went to level 2 and dove at tike, just as the warlord fired his blast. The blast was bigger that the one that took out kara but when it cleared, tike was unharmed while max on the other hand was in bad shape; his clothes were torn and burnt, he was bleeding from ever orifice on his face, and by far the worst his left arm was broken and very bloody, seeing as how it took the burnt of the blast. Max struggled to his feet with his arm dangling, limply, while tike did the same.   
  
" Max are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah, kid but only one problem; I can't move my arm."  
  
" Max, I'm sorry..."  
  
" Don't worry about tike. Just get out of here."  
  
Tike ran back to his sister's body in time to hear a blood cough come from her mouth. Meanwhile, the warlord laughed as he saw the condition of max.  
  
" Well, it looks like my blast did a lot of damage to you my friend."  
  
" Even with one arm I can take you."  
  
" Let's see, how shall I finish you, enemy of mine? I know! I'll beat you with the move you love so much."  
Max looked at him questionably as he cupped his hands to the side and began to power up. Then he realized his plan; he was going to us the tsunami wave on him. Max had lost a lot of energy saving tike and now it look like it was over.  
  
I guess this is it. I can't formulate any kind of attack with one arm. I'm sorry everyone I failed you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now I know I didn't raise no quitter.  
  
Max looked around for the source of the voice but found no one.  
  
Who said that?  
  
Now don't tell me you forgot me all ready now, max.  
  
Max's eyes bulged out as he realized who was speaking.  
  
D-d-d-d-d-dad?  
  
That's right son.  
  
But how?  
  
There's no time to explain, son. Listen, I know it seems bad but you can't give up.  
  
But dad, my arm is useless. How can I win?  
  
Max, you have the power to defeat him but if you give up, you've all ready lost. Remember what I told you; you are a kamiya...  
  
And a kamiya never quits.  
  
That's right son. Now show this bastard whose boss!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max looked up at the warlord and smiled as he balled his hand.  
  
" What are you smiling for, fool? You can't fight me with one arm."  
  
" One or no arm, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"  
With that, max stretched out his good arm as the golden aura returned around him.  
  
TS...  
  
NA...  
  
MI...  
  
  
  
Sam looked the two as the both of them powered up for their attacks.   
  
" We've got to get out of here! The blast is gonna be too big!"  
  
Tike picked up his sister and slung her over his shoulders as they all took off toward the center just as the inevitable happened.  
  
  
  
" WAVE!!" Both shouted they fired their waves at each other. The collision of the blast sent a shock wave through the whole city, shattering windows, flapping over cars, and almost knocking the d3s out of the sky. As they looked back, they saw the results of the blast; the two waves had form a massive blue ball of energy, with a line down the middle, representing the conflicting power of the fighter as they fought to overcome the other. Max strained as the warlord forced the line to his side, but he refused to give up. The d3s flew on and through the window on the second floor where everyone watches the power struggle. Tike rushed to Joe's dad with kara on his shoulders.  
  
" Take care of her." He said. Dr. kido nodded.  
  
" What's happening?" Davis asked as the ground began to shake but it wasn't just odiba quaking. Due to the amount of power they were using both the real world and the digital world shook violently.  
  
" It's their power. It too much for the earth to handle." Said the traveler.  
  
" How do we stop it?" asked Tai.  
  
" Only if one of them wins, and let's pray the right one win."  
  
All eyes turned to the battle outside max seemed to be losing the fight.   
  
  
Dad, I can't keep this up.  
  
Son, you must tap into the rest of your power.  
  
But what if I...  
  
I know you think you might destroy the earth but you can control it.  
  
Okay pop.  
  
  
  
With a roar, max's beam pushed back the warlord's, as he tapped into more of his power. The warlord smiled as he too put in more of his power, ripping the ground in the process. As the two supers battled for control, tike, as well as everyone else, watched the struggle while in deep thought; he believed that he was responsible for max's inability to fight and now his disadvantage in the clash. That's when he made the only choice he could.  
  
" Guys, take care of my sister, please." He said as he transformed and took off to the battle.  
  
" Tike, come back!" said keke but she was too late; tike was already on his way. He struggled to stay in the air as the gigantic forces at work conflicted with his own but he made his way behind the warlord. Cupping his hands, tike fired a prolonged tsunami wave at the warlord, but the monster acted as if he didn't feel it. He slightly turned his head and with a flex of his back, fired a beam from his aura, which hit the youngster sending him to the ground.  
  
" What is he trying to do? He can't beat him." Said Davis.  
  
" He doesn't plan to beat him." Said sam.  
  
" Then what?" asked Tai.  
  
" He trying to distract him long enough for max to destroy him."  
Sam then looked at keke and, as if thinking the same thing, both transformed.  
  
" Where are you two doing?" asked matt.  
  
" He's gonna need all the help he can get. Let's go kek."   
  
The teens flew hard and fast and landed behind the warlord just as tike got to his feet. He looked at them and nodded, as they got ready. Tike fired his wave again as keke did her masenko and sam did his tri-beam. The three beams hit right on the mark but the warlord didn't even notice. Tai watched the effort and couldn't take it any more.  
  
" Guys, we got to do something. I don't know about you but I can't sit by and watch them fight for us, without getting a chance to help. Now I'm going to help, who's with me?"  
  
" You my answer Tai." Said sora.  
  
" I'm not gonna let my best friend fight alone." Said matt.  
  
" That goes double for me too." Said Mimi.  
  
" You guys are our brothers." Said Kari.  
  
" And we die, we die together." Added TK.  
  
" I don't think this is safe but what the hell! You only live once." Said Joe.  
  
" Though we don't have chance of winning, I'd rather go out with you guys." Said izzy.  
  
" I don't have anything better to do so let's rock!" said Davis  
  
" I think it would be the best thing to do." Said Cody.  
  
" I owe you all so much, I wouldn't dream of fighting without you." Said ken.  
  
" Hey, what are we standing around for? Let's go!" yolei shouted as their digimon digivolved and they all flew off. Metal garurumon, Lillymon, garudamon, Slyphmon, shakouamon, megakabutarimon, zudomon, and imperildramon landed behind the warlord as the trio turned to them.  
  
" You guys sure about this?" asked sam.  
  
" We've already been through this. Lets do it." Matt answered.  
  
" On three."  
  
The group took positions as sam called it.  
  
" One...two...three!"  
  
TRI-BEAM  
  
MASENKO  
  
TSUNAMI WAVE  
  
METAL WOLF CLAW  
  
FLOWER CANNON  
  
VULCAN'S HAMMER  
  
HORN BUSTER  
  
STATIC FORCE  
  
HARMONIOUS SPRIT   
  
WING BLADE  
  
POSITRON CANNON  
  
  
  
  
  
The wave of attacks hit the warlord full force as they kept the stream up. The warlord now noticed them and had one word for them.  
  
" Insects."  
  
Arcing his back, he sent a shock wave right at the group, hitting them hard enough to knock them back a good 100 ft. all the digimon were forced back to their rookie level while they and everyone else was out cold. The warlord chuckled at the havoc while he cause while he once again focus on max when suddenly, a red energy blast screamed from the sky, colliding with his back. He flinched as he turned to see the source of the blast and to his surprise, in the sky, holding his firing arm, was Tai and Wargreymon.   
  
" Tai, you bastard!"  
  
  
Now son. With everything you've got, NOW!  
  
  
  
  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Max yelled as he put everything he had into his beam, forcing it over to the warlord's side swallowing him. He fought at it with all his evil might as pieces of him began to break off. Max started to walk toward him with his arms outstretched as the warlord screamed in pain. And with one final yell sent the would be master of the world into the sky, riding his massive blue wave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hey you ok?"   
Max slowly opened his eyes to see the traveler standing over him.   
  
" Hey, that's a new look for you."  
  
" That's not the first time I've heard it." He said as he helped him to his feet. Max looked around as his friends were getting to their feet.   
  
" Max it's finally over." Said keke but she spoke too soon as max looked up with a look of fear and disbelief.  
  
" Max what is it?"  
  
" After all that, he's still alive."  
  
Everyone looked up at max as he watched the sky.  
  
" But how do you know?" asked Tai.  
  
" I can feel it."  
  
" Aww crap!" tike exclaimed.  
  
" This has to end. This has to end NOW!" He shouted as he power back to level 2 and shot straight up.  
  
" Max ready to fight." Said sora.  
  
" He's not." Said the traveler.  
  
" Hey maybe you were blind but you saw how he just took off." Said max.  
  
" For him, transforming doesn't take up much energy but he used up his power to send him up there. Max is running on fumes."  
But max was right, for as he made his way to the sky, the warlord float the cold and weightlessness of space.  
  
" That brat! He was stronger than I thought. That's it! I've played around with these fucks long enough! If I can't rule the worlds than no one can!! Powers of darkness give me you strength!" with that, dark waves began to flow into his body from unknown source as his eyes changed to all black.  
  
" Now, PREPARE FOR OBLIVION!!" as he cupped his hands to his side for one final assault. Max stopped as he felt the massive build up of energy.  
  
Dad, what can I do? I don't have any power left.  
  
Son, don't lose hope. You have one more weapon left.  
  
I don't know if I got anything left.  
  
Max you must relax and listen to your heart.  
  
Max closed his eyes and began to relax. As he did he felt a warm feel start in his chest and traveled to his arm. When he opened his eyes. He looked in his hand and saw a white glowing orb in it.  
  
What is it?  
  
This is your ultimate weapon, the one thing the warlord came never defeat.  
  
What?  
  
Life.  
  
  
Max then looked back at the earth and got an idea.  
  
" People of earth, this is the warrior who was fighting the digital warlord. Right now the warlord is preparing to destroy earth and I need your help. He seeks to destroy life but that is he can't destroy life. He can suppress it, rule it, and ruin it but he can't destroy it. Please, give a little of yourselves and we can defeat him. For everyone on this world, please!"  
  
It seemed that everywhere, no one said a thing as if they were too stunned to think. Then, in odiba, tike stood forward and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a glowing orb slowly shot out of his chest and flew up into the sky. Then keke did the same, did sam. The digidestined followed suit as did the digimon. Soon the people at the center did the same and as if know what was going on, millions of small orbs float into the sky; from New York to France, from Moscow to Mexico City. Even in the digital world, the orbs flowed from anything whose name ended with mon. the orbs finally began enter into max, absorbing into his skin and in one big rush, they entered him. The orb in his hand grew the size of a beach ball. The warlord finally got enough energy and then fired it while at the same time, max threw the orb. The orb was a quarter of the size of the beam but when they hit, the orb plowed through it easily and shattered it. As if in slow motion the ball hit the warlord and in a blinding flash of light, destroyed him and the shock wave hit max full force.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Max found himself in a warm green field surrounded by hills. He was sitting on a bench over looking a overlooking a calm pond.   
  
" How did I get here?"  
  
Suddenly, the two hooded figures from his near-death experience appeared and sat on either side of him.   
  
" Who are you?" he said causing them to remove their hoods to reveal their identities, which got a gasp form max.  
  
" Mom? Dad?"  
  
" That's right son."  
  
" Yep, sweetie."  
  
" But how? I thought you were dead."  
  
" We are. But because of our work in life, we became guardians, being who watch over the order of the universe."  
  
" We came to you that to test you to see if you were willing to give up your personal feelings to do what's really important. You passed."  
  
" Yes and now the warlord is gone."  
  
" No, son that was also a test."  
  
" And now you must face the real challenge."  
  
Max jumped up and turned to source of the voice. He wore a similar robe as his parents; his hair was almost like his but without the ponytail.  
  
" Now who are you?"  
  
" What, is that any way to treat you own brother, max?"  
  
" What the?! BlackWargreymon!"   
  
Max jumped over the bench and hugged him.  
  
" Man, you look different."  
  
" When I died, they gave me a human body. But now, you have to go back."  
  
" What!"  
  
" Yes son. You have much to do before you die." Tai said as he put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I understand."  
  
" Son, I just want to say that we love you and were proud of you."  
  
" Thanks mom, dad." He said as he embraced them in a hug.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the families made their way to the battle site, all eyes were locked on the sky.  
  
" Anything?" asked Mr.ishida.  
  
" Nothing. Tai and Wargreymon left to find him about ten minutes ago." Said Tai.  
  
" I see them." Said Kari as the two in question appeared and landed. Sora ran and embraced Tai as keke looked at him with worry. He sighed over to his digimon.  
  
" We found in the upper atmosphere."  
  
" Falling?"  
  
" No, floating."  
  
While in the massive arm of Wargreymon, max opened his eye and as his vision focused, a weak smile crawled on his face.  
  
" I must be dead cause I'm looking at an angel." He said weakly.  
  
" Flatter."  
  
" So is it really over?" asked Joe.  
Max nodded, causing him to groin.  
  
" Any got an aspirin?"  
  
Just then, kara who dr. kido put on tike's shoulders, woke up.  
  
" Ow! Did I miss anything?"  
  
" Oh nothing sis. Just the end of the battle."  
  
" Hey, my hat. Where is my hat?"  
  
TK look up at his hat took it off and put it on her head. Kari looked at him with a look in her eyes.  
  
" Well, she needed it more than me."  
  
" Well, I think speak for everyone when I say, LET'S THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"  
  
Everyone couldn't help but laugh as they began the long trek to the hospital, if it was still standing. Max had fallen asleep with a grin on his face for he knows and everyone else knew that the nightmare was finally over. Though it was a long road, they were now able to rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME: The aftermath of the biggest battle in history. The group rebuilds and party's down as max performs. Plus an ending that will leave wondering is it...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING   
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


	27. the end of the beginning

MA: hey people. Thanks for all the reviews but the story's not over yet. Unfortunately, this will be the last official chapter in this fic so enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END OF THE BEGINNING  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The scream was heard through out the white building as tike's eyes bugged out of his head. The group of heroes had gone to odiba general to get their wounds patched up and, since he was the worse, max went first. The others looked at the emergency room door as dr. kido and a staff of nurses worked on max.  
  
" Hey! Stop it! Ouch! Come on! Lay off!"  
  
" Now, now max. This is only hurt for a minute. Nurse, get the you-know-what."  
  
" Yes, doctor."  
  
A long silence followed as the other waited for a response.  
  
" Hey, what's that big white thing in your hand? Why are turning me on my stomach? Hey, what doing with that thing? Stop! No! Not there! I'm not that kind of GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
The group shuddered after hearing max's high-pitched wail as dr. kido exited the room, removing a pair of rubber gloves in the process.  
  
" Alright, who's next?"  
All fingers pointed to tike.  
  
" Oh, thanks a lot, guy!"  
  
  
  
After my 'violation', we all healed up pretty good. Digidestined from all over the world helped rebuild what was destroyed in the battles, including odiba. Tai and sora continued to see each and are pretty serious. Mimi now sings lead for matt's band since she and him hooked up. Izzy worked with doc to figure out the mysteries of the digital world. Davis started seeing some girl he met in Australia ever since Kari went off the market. The twins are still fight hungry and food hungry but listens to TK and Kari, for what I have no idea. We built a memorial to BW; he deserved it. Ken and his folks realized that the real sam died all those years ago and don't hate me for doing what I had to do. Matt band was giving a victory concert and everyone was invited. Now, with the warlord gone, all there was to do is PARTY!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowd roared as the teenage wolves finished their second encore as the digidestined watched from the front row. The digimon returned to the digital world to rest and relax. Keke looked around as she noticed some was missing.  
  
" Hey anyone seen max?"  
  
" Now that you mention it, he is gone." Said Davis.  
  
" I saw him sneak off before the last song." Said Tai.  
  
" Where?"  
  
She got her answer as matt got the mike.  
  
" Alright! Is everyone having a good time?"  
The crowd roared with their answer.  
  
" Well, we got one more song to do. A friend of mine will be rocking in my place. Please give it up for max!"  
  
The very surprise group of adventurers cheered as max, wearing his blue button and shorts, appeared on stage and waved.  
  
" You sure you know what you're doing? You've only had two lessons." Matt said with his hand on the mike.  
  
" Let me see your ax." Max said as matt gave him his guitar. Max then played jimi Hendrix's purple haze. After playing the last riff, the crowd gave him a standing ovation. The destined, along with matt, were stunned at his able since he just learned.  
  
" It'll do." He said with a smile. Matt threw his hands up in defeat and left the stage. Max then looked at the band and with a look, started playing.  
  
  
  
Can you feel life moving through your mind?  
Ooh! Looks like it came back for more!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Can you feel time slipping down your spine?  
Ooh! You try and try to ignore!  
Yeah!  
  
But you can hardly swallow  
Your fears and pain  
When you can't help but follow  
It puts you right back were you came.  
  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn!  
On the words of yesterday  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way  
  
Whoooa! Yeah!  
  
Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
Yeah! Now you're face down on the floor!  
Ooh!  
  
But you can't save your sorrow  
You've pain in trade  
When you can't help but follow  
It puts right back where you came  
  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn!  
On the words of yesterday  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way  
  
Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!  
Oh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!  
  
Max starts a guitar sole. He then looks at keke and with a head gesture, gets her on stage and starts dancing.  
  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
He continues his solo as more of his friends get on stage.  
  
There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
There's a place where you dream you'll never find.  
Hold on to what if?  
Hold on to what if?  
  
Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn!  
On the words of yesterday  
Live and learn!   
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way  
  
Live and learn!   
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn!  
On the words of yesterday  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn!  
You may NEVER FIND YOUR WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!  
  
Live and learn!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Live and learn!  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
  
  
  
The audience cheered louder than when matt was up, but the blond wasn't mad, instead, he joined them on stage, patting max on the back for his performance.  
  
" Max, where the hell did you learn that?" asked Tai.  
  
" During the war, when matt would come over for meetings, he taught some things."  
  
" Ok, enough of this. Lets party!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a festive atmosphere as the destined enjoyed the party at the d3s' apartment; Tai and sora were enjoying each others company, mimi was singing on the karaoke machine while matt watched, ken and sam were beating the crap out of each other on playstation 2, and the twins were eating like pigs.  
  
" This is one wild party." Said Davis, drinking his punch.  
  
" Oh shit!" said ken as his future son beat him for the tenth time.  
  
" These nuts in your mouth! I said I put these nuts in your mouth!" sam said as he stuffed a handful of peanuts in his mouth.  
  
" Step aside, hon. He's mine." Yolei said as she picked up the controller.  
  
" If you feeling Froggy, jump."  
  
  
  
" Mmmmm, queso." The twins said as they watched the dip heat in the microwave.  
  
" Man, can you two wait a few seconds?" said Kari as she and TK watched over their future kids.  
  
" What can we say? We love food." Kara said as the timer ran out. Just as the two went to eat it, max got to it first.  
  
" What the idea cuz?"  
  
" Sorry, you two. You don't get any until the other get some."  
  
The twins groaned at the statement until they saw some pie on the stove.   
  
" DAMN!"  
  
Max, TK, and Kari rushed to the living room to see what the matter was.  
  
" What happened?" asked TK.  
  
" I LOST!" Sam said as the screen flashed, 'player one wins, fatality!!' while yolei dusted off her hands.  
  
" You were good but I was better. Besides, where'd you think you got it from? Who's next?"  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang as izzy sat down to play.  
  
" I got it." max said as he gave the bowl to Kari. Max opened the door to see Simms in his business suit.  
  
" Hey, man. You're late."  
  
" Sorry. I had to put up someone."  
  
" Who? The more the merrier."  
  
" My boss."  
  
As he said this they appeared from down the hall; kibitomon and the strange big-eared man with a sinister smile on his face. Max stood in absolute shock as he spoke  
  
" Hello max. You have no idea how long I've waited to meet you."  
  
  
" Who's next?" said yolei as she defeated another challenger.  
  
" Hey ken. You better stop your girlfriend before she kicks all of our asses." Said Tai.  
  
" Hey, anybody seen max?" asked keke.  
  
" He went to answer the door but I've never seen come back." Said Kari.  
  
Keke went to the door to find it wide open and max's father's dog tags on the floor. Tai and sora came from behind and looked down the hall to find nothing.  
  
" There's no one out here." Said Tai.  
  
" Could he have gone out?" asked sora.  
  
" No, not without telling someone."  
  
" He's not in the back." Said Joe coming from the bedrooms.  
  
" Something's wrong." Said keke.  
  
" Why would you say that?" asked Tai.  
  
" Max would never leave these just lying here." She said as she held up his tags.  
  
" This leaves only two possibility: one, he was kidnapped." Tai said.  
  
" But max is the strongest guy around. Who could over power him without us hearing it?" said tike   
  
" And that leaves two: he willing went with them."  
  
" But who could have that kind of influence over max?" said keke leaving everyone's mind asking one question:  
  
  
  
  
What happened to max?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: like the song says, we've come to the end of the road. It was been a good ride but every ride has to end. I've enjoyed writing this as much as you've enjoyed reading. Stay tuned for an extra chapter I call DIGIMON: 25 YEARS LATER.  
You'll find out when you read it. I know left you with a cliffhanger but like the title says, this is only the end of the beginning. They'll be back. When you review, try to make it long by answering these question: who is your favorite character, what do you think of the destined in this story, what was your favorite scene, chapter, or part, favorite hero, villain, and fight. And the most important, would you like to see them back in a future fic? Thanks and I don't own live and learn from sonic adventure 2. I would as like to thank Anthony and DdoC for your reviews and input.  
  
  
LATER FICCERS! 


	28. digimon: 25 years later

MA: well this is the last time I will work on this fic. I've been working on this for close to a year and it was worth every letter, punctuation and chapter. It's an epilogue; we've seen the future with the warlord, and now we'll see it without him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
DIGIMON: 25 YEARS LATER.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Ahh! Finished!" TK takahshi relaxed as he looked over his work on the laptop. His eyes looked around the room while leaned back in his chair. A grin passed his lips as looked over his awards over the wall: three NBA champion trophies, and three MVP trophies. He touches his leg, remembering the injury that ended his career in NBA but started his even more prosperous career as a writer with five best sellers under his belt.  
  
" You done, TK?" said patamon as he jumped on his shoulder.  
  
" Yep. What do you think?"  
  
" TK, you know I can't read, but I smell another best seller."  
  
" Thanks bud." He said as he saved his work and got up, just in time for the door of the studio apartment opened.   
  
" DADDY!"  
  
TK hugged the two children as ran to them, while a long haired woman with a book bag came followed.  
  
" Hey! How are my little angels?"  
  
" Angels!? Who told you that?" said tike.  
  
" Don't let that get out. We have an image to maintain." Said kara.  
  
" You two are eight. You don't have an image." Said the lady.  
  
" MOM!" exclaimed the twins at her.  
  
" I've seen you two on the playground. You have to get a picture to get an image." Said gatomon as she appeared from behind her. Suddenly, two digimon came out of the back room: one looked like a small pig on all four while the other resembled a black cat on two legs.  
  
" I thought I heard some voices." Said the cat digimon.  
  
" Yeah." Said the pig digimon.  
  
" Felamon!"  
  
" Pogomon!"  
  
The twin met their perspective digimon as TK met his wife.  
  
" Hi Kari. How was your day?" he asked as he gave her a kiss.  
  
" Fine, save the kids."   
  
" Sorry. How were the twins?"  
  
" They were wonderful. But all they talk about is wrestling."  
  
" Do you have the mail?"  
  
Kari reached in her bag and produced a stack of mail. TK took the mail as she rested on the couch. A piece of mail caught his eye as he thumbed through them.  
  
" Hey, kar. You got a letter from your brother."  
  
"Mmm-hmm."  
  
He opened the letter and as he read it, he burst in a fit of laughs.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
TK pasted the paper to his wife while still laughing. She took one look at it and, with a smile on her face, summed up what she thought in two words in two words;  
  
" Stupid tai."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Alright. Try it now." Said sam as he emerged from underneath the computer. His friend, kyo, started the computer and sighed as the monitor acted normally.   
  
" Thanks, sam. It's true what they say; you are a poor man's bill gates."  
  
" Hey, who else can fix your computer and look this good?"  
  
" Nobody. See you tomorrow."  
  
" You too." He said as he grabbed his book bag and left the computer room. The school was a bustle of activates as school let out. A large football player approached sam as he headed to his locker.  
  
" Hey sam."  
  
" Hey, jojo."  
  
" Listen, I want to thank you for the cable hook last week, especially for the spice channel."  
  
" Hey, great minds think alike."  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA! You know, you're alright." Jojo said as he slapped him on his back, getting a suppressed groan from sam. Sam got his books from his locker and proceeds down the hall. As he did, several girls gave him amorous looks, which gave sam to flash his famous smile that sent the girls flushed with red. Sam pushed pass the crowds of teens to the outside and made his way home. As he stepped into his house, small purple haired girls zoomed passed him.   
  
" Hey! Watch it, yuffie!"  
  
" Sorry big bro. Come on, robinmon."  
  
" Right." Said her red bird type digimon. Sam continued on to his room where he was met by his digimon; he looked like a bee but with arms and legs and a stinger in his abdomen.  
  
" I take it you had a good day?"  
  
" Right as always, beemon. I got five phone numbers, three request for illegal cable hook up, and at least one very disturbing request."  
  
" Your classmates sound very weird."  
  
" That was the teachers!"  
  
" Ouch!"  
  
Sam left his dumb founded digimon as he made his way to his father's room. Ken was working on his computer with wormmon on his shoulder, pointing periodically at subjects of importance.  
  
" Hey pop. Hey, wormmon."  
  
" Hey." Both replied.  
  
" Tough case, huh?"  
  
" Been working on since last week and still I can't crack it."  
  
" I see."  
  
" Sam, you haven't been hooking up cable illegally again, are you?" asked wormmon.  
  
" Well...uh...um...you see..."  
  
" Don't confuse him, buddy."  
  
As he said this, a purple haired woman entered the room followed by a bird-like digimon.  
  
" Hey mom."  
  
" Hey yolei."  
  
" Hi boys. Busy?"  
  
" A little."  
  
" Yolei, there's a piece of mail that came for us. I think you'll like."  
  
Yolei went over to his desk and picked up the open letter and read it, causing a grin to cross her face.  
  
" Stupid tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" That's a wrap. Great session, kek." The producer said as the light brown hair girl with blue eyes took off her earphones while the music ended. She exited the studio, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a big gulp of it as she did. On the couch of the studio slept a digimon, her digimon; he looked like a hairless wolf and a long tail with what seemed to be a flower bud on the end.  
  
" Great set, keke. I smell another hit."  
  
" Thanks mike."  
  
" Say, if you're not busy, we couldn't grab a bite?"  
  
" She's busy." Said the now awake digimon.  
  
" But I just..."  
  
" She's busy."   
  
" Well you heard her. Sorry." With that, she and her digimon left the studio and went upstairs to their large house.   
  
" Thank you, blatomon."  
  
" I can tell when you need help."  
  
Suddenly the air of the mansion filled with the sound of a harmonica to the awe of keke and blatomon. They followed the sound to the deck where her mother, in a pink bikini and her cowboy hat, and her father, wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt and shorts, sat listening to him play as was their digimon sat next to each other.  
  
" Nice dad. I didn't know you played that."  
  
" I haven't played since I met your mother all those years ago."  
  
" All those years ago?! You make me sound old."  
  
" Sorry hun. You finished your set already, sweetie?"  
  
" Yep, but I wish you would hire them a little older. A least they wont hit on me."  
  
" He hit on you?"  
  
" Just don't take it too lightly, keke."   
  
As Mimi said this, the doorbell rang.  
  
" I got it." keke said as she ran to the door.  
  
" If you'll excuse me."   
  
" Matt where are you going?"  
  
" Oh, I'm just gonna kill the producer." He said calmly.  
  
" Oh, no you don't, matt ishida. You do this every time."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Overreact. Every time some boy even looks at her, you play the over bearing father."  
  
" I do not."  
  
" She's right. You kinda act like a guard dog." Said palmon.  
  
" And I suppose you agree with them?" he asked gabumon.  
  
" I'm afraid so matt."  
  
" I'm sorry. It's just I don't want her ending up with some bum."  
  
" Well you're a father dear. In your eyes, no one is good enough for her."  
  
" Well, maybe one."  
  
As a puzzled look crossed his wife's face, his daughter returned to the deck with a letter.  
  
" Who was it?" asked Mimi.  
  
" It was a messenger with a letter for you and dad."  
  
" Let me see."  
Keke did as her father asked and matt opened the letter. After reading it for a minute, a smile grew on his face as he handed it to Mimi.  
  
" Stupid tai."  
  
" Who's tai?"  
  
" He's..."  
  
" Just an old friend, that's all."  
  
" Ok. I'm going to my room." And with that, she and blatomon retreated to her upstairs room.  
  
" Matt, why did you stop me?"  
  
" I didn't know who he was. This is all working to my master plan."  
  
" Last time you had a master plan, you tried to hook up TK and Kari... ah! I see!"  
  
" I know. That's why I married you."  
  
" I thought it was for the sex."  
  
" Well, that too." He said as they moved in for a passionate kiss. Meanwhile, keke sighed as stared at the poster that hung over her bed.  
  
" You're going to stare a hole in It." said blatomon, sitting in the chair next to her computer.  
  
" I can't. He soooo cute!"  
  
" You'll probably never meet him."  
  
" But I love him."  
  
" Keke, your mother is a national known actress, your father is a ex astronaut and is the owner of the label you're under. You could have any boy in the us, so do you want that soccer punk?"  
  
" I don't know. It some about him that I am find attractive; his muscles, his hair, his eyes."  
  
" Do you want me to leave you and the poster alone for a minute?"  
  
" Shut up. Oh max..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" This is pat summersault with my colleague, john madman. We're here live as the Osaka dome for the finals of the Japan soccer tournament between the odiba tigers and the nerima sharks. The tigers currently trail the sharks 3 to 0."  
  
" Yeah, it has been a super game! BOOM! Then there was super scoring by the sharks. BAM! Ryo tohoto's been the big man in the game. KABLAMO!"  
  
" Thank you john. Let's get back to the action."  
  
  
The coach of the tigers paced around the sidelines as he made his decision.  
  
" Coach, you need to send him in." said one of the players.  
  
" I was hoping to save him for later but I have no choice. Kamiya, get in there."  
  
  
" Now coming in for the odiba tiger, number 47, max THE HURRICANE kamiya!" spoke the announcer as the mention of his name sent the crowd into frenzy. Max rose from his bench spot and walked down pass all his teammates who gave their own type of salute to him. He then stepped on the field and to the start position.  
  
" Wholly molly! This is a major turn! The coach has sent in their top player, max kamiya, aka the hurricane."  
  
" That's right, pat. Kamiya has led his team to win the tournament for the past two years and the MVP for the past two years as well."  
  
" The whole game has changed with him, john."  
  
  
Max stood with a smile, face to face with the sharks' top player, tenchi.  
  
" So you're the hurricane, huh? People you're just as good as the rocket was. Is it true?"  
  
He got his answer as the ball dropped on the field and max kicked it so hard and so fast, that it shot into the goal scoring their first goal of the game.  
  
" No, I better."  
  
The tide of the match shifted dramatically as max, like the player he was reminded of, led his team as a general leading an army. Every time the sharks got the ball, the tigers found a way to take it back. Soon the score was tied with a few seconds left on the clock. One of his teammates passed the ball max's way as he headed for the goal. The ball shot toward his as he jumped and twisted in the air as it came to him and kicked it, shooting past the goalie and into the goal.  
  
" GOAL! GOAL! THE TIGER HAVE WON IT! THE TIGERS HAVE WON IT! THREE IN A ROW! BAM! BOOM! ZAP! KASPALTO!" John said as he chocked his partner half to death in the excitement. The field exploded as the tiger ran on the field and swarmed their team captain. The coach was then drenched with Gatorade by his team while fireworks popped in the air. Later at the awards ceremony, the coach hosted the team's third straight championship trophy as the arena roared with cheering.  
  
  
  
  
" And finally, for the third year in a row, receiving the most valuable player award is team captain, max kamiya, the hurricane." Said the chairman of the soccer commission as max stepped up and received his award. Suddenly, two people came on to the field; one, a brown haired man and the other, a red haired woman.  
  
" Well as most of you know, those two people coming on the field is kamiya's parents; fashion designer sora T. and four time world cup champion, Olympic gold medallist, and ambassador to the digital world, tai kamiya." Said pat as the afore mentioned people hugged their son while the crowd cheer.  
  
  
" Well that's the end of the game and for john madman, this is pat summersault saying good night and god bless."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" You keep staring at that trophy, you'll wear a hole in it."  
  
Max blinked back to reality as his father tapped his shoulder. His trophy stood by his past two MVP awards and above them, his father's trophies and medals, all of which stood on a mantel above the fireplace.  
  
" Sorry pop. I just can't believe I won three in a row."  
  
" Yeah, I know, son."  
  
" So when are they getting here?"   
  
" Probably in the next half hour getting here?"   
  
" Probably in the next half hour. You should get ready."  
  
" Right." With that, he dashed up stairs to his room using the speed he was famous for. Tai sat back on the couch as he watched the clock tick.  
  
" Where's max?"  
  
Tai looked up to see his wife looking from the doorway.  
  
" He's getting ready." He said as she sat next to him.  
  
" He's a special kid."  
  
" He has a special mother."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Damn. Where is it?" max swore as he rifled thru his draws of clothes and junk.  
  
" Looking for what?" said a voice from a pile of clothes. Out from it came a green digimon with a large fin on his head and about the size and build of agumon.  
  
" You know what, gojiramon; my keke cd."  
  
" Have you checked the cd player?"  
  
Max checked his player and slapped his head as he found it right where he left it.  
  
" What would I do without you?"   
  
" I hope we never find out. I don't see why you like her; she's just like every other human girl singer out there. Why do you like her?"  
  
" I don't know. There is something about her that I can't help but loving her."  
  
" You do realize about half a million boys can say the same thing."  
  
" I guess you're right. Besides even if we did meet, she wouldn't be interested in some soccer jock." He said as the doorbell rang. Max dashed down stairs as he folks made it to the door at the same time he did.  
  
" Well, are we ready?" asked sora.   
  
" As we're gonna get." Responded Tai as he straightened his collar. With a deep breath, sora opened the door.   
  
" HEY!" said TK and Kari as they laid eyes on their family.  
  
" Kari, TK! You're early!" said sora.  
  
" We caught an early flight. Well, hello there, Mr. Three-time-MVP!" TK said as he shook his nephews' hand.  
  
" Thanks, unc."   
  
" So where are the twins?" Tai asked his sister.  
  
" They were right behind me." His question was answered as a mass of brown and blond hair charged the house and tackled max to the floor.  
  
" Hi cuz!" they said as max laughed at their welcome.  
  
" Damn, they're huge! What have you two been feeding them?" asked sora.  
  
" Nothing. They eat like nothing I've ever seen."  
  
" Wait a minute, sis! You smell that?"  
  
" Yeah, bro."  
  
" COOKIES!"  
The children got off their cousin and dashed to the kitchen.  
  
" Oh no. I just baked those and agumon and biyomon are out for the night." Said sora.  
  
" Don't worry mom. I got it." max said as he went after them.  
  
" Well just don't stand there. Come in!" Tai said as his sister and brother in law came in, putting their coats on the wall. But as sora began closing the door, a foot stopped it from closing. She opened it to see an old enemy/friend.  
  
" A guy makes one mistake and he's branded for life." Said ken with yolei, holding his daughter's hand, on one side and sam on the other.  
  
" Ken! Just get in here." With that, they entered as sora finally closed the door.  
  
" Whoa! Is that little Sammy?" Tai said as he came in.  
  
" Yep, but there's nothing about me that's little about me."  
  
" He's quite a ladies' man in his school." Said his mother.  
  
" And is this yuffie?" asked sora, looking at the young girl clinging to yolei's leg.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" Well make yourselves comfortable. Dinner will be ready shortly."  
The ichijojis made their way to the den where TK and Kari welcomed them. Tai and sora were about to join them when the door rang again. She opened it and when sora saw who was there, went into a fit of girlish squeals.  
  
" MIMI!"  
  
" SORA!"  
The two old friends embraced in a hug as their dumbfounded husbands looked on.  
  
" Matt?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" I missed you, man."  
  
" I missed you more."  
  
After the ladies finished, Tai and matt finally shook hands and began to speak in whispers.  
  
" So where is he?"  
  
" He's in the kitchen."  
  
" Good. Now to begin phase two of the master plan."  
  
" What are you tow over there whispering about?" asked Mimi.  
  
" Uh, nothing honey." He said as he and Tai laughed nervously.  
  
" So where is that song bird of a daughter of your?" Tai asked.  
  
" Right here."  
  
All eyes hit the doorway as keke entered uneasily.  
  
" Well, well. She even more beautiful than her pictures." Said Tai.  
  
" Thank you Mr..."  
  
" You didn't tell her who we are?"  
  
" I'd leave that for a surprise."  
  
" Well just call me tai, for now."  
The get together was in full swing while max was in the kitchen, fighting a losing battle with the twins. Meanwhile, sam tried to lay on the charm with keke but getting nowhere while Tai and matt watched on. Suddenly, max burst out of the kitchen as the twin growled like animals.  
  
" Damn! I am NOT back in there!"  
  
That's when keke caught sight of max for the first time since she got there. Her eyes went as wide as saucers as she got up and walked toward him. Max, dusting off the crumbles from his shirt, saw the girl approaching him and had the same reaction as her. Their faces came within a few inches of each other as they began to speak.  
  
" DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE? I KNOW WHO I AM BUT DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't believe my father knows the father of my favorite singer." Max said as he and keke sat on the balcony outside. The rest of them were scattered bout the house.   
  
" You can't!? I can't believe my dad didn't tell me that he knew the father of the hurricane."  
  
" I kinda think they had something to do with this."  
  
" I think so."  
  
" You know I have your first cd when it first came out."  
  
" Really? I heard it didn't sell very well."  
  
" Well I like it."  
  
" Thank you. You were great in that game against shinjuku three years ago."  
  
" You saw that game?! It barely got any air time."  
  
" I saw it and I knew you had It." she said as she giggled a little.  
  
" What?"  
  
" You have some..." she pointed to his lips. He rubbed it but didn't get it so keke moved the piece of food while her hand grazed across his face. He moved his hand on her face as they looked into each other's eyes when max sighed.  
  
" What's wrong?"  
  
" Well I got a dilemma; I'm gonna hug you and kiss you and I don't think I'm ever gonna let you go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt and Tai walked into the kitchen laughing.  
  
" Whoa that was wild."  
  
" Yeah tai. It's good to have the gang all together again."  
  
" I heard that. Hey, where's your daughter?"  
  
" With your son, where ever the hell that is."  
  
Tai looked out the window to the balcony and smiled.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Just look."  
  
Matt came to the window to see the sight he dreamed of; max and keke in each others arms and making out like there is no tomorrow. Tai and matt slapped hands in triumph at the sight.  
  
" Mission accomplished."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MA: well that's it; this fic is over. I would like to once again thank all the people who reviewed and read and made my dream a reality. By the way, this fic maybe over but you'll see max again in other fics because you'll agree that max is the true son of Tai and sora.   
MAX: damn right.  
MA: well I got to go and get rid of the people in my house so everyone say goodbye.  
D3S, DESTINED, BW, RECOOME, IZ, AND TT: GOODBYE!  
TOWELIE: don't forget to bring a towel.  
MA: towelie?  
TOWELIE: when ending a fic, it's always good to bring a towel.  
MA: ok.  
T0WELIE: you wanna get high.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming soon: max has vanished, normal digimon are becoming super powered psychos, and three new fighters are on the scene. This is just a taste in the next chapter of the d3 saga:  
  
  
  
  
  
D3: THE TRUE THREAT   
  
  
  
  
  
  
LATER FICCERS 


End file.
